Une histoire sans fin
by Lolly-02
Summary: Bella&Edward sont heureux. Le mariage approche, la joie règne. C'est là que l’inconnue arrive. Sarah est belle, envoutante, troublante... dangereuse? Elle connait Edward, oui, elle le connait même très bien. Aujourd'hui, elle est de retour. Suite d'hésit.
1. Chapter 1

_Une histoire sans fin_

_Il __s'agit donc de ma première fic'__ mettant en scène Edward et Bella après Hésitation._

_Je vous dis juste que les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont la création de Stephenie Meyer: l'auteur! _

_Je pense que vous aurez droit à la visite chez Charlie, au mariage etc.… sans doute comme dans les autres fics'… Désolée, mais Bella n'y échappera pas _

_Je tiens sincèrement à avoir votre avis positif ou négatif! J'encaisse les critiques pour tenter de m'améliorer! Mais pour cela… REVIEWS REVIEWS!! _

_Les encouragements font toujours plaisir! _

_Lolly. _

* * *

Le moment d'annoncer mon mariage imminent à mon père se rapprochait dangereusement comme un point se profile à l'horizon sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter… Nous étions en route pour la maison, et je me raidissais à chaque mètre parcouru.

A ce rythme, j'allais devenir une vraie pile électrique. J'étais assise sur le siège passager de la Volvo d'Edward, tendue comme un arc, anxieuse comme jamais, et j'envisageais toutes les réactions possibles que Charlie pourrait émettre après cette annonce déplaisante autant que pour lui que pour moi.

J'avais passé outre le fait de me marier avant ma 19e année pour Edward et ça seulement pour lui. Difficilement, je dois l'admettre mais je l'avais accepté, j'avais fini par céder…

Et bizarrement, l'idée de ce mariage me rebutait moins qu'il y a quelques mois, je m'étais tout simplement faite à l'idée et je devenais presque impatiente que ce jour arrive- pas autant qu'Alice, cela s'entend.

Il faut dire que le jeu en valait la chandelle!, me disais-je en pensant à Edward. Après tout, c'était sa condition et je devais la respecter pour avoir ce à quoi j'aspirais le plus. Je tenais étrangement à ce que ce soit lui, et personne d'autre, qui me transforme. Ca n'avait aucun sens et je le savais. Que ce soit le venin d'Alice, de Carlisle ou le sien, ça ne changeait absolument rien dans l'absolu.

La douleur, la souffrance, serait la même, seulement, je voulais avoir les lèvres dures et froides d'Edward contre ma gorge comme dernière sensation humaine. Idiot, vraiment. Je fus heureuse une fois de plus, qu'il ne puisse pas déchiffrer mon esprit, ça m'évitait un bon nombre de moment gênants comme celui-ci.

Mon esprit se redirigea à nouveau vers Charlie et ma peur de lui annoncer cette nouvelle ne se fit que plus vive. J'en tremblais presque.

Je tentais de me convaincre qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur et qu'il finirait par se ranger à mes choix, toute cette angoisse était oppressante. J'avais autant peur de sa colère que de sa tristesse.

Je ne supportais pas de blesser Charlie, et quand c'était le cas, les remords m'envahissaient inévitablement juste après. Pauvre Charlie. Il avait vécu une période difficile ces derniers temps, entre autre par ma faute, et voila que maintenant je m'apprêtais à lui lancer en plein visage la nouvelle de mon union future…

Ca n'allait pas être facile. Je pensais aussi à la séparation qui allait suivre ma transformation. Ca aussi, ce serait une épreuve, je le savais. Il sera impossible pour moi de fréquenter des humains dans mes premières années d'immortelle, impossible de revenir le voir avant longtemps…

J'allais devoir apprendre à me contrôler et je frémissais en pensant au temps que cela prendrait. Pour Jasper qui n'était déjà plus un nouveau-né depuis longtemps, cela était encore difficile. Alors, pour moi… Je n'arriverai surement pas à contrôler ma soif dans l'immédiat. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, décidément je redoutais de plus en plus cette visite.

Je lâchai un soupir de dépit qu'Edward n'ignora pas:

-Bella? demanda-t-il

-Mmmh..?

-Bella, souffla-t-il doucement, ça ira, fais moi confiance.

Je tournai vers lui mon visage tourmenté pour lui faire face en poussant un nouveau soupir.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? C'est nouveau pour toi aussi, je te rappelle. Comment peux –tu affirmer avec autant de certitude que Charlie ne nous poursuivra pas avec une hache? Comment peux-tu être aussi détendu, lançai-je.

-J'ai un bon pressentiment, rien de plus, répondit-il, rieur. Et même si Charlie mettait en place son envie de meurtre, je serai plus rapide que lui. Ne t'inquiète donc pas Bella chérie, ça va aller.

-C'est toi qui le dis, marmonnai-je en me retournant.

Il déposa rapidement un baiser furtif le long de ma mâchoire avant de regarder à nouveau la route pendant que je replongeais dans mes sombres pensées. Un geste destiné à me faire reprendre confiance.

Peine perdue, j'étais toujours aussi angoissée. Au moins, il me restait encore un peu de temps. Aujourd'hui n'était pas encore le jour des adieux.

Nous arrivâmes à destination bien trop tôt à mon goût. Edward se gara habilement dans l'espace restreint à côté de ma camionnette en face de la maison.

Il se matérialisa instantanément avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, pour m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit galamment sa main d'albâtre. Je la saisis et m'extirpai lentement de la voiture, espérant gagner un peu de temps.

Je contournai ma camionnette pour me rendre sur le porche, je n'avais eu guère l'occasion de la conduire ces temps-ci et cela me manquait par moment.

Malgré tout, Edward était un bon conducteur quand j'oubliais de regarder par la fenêtre. Je me concentrai alors sur son visage sublime pour ne pas me rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions.

Inutile de m'attarder auprès de mon antique voiture pour retarder l'échéance, Charlie avait surement entendu le moteur et nous attendait sans doute.

Poussant un ultime soupir, je saisis la main d'Edward avec détermination et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. J'essayais d'afficher un air calme et serein, certaine que je ne pourrai tromper personne, malheureusement. Ca ne coutait rien d'essayer. Hélas, je me figeai au moment d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure. Bon sang! Voila que l'angoisse me paralysait totalement!

Apparemment je ne pourrai jamais contrôler mes émotions qui, ces temps-ci, prenaient un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser constamment.

Enervée par moi-même, j'essayai de reprendre possession de mes moyens quand je me trouvai soudainement emprisonnée dans les bras d'Edward dans une étreinte plus forte que ce à quoi j'étais habituée. Elle me coupa littéralement le souffle.

Il avait agi avec une rapidité déconcertante, m'enlaçant contre son torse de marbre froid, ses mains fourrageant dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres embrassant les miennes avec empressement. Je me dégageai doucement, lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par son sourire éblouissant.

-N'oublies pas que je t'aime, souffla-t-il malicieusement à mon oreille.

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, chuchotai-je en respirant son haleine enivrante.

Sa tentative pour me détourner de mes pensées fut efficace comme à l'accoutumée, et je réussis à ouvrir la porte, presque calmée. Cette conversation allait enfin avoir lieu.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous pour un premier chapitre? Je m'attends à tout: encouragements ou critiques! Dites-moi vite, vite! Que je sache si continuer est une perte de temps ou non! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2:_

_Tout d'abord, je voulais sincèrement m'excuser pour ma mise en page désastreuse __( mon__ manque d'espaces entre paragraphes et de tirets! ).__Aaaaaah__ j'ai honte XD! _

_Je vous promets de réarranger toutça, car j'admets bien que le résultat pour lire n'est vraiment pas terrible et je comprends bien que cela puisse vous décourager! Sérieusement, je vous plains de devoir me supporter, moi et mes problèmes d'édition!!_

_Mais sachez tout d'abord que je mène un combat sans merci avec ce stupide site qui refuse de se plier à mes exigences, bien que je le lui demande gentiment!: __( oui__ je suis nouvelle ici, pauvre de moi… je ne connais pas du tout le fonctionnement de ce… truc! __Vraiment pas facile à comprendre!!_

_Maintenant, comptez sur moi pour vous bombardez d'espaces et de dialogues __( AVEC__ TIREEETS XD )_

_Je remercie aussi les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de passer et de laisser une __ptite__review__! Encore merci!! _

_J'arrête mon petit blabla d'excuses pitoyable et je vous laisse à votre lecture! _

_Lolly._

* * *

_**Réponse aux **__**reviews:**_

_**Phanis: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a été très utile! Je me suis effectivement rendue compte ( trop tard ) que le manque d'espaces et de tirets risquait bien de compliquer la tâche à certaines d'entre vous, ou voire même de vous décourager! Je vais vite remédier à cela, si j'y arrive… (j'espère Heureusement aussi que tu m'as prévenue pour le truc des reviews anonymes, sans toi je ne m'en serais jamais aperçu et j'aurai pu passer côté de commentaires d'admirateurs désireux de me vouer un culte! Ca aurait été dommage! Je devrais plus faire attention! ( petite période d'humour.. ok je sors! ) Merci encore pour tes trèèèès gentils compliments et ta review, ça fait super plaisir!! _

_**MalakieCullen: **Merci pour ta reviewEt, promis, à l'avenir je ferai très trèstrès attention aux paragraphes et tirets! J'ai voulu rectifier plusieurs fois le tir, mais ce truc est obstinément borné, quelque chose d'incroyable! Il va falloir que je m'accroche XD! _

_**x0x-Bella-Swan-x0x: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite! Comme je ne suis qu'au début, je patauge un peu, je ne sais pas trop encore vers où aller pour la suite de mon histoire, mais je pense que ça viendra facilement! _

_**Dellyn Lie: **Waw! Alors là, ça fait super méga fort plaisir! Seulement mon premier chapitre et on me dit déjà que j'arrive assez bien à imiter le style de S. Meyer!? Merci encore et encore, ça me motives!! _

_**Coco-kaukau: **Merci beaucoup pour ta reviewJ'espère pouvoir poster la suite assez rapidement! _

-Pourquoi, Bella? Pourquoi?

Après être passé par le stade de la colère, de l'indignation, de la tristesse feinte, des jurons et des menaces, Charlie avait finalement opté pour les lamentations. Depuis plus d'une heure, il déambulait du salon à la cuisine comme un lion en cage, sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter, avec moi collée à ses basques tentant de plaider ma cause.

-Pas facile, vraiment!

J'étais littéralement épuisée par toute cette avalanche d'émotions qui m'était tombée dessus sitôt que j'eu franchis le seuil de ma maison, Charlie était coriace dans ce petit jeu-là, je me devais bien de l'admettre.

Lasse de ce petit scénario qui devenait ridicule à mon sens, je posai mes mains sur la table de la cuisine, essayant de me calmer, et respirai un bon coup.

Ma patience était mise à rude épreuve et mes nerfs n'étaient pas loin de lâcher, ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter, selon moi. Inutile de compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne les étaient déjà!

Je redressai la tête pour le regarder en face, en continuant - difficilement - de garder mon sang-froid. Je mis un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Papa, lançai-je, Edward et moi avons longuement réfléchi à la question et c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Je sais bien qu'il doit être difficile pour toi d'avaler une nouvelle pareille et j'en suis désolée, crois moi. Seulement, ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Tous tes arguments n'auront aucun effet sur moi, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

Un silence gênant suivit mes paroles que personne ne brisa. Edward était d'ailleurs resté silencieux tout le temps que dura cette petite crise de famille, seuls ses yeux avaient suivi les déplacements constants de Charlie dans la maison. J'aurais aimé bénéficier d'un peu d'aide de sa part en ce moment, ce qui ne fût pas le cas, malheureusement.

C'était pour le moins frustrant.

Charlie se dirigea vers une chaise et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Apparemment nous pouvions enfin avoir un semblant de conversation censée.

-Bella… je ne sais pas… C'est très soudain, tenta-t-il.

-Oui… pour toi. Fais-moi confiance, papa. Je te promets que la décision a été mûrement réfléchie. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il semblait s'être calmé et je voulais en profiter pour monter dans ma chambre sans trop avoir de scrupules. Toute cette conversation me tapait sur le système.

-Maintenant, repris-je, me laisserais-tu me retirer dans ma chambre? A moins, que tu n'aie quelques questions?

En effet, il n'avait eu guère le temps d'en poser entre toutes ses sautes d'humeur, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à avoir plus de détails sur le mariage. Ni la date, ni le lieu n'avait été mentionné.

-Non, soupira-t-il. Je finirai bien par m'y faire.

Un pauvre sourire se dessinait maintenant sur son visage contrit et je fus soulagée de voir que la crise était passée.

-Merci, papa, murmurai-je.

Je pris la main froide d'Edward pour le raccompagner à l'entrée, bien que nous sachions tout deux pertinemment qu'il viendrait me rejoindre là-haut tout de suite après. Cependant, il fallait quand même sauver les apparences par égard pour Charlie.

-On se voit en haut, chuchota-t-il doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre de Charlie.

A mon avis, il n'y avait aucun risque, il devait encore être sous le choc.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement sous la pluie, m'adressant son sourire craquant avant de disparaitre.

Je regagnai la cuisine à pas lents, dans un état un peu secondaire. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que j'avais eu cette fameuse discussion avec Charlie et que j'en étais sortie indemne, sans punitions, sanctions, prises d'otage ou séquestrations. Ca s'était plutôt bien déroulé.

Je passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine afin de vérifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon paternel.

Il affichait un air plutôt calme pour l'occasion. Heureuse de ne voir ni mine défaite ou fataliste, ce fut avec un peu plus de confiance que tout à l'heure que je m'adressai à lui.

-Je suis dans ma chambre si tu me cherches, lançai-je.

Il se borna à hocher la tête en évitant de croiser mon regard. Ce serait surement passager. Bientôt, il se fera à l'idée et ce sera beaucoup plus facile d'aborder à nouveau le sujet pour régler les dernières modalités.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'escalier en me persuadant que le pire était passé. Pour le moment, je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre qu'à Edward qui m'attendait dans ma chambre, et je repoussais toutes les pensées qui auraient pu m'amener à me replonger dans l'angoisse. Comme les préparatifs d'Alice par exemple…

Avec un soupir, je poussai la porte de ma chambre.

_

* * *

Ouf! Je dois dire que j'ai assez planché sur celui-là et j'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat bien que ce chapitre ne fasse pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire… _

_Bref, votre avis? N'oubliez pas… J'encaisse **TOUT**( ayez juste une toute petite once d'indulgence si vous n'aimez pasXD ) _

_Vous savez ce que j'aimes par-dessus tout… REVIEEEWS! _

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3:_

_Je suis TROP fière de moi! J'ai réussi à dompter cet imbécile de site capricieux ! Respect quoi XD! _

_Tous à __genouuuux__! XD_

_Vous ne devez donc plus craindre les dialogues sans tirets ou les paragraphes tous serrés __caaar__ dorénavant, je MAITRISE la situation! _

_J'admets que le dernier chapitre était un peu court, or je vais essayer de me rattraper sur celui-ci! _

_Bonne lecture! _

_Lolly._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews: **_

_**Clairehime: **Merci pour ton encouragement! Je me sens toute flattée de savoir que tu penses que les personnages sont fidèles au style de S. Meyer! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir!!_

_**Phanis: **Contente que ça t'ai plu, mais navrée que ce soit aussi court ! Je n'étais pas très en forme ce jour-là! Promis, promis le chapitre 3 sera consacré uniquement à Edward et Bella. J'avais envisagé p-e d'y faire apparaitre Alice, mais après tout tu verras biensi elle y est ou non, tu n'es plus très loin… Je ne suis pas peu fière de mon passage avec les sentiments de Charlie, car j'avoue qu'il m'a donné beaucoup de mal au début, le vilain! Merci pour ta review!:D_

_**MalakieCullen: **Je n'oublie pas Renée, ne t'en fais pas! Je n'en ai pas parlé dans le chapitre précédent car j'estimais que Charlie était trop sous le choc pour rappeler à Bella de le dire immédiatement à sa mère. Mais ce passage viendra, comme il en sera de même pour Carlisle et Esmée! Il aura bien le temps de poser des questions à propos de tout ça! Merci d'être passée!:D_

**_Ju':_ **_Merci Ô personne adorable que tu es! Encore une comparaison avec S. Meyer?? Waaaw! Ca fait vraiment plaisir à entendre! C'est vrai que je m'efforce de rester fidèles aux personnes de l'auteur, mais je penses que personne n'arrivera à aussi bien écrire cette histoire qu'elle-même! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur!_

* * *

Au lieu de le trouver couché sur mon lit pour m'attendre, comme à son habitude, il se tenait droit, raide devant la fenêtre. Il semblait observer quelque chose au-dehors qui avait l'air de le passionner, de l'absorber complètement. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, dans des réflexions tellement intenses qu'il ne m'entendit même pas ouvrir la porte. Si ce fut le cas, il n'en montra rien. Fait exceptionnel.

Je profitai de cet instant où il ne me voyait pas pour faire un examen minutieux de sa personne sans qu'il ne le remarque. Même de dos, on pouvait sentir son élégance naturelle, sa beauté époustouflante et son charisme hors du commun. Une aura de splendeur émanait presque autour de sa silhouette. Autant de somptuosité était presque douloureuse pour une simple spectatrice telle que moi.

J'avais encore et toujours du mal à croire que cet Adonis vivant m'était destiné, à moi, humaine on ne peut plus banale. Je ne me ferai sans doute jamais à cette idée, il fallait que je m'y fasse.

Je toquai doucement contre le bois usé de la porte pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.

Il se retourna lentement avec un immense sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Apparemment il était euphorique du fait que la nouvelle soit maintenant officielle pour Charlie. Il n'essaya même pas de le cacher.

-Alors? Toujours pas de hache? ria-t-il.

-Tu le saurais mieux que moi de toute façon, ripostai-je gentiment.

-C'est vrai… Je dois admettre que ces pensées sont plutôt calmes. Il garde la tête froide… pour le moment, ajouta-t-il rieur.

Ses yeux étaient couleur miel, dorés, et brillaient d'une lueur particulière. L'excitation sans doute. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à ce mariage, contrairement à moi. Las! J'avais promis, et je ne venais pas d'annoncer tout cela à Charlie pour rien. Je voyais déjà sa tête si je lui annonçais que tout cela n'était qu'une blague superbement convaincante.

Il ouvrit grand les bras comme une invitation à venir le rejoindre, que je m'empressai d'accepter. Je me lovai dans ses bras forts ressentant un sentiment de sécurité absolu. Je fermai les yeux de contentement, priant pour que cette étreinte ne se brise jamais.

-Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose tout à l'heure, dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

Quand on y pensait il n'avait rien dit du tout! Merci du soutien! Cependant, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était même préférable d'un certain côté. Son intervention aurait très bien pu envenimer les choses auprès de Charlie, et ce dernier aurait très bien pu se renfrogner encore plus et continuer sa crise pendant une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire. Il avait bien agit, d'une certaine manière.

-J'aurais du?, répondit-il un peu inquiet, en se dégageant légèrement.

-Non, je pense que c'est même mieux que tu n'ais pas pris la parole.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, répondit-il en replongeant sa tête dans mes cheveux.  
Il est sans doute préférable de ne pas le brusquer pour le moment. J'aurai bien ma conversation avec lui de futur gendre à futur beau-père, si c'est ce que tu crains, conclu-t-il en souriant allégrement.

-Vraiment peur de rien, n'est-ce-pas?, marmonnai-je.

-Si, d'une seule chose.

Ses traits avaient repris une apparence sérieuse, sans pour autant que la tendresse de ses yeux ne disparaisse. Je me sentis un peu inquiète face à cette réponse. J'estimais avoir eu mon compte de problèmes et d'embrouilles pour une vie entière.

-De quoi?, répondis-je, alarmée.

Si lui avait peur de quelque chose, c'est qu'il y avait forcément un problème quelque part.

-De te perdre, chuchota-t-il.

Décidément, je m'étais monté le bourrichon pour rien. Sa crainte n'étais pas différente de d'habitude, il avait toujours peur pour moi, à croire que j'étais fragile comme de la porcelaine. A côté de lui, c'était certain, mais sinon…

J'étais, certes, un aimant à dangers, il ne fallait quand même pas devenir paranoïaque à ce point. De toute façon, je serai bientôt aussi forte que lui, voire encore plus. Il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

-Si ce n'est que ça, rigolai-je, complètement soulagée.

-Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, grommela-t-il.

Il posa tendrement ces lèvres dures et lisses sur les miennes, recommença, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement hors d'haleine. Il me relâcha pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle qui me manquait.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour certainement continuer à m'embrasser, mais je le repoussai doucement, signifiant que je voulais me retirer de son étreinte. Je le soupçonnai d'avoir une mine incrédule devant mon recul, mais subitement, je ressentais une impression de nausée, et je ne tenais absolument pas à lui vomir dessus!

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. J'avais l'impression qu'on essayait de faire exploser ma boite crânienne à grand renfort de coups de marteau plus forts les uns que les autres. Je portai mes mains à mes tempes afin de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage du coté de mon cerveau. Les émotions de ces dernières heures sans doute.

J'avais un léger tournis, en partie à cause de ce baiser, et je décidai de m'allonger un moment sur mon lit pour reprendre mes esprits.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas dans mon état normal. La nausée me prenait de plus en plus fort et je voyais presque le sol tanguer sous mes pieds.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je l'entrainai avec moi et le fit asseoir sur le bord du lit pendant que je me faufilai sous mes couvertures toute habillée.

Une réaction qui lui parut étrange en pleine après-midi. Il ne posa, néanmoins, pas de questions et me s'exécuta docilement.

Je ressentais une fatigue pesante qui m'écrasait complètement et qui obligeait mes paupières à se fermer. Je sentis les mains glacées d'Edward sur ma peau brulante.

-Bella?, dit-il. Il semblait anxieux.

-Bella?

-Oui…

Je ne parvins qu'à articuler ce misérable petit «oui» d'une voix faible qui ne parut pas du tout le rassurer. Ses mains fraiches palpaient mon visage sous toutes les coutures en quête de quelque chose qui aurait pu être anormal, c'était une sensation des plus agréables.

-Bella, tu ne sembles vraiment pas dans ton assiette…

Il était complètement paniqué maintenant. Je ne pouvais que trop bien imaginer la tête que j'avais, encore plus pâle, si c'est possible, que d'habitude. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir m'apprit que j'étais effectivement livide, aussi blanche qu'Edward.

Il posa sa joue sur mon front pour sentir ma température et se redressa vivement. Une fraction de seconde lui avait suffit pour s'apercevoir que je flambais vivante ou presque.

-Nom d'un chien, Bella! Tu es brûlante!

-Je vais bien, je suis juste extrêmement fatiguée…, soufflai-je. Le contre-coup sans doute, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il n'en cru pas un mot. Tentative lamentable pour le rassurer qui n'eut aucun résultat.

-Restes avec moi, s'il te plait. Je serai bientôt sur pied.

-Je vais te chercher des cachets! Je t'interdis de bouger! Ne te lève surtout pas! Repose-toi! Reste bien au chaud! Je vais te trouver plus de couvertures!

Tout ça dit avec une vitesse surprenante, il s'était levé à la vitesse de l'éclair et arpentait maintenant ma chambre, visiblement très nerveux.

-Je pense que nos médicaments sont à la salle de bains, marmottai-je.

J'essayai de garder un semblant de dignité face à toute cette agitation ridicule. J'étais seulement très fatiguée et j'avais juste mal à la tête. Inutile d'en faire tout un plat.

Il semblait très agité. L'idée d'aller me chercher des aspirines et des couvertures lui paraissait une bonne solution dans l'immédiat.

Il se jeta littéralement dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain, et revint une seconde après avec un boite de médicaments dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Et tout ça sans un bruit.

-C'est inutile, bougonnai-je, je vais bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il déposa en vitesse le verre d'eau et les aspirines et partit à la recherche des couvertures et réussit à en trouver dans le bas de mon armoire.

Edward s'affairait tout autour de mon lit, pliant et dépliant un nombre incalculable de couettes et de couvertures, les entassant au fur et à mesure sur moi.

J'ignorais totalement que Charlie possédait autant de trucs de ce genre, et qu'elles étaient en plus dans ma chambre.

Je m'enfonçai dans la montagne de couvertures en quête d'une quelconque source de chaleur, finalement reconnaissante de tout ce remue-ménage. J'irradiais tout en me sentant gelée.

Il s'assit finalement sur le côté du lit, faisant attention de ne pas me bousculer. Toutes ces attentions me touchaient, mais je trouvais Edward un peu excessif. Ce n'était qu'un petit instant de faiblesse, je n'allais pas mourir non plus!

Il sortit des comprimés de la boîte et me les tendit avec une mine résolue.

-Avale-moi ça!, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il prenait décidemment son rôle de garde-malade très au sérieux.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?, dis-je avec une moue dégoutée.

-Absolument!, assena-t-il.

-Tu ne fais aucun compromis?, suppliai-je.

-Aucun!

Son ton était catégorique, tranchant. Pas moyen de discuter. Je n'avais pas intérêt à faire la difficile, je le voyais bien, auquel cas il serait bien capable de me faire avaler ces stupides cachets de force. Il en était capable et n'hésiterai pas à le faire à la moindre de mes rebuffades.

-Très bien, grommelai-je, donne-moi ça.

J'avalai sans broncher les deux comprimés, fis une moue de dégout profond, lui adressai un regard noir et me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller. Je le toisai, outragée par son attitude excessivement paternaliste.

-Je pensais que tu allais faire plus de difficultés, soupira-t-il, soulagé. Je m'imaginais déjà recourir à la force pour te faire plier.Tu as été plutôt conciliante, c'est étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi borné.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Des menaces? s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Ca se pourrait bien.

-J'attends de voir, lança-t-il, moqueur.

Il ne me prenait visiblement pas au sérieux.

Je commençais à mourir de chaud avec toutes ces couvertures. Il devait bien en avoir six ou sept. Je me sentais complètement engoncée dans un espèce de cocon trop volumineux. Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, essayant de me dégager, espérant trouver une issue pour faire passer un peu d'air. Je n'avais même pas encore esquissé un mouvement pour soulever un coin de la couette, que je me trouvai immédiatement plaquée sur le dos par ses mains qui emprisonnaient mes poignets.

Je croisai son regard offusqué. Sa moue était réprobatrice au plus haut point.

-Bella, tu ne penses tout de même pas à te découvrir?, dit-il, choqué.

-Mais j'ai beaucoup trop chaud, ripostai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il est hors de question que tu découvres un millimètre de ta peau!

-Mais...

-Non !

-Bien, soupirai-je, résignée.

J'étais bien obligée de capituler. Au lieu de quoi, je l'obligeai à se coucher à coté de moi. Je me rapprochai avidement, voulant être en contact avec sa peau froide pour calmer ma sensation de trop grande chaleur. L'effet fut immédiat.

Je frissonnai de plaisir au contact de sa peau fraiche. Il m'enlaça de ses bras froids, déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, et repris la parole.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-Un peu mieux... mais ta présence y est pour beaucoup.

Je sentis son rire silencieux contre ma nuque, et son haleine exquise, la plus douce des odeurs, me parvint de plein fouet.

Je me pelotonnai un peu plus contre lui, et réussit, enfin, à m'endormir en un temps record.

_

* * *

J'ai fait long cette fois-ci, vous ne pouvez qu'en convenir! _

_C'est mon tout premier chapitre où Edward est seul avec Bella, et j'ai besoin de vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Je suis mauvais juge quand c'est moi qui écris, c'est sans doute normal!_

_En fait, dans les livres de S. Meyer, je me suis rendue compte que Bella n'était JAMAIS malade! Enfin si, une fois dans Tentation après qu'elle soit allée au cinéma avec Jacob et Mike, elle s'est tapé un sale virus, mais Edward n'était pas là, donc ça ne compte pas XD!_

_Je suis très jalouse de son immunité alors j'ai décidé de la faire souffrir un petit peu quand même! Très méchante, moiii ?XD Oui je sais! Et j'assume! _

_Votre avis?? Je m'attends à tout! mais pour cela… REVIEWS REVIEWSS!! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4:_

_Merci à vous, Ô créatures célestes emplies de bonnes intentions à mon égard, pour les très gentilles reviews postées ici!! _

_Je ne pensais avoir autant de commentaires en aussi peu de temps et au bout de 3 chapitres seulement! _

_J'en suis toute retournée! _

_Bon, peut-être pour vous, anciens de fanfiction, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais moi j'en suis très contente, c'est déjà énorme à mon sens! __Je vous en suis donc extrêmement reconnaissante_

_Je voulais aussi remercier celles qui m'ont rajoutée dans leurs auteurs/histoires favoris!! Je __s__uis super émue!:D _

_Je vous laisse donc lire le __loooooooong__ chapitre 4! Déjà? __Eeeeh__ oui!:D _

_Lolly. _

* * *

___**Réponses aux reviews: **_

_**Cathyouchka: **Merci beaucouuuup! Je peux t'assurer que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette histoire, je n'ai rien préparé à l'avance! XD C'est du direct, mesdames et messieurs!! Alors tant mieux, si je donne l'impression de savoir très bien ce que je veux exprimer! AHA:D_

_**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: **Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci!! les larmes aux yeux_

_**Phanis: **Tu fais donc partie des gens que j'envie énormément: tu ne tombes jamais malade! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, ô désespoir! Evidemment que Edward était excessif! C'est ça qui fait son charme et je pense qu'il ne sait pas se conduire autrement quand Bella est en danger´ selon lui! J'ai pensé à le faire appeler Carlisle mais je me disais que Charlie serait tombé raide mort si jamais un médecin entrait chez lui en disant: «Excusez-moi de tout ce dérangement Charlie, mais Edward m'a appelé de son portable pour m'avertir que Bella ne se sentait guère en forme. Il est à son chevet, je pense bien qu'elle dort…» Je te le garantis: crise cardiaque assurée! _

_**The-misery: **Waaaw! Faut arrêter de me flatter comme ça, je vais finir par attraper la grosse tête noon, je vous rassures, ce n'est pas mon genre! ) Super contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice me promettant dévouement et servitude pour l'éternité! Sous le choc, je suis! XD Soit dit en passant, moi j'ai A-DORE la fiction que tu as traduiteAmnésie Tu as vraiment super bien fait ça, les émotions étaient magnifiquement bien décrites et tout et tout! Effectivement, Lolly est une sale sadique parfaitement consciente de son état et méga fière de l'être! Je vais me débrouiller pour poster vite, vite, pour vos beaux yeux, chères lectrices! J'ai quand même une part de gentillesse enfuie tout au fond de moi XD! _

_**Clairehime: **Contente que mon idée te plaise, je suis contente de l'avoir trouvée!:D C'est vrai que Bella fréquente plus les hôpitaux qu'autre chose mais je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait bien être un petit peu malade pour une fois! Ne lui souhaites pas une guérison trop rapide, ce serait trop facile XD!je suis vraiment déchainée pour le moment, une vraie teigne! ) Je mets moi-même du temps à récupérer, ce sera aussi son cas! AHAH:D VENGEAAANCE! _

_**Coco-kaukau: **Merci, merciii courbettes de remerciements!! Voici la suite! _

_**Ju':** Merci beaucoup!:D Je me sens aimée! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup voir Edward faire une crise de panique! Quelle sans cœur je suis XD! _

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, ensevelie sous une avalanche de couettes et couvertures en tout genre, je n'ouvrai pas les yeux tout de suite, voulant profiter encore un peu du confort et de la chaleur de mon lit. Je me sentais un peu penaude, surement à cause de mon rhume( en était-ce un? ) qui m'avait prise un peu plus tôt. Je n'en gardai qu'un souvenir très vague, seules les caresses d'Edward sur mon front brûlant et mon mal de tête me revenaient en mémoire. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux à présent, reposée, et à la fois soulagée que la fièvre et la fatigue m'ait quittée.

Après un moment d'immobilité, alors que le sommeil commençait à me quitter pour laisser place au réveil, je m'étirai lentement, engourdie, en poussant un bâillement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Heureuse à l'idée de savoir Edward tout près de moi, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je murmurai _son_ prénom, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil, tendant le bras hors du lit pour saisir sa main, toucher sa peau dure et lisse qui m'était si familière. Je ne rencontrai que le vide.

-Edward?

Pas de réponse.

J'ouvris les yeux, alertée par ce silence. Dans n'importe quelle situation que je fusse, morte comme vivante, j'étais certaine qu'Edward répondrait toujours à mon appel. Je le voyais déjà se précipitant sur moi, ses mains parcourant mon visage, l'arôme de son haleine effleurant ma peau, ses lèvres tout près des miennes, ses pupilles braquées sur moi, ce à quoi j'avais droit tout les matins

Je parcourrai la pièce des yeux rapidement mais ne vis personne. Fait très inhabituel. J'eus le temps de remarquer que plusieurs boites de médicaments ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et un thermomètre étaient posés sur ma table de nuit, et qu'il y avait un gros tas de mouchoirs utilisés à coté de mon lit. Quelqu'un avait été présent pendant que je dormais, mais il n'y avait aucune présence (in)humaine dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là?

La déception m'envahit sournoisement, sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais été certaine de le trouver près demoi à mon réveil. J'avais envie de le voir. Je me redressai vivement pour me retrouver assisse, réveillée pour de bon. Je ressentis un élancement à l'arrière de la tête, n'y prêtai aucune attention. L'agitation commençait à me gagner. Tout ce qui m'importait était de savoir où se trouvait Edward. Et tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était absent, ce qui ne me convenait absolument pas. J'avais un sentiment de manque immense, comme si je ne l'avais plus vu depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

Où était-il? Il était toujours présent quand je me réveillais, je m'y étais habituée et accueillais ces moments avec bonheur. Ses caresses du bout des doigts sur mon visage, ses baisers tendres contre ma peau brûlante, ses étreintes passionnées, ses mains dansant sur mes hanches, ses yeux emprisonnant les miens me faisant plonger dans la profondeur de ses iris, tout ça manquaient à l'appel et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

La lumière qui passait par ma fenêtre me laissait penser qu'il devait être plus de midi. Qu'est ce que je fichais encore au lit? D'un bond, je sautai sur mes pieds, vacillant légèrement après avoir passé autant de temps couchée, mais réussit à ne pas tomber. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça.

Je parcourrai ma chambre de tout son long, une fois, deux fois, tentant de me persuader qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de m'inquiéter. J'étais nerveuse et je ne savais expliquer pourquoi. Son absence n'aurait pas du me mettre sur les nerfs à ce point, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'absentait. Mais même les moments, où nous avions été sépares alors que je savais pertinemment où il se trouvait, m'étaient douloureux, voire insupportables. Alors ne pas savoir où il était me rendait quasiment hystérique. Son absence me faisait l'effet de me sentir incomplète, dépareillée de ma moitié.

Encore un point qui démontrait à quel point j'étais dépendante de lui. J'étais irrévocablement sous son emprise et ça, pour toujours, je l'avais reconnu depuis longtemps déjà.

Je me passai en tête tous les motifs possibles pour me convaincre que le fait qu'il ne soit pas là avait une raison, une explication. Il était sans doute parti faire une course, pensant que je ne me réveillerai pas tout de suite. Ou alors, il serait renté chez lui pour se changer. Ou bien, il était peut-être parti chasser dans les environs. Pourtant la veille, lorsque j'avais croisé son regard, ses prunelles était d'un doré soutenu et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une cerne sous ses yeux magnifiques. Il ne m'avait pas donné l'impression d'avoir un besoin immédiat de se nourrir. J'éliminai donc la chasse comme motif d'absence, ce n'était pas ça. Je m'inquiétais surement pour rien, comme d'habitude. Alice avait raison, j'allais finir par avoir des cheveux blancs prématurément.

Lasse et énervée de tourner en rond dans ma chambre sans trouver de réponses à mes questions, je décidai d'en sortir et me dirigeai vers la porte pour gagner le couloir. Je voulais téléphoner aux Cullen le plus vite possible.

Je descendis les marches d'un pas lourd qui dut annoncer mon arrivée car Charlie m'attendait effectivement au bas des escaliers, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

-Ah, Bella! Tu as finis pas te réveiller. Comment te sens-tu?

-Bien, pourquoi? Je n'ai pas dormi si longtemps.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, interdit devant ma réponse.

-Bella, tu as dormi pendant plus de trois jours entiers!

Apparemment il n'en revenait pas de voir que je n'en étais pas au courant, quant à moi j'étais abasourdie! Comment cela était-il possible? J'avais vu Edward hier pour la dernière fois, c'était tout simplement illogique.

-Trois jours?, répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Oui! Approche un peu que je puisse voir si tu as encore de la fièvre, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je m'avançai, docile, alors que des centaines de questions fourmillaient dans mon esprit. Qu'avais-je donc eu pour dormir autant de temps? Quel jour étions-nous? Pourquoi Charlie se comportait-il tout à fait normalement avec moi alors que je lui avais annoncé mon mariage imminent ? L'en avais-je seulement informé? Allais-je vraiment me marier? ET OU ÉTAIT EDWARD?

Je n'étais plus sûre de rien, mettant en doute tous les faits qui me passaient par la tête. Je ne pouvais pas rester plantée là et soudain l'idée du coup de téléphone ne me suffit plus, il fallait que je me rende chez eux, chez lui.

-Non, ça va, la fièvre est tombée, dit-il, un air de soulagement sur le visage. Tu nous as fait un beau gros rhume, dis moi! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arrêter de te moucher, rigola-t-il. Tu as vidé toutes les réserves de la maison.

Je ne trouvai pas ça drôle du tout. Je me dégageai rapidement, éternuai trois fois de suite, marmonnai quelque chose d'à peine audible et me ruai à l'étage pour m'habiller. J'atteignis les escaliers sous le regard hilare de Charlie qui pensait surement que je cherchais désespérément un mouchoir.

Une fois en haut, j'attrapai le premier pull à col roulé qui trainait, l'enfilai en vitesse ainsi qu'un vieux jean et une paire de chaussettes. Je fonçai alors à la salle de bain, afin de me rendre plus ou moins présentable. Je me lavai les dents le plus vite que je pu et me donnai un coup de peigne. Je redescendis tout aussi vite, attrapant un paquet de mouchoirs au passage, dévalai les escaliers et manquai de les descendre sur les fesses mais réussis à me rattraper à temps.

J'entrai à la cuisine où Charlie était assis en train de lire le journal. Une biscotte à la main, il semblait ailleurs.

-Papa, je vais chez Edward pour cette après-midi. Je reviendrai à temps pour faire le diner, ok?

Il dut sentir mon impatience car il ne fit aucun commentaire. Je ne lui en avais pas laissé le temps, d'ailleurs. Le besoin de voir Edward augmentait de plus en plus, il fallait que je parte immédiatement, ça commençait à devenir intenable.

Je m'avançai vers la porte d'entrée, pris mes clés en vitesse et me jetai dehors, ma parqua à la main. Je contournai ma camionnette pour monter du côté du conducteur, enjambant précautionneusement les mares de boue que la pluie avait formé récemment. Ce n'était pas l'occasion rêvée pour s'étaler de tout son long, ce que j'aurai été capable de faire sans problème.

Je montai dans l'habitacle de la vielle voiture avec hâte, lançai ma veste sur le siège passager et mis la clé dans le contact. Le rugissement de l'antique véhicule me flanqua une peur bleue. Depuis quelque temps et malgré moi, j'avais été habituée au moteur silencieux de la Volvo. Je démarrai en trombe, produisant une gerbe de terre humide derrière moi, et pris la route. Je poussai la voiture à son maximum, regrettant pour la première fois qu'elle ne fut plus rapide.

J'arrivai cependant assez rapidement devant l'allée sui conduisait à leur splendide maison et m'y engageai. A cet instant, je fus plongée dans une mer de verdure incluant arbres, buissons, feuillages et autres joyeusetés plus vertes les unes que les autres. Contrairement à mon arrivée à Forks, la grande densité de verdure ne me dérangeait plus du tout.

Enfin, le chemin finit par s'élargir pour laisser place à la demeure imposante. J'aperçus la fine silhouette d'Alice qui m'attendait devant le garage, assise sagement sur le capot de la Porches récemment acquise.

Quand j'émergeai du couvert des arbres, elle sauta gracieusement à terre pour venir à ma rencontre bien quelle dut savoir depuis longtemps que j'étais en route pour chez elle.

Alors que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de défaire ma ceinture de sécurité, elle était déjà à mon coté, m'ouvrant ma portière. Elle ne cachait jamais ses capacités impressionnantes d'immortelle quand j'étais là et j'en étais heureuse. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de prendre une vitesse humaine pour une feignasse comme moi. Toujours fidèle à elle-même.

-Bella! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es enfin guérie!

Elle se jeta à mon cou et me serra dans ses bras durs et froids dans une puissante étreinte, veillant toute fois à ne pas me casser quelques os au passage. Je lui rendis son accolade avec beaucoup moins de force, mais l'intention y était.

J'étais heureuse de la voir, elle aussi m'avait manqué. Ok, je n'avais été malade que durant trois petits jours, mais quand on prend l'habitude de voir quelqu'un chaque jour de la semaine, cette personne finit par vous manquer indubitablement.

Elle me prit vivement par la main et m'entraina vers l'entrée tout en déversant un flot de paroles continu que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Je souris devant son enthousiasme qui faisait plaisir à voir. Elle trottinait joyeusement à côté de moi, encore plus belle que dans mes pensées.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te remettre de cette grippe, pépia-t-elle allégrement. Surtout qu'à cause de toi, nous avons pris beaucoup de retard pour les préparatifs. J'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire, je dois reprendre tes mensurations pour tes robes, rappeler cet incapable de fleuriste, repasser chez le traiteur pour le prévenir des changements que j'ai fait dans le menu, faire un tri entre toutes les chansons que j'ai sélectionné pour le bal, énuméra-t-elle, une moue contrariée aux lèvres qui avait remplacé son sourire. Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, si tu veux savoir, lança-t-elle, sur un ton un peu hargneux.

-Dis-toi que travailler dans des délais impossibles est excitant, pouffai-je.

-La belle affaire! Voila la période où j'ai le plus besoin de toi et tu t'arranges pour te défiler, soupira-t-elle exaspérée. J'avoue que là, tu as fait fort, je ne l'avais même pas vu venir, dit-elle en se tapotant légèrement le front, signe qu'elle évoquait ses visions.

-Je parie que je suis la première personne qui a réussi à te prendre par surprise, la taquinai-je. Ca te tuerait vraiment de l'avouer, n'est-ce-pas?

-Si je n'étais pas déjà morte, oui certainement, s'esclaffa-t-elle joyeusement.

Je n'imaginais que trop bien la tête d'Alice apprenant que j'étais tombée malade sans qu'elle ne soit au courant la première, et que en plus, je venais bouleverser son planning.

-Sais-tu que j'ai même pensé m'installer dans ta chambre afin de t'avoir constamment sous la main, reprit-elle, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

-Tu n'aurais pas osé! m'offusquai-je.

Déjà que subir tous ses changements de dernière minute, ses continuelles sautes d'humeur en fonction des événements, ses retouches interminables, était épuisant en temps normal, alors je n'osai imaginer ce qu'elle m'aurait fait endurer si j'avais été immobilisée dans un lit à sa merci!

-Ahah… qui sait? Charlie m'aurait laissé monter à l'étage sans aucun problème, tu le sais très bien.

Effectivement, Charlie aurait décroché la lune pour Alice s'il l'avait pu. Elle en était parfaitement consciente et pouvait jouer de cet avantage à sa guise pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait à la moindre occasion.

-Evidemment qu'il t'aurait laissé faire, bougonnai-je. Charlie n'est qu'un pantin de bois entre tes mains.

Son rire argenté tinta dans l'air comme un joli bruit de carillon secoué par le vent.

-C'est vrai, mais tout cela n'aurait été que pour ton bien.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de mettre ce plan tordu à exécution? m'étonnai-je.

-Edward, évidemment, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je rigolai devant son expression déçue, en ressentant un sentiment de gratitude immense envers la personne qui m'avait épargné cette épreuve douloureuse et déplaisante.

Le temps que dura cet échange, nous étions arrivées devant la porte d'entrée et l'angoisse d'ignorer où était Edward avait beaucoup diminué. J'étais apaisée en la présence d'Alice à l'instar de Jasper, sauf quand elle essayait de m'attaquer avec un mètre ruban, épingles ou fils de couture. Sa hantise étant d'oublier un détail, elle passait son temps à faire des retouches sur les robes et costumes que sa famille avait commandé. Et comme elle passait évidemment plus de temps sur la mienne que sur toute autre – étant la mariée, je me devais d'être PAR-FAITE, selon elle–, elle tenait à m'avoir sous la main pour vérifier si tel ou tel pli tombait bien. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal pour des broutilles pareilles que personne ne remarquerait.

Elle leva sa main d'albâtre jusqu'à ma joue, m'effleura légèrement de sa main fraiche et m'adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Tu m'as manquée pendant ces quelques jours, avoua-t-elle. C'était trop calme. Je suis contente que tu te sois remise.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui répondis-je. Même si je n'ai pas remarqué ton absence tout de suite.

Et j'étais sincère, Alice avait une place tellement importante dans ma vie. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur.

Affichant une dernière fois, un de ses sourires parfaits, elle me déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue et ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée.

_

* * *

Alors? Je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a donnée beaucoup beaucoup de mal! J'ai vraiment galéré! XD Je l'ai réécrit au moins 3 fois! Alala! Toute la peine que je me donne pour vous! Je mérite bien quelques reviews pour tous ces efforts, non?? XD_

_Je voulais remercier aussi toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire sans laisser de reviews, c'est toujours agréable de se sentir «lue»:D! Merci à vous! Cependant, si vous avez une envie pressante de laisse une review, NE VOUS PRIVEZ PAS! XD _

_Le prochain chapitre…. Bientôt j'espère! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5:_

_Oui, j'ai conscience que je vous ai fait souffrir avec le chapitre précédent: Edward n'était pas là! Disons que c'était pour faire durer le plaisir, vous mettre en attente de sa venue, vous plonger dans l'impatience__, vous mettre en haleine, vous faire transpirer à grosses gouttes__… XD Moi, cruelle??_

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas posté ce 5__e__ chapitre très vite !__ ( Vous ne croyiez quand mm pas que j'avais abandonné ma fic' ?? XD ) oups __Mais pour me faire pardonner, il est très long!! XD_

_Merci aux nouvelles reviewers qui passent par ici, elles sont les bienvenues EVI-DE-MMENT:D_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lolly._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**_Theriel:_** Oui, oui elle est très pressée de le voir XD mais j'aime bien vous mettre dans l'attente comme pour Bella! (oui, vous avez le droit de me détester!) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle le retrouvera bientôt… Merci pour tes encouragements, ce sont des reviews comme ça qui me donnent envie de continuer!!

_**Alison:**_Tiens? Une nouvelle lectrice!:D Bienvenue à toiii ô gentille créature posteuse de reviews! Moi aussi, j'adore Alice, c'est un de mes personnages préférés, évidemment!XD J'adore sa folie d'organiser des fêtes somptueuses, ses visions, son amour pour Jasper, son amitié si forte avec Bella, … bref je l'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup!! Mais, pas de panique, Edward n'est pas bien loin!

_**Clairehime:**_Voici la suite, elle n'est pas très originale mais j'étais à court d'idée, et tu as bien deviné! Ravie que ma fic' te plaise, j'espère pouvoir la continuer aussi bien que tu le dis!:D

**_Coco-kaukau:_ **Je sais, je sais, Edward n'est pas là!! Ce n'est facile pour personne et certainement pas pour Bella! Mais courage, il revient bientôt! Merci pour ta review!!

**_XxjustineblainxX: _**Salut nouvelle lectrice!:D Effectivement, à la base, j'avais pensé prendre l'idée du rêve, c.à.d. les Cullen n'existe pas! Mais c'était une très mauvaise chose de faire ça, alors j'ai vite oublié ! Et puis, vous m'auriez toutes détestées, et moi la première!

**_Sone:_** Voila la suite!! Oui, je plains aussi Bella d'avoir été au lit pendant si longtemps XD surtout qu'elle n'était jamais consciente! Très heureuse que tu aimes!!:D Merci pour ta review

**_The-misery:_ **Contente que la lecture de ma fic' te soit bénéfique! (Pas trop fatiguée après avoir cavalé sans relâche dans les rues de Lyon?? Je plains tes pieds quand même XD! ) Je vais essayer de faire un beau mariage, un qui sera à la hauteur de celui de S. Meyer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera pour tout de suite…: S Patience, donc! Pour Demi-lune, je pense être déjà passée et si je me souviens bien, j'avais beaucoup aimé!! J'attends que tu postes un nouveau chapitre pour me déchainer dessus en reviews!XD Courage!! Merci pour ta marque de confiance envers mon inspiration, ça fait plaisir!:D

**_THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK:_** Voici la suite!! Et merci, merci et encore merci!! Je suis SU-PER heureuse de constater qu'elle te plaise tant! Si j'arrive à rendre quelqu'un hystérique à cause de ce que j'écris, je crois que je suis surdouée! (Lolly! Un peu de modestie, que diable XD) Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis tes reviews! En fait, d'où vient ton pseudo, si ce n'est pas indiscret?:D Ca m'intrigue!

**_Maryella:_ **Hello nouvelle lectrice! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review! Et comme je l'ai dit, j'encaisse les critiques comme les compliments XD pour essayer de m'améliorer! Alors, je vais te dire sincèrement, je ne vois pas non plus très bien le but de ma fiction. Je l'ai juste commencé comme ça, sur un coup de tête et j'improvise à chaque fois pour chaque nouveau chapitre. Je ne veux ni envoyer un message ni lancer un cri de guerre pour changer le cours de l'histoire, c'est juste pour m'amuser!!:D Pour les 3 jours de maladie, ils juste permis de montrer la folie passagère d'Alice pour tout ce qui concerne les fêtes en tout genre! Mais c'est sûr qu'on ne peut donner une raison valable à chaque moment d'une histoire. Il faut qu'il y ait des passages pour «combler les trous» si je puis dire!! Sinon, je suis contente de voir que mon style d'écriture te plaise et que tu attends la suite! AHAH:D Mais, après tout, quel est le but réel de toutes les fics'? Merci pour tes impressions, ça m'aide à avancer! XD

**_Ju':_ **Oooh? C'est vrai? Tu trouves vraiment que le passage avec Alice est bien fait?? Merci, merci, merci!! Que tu trouves que j'arrive à bien faire correspondre les personnages de S. Meyer est un immense compliment pour moi!! Et oui, tu as bien deviné! XD Edward n'était pas présent pour faire durer le plaisir, et non pas parce-que j'adore faire souffrir les gens (bon, j'avoue, il y a un peu de ça aussi …) Merci pour ta review!!

_**Charlot94300:**_ (nouvelle lectrice!!)Waaww!! Autant de compliments d'un seul coup, ça va faire enfler mes chevilles XD! Surtout celui où il y a «arrive parfaitement à recopier le style de Steph»! MERCII!:D C'est sûr que l'inconvénient avec les fics' c'est qu'après on a plus l'esprit très clair avec ce qui s'est passé dans les livres ou dans les fictions! Ca m'est arrivé un nombre inimaginable de fois! Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout à un moment!! XD Mais, maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai repris mes esprits!! Voici la suite, bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle ferma soudainement la porte d'entrée avec violence, ce qui me fit sursauter. Le claquement résonna avec force dans l'immense maison. Je me retournai, choquée, afin de voir ce qui lui avait pris. Si c'était pour annoncer son arrivée, je jugeai cela complètement inutile. Tous les membres de la famille avaient du savoir qu'elle était là depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper, murmura-t-elle de façon inquiétante. Très bien essayé le coup de la maladie, ça a plutôt réussi, mais là je te tiens.

Je me figeai, alertée par le changement de ton d'Alice, vis une lueur de défi et de triomphe dans ses pupilles ocre. Elle semblait déterminée. Une flamme démoniaque dansait dans ses yeux, lui donnant un air menaçant.

- Alice, de quoi parles-tu? demandai-je, inquiète.

- Tu verras bien, très chère Bella, siffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna légèrement en un imperceptible mouvement en direction de l'escalier.

- Nous sommes prêtes, lança-t-elle suavement.

Aussitôt Esmée et Rosalie jaillirent en courant de l'étage et furent à nos cotés immédiatement. Esmée me serra dans une douce étreinte en signe de bienvenue, Rosalie, elle, me fit un simple sourire.

- Prêtes pour quoi?

- Je continue de croire que c'est un peu excessif, Alice, soupira Esmée

- Oh non! Tu verras bien! Bella devient littéralement insupportable quand je l'oblige à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas, et comme aujourd'hui je mets le paquet, votre aide ne sera pas de trop!

- Il faudra absolument faire quelque chose de ses ongles, se plaignit Rosalie.

- Tout à fait. Ce serait vraiment déplaisant à voir, des ongles aussi abimés avec une si jolie bague!, maugréa Alice. Le vernis «Clair de lune» sera en harmonie parfaite avec le blanc de la robe.

- Je pense que l'idée des boucles serait parfaite pour le mariage, répondit Rosalie.

- J'ai trouvé une très jolie paire de sandales blanches en ville l'autre jour, Alice, dit Esmée.Les fines lanières souligneront bien la finesse de sa cheville.

- Ce sont celles qui étaient dans le magasine à la page centrale?

- Oui, répondit distraitement Esmée.

Elles tournaient tout autour de moi, examinant la moindre parcelle de peau ou de cheveux avec une attention fiévreuse, presque hypnotique.

Furieuse de les voir parler de ma petite personne juste sous mon nez comme si je n'étais pas là, j'esquissai un mouvement pour m'emparer de la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Tout cela ne me plaisait pas. J'avais une petite idée de ce à quoi elles pouvaient penser en me regardant ainsi. Aussitôt je fus stoppée. Quoi de plus naturel?

-Pas si vite! sourit Alice. Nous n'avons pas encore commencé et on est loin d'avoir fini.

-Je sentais très clairement l'impatience contenue dans sa voix.

-Commencé quoi? maugréai-je.

-L'Essayage bien sûr!

-Alice, soupirai-je. Tu m'as fait essayer des millions de fois cette fichue robe, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit remettre ça aujourd'hui.

-Ne sois pas stupide! ria-t-elle. Je te parle de l'Essayage complet. C'est à dire toutes nos robes, le maquillage, les coiffures… Je compte aussi faire une répétition en vitesse, quelque chose de très basique.

J'hoquetai d'horreur. Mon cauchemar allait recommencer…en mille fois pire.

-Mais pourquoi? Tout est déjà prêt, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas me faire porter, comment tu vas me coiffer, paniquai-je. Ca ne sert strictement à rien.

-Et bien… l'autre nuit, je me disais qu'il serait plus sage d'essayer plusieurs coiffures avant de choisir celle qui sera parfaite pour le grand jour, répondit-elle. Imagine si ce jour-là, j'avais décidé de te faire une frange et que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, ça ne te va pas! Qu'aurai-je été censée faire?

-Euh…

-C'est bien ce que je dis, conclut-elle. Il faut donc envisager toutes les possibilités avant de choisir.

Tout cela dit avec un grand sérieux comme si c'était une affaire d'état. Cela devait sûrement en être une à ses yeux.

-Alice, bégayai-je. Où est Edward?

-Parti avec Jasper et Emmett en ville pour faire les dernières retouches de leurs costumes. Ils doivent aussi passer chez le traiteur pour la pièce-montée. Quant à Carlisle, il est encore à l'hôpital mais ne rentrera qu'en toute fin de journée.

Ses yeux étincelaient en prononçant ces paroles, elle fit un pas dans ma direction, dangereuse prédatrice, comme si elle cherchait à acculer une proie. Moi. Ce qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Je savais combien Alice pouvait être obstinée, prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait sans jamais ressentir une once de remords par rapport à ce qu'elle me faisait subir. Elle affichait presque une expression démente qui m'inquiétait au plus haut point.

En clair, j'étais coincée dans cette immense baraque avec trois superbes adversaires à côté desquelles je ne faisais pas le poids. Plan diabolique, savamment établi.

-J'ai déjà fait une liste de ce que nous pourrions faire aujourd'hui. Edward sera enchanté par ce changement de dernière minute!

-Alice, tu sais très bien que tous ces efforts sont vains! Edward n'aura pas la surprise, il verra tout dans tes pensées, les robes, les coiffures, et même mes ongles que tu comptes vernir!

-Raté, s'esclaffa-t-elle. J'ai trouvé une solution pour ça aussi. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce petit détail me ferait reculer.

Certes, il avait été idiot de penser que j'aurais pu être épargnée avec ce «détail».

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?, demandai-je poliment.

-Je me crée des pensées totalement différentes de ce qu'elles sont vraiment. Alors oui, effectivement je t'imagine dans ta robe de bal mais pas dans celle que tu porteras réellement. Edward pense que tu auras une robe bleu pâle mais il n'en est rien. J'ai suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine pour pouvoir tenir ainsi très longtemps. Et puis, si jamais il y a un problème, il me reste l'hymne national, rigola-t-elle.

Triomphante, euphorique et fière de son coup, elle éclata de son magnifique rire argentin. Elle savait évidemment que je n'avais pas prévu ce contretemps. Je n'avais rien prévu du tout. Je n'avais plus aucun motif valable à ses yeux pour échapper à l'Essayage.

J'avais été sa dernière étape pour la préparation du mariage. La touche finale. En perfectionniste qu'elle était, j'aurai du me douter que j'allais avoir droit à ce genre de passages obligés, mais trop occupée à me soucier de l'absence d'Edward, j'étais pitoyablement tombée dans le piège. Elle avait bien calculé son plan, ayant bien deviné que m'apercevant de l'absence d'Edward je me ruerai tout de suite chez eux. Elle n'avait pas douté un instant que je fasse autrement. J'étais piégée. Dans la fosse aux lions.

En guise de lions, j'avais plutôt des lionnes époustouflantes de beauté, débordantes de volonté pour me faire plier, férocement déterminées, intransigeantes et inflexibles à mes protestations.

Alice s'avança encore un peu plus. Son visage exquis était à trente centimètres du mien et je voyais déjà sa motivation à me faire flancher.

Elle avait hâte de commencer, battant les mains comme une enfant délicieuse, excitée devant un paquet cadeau. Elle me lorgnait d'un œil d'expert, imaginant déjà la partie de plaisir.

-Veux-tu bien me suivre sans faire de difficultés maintenant?, hasarda-t-elle. Tu pourrais déjà être contente que je t'aie tout dit avant de te séquestrer dans ma chambre.

-Une vraie chance, oui, marmottai-je.

-Bella, je pense que tu ferais mieux de la suivre sans broncher, dit Rosalie avec une expression amusée. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable.

-Tu as raison, soupirai-je. A quoi sert de luter contre des adversaires comme vous?

Elles pouffèrent silencieusement et sans un bruit Esmée me prit dans ses bras pour monter à l'étage. Je n'eu pas le temps de cligner des yeux que nous étions déjà devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice. Esmée me déposa en douceur sur le sol, tandis qu'Alice se ruait déjà à l'intérieur à la recherche des robes.

La pièce était tout simplement… gigantesque. Tous les murs étaient de couleurs chaudes, allant de l'orange-doré au rouge vermillon, ce qui donnait à l'espace un côté très artistique et reposant. Au milieu, trônait un vaste lit inutile qui ne devait surement pas accueillir de corps endormis la nuit. Juste en face, le mur était recouvert de penderies recouvertes de miroirs. Je voyais mon reflet un peu partout dans la pièce.

La baie vitrée était à moitié cachée par d'épais stores de bonne qualité, de manière à ce qu'ils occultent la lumière du jour, ce qui donnait une certaine obscurité agréable dans la pièce. Je m'assis sur le lit confortable pendant qu'Alice revenait vers moi avec une montagne de produits, un sèche-cheveux, des bigoudis, un peignoir, et nos robes.

Elle déposa le tout sur le lit et s'avança vers moi avec une brosse à cheveux à la main.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, m'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement bien que je n'eu effectué aucun mouvement.

Avec un soupir, je me laissai faire. La séance de torture allait commencer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV Edward:**

-Laisse-moi tranquille Emmett, râlai-je en me dégageant.

-Ouuuh! On est de mauvaise humeur loin de sa chère et tendre? rigola-t-il. Il faudra pourtant t'y faire mon vieux. Pour le moment, tu es coincé avec nous et Alice y veille. Elle aura sans doute besoin de tout l'après-midi, même avec l'aide de Rosalie et Esmée.

De nouveau son rire tonitruant attirant les regards des passants. Je m'éloignai de lui, tandis que ses éclats de rire ne cessaient de reprendre de plus belle.

Je m'ennuyais ici, loin de Bella, tout me semblait sans intérêt, triste, comme un rappel de ce qu'était ma vie sans elle. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'elle était en train d'endurer avec mes sœurs et Esmée.

Emmett et Jasper avaient bien essayé de me distraire. Ils avaient d'abord commencé par regarder toutes les filles aux alentours d'un œil appréciateur, voulant leur faire croire qu'elles étaient à leur gout, ce qui était totalement faux. Les voir écarquiller les yeux, ouvrir la bouche d'un air effaré et leur regards se figer était assez amusant, et Emmett ne se faisait pas prier pour recommencer. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, quatorze filles nous avaient abordés, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emmett qui s'amusait comme un gamin. Mais malgré ça, le temps se faisait long.

Je ne le pardonnerai jamais à Alice. Elle m'avait empêché d'approcher Bella de toute la journée afin de faire sa fameuse séance d'essayage. Je n'avais même pas pu être là quand elle s'était réveillée, j'étais déjà dans la Jeep d'Emmett en route pour Port Angeles. Elle n'est pas là avec moi, Elle me manque.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte immédiatement qu'une vendeuse faisait des avances à Jasper. Ce dernier semblait très mal à l'aise vu la proximité de la jeune femme. Il était tendu, raide, et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs charbon, la dernière chasse remontant il y a une semaine.

Elle se penchait vers lui, le regard avide, avançant dans sa direction à petits pas en se secouant ses cheveux légèrement. Son odeur devait lui être très forte à cette distance, il pouvait entendre distinctement le battement de son sang dans ses veines, sentir son haleine délicieusement tentante. Il aurait suffit d'un mouvement, un seul. Celui de poser ses lèvres de marbre sur la gorge palpitante de sa victime et d'y planter ses dents acérées. Mouvement semblable à un baiser, qui ôtait la vie.

Jasper reculait à chaque fois qu'elle avançait, voulant sans doute lui faire comprendre de ne pas approcher davantage. Elle ne le remarqua absolument pas et dut prendre sa réserve et son air paniqué pour de la timidité.

Il avait l'air de perdre le contrôle de la situation, et je décidai d'intervenir avant qu'il ne parvienne plus à se contrôler ce qui aurait eu de très fâcheuses conséquences dans un lieu bondé d'humains.

Je m'avançai vers eux silencieusement de manière à pouvoir me pencher par-dessus l'épaule de la vendeuse.

-Excusez-moi, susurrai-je à son oreille. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Elle sursauta violement n'ayant pas l'air de s'attendre à une approche si soudaine et se retourna vivement. Elle me contempla avec des yeux ronds comme si trouver deux personnes aussi belles l'une que l'autre en un même lieu était impensable. Elle eut le souffle coupé et piqua un fard magistral, mais cependant pas aussi beau que ceux que Bella pouvait faire.

Je pris ma voix la plus douce et adoptai un regard rassurant, envoutant, afin de la détourner de son but initial: inviter Jasper à diner le soir même.

-O…. oui? bégaya-t-elle

-Je voudrais savoir où je pourrais trouver ce costume-ci, mais en noir?, murmurai-je.

-Suivez-moi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle fila entre les rayons, vascillant un peu sur ses hauts talons. Avant de la suivre, je me penchai vers Jasper qui affichait un air soulagé.

-Heureusement qu'Alice n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas? soufflai-je.

-Tu peux le dire, sourit-t-il. Elle l'aurait déjà réduite en charpie.

M'éloignant de mon frère, j'adressai un grand sourire à la vendeuse qui m'attendait d'un air impatient. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, une fois de plus. Je soupirai faiblement, le temps passait trop lentement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Bella:**

-Mais ne bouge pas comme ça, s'énerva Alice. Au plus tu te rebelleras, au moins ça ira vite, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Et si je n'ai pas fini avant le retour des garçons, compte sur moi pour continuer toute la nuit et même demain s'il le faut.

-Alice! Tu me tires les cheveux, et ça fait horriblement mal au cas où tu voudrais le savoir!, râlai-je. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une tête en dessous de tout ça, alors essaye de ne pas trop me l'amocher, j'y tiens un minimum.

-Ne sois pas pénible, soupira-t-elle. Je te rappelle que tu devrais être en gentille pour ce genre de choses.

-Et en quel honneur?, m'offusquai-je. C'est moi la victime dans toute cette histoire.

-Certes, mais tu ne voudrais pas me gâcher mon plaisir de vivre par procuration!

Quel argument convaincant!

Depuis que j'étais arrivée, j'avais été attaquée de tout côté par une Alice hors de contrôle qui faisait preuve d'une excitation proche de la violence. Rosalie et Esmée ne m'avait pas été d'un grand secours, elles s'étaient mises dans le camp de mon bourreau. Nonobstant, elles faisaient quand même preuve de plus de douceur ce qui n'était pas le cas de la furie sautillante, était-il nécessaire de le préciser?

Mes pensées se redirigèrent vers Edward. Bientôt, il serait là. Enfin.

**POV d'Edward:**

Mon front contre la vitre froide, je regardais distraitement par la fenêtre, voyant les arbres et les voitures défiler à toute vitesse. Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, j'allais enfin la voir.

Mes pensées rejoignaient les Siennes, en cet instant nous étions reliés.

**POV de Bella:**

-Répète après moi, Bella. JE-LE-VEUX, s'impatienta Alice.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Bella!, rugit-elle. Sois sérieuse deux minutes! Ce n'est pas si terrible. Il suffit de trois petits mots pour me faire plaisir. Mets-y un peu du tien, après ça c'est fini.

J'étais plantée au beau milieu de la chambre, en robe de mariée, les cheveux mouillés noués en un chignon désordonné et je me sentais ridicule. Je m'autorisai donc à embêter Alice.

Rosalie et Esmée étaient effondrées par terre devant mon blocage, mon air buté, ma persévérance. J'étais la première personne qui tenait tête à Alice d'une façon aussi obstinée et elles se régalaient du spectacle, contrairement à moi. Elles étaient ravies.

Depuis une demi-heure, Alice s'évertuait à me faire répéter les paroles pour la cérémonie, craignant que je ne fasse une gaffe comme d'habitude. Je lui avais pourtant affirmé que mon taux de réussite serait nettement plus sûr si j'avais eu des chaussures sans talons, elle n'avait pourtant rien voulu entendre, quoi de plus étonnant?

Je supportais ses moindres caprices, essayant toujours de ne pas lui faciliter la tache sachant que cela la mettrait en pétard. J'aimais beaucoup voir Alice s'énerver. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et formaient presque une ligne horizontale de contrariété sur son front d'albâtre. Ses prunelles étaient presque noires de frustration, sa bouche tirée vers le bas, ses lèvres retroussée sur ses dents en un rictus. Son regard se faisait dur et froid mais reprenait immédiatement sa chaleur quand je m'exécutais.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupirai-je.

-Tu deviens enfin raisonnable, sourit Alice. Tu te rends compte qu'il ne reste que trois petites semaines?

**-Que** trois petites semaines?, marmonnai-je faiblement. Mais nous sommes horriblement en retard sur le programme, me moquai-je.

-Je le sais bien, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Alors, maintenant, donne un peu du tien et répète après moi: JE-LE-VEUX.

-J'ai faim.

-Bella, hurla-t-elle les yeux exorbités. Tu le fais vraiment exprès! Est-ce que tu veux ma mort? Ou plutôt non, veux tu TA mort? Veux-tu mourir étouffée dans ton voile de mariée quelques semaines seulement avant le jour le plus important de ta vie?

Je riais à n'en plus pouvoir devant son air furieux, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Elle avait l'air de prendre ce «je le veux» tellement à cœur que ça en devenait absurde. J'étais parfaitement capable de prononcer ces misérables petits mots d'ailleurs, mais la tentation de faire tourner Alice en bourrique était trop forte. Je percevais de faibles hoquets de rire à ma droite et vit Esmée pliée en deux sur le lit se tenant les côtes. Ce petit manège durait depuis dix bonnes minutes et mettait Alice hors d'elle à mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais bien le droit de lui infliger ça après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait supporter!

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui se referme au rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre. J'étais sauvée. Ils étaient là. C'était fini. J'allais _le_ retrouver.

Je me levai d'un bond, attrapai Alice par les épaules et lui criait en pleine figure:

-JE LE VEUX! JE LE VEUX! JE LE VEUX!

Sans quoi, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir. Je vis son air éberlué, ce qui me fit rire davantage. Courant et rigolant, je me précipitai vers la porte. Deux bras blancs comme neige me coupèrent dans mon élan. C'était Rosalie.

-Quoi encore? pleurnichai-je. Vous m'avez promis qu'après ça c'était fini.

Elles n'étaient tout de même pas en train de virer grandes pratiquantes du sadisme?!

-La robe, souffla-t-elle gentiment.

-Oh!

J'étais toujours dans ma robe blanche. Esmée passa les bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à enlever la robe aux complexes fermetures et me tendit mes vêtements. Je m'en emparai avec empressement, m'habillai en trois mouvements et ouvrit la porte à la volée, bien décidée à sortir de cette chambre.

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui.

-Edward! m'écriai-je.

Je me jetai sur lui, le serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi. Ses bras m'entourèrent avec empressement pendant que sa bouche cherchait la mienne avec avidité. J'avais été en manque de ses baisers, il donnait l'impression de ressentir la même chose. Le temps que dura notre étreinte, Emmett et Jasper nous avaient déjà rejoints.

-Enfin, murmura-t-il. Cette journée fut abominablement longue.

-De quoi tu te plains? Tu n'as pas été kidnappé par de magnifiques vampires hystériques! rigolai-je en lançant un regard noir à Alice.

-Non, mais avec leurs compagnons tout aussi dérangés. Ce n'est guère mieux.

-Emmett a encore fait des siennes? demandai-je malicieusement.

-Il s'est surpassé. C'était au-delà de l'inimaginable.

Cette dénonciation fut accueillie par de grands éclats de rire sonores. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais d'un baiser paisible, tranquille.

-Nous allons descendre, maintenant que nous avons fini, dit Esmée en nous regardant tendrement.

-Je vais rester ici avec Bella pour le moment, répondit mon amoureux.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire, me posa un baiser furtif sur la joue et se dirigea vers les escaliers suivie du reste de la famille.

Edward me prit précautionneusement dans ses bras et me conduisit à sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, me déposa sur le lit et mis un CD. Il me rejoignit rapidement, et se coucha à côté de moi.

-Nous avons du temps à rattraper, murmura-t-il en m'adressant son sourire en coin.

Totalement d'accord avec lui, je me penchai et déposai mes lèvres légères sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire, ne bougea pas. Il me laissait prendre les choses en main. Pour une fois.

_

* * *

Voilaaa!:D J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce chapitre!XD j'espère que vous avez apprécié le POV d'Edward, ça fait tout bizarre d'écrire sous sa vision à lui!_

_Dites moi encore une fois, sincèrement ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre et de mon alternance de POV, je m'attends à tout… mais avant REVIEEEEWS!! XD_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6:_

_C'est là que les choses sérieuses arrivent! Enfin de l'action, me diriez-vous XD! _

_Et bien oui, c'est dans ce chapitre que commence le drame! Je vous fais peur? Parfait! C'est le but!:D__ En effet, un nouveau personnage va venir tout bouleverser! _

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus… à vous de lire! _

_Reviews?__D_

_Lolly._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

___**Phanis: **Ah !Tu as aimé mes changements de POV alors?:) Heureuse qu'ils soient à ton goût! J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi le moment avec Alice avec son «je le veux», j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée sur le coup!:p Voici la suite, en espérant que cela aidera à ta guérison!!_

_**XxjustineblainxX:** Voila la suite, je suis RA-VIE que tu ais aimé ce chapitre! Effectivement, elle a beaucoup souffert, mais avec Alice c'est presque une habitude! XD Merci pour ta review._

_**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: **Parfaite?:D Vraiment? Merci, je fais confiance à ton jugement! Voila la suite, régale-toi!_

_**The-misery: **Merci!! Je fais vraiment attention à l'orthographe et à la conjugaison, heureuse que tu l'ais remarqué! C'est vraiment bizarre que tu dises ça parce-que je m'étais dit la même chose en lisant un de tes fic' (je me souviens plus de laquelle!):O si ça se trouve on est jumelles d'écriture:O qui sait? ( ok, jsuis dans mon délire, ne pas faire attention XD)! Voila la suite, bonne lecture!_

_**Aliso**__**n: **Oh? Tu as aimé mes changements de POV? GE-NIAL! Fière de les avoir réussi! Sinon, pas trop en manque d'Edward depuis? C'est passé?:D_

_**Ju**__Voila la suite! Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements! (génial? vraiment?) j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que tu le dis! Bonne lecture!_

_**Theriel: **Hi hi!:D J'aime bien quand Bella embête Alice, moi aussi! Elle peut se le permettre, je trouve! Voici la suite, bonne lecture. J'espère que tu aimeras autant!!_

**_Delynn Lie:_ **Waw! XD 2 reviews de ta part?? (heureuse)Merci d'avoir remarqué mes efforts pour coller le plus au style S. Meyer!! J'adore tes encouragements, ça fait du bien :D! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**_Prologue des chapitres 6, 7 et 8:_**

Le mariage était tout proche. Il restait encore deux semaines. Deux semaines avant le grand jour où l'angoisse arriverait à son sommet. Aurait du arriver à son sommet, devrais-je dire.

J'étais sortie du kidnapping d'Alice, presque indemne. J'avais seulement récoltés quelques bleus au passage… Quand elle avait daigné me relâcher, j'avais passé le reste de la journée avec Edward dans sa chambre. Je m'étais réjouie de l'avoir enfin tout près de moi, ne me doutant pas que des instants comme ceux-ci étaient dorénavant comptés.

Ses mains froides avaient caressés mes cheveux encore mouillés, ses baisers m'avait laissée ivre de bonheur, ses yeux m'avaient regardée avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amour, sa bouche était descendue le long de mon cou pour se poser sur mon cœur.

Maintenant tout a bien changé. Je donnerai ma vie, mon âme pour retrouver ce passé si cher, ces instants magiques en sa présence.

Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, il ne se souvenait plus de moi. Il avait suffi d'un regard pour que tout s'efface.

C'était avec difficulté que j'avais du quitter ses bras, m'arracher à son étreinte. J'avais tellement voulu rester. Malheureusement Charlie m'attendait à la maison. Lui cacher la vérité était devenu pesant.

Par rapport à maintenant cela me semblait un détail insignifiant et sans importance. Le point de vue sur certaines choses peuvent changer d'une façon extraordinaire quand on se retrouve «de l'autre côté». J'étais avec Edward, maintenant je suis seule. Hormis avec _lui_. _Il_ est à la base de tout ça, _il_ est celui qui a tout déclenché. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

La date se rapproche de plus en plus. Le jour qui aurait du être le mien arrive au galop.

Mon cœur est maintenant brisé, fissuré de toute part. Inguérissable. La fin est proche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais chez les Cullen, assise dans le canapé du salon, pelotonnée dans les bras d'Edward devant un film. Je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention, trop occupée à caresser son visage, ses mains, sa nuque. Il me rendait mes caresses avec douceur, enfouissant de temps à autre sa figure d'ange dans mes cheveux.

Nous étions complètement seuls. La maison était à nous. Rosalie, Alice et Esmée étaient parties à Seattle pour une journée shopping. J'étais censée y participer mais, Edward était intervenu juste à temps, évoquant le besoin de vouloir être seul avec moi. Chose qui ne me déplaisait pas. Alice avait fini par abandonner l'idée de me prendre pour partenaire de shopping. Lécher les vitrines, très peu pour moi.

Jasper et Emmett, eux, étaient partis faire du «camping» dans les hauteurs. Alibi desservi aux bonnes gens de Forks, bien entendu. L'idée de voir Emmett le robuste dans une petite tente fragile me faisait sourire.

Carlisle, lui, était encore une fois à l'hôpital, son deuxième foyer en quelque sorte.

Passant distraitement ma main dans les cheveux couleur cuivre d'Edward, je pensais à la venue prochaine de Renée pour le mariage, j'avais hâte de la voir. Elle devait arriver la veille de l'événement.

Je l'avais appelée hier pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle l'avait pris… merveilleusement bien. L'excitation avait tout de suite pris le dessus, elle se faisait une joie d'assister au mariage de «sa petite fille ». Elle m'avait assuré savoir déjà ce qu'elle comptait m'offrir et quelle robe porter.

Elle était heureuse pour moi et j'avais raccroché, soulagée que cet appel se soit bien passé. Savoir que ma mère acceptait mon choix aussi facilement m'avait enlevé un poids des épaules. Elle ne m'avait ni fait de remontrances, ni de menaces. Elle avait accepté la chose sereinement, en parfaite diplomate.

Le film était fini depuis cinq bonnes minutes et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien, trop profondément plongée dans mes pensées. Ce fut Edward qui m'en sortit grâce à son envoutant ténor.

-Si on montait en haut? souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

-Avec joie.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'accrochai à son cou. Il se leva sans problème comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Je fus assise sur son lit en un instant. Je me retrouvai aussitôt couchée sur le dos, lui au dessus de moi.

Ses yeux topaze cherchaient les miens, quand ils les eurent trouvés, sa bouche dure et froide fondit sur la mienne avec sauvagerie. Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes avec violence, envie. Il ne m'avait jamais habituée à autant de force dans ses baisers.

Lentement, ses mains qui étaient posées sur mes joues descendirent pour arriver à mon menton, à ma gorge et enfin à mes seins. Elles descendirent encore, parcourant ma taille, ensuite mes hanches et s'arrêtèrent sur le haut de ma cuisse. Il marqua une pause, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Il se détacha légèrement, son regard cherchant le mien pour y trouver mon accord à continuer. Son désir était palpable, tout comme le mien.

Haletant, il s'empara à nouveau de ma bouche, pendant qu'une de mes mains déboutonnait sa chemine, l'autre étant dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Je tremblais un peu, et les boutons résistaient à mes doigts fébriles. S'apercevant de ma détresse, il s'en chargea lui-même, sa bouche toujours soudée à la mienne.

Il fut bientôt torse nu sur moi, le contact de sa peau froide me faisant frissonner. Je me rapprochai pourtant, avide. Ses mains s'attaquèrent alors à la ceinture de mon jean, qu'il défit facilement. Je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom à mon oreille tout en me caressant les cheveux. Je respirais fort, incapable de me contrôler.

Alors que son visage descendait lentement le long de mon cou en direction de ma poitrine, la porte de la chambre claqua avec violence laissant apparaitre une Alice hors d'elle.

Je sursautai brusquement et me dégageai de la poigne d'Edward. J'étais devenue rouge pivoine. Quant à lui, il laissa échapper un feulement. Apparemment il n'appréciait pas être dérangé en ce moment. Tout comme moi.

-Eh! Il y a des hôtels pour ce genre de choses!, brailla-t-elle. Prenez-vous une chambre!

-Que fais-tu ici Alice? gronda Edward. Je te croyais en train de dévaliser les boutiques à Seattle.

-J'ai fini depuis longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu crois?! Je passais juste chercher Bella pour lui faire essayer tout ce que j'ai acheté pour elle. J'ai trouvé une paire de mocassins ravissante et je pense qu'ils…

-Alice! rugit Edward. Veux –tu fermer cette porte et t'en aller! Je suis sûr qu'elle préfère rester ici avec moi plutôt que d'être à nouveau barricadée dans ta chambre pour subir tes lubies obsessionnelles.

Il s'était redressé, sans sa chemise, furieux devant le sans-gêne évident de sa sœur. Elle l'avait coupé dans son élan, et ça n'était pas à son gout. L'absence d'intimité devait lui être insupportable.

-Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on fait ça dans une chambre et non pas à la vue de tous, comme dans le salon par exemple, ajouta-t-il.

-Allez Edward! Sois gentil, ria-t-elle, je ne vais pas te la voler. Et puis, tout le monde vous attend en bas.

Elle nous fit un clin d'œil malicieux pour bien signifier que nous avions été tous sauf discrets. La famille au grand complet devait maintenant être au courant de nos folles étreintes. Tout en soupirant je refermai ma ceinture, quant à Edward il affichait un air résigné et furibond. Il ramassa sa chemise jetée au sol avec brusquerie et se leva promptement. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre du lit surélevé. Alice fut, bien entendu, plus rapide.

D'une claque, elle éloigna la main tendue d'Edward, me tira sauvagement vers elle et m'attrapa par la taille. Ca allait recommencer. Bien vite, elle me positionna en une position confortable dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Dans les escaliers. Je frémis devant la vitesse qu'elle prenait pour descendre les marches. Si elle me lâchait… j'étais bonne pour deux mois d'hospitalisation!

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon où tout le monde nous attendait déjà. Esmée venait de quitter la pièce pour aller à la cuisine avec l'intention de me faire un sandwich. Rosalie, vêtue d'une magnifique robe d'été vert anis qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, mettant en évidence ses grands yeux dorés, parlait avec Carlisle, une expression amusée sur le visage. Emmett et Jasper étaient rentrés de leur chasse et jouaient à un jeu vidéo à grands renforts de hurlements.

Je n'eus pas le temps de contempler ce superbe tableau de famille, qu'Alice me tirait déjà vers tous les sacs qu'elles avaient achetés. Je résistais un peu, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, sachant très bien que je n'y échapperai pas.

Alors qu'elle sortait une sorte d'immonde T-shirt rose fuchsia qui m'était sans doute destiné, la sonnette d'entrée retentit soudainement.

Les Cullen au grand complet se figèrent et levèrent la tête, interloqués. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette visite, et n'avaient senti la présence de personne.

Je vis l'air déconcerté d'Alice qui n'avait annonce la venue de personne, l'air effaré d'Edward qui n'avait entendu les pensées d'aucun inconnu notable. Le reste du clan se regardait avec étonnement, personne n'avaient entendu des bruits de pas venant de l'extérieur.

Carlisle se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivi de près par toute sa famille et moi. La lourde porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'inconnue.

Sur le seuil se tenait la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue. Une femme.Vampire bien évidemment. Ce que je vis en premier fut ses yeux, semblables à ceux des Cullen: topaze.

Ses longs cheveux bruns aux multiples reflets châtains et roux encadraient son visage exquis et aussi pâle que tous les vampires. Ses lèvres rouges et fines s'étiraient en un large sourire, faisant miroiter ses dents blanches au soleil. Son regard était envoutant, tellement envoutant qu'on éprouvait du mal à s'en détacher. Et si on y arrivait, c'était à contrecœur que l'on s'en détournait, comme si on perdait la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Son nez droit, ses longs cils noirs, ses pommettes saillantes ajoutaient encore plus à sa beauté, la rendant indescriptible, insaisissable.

Une taille de guêpe, des jambes et des bras interminables, un sourire plus que charmeur, agrémentait le tout, lui donnant l'air d'un mannequin retouché sorti tout droit d'un magazine.

Même Rosalie, la superbe blonde, faisait pâle figure à côté de cette apparition divine qui avait coupé le souffle à tout le monde. Toute l'attention était sur elle, les regards semblaient hypnotisés. La perfection sur Terre était aujourd'hui des nôtres.

Elle respirait la jeunesse ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son âge apparent. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans. Trop jeune pour paraitre adulte, trop vieille pour paraitre enfant.

N'obtenant aucune réaction devant nos regards fixes et nos corps immobiles, elle se racla légèrement la gorge, voulant sans doute nous ramener à la réalité.

-Sarah, souffla alors Edward.

Cette parole suffit à rompre l'état de transe qui s'était emparé de nous. Je me tournai vivement vers lui à l'instar de sa famille. Il n'avait pourtant pas tourné la tête, son regard toujours vissé à celui de l'ange aux cheveux bruns.

Alice fut la première à reprendre la parole:

-Vous vous connaissez? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Si c'était le cas, Edward semblait n'avoir jamais parlé d'elle à qui que ce soit. Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et dans un souffle, continua:

-J'ai connu Sarah il y a très, très longtemps. Quelle surprise de te voir ici…, ajouta-t-il à son intention.

Comment ça ils se connaissaient? A voir l'expression fascinée qu'adoptait Edward devant elle, un sentiment d'insécurité s'empara de moi.

Il semblait avoir oublié ma présence, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec cette fille. Déjà qu'en la présence de Rosalie, Alice et Esmée je me sentais insignifiante, alors là j'étais totalement inexistante.

Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle. Pourquoi?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV d'Edward: **

Une femme seule et immobile se tenait sur le porche, devant notre porte. Elle nous regardait avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Elle était brune, avec une paire d'yeux dorés comme les nôtres; quelque chose en elle m'était horriblement familier. Je ne savais pourtant dire quoi. Mettre les mots sur les faits, me donnait la plus grande difficulté, le plus gros effort. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un sentiment semblable. Tout en sa présence me troublait. Une impression de danger survenait dans mon esprit en même temps qu'une sensation d'attirance extrême. Je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir cet état, ma famille entière ressentait la même chose que moi.

Sa façon de bouger ses jambes d'une manière embarrassée, de tortiller ses mèches de cheveux, me donnait l'impression de l'avoir connue avant ce jour. Ce sentiment prenant de plus en plus d'importance au fur et à mesure que je la détaillais.

Soudain, d'un infime battement de cils dans ma direction que personne ne remarqua, tout me revint en mémoire.

Oui, je la connaissais. Je savais son prénom et qui elle était. Je le savais pour l'avoir connue bien des années plus tôt. A une autre époque. A un autre siècle.

Les souvenirs affluaient maintenant dans ma tête tel à un raz de marrée de passé. Je voyais des images de nous, riants comme des enfants, complices. Je me souvenais de nos discussions enflammées, de nos débats mouvementés, de nos jeux innocents, de nos confidences, de nos envies de refaire le monde, de notre soif d'aventures et de découvertes, de nos centres d'intérêts communs,… On avait vécu quelque chose de fort ensemble, que rien désormais ne pourrait plus faire disparaitre.

Ces moments là me semblaient si loin. La distance, l'éloignement qui s'était installé durant toutes ces années avait été douloureux, la revoir enfin me mettait dans une joie sans pareille. J'allais retrouver ma meilleure amie, ma confidente

Sans m'en rendre compte, je prononçai son nom devant l'étonnement général.

-Sarah, soufflai-je en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Celle que j'avais considérée comme ma sœur pendant une période de ma vie, se tenait là, devant moi, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle était exactement comme avant. Elle avait conservé le sourire que j'avais autrefois trouvé craquant et accueillant, son regard empli de malice, ses mains, toujours aussi fines étaient étroitement serrées sur sa taille.

Il était idiot d'imaginer que le temps aurait pu avoir un quelconque impact ou influence sur elle et sa beauté. Alice brisa le silence, et c'est d'une voix intriguée qu'elle s'adressa à nous:

-Vous vous connaissez?

Evidemment. N'avais-je donc jamais parlé de Sarah à ma famille? Ne l'avais je vraiment jamais fait? J'en doutais fort, certain que connaitre une personne aussi incroyable laissait des marques.

Sentant le regard pénétrant de mon entourage. Je me résolus à clarifier un peu les choses. J'hochai la tête et réussit à articuler:

-J'ai connu Sarah il y a très, très longtemps. Quelle surprise de te voir ici…, murmurai-je à son intention.

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question dissimulée et adressa la parole à Carlisle qui devait lui sembler être notre chef. Elle ne se trompa pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Bella:**

Ignorant la remarque d'Edward, elle prit alors la parole.

-Navrée de vous déranger, je ferais peut-être mieux de repasser?

Sa voix était d'une pureté incroyable, semblable à une cascade d'eau de source, à un gazouillis d'enfant, à une brise de vent d'été. Son ton était bas, tranquille, doux. Elle nous regardait avec hésitation, comme si l'idée de venir, lui semblait maintenant une mauvaise idée.

-Non, non, restez, dit alors Carlisle avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et voici ma famille. Esmée, ma femme. Jasper, Emmett et Edward, mes fils, Alice et Rosalie, mes filles et Bella ma future belle-fille. Pouvons- nous vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit?

-Je ne suis pas venue pour de l'aide, mais merci quand même, ria-t-elle. Je passais dans les environs et je vous ai sentis. J'étais intriguée de trouver des membres de mon espèce vivant du même régime alimentaire que le mien. C'est plutôt rare de nos jours. Considérez cela comme une visite de courtoisie mêlée à de la curiosité.

-Bien, répondit Carlisle. Voulez-vous entrer?

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour avancer, signe qu'elle acceptait l'invitation.

-Je m'appelle Sarah Morgan, dit-elle tout en entrant.

-Et vous connaissez Edward? demanda Rosalie.

Elle semblait être la personne la plus choquée de l'apparition soudaine de la belle vampire. Elle se rendait bien compte, qu'à ce niveau-là, sa propre beauté était dépassée, et de loin, par celle de cette parfaite inconnue. Savoir en plus qu'elle connaissait un membre de sa famille avant elle devait lui être intolérable.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler une réponse, qu'Edward se jeta sur elle de toute sa vitesse vampirique.

Je crus un instant à une attaque mais je vis bientôt que ce qui semblait être un geste de combat était en fait une étreinte puissante. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il la serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le néant. Ils se balançaient doucement d'avant en arrière, comme une espère de valse dansée sur place, toujours aussi étroitement enlacés.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sa tête aux cheveux bruns était calée sous son épaule robuste, son visage enfoui dans son torse, je ne pouvais voir l'expression qu'elle affichait. Je pouvais être seulement sûre que ce qu'elle éprouvait n'était certainement pas de l'indifférence. Elle se dégagea doucement et je pus enfin contempler son adorable visage qui affichait une mine réjouie. Encore emprisonnée dans ses bras, elle se tourna entièrement vers nous avec un sourire et pouffa légèrement en voyant nos expressions médusées. Il ne la lâchait toujours pas et affichait une joie difficilement contenue. Mon cœur se fissura à cet instant précis.

-Euh…? bégaya une Alice complètement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Se tenant par la taille, ils avancèrent d'un pas chancelant vers nous, en étant encore plongés dans l'hilarité qui prenait possession d'eux.

-Je vous dois des explications, je crois, dit Edward entre deux éclats de rire.

EFFECTIVEMENT!

-J'ai rencontré Sarah à l'époque où je vivais seul. C'était peu après ma transformation, j'étais dans la période ou je vivais mal ma condition d'immortel, dit-il. J'ai donc vécu loin de Carlisle pendant quelques années, je me suis volontairement éloigné de lui. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontré.

Dernière phrase dite avec douceur, comme s'il se remémorait un moment agréable. Leur rencontre avait du être… magique. Quel autre mot pouvait aussi bien décrire la relation qui les liait? L'union de ces deux êtres avait du en faire baver d'admiration plus d'un, à l'époque.

Il marqua une pause, et invita Sarah à poursuivre d'une caresse sur sa joue d'albâtre.

-Nous avons passés ces quelques années ensemble, continua-t-elle de son joli soprano, changeant régulièrement d'endroits pour sauver les apparences, en quelque sorte. On ne pouvait sortir sans que les gens qui habitaient là ne nous posent des questions, nous mettant chaque jour plus en danger. Nous sommes partis pour préserver notre secret.

-C'est d'ailleurs Sarah qui a continué mon initiation au végétarisme après Carlisle, rigola-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le choix avec elle. Depuis sa création, elle s'était refusé à tuer des humains et cette volonté à déteint sur moi, j'imagine. Ca n'a pas été facile au début, je dois l'avouer. Disons que c'était une pionnière dans le domaine.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, au souvenir de cette «initiation»

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé depuis mon départ, à ce que je vois, dit-elle en regardant ses yeux couleur ambre.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, sourit-il.

Elle caressa tendrement les cernes violettes sous ses yeux du bout des doigts, lui offrant son sourire renversant. Cette proximité entre eux était gênante. Surtout pour moi.

Tout cet échange m'avait donné l'impression de me sentir de trop. J'étais de trop.Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je devais les laisser, eux seuls, en harmonie totale avec leur espèce. Croire que des créatures pareilles voudraient bien de moi était risible. J'étais consternée de me rendre compte que j'y avais cru jusqu'au bout. Il était évident qu'Edward venait de trouver son âme sœur et que ce n'était pas moi. Je n'avais été qu'une distraction pour passer le temps en attendant son retour. Il serait mille fois plus heureux, si je partais, les laissant seuls, lui et sa promise. J'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice pour lui.

Elle, superbe femme époustouflante, pouvait obtenir n'importe quel homme ou vampire qu'elle désirait et son choix s'était porté sur Edward. Sa façon de le regarder, me rappelait étrangement l'imprégnation qui avait généralement lieu dans le monde des loups-garous. Comme si je pouvais lutter contre ça!

Elle continua alors, la voix légèrement rauque, chargée d'une tristesse soudaine qui surprit tout le monde:

-Malheureusement, nous avons été séparés prématurément…

-Par…? demanda Emmett qui était suspendu à ses lèvres, buvant la moindre de ses paroles.

-Les Volturis, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Edward se raidit alors, soit à cause de la mauvaise expérience vécue avec moi, ou alors à cause de la souffrance que lui avait causée la disparition de son «amie?» par la faute du puissant trio de vampires.

-J'étais l'amour de jeunesse de l'un deux. Aro. Il voulait me garder près de lui et me convertir à la chasse humaine. Les idées qu'il se faisait de la vie de vampire étaient contraires aux miennes et provoquaient des disputes quasi constantes entre nous. Il avait longtemps voulu me prendre pour appât afin d'attirer des humains dans la forteresse, usant à chaque fois de son effet de persuasion. J'ai refusé, il m'a chassée. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je m'en suis allée. Maintenant ce poste est occupé par Heidi.

-C'est en proie à une grande détresse que je t'ai trouvée, murmura Edward à son oreille, seule.

Elle sourit tristement, lui caressant la main et acquiesça:

-C'est vrai. A partir de ce moment, tout s'est passé comme je l'avais toujours souhaité. J'avais rencontré un ami qui m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais réellement, sans jamais me soumettre à des jugements répétitifs comme le faisait Aro. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point Edward a joué un rôle important dans ma vie. Il m'a apporté tout ce que je n'avais jamais espéré.

-Mais un jour, continua Edward, l'air sombre, il est revenu. Il t'a arrachée à moi.

-«Il»? intervint Jasper.

-Aro.

Ce simple mot, lourd de menaces, suffit à emplit la pièce d'une ambiance électrique.

-Il a donné pour quête à un de ses acolytes de retrouver ma trace et de me ramener auprès de lui, en Italie, gronda-t-elle. J'ai malgré tout, réussis à m'échapper; je ne voulais pas retourner dans le lieu maudit qu'on appelle Volterra. J'ai du me cacher pendant de nombreuse années, ne pouvant évidemment pas revenir près d'Edward; le mettant inévitablement en danger si on le trouvait en ma présence. J'ai constamment changé de cachettes, sachant très bien qu'Aro serait prêt à écumer mer, ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Quand j'ai estimé pouvoir enfin sortir de l'endroit ou je me terrai depuis de nombreux mois, j'avais perdu ta trace.

La peine se lisait sur son visage et ses yeux se seraient remplis de larmes s'ils l'avaient encore pu. Avoir été séparée autant de temps de son «sauveur», de son ami, de son complice lui avait été très difficile, presque insurmontable. Elle avait pourtant survécu. Sa présence parmi nous en était la preuve.

-Je t'ai cherchée, souffla alors Edward. Longtemps, sans rien trouver. Je suis alors retourné chez Carlisle et Esmée, me promettant de ne jamais mentionner cet épisode de ma vie, sachant qu'il me serait trop douloureux d'en parler. En parler, reprit-il, aurait été synonyme d'une trop grande douleur, qui m'aurait mis davantage devant le fait que tu n'étais plus là, à mes côtés. J'ai voulu, d'une certaine manière, me protéger.

-Les choses ont changés, chuchota-t-elle. Tu as retrouvé ta famille, agrandie, et tu t'apprêtes maintenant à épouser la personne que tu aimes d'amour. Tu as su dépasser ta tristesse, et j'en suis contente pour toi. Tu as bien grandis… petit frère.

-Merci.

Il enfouit à nouveau son visage bouleversé dans ses cheveux soyeux et poussa un soupir de contentement. Je n'avais vraiment plus rien à faire ici.

_

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau personnage?:D Vous l'aimez bien? L'ai-je réussie? XD Devrais-je la faire partir?_

_Votre avis… en reviews!!:D _

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Waw! Mais __vous étiez déchainés__ avec le chapitre précédent ou quoi??XD J'ai été envahie sous les reviews ! A__ mon plus grand plaisir!__ Continuez!! _

_Certaines d'entre vous n'ont pas été ravies de __l'arrivée de Sarah, mais à mes yeux, il est indispensable de la garder pour se différencier des autres fictions__, pour faire avancer l'histoire. __Les prochains chapitres sont entièrement basés sur sa venue! Et puis c'est plus marrant quand le petit monde de Bella est tout chamboulé :D_

_Je n'ai pas encore tout dit à son sujet, d'ailleurs… de nombreuses choses vous attendent encore!_

_Désolée pour le retard, je mets du temps à poster pour le moment, mais ça en vaut la peine non?:D Regardez-moi cette longueur de texte! __J'__ai dépassé les six__ mille mots!! _

_Je me suis couchée bien tard hier soir pour vous poster la suite ce matin! Quelle gentille fille, n'est-ce pas? Je suis trop bonne avec vous! XD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture mais procurez-moi ma drogue, mon stimulant!! XD (Devinez de quoi je __parle ) _

_Lolly._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**_Phanis: _**J'avoue moi aussi, je tire un certain plaisir à faire souffrir Bella à cause de Sarah :D Et je compte bien la garder en plus ! Mouahah :D (rire diabolique) ! Non, effectivement Bella ne peut décidément rien faire avec Edward aujourd'hui ! Désolée si mon idée ressemble un peu à la tienne, j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement à la base :S C'est sorti tout seul :'(  
Et oui, Bella a un peu le moral dans les chaussettes ! XD Qui ne l'aurait pas à sa place ?

_**Elizabeth:** (nouvelle lectrice!) Oho! Nouvel esprit sadique! J'aime ça :D Toi aussi tu aimes faire souffrir Bella ? Bienvenue au club ! Je te promets qu'elle ne va pas être épargnée dans les prochains chapitres !! Merci pour ta review !_

_**Magalieee: **(nouvelle lectrice!) Merci pour ta review ! je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais pourtant, Sarah n'est pas prête de partir… :S Désolée !_

**_Theriel: _**Oui, j'avoue Edward est assez stupide dans ma fiction ! AHA :D Ca lui apprendra à être trop parfait ! Mais navrée si tu souffres à travers Bella, mon but n'est pas de blessé les personnes qui laissent des reviews :D Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras…

_**Lulu:**(nouvelle lectrice!) _Oooh ! Tu adore ma fiction ? Tu veux la suite ? La voila ! XD Mais non, je ne la ferai pas partir ! (nan je suis pas méchante :D)

**_Ju': _**Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'ai essayé de vous mettre un peu en haleine pour ce chapitre… mais ça ne fait que commencer !

**_THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: _**Quoi ? Fanfiction m'a supprimé une longue review pleine de compliments ? (jvais les poursuivre en justice, moi jte dis) Je compte sur toi pour le refaire alors :D Tu as aimé l'attitude d'Edward ? Vraiment ? Tu es une des rares personnes qui me dit ça ! Mais si ça te plait, tant mieux !! Bonne lectuuuure !

_**Cassis: **(nouvelle lectrice!) : _Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Je suis gâtée moi !:D Tu as sans doute remarqué que je me suis bien améliorée question longueur :O Six mille mots tu te rends compte ?? Contente que tu apprécies mon style ;). Bonne lecture !!

**_Charlotte: _**Ca va être difficile tout ce que tu me demandes !! XD Elle peut pas mourir, mais doit rencontrer quelqu'un pour les laisser tranquille, pour ne pas mettre en danger la relation Bella/Edward… Dur, dur ! Sinon, ça va question compréhension ? Je ne t'ai pas encore trop embrouillée :D

_**Andy:**_ (nouvelle lectrice!): Oh ! Tu la détestes ? A ce point :O Moi je l'aime bien Sarah ! O.o (je pars avant de me faire frapper…) Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite !

_**Titenanou:**_ (nouvelle lectrice!) : Ca change de toutes les fictions que tu as lues ? Cool :D personne a eu mon idée avant moi ! Et oui ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive : Bella a une rivale !! Et oui, Edward a justement bien l'air hypnotisé ! C'est le but :D 'Fin je plains quand même un peu Bella. :S Je suis méchante avec elle ! (elle s'en remettra très bien :D) Voici la suite !

**_So'Sow:_** (nouvelle lectrice!): Quoi ? (élan d'agressivité) Tu lisais déjà avant mais tu ne laissais pas de reviews ?? Malheur sur toi et sur toute ta famille !! Ah mince ! Si tu meurs, tu pourras plus laisser de reviews ! Pas malin vraiment ! Bon, euh… BONHEUR SUR TOI ET SUR TOUTE TA FAMILLE !! XD (je suis pas logique, essaye pas de suivre mes raisonnement tordus !)

_**Psychotrope:**_ (nouvelle lectrice!): Merci pour ta review ! voici la suite (j'adore ton pseudo :D )

_**xx-murmures-xx:**_ (nouvelle lectrice!): Voila la suite, voila la suite ! Je voudrais pas que tu meures à cause de moi :'( Et oui, je te fais plaisir, il s'agit d'un long, long, long chapitre ! Si c'est pas gentil ça ! XD Malheureusement pour toi, Sarah est toujours bien là ! Mais ça pimente un peu les choses non :D

**_DeviliSh : _**(nouvelle lectrice !) : Mais que de haine :D Elle est gentille Sarah pourtant ! Non ? (s'enfuit ventre à terre) Merci pour ta review !

**_Bertille : _**(nouvelle lectrice !) heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'attends tes prochaines reviews ! ;)

_

* * *

_J'étais anéantie. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Je ne devais absolument pas les laisser couler maintenant. Je voyais clairement que ce n'était pas seulement une forte amitié qui les liait. Il y avait plus que ça. Beaucoup plus. Quelque chose de trop fort pour être maitrisé. Comme si une part de cette liaison était… malsaine, dangereuse, contrôlée.

Edward l'avait amenée à un fauteuil. Elle s'y était assise, gracieusement, jambes croisées, lui tenant encore la main. Edward se détacha d'elle et s'avança dans ma direction. Tiens? Il se souvenait de moi? Il me prit la main avec douceur, ne me regarda cependant pas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, tenant toujours ma main précautionneusement dans la sienne comme s'il s'agissait d'une petite chose fragile. Le contraste entre la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras tout à l'heure et la manière dont il me tenait maintenant était saisissante.

Il afficha un sourire rayonnant et lui dit:

-Sarah, voici Bella. Celle que j'aime. Celle que je compte épouser. Notre mariage est prévu pour bientôt.

-Elle est humaine, constata-t-elle seulement.

-Plus pour longtemps, intervint Rosalie.

Son ton était dur, froid, et respirait le défi. Parole qui surprit tout le monde. Rosalie était tellement habituée à ne pas beaucoup parler quand j'étais là que je fus prise de court devant cette intervention soudaine. Le fait qu'elle prenne ma défense' par rapport à Sarah ou à tout autre chose était inhabituel. L'inconnue ne parut pas bien prendre cette intrusion dans la conversation qu'elle avait avec son cher Edward. Elle la toisa de toute sa hauteur, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son intervention. Rosalie lui rendit son air mauvais avec autant de hargne.

Un climat tendu s'était installé; les deux splendides vampires se regardaient avec provocation, se défiant du regard. Encore un peu et je m'attendais à voir l'une d'entre elle se jeter sur l'autre. Edward repris la parole, une note amusée dans la voix, dans l'espoir dérisoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il va de soi que tu conviée à la noce. Ta participation est primordiale, voire même obligatoire.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Obligatoire?

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je te laisserai partir si vite, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ce serait trop facile. La personne la plus importante à mes yeux, hormis Bella, se doit d'être là à mon mariage.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger…, hésita-t-elle.

-Mais tu ne déranges personne! s'offusqua-t-il.

Ce qui ne semblait pas du tout être de l'avis de Rosalie. Elle affichait une expression outrée, scandalisée par l'invitation inattendue qu'il lui donnait. Trahison, pensait-elle. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle s'imaginait que l'inconnue lui avait tourné la tête et qu'il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair.

Il se tourna quand même vers moi et sa famille, en quête de notre approbation.

-Cela pose-t-il un problème à quelqu'un?

-Non, bien sûr. Si c'est ce que tu veux, murmurai-je.

Lâche.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, Edward, dit Carlisle de sa voix apaisante.

-Tu vois, lui dit-il en souriant. Tout est arrangé.

Il lui offrit un de ses sourires aveuglant qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre. Ils formaient un beau couple, à mon plus grand regret.

-Alors c'est d'accord, conclut-elle.

-Bien! Je te fais visiter?

-Pourquoi?

Elle parut surprise de sa proposition.

-Pour te montrer ta chambre…, dit-il prudemment, et où sont les choses dont tu pourrais avoir besoin…

SA CHAMBRE? Il n'imaginait quand même pas que j'allais supporter de voir cette créature de rêve furieusement aguichante se pavaner devant lui encore longtemps? Apparemment si.

-Ma chambre?

Elle était complètement ahurie maintenant. Presque autant que moi.

-Sa chambre?

Ce fut Emmett qui prononça ses paroles d'une voix étranglée, disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Ses yeux firent le trajet entre Sarah et Edward. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Waouh! Mais ça va être la fête tous les jours! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il récolta une grande claque retentissante sur la nuque de la part de Rosalie qui n'avait pasdu tout apprécié cette réflexion.

-Aïe, Rose! protesta-t-il d'un air mécontent.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui tourna froidement le dos et marcha droit vers les escaliers d'un pas mesuré, hautain.

Frottant encore sa nuque, il l'observa s'en aller et lui emboita rapidement le pas pour la rejoindre dans leur chambre à l'étage.

-… trop susceptible, grommela-t-il. Toute cette histoire va encore me retomber dessus, je le sens, et je parie qu'elle ne… …certainement pas avant demain, ce qui…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans les hauteurs de la maison, je ne pus en entendre plus. Un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de la superbe brune qui avait observé toute la scène.

-Ma venue ne semble pas enchanter ta chère sœur. Ni mon emménagement ici.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Rosalie est toujours comme ça, répondit Edward d'un air blasé.

Un feulement lourd de menaces retentit du premier étage à son intention. On sentait clairement que malgré son départ précipité elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et elle montrait très bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette pique lancée dans son dos par son frère aux cheveux cuivrés.

-Oui, tu peux m'entendre Rosalie! C'est effectivement de toi qu'on parle! cria-t-il à la cantonade en direction de sa chambre.

Provoquer sa sœur semblait le réjouir. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie. A voir l'attitude qu'il adoptait dans pareilles circonstances, les crises de la jolie blonde devaient être fréquentes.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers nous, hilare, tournant le dos aux escaliers. Et c'est là que je le vis. Un énorme, immense vase à fleurs fendait l'air à une vitesse affolante tout droit sur Edward. Ayant le dos tourné, il ne l'aperçu pas, et reçu l'objet de plein fouet dans le dos.

Personne n'avait jugé bon de le prévenir qu'un vase se dirigeait tout droit sur lui. Se faire attaquer par des objets de décoration devait être courant chez eux.

Le vase se brisa en mille morceaux au contact du corps d'Edward et retomba presque en miettes sur le sol. Edward n'avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Un grondement agressif résonna juste après la casse de l'objet, sonnant comme un avertissement. Elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer si Edward continuait à se moquer d'elle. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait un autre vase tout aussi volumineux dans les mains, prête à le bombarder à nouveau.

-Elle me le paiera, marmonna la cible du vase, en enlevant un bout de porcelaine de ses cheveux.

Des éclats de rire tonitruants nous parvinrent de l'escalier, où je vis un Emmett plié en deux, se tenant à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. S'il avait été encore humain pour pouvoir pleurer de rire, il serait déjà inondé par ses propres larmes. Il était littéralement mort de rire devant la réaction de Rosalie. Bientôt les rires de la famille Cullen et celui de Sarah se joignirent au sien. Le mélange de tous ces rires formaient un bruit fantastique semblable à une chanson chantée par des dieux. Je souris moi aussi, amusée, mais trop inquiète pour éclater franchement de rire. Seule Rosalie ne se mêla pas à l'hilarité générale, à juste titre.

Peu à peu, les rires se turent pour laisser place à de faibles gloussements. Emmett était celui qui riait encore tout seul, accroché à la rampe. Une main blanche et fine jaillit alors et le tira sèchement en arrière. Il vacilla, encore sous l'emprise du rire qui reprenait de plus belle mais se laissa faire. Bientôt il disparut complètement. Rosalie avait gagné.

-Tu viens? dit alors Edward en tendant la main à Sarah.

Ce geste fendilla encore un peu plus mon cœur. Il me tendait si souvent la main de cette même manière. Elle la saisit joyeusement et sauta sur ses pieds.

Main dans la main, ils passèrent près de moi. Edward m'effleura la joue.

-Tu m'attends? murmura-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse, il s'était déjà enfui avec elle pendue à son bras.

Je décidai de rentrer. Si rester signifiait fissurer mon cœur à chaque minute qui passait, je préférais rentrer chez moi.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée sous le regard inquiet du reste des Cullen.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soir était tombé soudainement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Charlie devait sûrement m'attendre. Je me dirigeai vers les voitures pour monter dans ma camionnette. Ne la trouvai pas. Bien sûr. J'étais venue ici avec Edward, nous avions donc pris sa voiture. Je me demandais vaguement comment j'allais rentrer. L'idée de demander à quelqu'un de me prêter sa voiture pour le retour me parut une bonne solution. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Alice.

Elle me prit doucement par le coude pour m'amener au petit banc de pierre proche du garage. Elle s'y assit et m'attira tout contre elle. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule de granit, avec un soupir. Je frissonnais un peu; un vent léger se levait.

-Alors? Que penses-tu de tout ça? me demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Observatrice. Apparemment, la peur que j'essayais de cacher ne l'avait pas trompée. Elle avait réussi à déceler les sentiments qui m'habitaient. Tristesse. Peur. Crainte. Peine.

-Il lui donne une chambre dans votre maison, constatai-je platement.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle.

-Il ne l'a jamais fait pour moi.

-C'est normal.

Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle, totalement perturbée. Elle aperçut mes yeux humides et se rattrapa:

-Bella, s'écria-t-elle. C'est seulement à cause de Charlie! Sans ça, il t'aurait fait déménager à la maison depuis longtemps! Et il t'aurait mise dans sa chambre à lui!

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui! s'énerva-t-elle. J'en suis convaincue!

-Si tu le dis…

Je n'étais plus sûre de rien. J'avais l'esprit brouillé. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adopter.

-Tu l'aimes bien? lui demandai-je au bout de quelques minutes.

-Et bien, j'estime ne pas la connaitre assez pour pouvoir juger. J'attends de voir. Mais sinon à première vue, elle a l'air sympa! Et toi? J'imagine que tu ne dois pas la porter dans ton cœur?

-Tu as tout compris.

Comme si tomber sur la vampire de la famille la plus observatrice ne suffisait pas, j'avais aussi droit à la plus perspicace pour confier mes peines!

-Ils se voient comme frère et sœur, chuchota-t-elle. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Je ne sais pas…, murmurai-je. Ils sont si proches. On dirait qu'Edward oublie complètement que j'existe quand elle est là. Il l'appelle sa sœur, son amie. J'ai tellement peur qu'il y ait plus que ça. Et puis, il serait tellement évident qu'il me quitte pour elle. Tu as vu sa beauté? De tous les vampires que je connais, c'est elle qui est la plus belle. Même Rosalie n'atteint pas son niveau. Tu peux bien penser que ça ajoute encore à mon état d'insécurité naturel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, murmura-t-elle. Il est seulement heureux de la retrouver, comprends-le. Il a passé tant d'années sans avoir de nouvelles de sa part.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Aie confiance en lui, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire pour le moment. Et crois-moi, il n'est pas prêt de te lâcher, ria-t-elle. Vu la façon dont il m'a crié dessus tout à l'heure…

Je ris de bon cœurà cette phrase dite avec autant d'innocence.

-Si ça ne tient qu'à ça.

Le silence retomba momentanément. Alice restait assise à côté de moi, paisible. Elle n'attendait pas spécialement que je lui livre tout ce que je ressentais d'un coup.

-Pourquoi Rosalie éprouve-t-elle tant de hargne envers Sarah, demandai-je soudain.

L'attitude de Rosalie m'avait profondément intriguée. Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

-Franchement, ça m'étonne que tu n'ais pas deviné toute seule, soupira-t-elle. C'est tellement évident.

-Pourquoi? demandai-je, perplexe.

Les raisons de l'affront de tout à l'heure m'échappaient toujours autant.

-Bella, n'oublie jamais que Rosalie est quelqu'un de constamment tourmenté. L'intrusion de Sarah, parfaite inconnue, renforce son sentiment d'insécurité. Envers nous, et surtout envers Emmett. Tu le sais bien, elle est celle parmi nous qui supporte le moins bien la vie éternelle. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse bouleverser l'univers où elle se sent bien, épanouie et aimée lui fait horriblement peur. C'est plutôt la crainte qui domine ses sentiments, mais elle la transforme en agressivité pour se protéger, dresser ses barrières de défense. Et puis, la manière dont Emmett regardait Sarah n'a pas arrangé les choses, maugréa-t-elle.

-Mais Rosalie n'a rien à craindre, dis-je, éberluée. Elle sait qu'Emmett l'aime, non?

-Oui, Bella, oui elle le sait. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle croit en l'amour d'Emmett. Ils se sont trouvés et ne risquent pas de séparer de ci-tôt. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de prendre peur face à une prétendue rivale.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ce que me disait Alice. Face à mon silence, elle reprit:

-De plus, elle est soucieuse de sa beauté, de l'image qu'elle donne et ce, depuis toujours; ce qui, à mon sens, est tout à fait inutile. Le fait que Sarah soit qualifiée comme une des plus belles vampires ne facilite pas la bonne entente entre elles. Elle se sent dépassée. Savoir que quelqu'un la surpasse dans ce domaine lui est insupportable, conclut-elle. La jalousie a sans doute quelque chose à voir là dedans. Et puis, elle est aussi très susceptible, comme l'a justement dit Emmett.

-Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour rien, bougonnai-je. Sarah a l'air d'être plus occupée à mettre le grappin sur Edward que sur Emmett.

-Bella! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne vois pas les choses comme ça! Elles sont si différentes de ce que tu imagines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? murmurai-je tristement. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont elle le regarde?

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, j'avais eu le dernier mot, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas trop. Je cherchais des faits convaincants pour prouver à Alice que la jeune femme avait des vues sur Edward, mais en même temps, j'espérais aussi me tromper. Tentative lamentable pour me rassurer.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens. Si ça avait été Jasper au lieu d'Edward? Comment aurais-tu réagi?

Je me tournai vers elle pour observer son expression. Son visage s'était fermé, je vis son corps se raidir, je sentis les muscles de son épaule se tendre. Je n'eu pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

-Tu vois, constatai-je. Ce n'est pas facile du tout.

-N'oublies pas qu'Edward est toujours avec toi. Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu juges la chose comme s'il t'avait quittée.

-Mais il **va** m'abandonner. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Elle comprit que je resterai sur mon position. Renonçant alors à me faire entendre raison, elle me prit dans ses bras froids, familiers, m'enlaçant tendrement contre elle. C'était tout ce qui était à sa portée en ce moment. Ce contact me fit du bien, il suffisant temporairement à me consoler. Elle me frotta doucement le dos en quête d'apaisement.

-Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Je n'avais jamais autant espéré que ce qu'elle dise fût vrai.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras protecteurs, je redoutais le moment où je me retrouverai seule, en proie à toutes mes questions, mes doutes auxquels je ne trouverai ni réponses ni solutions.

Elle détacha pourtant mes mains agrippées à son cou et m'éloigna d'elle, brisant notre étreinte.

-Je te raccompagne, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Elle se leva, me tendit la main gentiment. Je la saisis, docile, et la suivis en direction de la Porsche jaune canari. Je m'installai du coté passager, pensant que la nausée qui me prendrait sûrement au bout de quelques minutes serait peut-être moins importante si j'étais à l'avant. La bonne odeur du cuir neuf embaumait dans tout l'habitacle, rassurante.

Persuadée qu'Alice voudrait me montrer fièrement la puissance de sa nouvelle voiture en atteignant des sommets de vitesse, j'attachai bien solidement ma ceinture. Par précaution, je lui effleurai quand même le bras afin qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

-Pas trop vite, s'il te plait, soufflai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et sorti sans encombre du garage. Elle emprunta le petit chemin qui menait à la route à une vitesse normale, humaine, à mon grand soulagement.

Il avait été stupide d'imaginer qu'elle garderait cette allure tranquille pendant tout le trajet. Ca aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Dès qu'elle fut sur la route déserte, elle démarra en trombe, faisant durement crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Elle fonça sur l'étroite petite route sinueuse, mettant la voiture entièrement au milieu du chemin et non pas sur la bande où elle aurait du se trouver!

-Alice! braillai-je, morte de peur. Remet-toi sur le côté!!

Je n'eus pour réponse qu'un grand éclat de rire qui se perdit dans les mugissements du vent. Ok, elle ne voulait pas m'écouter.

La voiture volait, bondissait dans la nuit sur le goudron noir à plus de deux cents km/h laissant dans son sillage des tourbillons de feuilles mortes. J'étais plaquée sur mon siège, me tenant le plus loin possible du pare-brise. Alice, elle, était dangereusement penchée en avant, ceinture non bouclée, yeux grand ouverts, avide devant la route qui s'ouvrait à elle. Elle riait à gorge déployée comme une enfant, heureuse. Elle prenait évidemment plaisir à cette folle course effrénée à travers Forks, contrairement à moi. Je tremblais de peur, cramponnée à mon siège, m'attendant à tout instant à voir une voiture ou encore pire, un camion arriver en face de nous. Je frémissais à l'idée que nous puissions percuter quelqu'un à une telle vitesse. Je n'y survivrai pas et le malheureux qui se serait trouvé là au mauvais moment non plus. Seule Alice pouvait y réchapper. Evidemment.

Elle avait ouvert grand les fenêtres, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la voiture par bourrasques, laissant un courant d'air glacial qui fouettait mon visage. Je tremblai de peur et de froid. Alliance très agréable.

Nous arrivâmes chez Charlie beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se garer complètement, elle se mit juste derrière ma Chevrolet sans couper le moteur vrombissant.

J'ouvris ma portière à la volée avec empressement voulant à tout prix retrouver la terre ferme le plus vite possible. J'avais les mains raides à force d'avoir serré le cuir de toutes mes forces entre mes doigts gourds.

-Plus… plus jamais avec toi, haletai-je en détachant difficilement ma ceinture. Et si c'était une manière de me changer les idées, saches que c'est complètement raté! Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour recommencer!

-Dommage, mais il fallait bien que je te montre les performances de ce petit bijou, dit-elle en tapotant le volant.

-J'aurai très bien pu m'en passer, grommelai-je. J'imagine que tu comptes rentrer chez toi à la même allure?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. C'était limpide. Elle rigola devant mon air traumatisé et me colla rapidement un baiser sur la joue.

-Dors bien, Bella.

Je m'extirpai avec difficulté de l'habitacle, le cœur battant la chamade. J'eu à peine le temps de claquer ma portière et de me retourner pour lui faire un ultime signe de la main qu'elle était déjà partie. J'apercevais seulement les phares arrière de la voiture superpuissante au loin, dansant comme deux feux-follets rouges.

Encore secouée, je me dirigeai lourdement vers la petite maison, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de faire la cuisine. Je n'avais qu'un souhait, celui de prendre une douche chaude et de m'enterrer vivante sous la montagne de couvertures qui me servait de lit. L'idée que le sommeil m'emporte rapidement était séduisante. J'avais envie de sombrer, de ne plus penser à rien. La course en voiture avait eu l'aspect positif de chasser l'angoisse et la tristesse de mon esprit. Pour un trop court instant. Elles étaient maintenant de retour.

L'estomac noué, j'enfonçai ma clé dans la serrure, maudissant Alice et sa manière de conduire proprement terrifiante. Dès que j'ouvris la porte, des échos de télévision me parvinrent. Charlie était sûrement devant l'un de ses nombreux matchs inintéressants de base-ball.

J'accrochai mon trousseau au clou de l'entrée, suspendis ma veste et m'orientai vers la petite cuisine. Je m'arrêtai un moment, surprise. J'étaisétonnée de ne pas avoir entendu Charlie me saluer, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il ne vint pas non plus à ma rencontre. Je fis donc d'abord un détour dans le salon. La personne qui était assise dans le canapé n'était pas Charlie.

A mon entrée dans la pièce, elle se leva. Sa silhouette était plus petite, plus fine que celle de mon père, et des boucles couleur caramel encadraient le joli visage de l'intruse.

Esmée se tenait devant moi.

A sa vue, je fondis en larmes. Les pleurs que j'avais essayé de restreindre toute la journée débordaient enfin. D'une certaine manière, cela me soulageait mais j'étais un peu honteuse de pleurer ainsi devant elle.

Dès que la première larme eut franchi la barrière de mes cils pour venir s'écraser sur ma joue, elle se précipita sur moi, me prenant prudemment dans ses bras. Elle s'était sûrement attendue à une réaction pareille. Esmée était tellement prévoyante, tellement à l'écoute de ce qu'on essayait de lui cacher, toujours à l'affut d'un instant de faiblesse. Elle avait du deviner que mon moral ne serait pas au beau fixe après cette après-midi. Une vraie mère. Je me laissai alors complètement aller sur son épaule, ne retenant plus mes sanglots. Elle me conduisit au canapé et me tendit un mouchoir. Je m'en saisis, me mouchai bruyamment.

Maintenant que j'étais lancée, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les ruisseaux d'eau salée qui dévalaient sur mon visage.

-Où est Charlie? hoquetai-je.

Ne pas le savoir à la maison était anormal. Il aurait du avoir fini son service à cette heure-ci.

-Il est parti à la Push. Voir Billy, je crois, dit-elle en me tendant un petit bout de papier froissé.

Je m'emparai de la note qu'il avait laissée et hochai la tête. C'était mieux ainsi. Je préférais nettement que Charlie ne me voie pas dans cet état.

-Esmée…, sanglotai-je, je…

J'aurai voulu lui dire combien j'étais contente de la retrouver ici, la remercier d'être venue. J'aurai aussi voulu lui confier tout ce que je pensais à cet instant précis, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais à propos de l'attitude si blessante d'Edward.

Elle ne me laissa pas continuer.

-Chut, Bella, chut. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler maintenant, murmura-t-elle en ramenant ma tête sur son épaule dure.

J'acquiesçai, et fermai mes paupières lourdes. Mes larmes continuaient de couler, trempant toujours un peu plus le col de sa chemine. Longtemps elle me tint contre elle, me berçant lentement comme le ferait une mère. Sa présence seule suffisait à m'apaiser. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Je finis par m'endormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai tôt le matin dans mon lit. A juger l'aspect sombre de la pièce, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Esmée avait du me monter dans ma chambre pendant mon sommeil. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Dormir dans le petit canapé bosselé du salon n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Je me demandais pourquoi je m'étais réveillée aussi tôt sans raison apparente. Charlie devait sûrement être déjà parti au poste. Je me redressai un peu, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

Edward. Il était là, assis sur le bord de mon lit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sa main caressait distraitement mon front, mes cheveux. C'était ses mains froides qui m'avaient réveillée. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je saisis sa main d'albâtre, l'approchai de ma bouche et y déposai amoureusement mes lèvres en un doux baiser. Ce contact le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vivement et planta ses yeux incandescents dans les miens. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Ses beaux traits étaient tirés.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura-t-il. Rendors-toi, je ne vais plus t'embêter.

Il reculait déjà, voulant s'éloigner de moi. Je l'attrapai à temps par le bras pour le faire rester. Heureusement t qu'il avait vu mon geste, sans ça il n'aurait même pas senti mon emprise sur lui. Comprenant mon intention, il ne se dégagea plus. Il se rassit sur le lit, se rapprocha légèrement.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Il caressait le contour de mes yeux encore gonflés par mes pleurs de la veille, suivant du bout des doigts les traces de larmes sur mes joues.

-Un peu mieux.

-Tu as pleuré, constata-t-il doucement.

-Effectivement, murmurai-je.

-Veux-tu en parler?

-Il va bien falloir…, soupirai-je en callant un oreiller dans mon dos.

Comme si on pouvait éviter d'avoir cette discussion! J'estimais avoir encore le droit d'être au courant s'il décidait de me quitter pour une autre. Qu'il veuille toujours de moi, ou qu'il décide de rester avec Sarah, je voulais qu'il me le dise clairement en face. Je voulais tirer l'affaire au clair.

-Je suis désolé, Bella. Je me rends bien compte combien cela doit être dur pour toi.

-Vraiment?

J'haussai les sourcils. Voila qui était surprenant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné comme ça, tout seul.Il ne s'était aperçu de rien, hier. Soit Alice avait du le mettre au courant, soit c'était Esmée.

-Evidemment, s'offusqua-t-il. Son départ m'affecte autant que toi pour la simple et bonne raison que tu tenais à lui. Et moi, je tiens à toi. Cela me concerne donc forcément. Il avait une place très importante dans ta vie et maintenant, le voila disparu! Je connais l'ampleur de ton amour pour lui.

Je restai sans voix. De quoi parlait-il? Il ne remarque pas ma mine éberluée et continua:

-Etre parti ainsi, sans te prévenir, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de sa part, grommela-t-il. Il y des manières pour annoncer un départ, tout de même.

J'étais restée muette. Face à mon silence il scruta mon visage, s'attendant peut-être à une nouvelle crise de larmes. Je réussis enfin à articuler quelque chose.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? demandai-je, complètement désorientée.

Ne devions-nous pas avoir une discussion à propos de Sarah? Cela ressemblait à tout sauf à ça, en tout cas.

-Mais de la fugue de Jacob! s'exclama-t-il.

Il paraissait aussi étonné que moi. Ca lui semblait tellement évident. On n'était décidément pas sur la même longueur d'ondes

-Jacob est parti? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

-Oui…, dit-il, hésitant. Tu n'étais pas au courant?

-Non, soufflai-je.

C'était pour ça que Charlie était parti à la Push hier. Il était avec Billy.

Je m'effondrai. C'était trop. Tous m'abandonnaient. Jacob faisait le malin en s'enfuyant comme un gamin et Edward ne fuirait bientôt avec sa superbe amie. Mais Jacob! Celui qui me disait rester jusqu'au bout à m'attendre, en retrait, dans les coulisses. Celui qui m'avait juré être toujours là pour moi! J'éprouvai encore une fois le choc de la perte. Je l'avais déjà perdu il n'y a pas si longtemps en renonçant à lui pour Edward. Je ressentais ce manque cruel une deuxième fois avec encore plus de force.

Bien sûr, je savais que je n'aurai plus pu le revoir à partir de ma transformation, mais le savoir à la Push, près de moi pour quelque temps encore me consolait un peu. Les larmes jaillirent alors, une nouvelle fois, reprenant le même chemin que celles de la veille. Edward s'était attendu à les voir surgir. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler. J'agrippai ses épaules dures avec force, me raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée. Il resserra notre étreinte, me collant encore plus à lui. Cette nuit, il était encore à moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Sa voix se fit pourtant murmure.

-Je pense que sa fuite est en partie de ma faute, chuchota-il, honteux.

Je me libérai soudainement pour le regarder en face.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Il avait attiré mon attention. Je soutenais son regard, maintenant alerte, attendant les explications.

-Je lui ai envoyé une invitation à notre mariage, avoua-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux à cet aveu, affichant une mine de profonds regrets.

Quoi? Il lui avait envoyé une invitation à notre mariage? Avais-je bien entendu? A voir son air piteux, oui. La colère me submergea brutalement. Brûlante, elle m'incendia complètement. La rancœur que j'éprouvais déjà la veille à son intention, se trouvait renforcée par cette confession.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi? Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire? Il aurait pu se douter que voir Jacob à mon mariage m'aurait totalement perturbée. Il aurait pu se douter qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses en agissant ainsi. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait alors? Tenait-il encore à me confronter au doute? C'était de **sa** faute si Jacob avait fuit. Il était le seul responsable de mon malheur.

Je me tournai vivement vers ce cher ange en le fusillant du regard. Si les regards pouvaient tuer en ce moment, je l'aurai assassiné au moins cent fois de suite.

-Pourquoi, Edward? crachai-je durement. Pourquoi as-tu faitça?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette vague de fureur. Je vis sa mine ahurie devant ma bouffée de rage soudaine. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. J'en tirai une bizarre satisfaction. Il pouvait se sentir mal. Je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais plus que de raison, mais le voir se décomposer ainsi sous mes yeux me faisait du bien.

-Je…, commença-t-il à se justifier.

-Non! l'interrompis-je, les dents serrées. De quel droit as-tu envoyé cette stupide invitation sans m'en parler? Il s'agit de notre mariage à tous les deux à ce que je sache! Je n'aurais jamais été d'accord et tu le savais très bien!

Je me levai brusquement, rejetant les couvertures avec violence. Il essaya de me rattraper par le bras, je me dégageai vivement, ne voulant pas sentir ses doigts froids contre ma peau brulante. Cette sensation m'était insupportable. Je voulais sentir la chaleur étouffante du corps de Jacob. Je voulais sentir ses bras protecteurs autour de ma taille. Je voulais ressentir l'impression d'être toute petite contre son immense torse nu. Je ne désirais rien d'autre que lui en ce moment précis. Edward essayait toujours de me faire rassoir. Je résistai, me cabrai. La colère prenait de plus en plus possession de moi, me rendant incontrôlable.

-Bella, essaye de me comprendre. J'ai fait ça pour toi et…

-Non! hurlai-je. Non! C'est trop facile!

Incapable alors de me retenir, je déversai toute cette rage contenue depuis la veille, prenant bien garde à ne pas l'épargner. La colère avait pris le dessus.

-C'est de ta faute s'il est parti, braillai-je. Uniquement de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de poster ce courrier idiot? Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de jouer le parfait gentlemanpour une fois ? Ca te démangeait à ce point de le revoir? Résultat des courses: il est parti! Parti! A quoi pensais-tu? beuglai-je.

Debout, immobile devant moi, la tête penchée, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Il encaissait mes reproches sans sourciller, n'essayait même pas de plaider sa cause devant mes cris hystériques. Non, il attendait simplement que la crise passe, là où il espérait peut-être se faire entendre. Voir son visage magnifique souffrir le martyre, son expression se décomposer me faisait jouir d'un sentiment de puissance. Je pouvais le faire souffrir par mes accusations comme il m'avait fait souffrir avec Sarah. Piètre vengeance.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, fermai les yeux et respirai un bon coup, essayant de faire évacuer mes pulsions meurtrières. D'un geste, je chassai les nombreuses larmes qui continuaient de couler sous mes paupières. Il leva enfin la tête, m'observa un moment, à l'affut d'une nouvelle explosion, mais ne décela rien. Il se pencha alors vers moi, emprisonna mon visage humide de larmes dans ses mains froides. Je me laissai faire, n'ayant plus la force de me débattre pour l'instant. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi mais continuai à baisser les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir ses doux yeux dorés rongés par les remords. La sensation de sa peau glaciale me brulait. Je sentis alors son haleine merveilleuse:

-Pardonne-moi, souffla-il tristement. S'il te plait.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je en lui arrachant mon visage.

Je ne l'avais toujours pas regardé.

Je fonçai comme une flèche dans le couloir, claquai la porte de la salle de bain avec force et m'enfermai à clé. J'avais retrouvé mon calme. C'était maintenant une colère froide qui s'agitait en moi.

Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements et me jetai sous la douche laissant l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps tendu. J'essayais d'évacuer mes pensée de mon esprit, de faire le vide, espérant que cela m'apporterait un peu de paix. Je restais longtemps ainsi. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me rappelait un peu la chaleur de Jacob, cela m'apportait un léger sentiment de réconfort. Je rouvris les yeux. Il avait suffit de ça pour que je m'avoue ce que j'essayais de nier. La vérité. J'avais été stupide. Méchamment stupide.

Peut-être que Jacob pensait depuis un certain temps à s'en aller. Tout ne pouvait pas être de la faute d'Edward. J'avais ma part de responsabilité aussi. C'était surtout à cause de moi qu'il était parti, je ne pouvais pas ignorer les faits plus longtemps. Si je l'avais choisi, il serait resté à la Push auprès de Billy, auprès des siens, auprès de ceux qu'il aime. Seulement, mon choix s'était tourné vers Edward. L'invitation n'avait été en quelque sorte la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il serait parti à un moment ou à un autre, que je le veuille ou non. Inutile de se faire des films.

Bien vite, incapables de quitter mon esprit – ce qui m'aurait été très confortable - mes pensées dérivèrent vers Edward. C'était inévitable. Son visage torturé me revenait sans cesse en tête. La haine démesurée que j'avais éprouvée envers lui, me rongeait. J'avais été un peu trop excessive. J'avais bêtement essayé de me venger pour ce qui était arrivé avec Sarah la veille. Idiot. Il devait être complètement perdu face à mon comportement aussi agressif. Même si je trouvais que son geste -celui d'envoyer l'invitation - était tout à fait stupide et irréfléchi, je n'aurai pas du aller aussi loin dans mes propos. Je n'y avais pas été de main morte, je n'avais été que trop méchante dans mes accusations. Je l'avais volontairement blessé. Edward n'aurait jamais fait délibérément un acte pour me blesser. En moi-même je le savais bien, même si je refusais de l'admettre.

Je finis par sortir de la douche, enroulai mes cheveux mouillés dans un grand essuie et m'habillai lentement avec la ferme intention d'aller m'excuser auprès d'Edward. Après tout ce que je lui avais dit - ou plutôt hurlé – il était sûrement parti depuis longtemps.

Je me saisis de mon peigne et entendis toquer à la porte. Il était resté.

* * *

__

J'ai fait une Bella vraiment sans cœur là!:S On dirait que je lui ai filé mon virus du sadisme ... Oups! Depuis quand c'est contagieux ce truc-là?

_En fait, quand j'y pense, je n'aime pas tellement quand tout va bien! Je préfère quand ils se disputent ou que Bella est triste, ou qu'une catastrophe (encore une) leur tombe dessus… Sinon quand tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ça devient ennuyeux…:S C'est plus amusant à écrire quand tout va mal! GNIARK! XD J'aime bien les choses compliquées_

_La vie ne peut pas être toujours rose non plus! Et bien, c'est valable pour eux aussi! Na!:D _

_Bon, j'arrête avant qu'on ne vienne m'interner pour trouble de sadisme important (je parie que je tiens ça de Phanis… sans te viser ma vieille hein:D, je te fais de la puuuub voyons XD!)_

_Le début du prochain chapitre est déjà écrit… alors si vous vous montrez coopératives en reviews…. il se pourrait que je me dépêche un peu plus…:D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8:_

_Argh! Il m'a donné du mal celui-là! J'avais des millions de scénarios différents qui me passaient par la tête. Je ne savais plus lequel choisir! Mon choix s'est porté sur celui que vous verrez en bas;) C'est plutôt un chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire… mais bon! On ne peut pas avoir de l'action à chaque paragraphe non plus!_

_Je me suis ENCORE surpassée pour vous, j'ai ENCORE une fois fais un long chapitre comme vous les aimez!__:D_

_Donc, voila pour vous un tout nouveau chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire __drôle.:D__ En même temps, ce n'est que mon humble avis, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Désolée, désolée pour le retard!! Mais j'ai eu de gros, gros problèmes avec le site qui ne voulait PAS poster mon chapitre!! __Grrr__… C'est pour ça que ça a été si long!__:S_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Lulu:** Waw! Autant de compliments d'un coup,ça fait un choc! C'est moi qui te remercie! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça encourage de lire tout ça, ça me donne envie de continuer! N'hésites pas à recommencer à inonder ton clavier!:D Et au contraire, je trouve ton commentaire très important! Comme si ça pouvait m'ennuyer! XD Savoir ce que penses mes lecteurs est très instructif! Contente que tu aie apprécié la réaction de Rosalie et d'Esmée, j'étais assez satisfaite du résultat, je dois dire! Voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai essayé de rendre drôle!:) Et pour ton plus grand bonheur, Sarah n'est quasi pas présente!:D Mais bon, j'imagine que ça ne diminue pas ta haine pour elle? Merci beaucoup pour ta review si adorable!!

**EdwardEtbella: **C'est assez bien résumé, mais n'oublions pas «un nouveau personnage troublant»!:D Contente que tu aimes ma fic':), en espérant que tu viennes lire la suite!

**Phanis**: Aaaahh qui sait? Je ne pourrais peut-être pas résister à la tentation de dévoiler où tu habites… Au mois, j'aurai de la compagnie dans ma cellule! XD sinon, je suis à la hauteur de tes espérances niveau sadisme? Juste comme tu aimes?:D Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, pour moi le couple Bella/Jacob ne peut tout simplement pas marcher! Ce n'est pas logique, c'est contraire aux lois de la nature! XD (et comme Jacob m'énerve, je ne vais pas le faire accéder au bonheur, non plus!)

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: **J'en reviens pas! Tu m'as REfait une review parce que tu n'aimais pas la première ?:D Trop émue! Effectivement, Bella n'est pas sympa du tout, mais elle se sent menacée, que veux-tu?:D La réaction de Rosalie t'a bien fait rire? Tant mieux!:D C'était le but! voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!Impatiente d'avoir tes prochaines reviews!;)

**Karasab: **Aha! Un nouveau membre enrôlé dans ma secte! (on doit quand même être dérangées pour aimer voir Bella et Edward souffrir!) honorée de savoir que tu l'as lue d'une traite, surtout que les derniers chapitres sont assez longs!:D Ne t'inquiètes pas, on en saura bien plus sur Sarah mais pas pour le moment. Elle n'est presque pas là dans ce chapitre! Et puis, je ne peux pas tout révéler d'un coup, sinon la fic' serait finie trop vite! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!**Andy**Ahah:D j'y avais même pas pensé à ça! Faire une allusion à Sarah aurait été certainement plus qu'explosif. Il y aurait eu des morts! Mais Edward en colère contre Bella, ça parait un peu surréaliste… donc ça n'aurait pas paru logique par rapport à son caractère et tout et tout! Bella en colère ça rend bien? Vraiment? (larmes aux yeux) voici la suite, bonne lecture!

**Ju': **Adoré la réaction de Rosalie, vraiment? Merci!! Et oui, la pseudo fraternité entre Sarah et Edward en inquiète plus d'une… Mais je ne peux rien dire pour le moment!:D bonne lecture!

**Psychotropes: **Voila la suite!:D

**Ellena: **Merci!! voila la suite!

**Alison: **Mais tu es toute pardonnée!:D (Quelle indulgence!) Super contente que la réaction de Rosalie ait plu à beaucoup de monde! Et j'ai même réussi à te faire ressentir les sentiments de Bella par rapport à Sarah? Waw! XD Merci pour ta gentille review, et voici le chapitre!

**DeviliSh: **Oui, Edward est assez aveugle avec moicomme auteur ! XD Le pauvre! Enfin!:) Il ouvrira peut être les yeux MOUAHA! voici la suite, bonne lecture!:D

**Titenanou: **Ah! tu as aussi remarqué qu'il était long?:D C'est vrai, Bella a été très méchante sur le coup, et le pire c'est qu'Edward se laisse faire! O.o' Jpourrais jamais supporter ça moi! Ahaha! oui, j'admet, je suis une sadique (j'ai déjà dit de qui je tenais!):D C'était méchant de vous faire croire qu'il la comprenait alors que pas du tout??:D (fière de son coup) Voila la suite!

**xx-murmures-xx: **heureusement pour toi qu'elle n'est pas trop présente dans ce chapitre sinon je te voyais bien attaquer son ordi à coups de griffes!XD D'ici le prochain chapitre, tu seras peut être calmée? Non? C'est pour toujours?:O Pour la 2e review: vraiment navré d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai des ennuis avec le site! Raah le méchant! Mais maintenant tout est arrangé!:D Merci pour tes reviews!

**Theriel: **Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Edward n'est pas aussi parfait dans mes fictions!:D Voila la suite!:D

**So'Sow: **Je te pardonne ! Les révisions sont sans doute plus importantes que la lecture d'une fiction! ( mais c'est tellement moins drôle, n'est ce pas:D?) Et évidemment que le principal est que tu aimes! XD La review n'est que la manifestation de ton adoration pour ma fiction (je blague)! Merci pour les compliments, voici la suite!!

**Bertille: **Génial? Vraiment? waaw:D moi aussi, j'aime quand tout vas mal! grr…:D Bonne lecture!

**Elisabeth: **eh oui! Les problèmes y en a pour tout le monde!:O Ravie que tu aimés le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci!

**Fafou: **Merci! J'essaye de ne pas m'éloigner de leurs caractères de base, et crois-moi, c'est dur! Des fois, j'aimerais les faire agir tout à fait autrement…! D'une certaine manière, heureusement qu'Edward ne s'es pas trouvé en face de toi dans un moment pareil, il n'en serait pas ressorti vivant! Je suis prête à la parier:D!

**Charlotte:** Cool! une nouvelle recrue!:D Bienvenue au club, membre officiel des sadiques anonymes! Voila la suite, où, cette fois, j'ai plutôt été sadique envers Bella!:D tu verras bien! Bonne lectuure!

**XxjustineblainxX: **Merci pour ta review!:D voici la suite!

**Audrey: **Waaaw! J'ai fait pleurer quelqu'un à cause de ce que j'écris! J'aurais jamais pensé ça possible!:O Jsuis super flattée et très heureuse que tu aimes! Merci pour ta gentille review encourageante ainsi qu'à Bertille!;)

**Cathyouchka:** Et oui!:D Il fallait bien qu'elle se lâche un jour cette petite!XD Les sentiments sont bien décrits?:D Cool! Merci pour ta review!

**Magalie:** Dis? Tu dors jamais toi ou quoi?:D tu m'as envoyé cette review à 3h10 du mat!:D ahaha! Contente que tu ai aimé!!;)

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'il était encore là, qu'il était resté dans ma chambre à m'attendre! Si j'avais été à sa place, je me serais déjà enfuie en courant devant un comportement pareil. Pas lui. Incroyable.

-Bella?

Sa voix était encore plus séduisante que d'habitude. Il avait sa voix de velours, celle qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois que je l'entendais. Pourquoi prenait-il un ton pareil après ce qui venait de se passer? Son raisonnement m'échappait. A moins qu'il n'essayait de me faire ouvrir la porte… A croire que j'allais rester enfermée dans cette salle de bain pour toujours. Totalement absurde. Il pensait sûrement que j'allais refuser de le faire entrer, croyant que j'étais toujours sous en colère contre lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il utilisait son charme pour me faire ouvrir une porte.

Avec un soupir, je l'entrouvris quand même

-Oui? dis-je piteusement.

-Bella, s'exclama-t-il, je suis navré, désolé. Je ne te mérite pas. Je t'ai vraiment fait un coup tordu mais je pensais à bien en le faisant. Je pensais que fait de le voir une dernière fois te ferait plaisir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fait une erreur. J'en suis profondément désolé.

Il s'excusait encore. Impossible de trouver plus repentant.

-Pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il, s'il te plait.

Il m'observait, guettant un signe encourageant. Au lieu de quoi, je pris la parole d'une voix basse:

-Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose intentionnellement pour me blesser. Tu es trop gentil pourça. Je dois, moi aussi, te présenter mes excuses. Je t'ai accusé de tout comme si tu étais le seul fautif dans l'histoire. J'ai exagéré mes paroles. Volontairement. C'est en partie à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, intentionnellement, voulant voir s'il réussirait à la compléter. Si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est qu'il n'avait décidemment **rien** remarqué!

-Que s'est-il passé hier? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Je l'aurais parié. Il était totalement perdu et sans doute à cent lieues d'imaginer ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Voyant son air interrogateur, je lui clarifiai quand même les choses:

-Avec Sarah…, soufflai-je

-Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas?

Le compliment avait fusé. Son visage s'était illuminé à l'instant même où ce nom maudit, détestable, était sorti de ma bouche, son regard avait pris une teinte nostalgique, et son sourire s'était grandement élargi, prenant une expression amusée. Dieu que je détestais cette fille!

-Absolument géniale, marmonnai-je.

Il ne remarqua même pas le sarcasme et ne prit pas compte de la partie où j'évoquais l'avoir blessé volontairement à cause de Sarah. Il devait avoir oublié que j'avais mentionné la superbe créature immortelle dans mon discours enflammé comme une cause de ma colère. Que lui avait fait cette fille pour qu'il soit aussi aveugle? Je me rassurais en me disant que ça allait bien finir par passer. Ca allait **forcément** passer. C'était tellement plus facile de penser comme ça. Je décidai d'abandonner de ce coté là, me promettant de revenir à la charge une prochaine fois.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir enfin de la salle de bain étouffante quand **cela** se produisit. Mon estomac retentit furieusement en une plainte déchirante comme s'il était à l'agonie. Je n'avais pas mangé hier soir et je mourrais de faim. Le silence pesa un instant, jusqu'à qu'Edward ne puisse plus se retenir et partit d'un immense éclat de rire plein d'extravagance devant la protestation plus que bruyante de mon ventre.

-Ce… ce bruit! hoqueta-t-il, on jurerait Emmett essayant d'impressionner un grizzlien pleine chasse!

Il dut voir mon air offusqué.

-Désolé Bella, mais c'est trop drôle, gloussa-t-il. Et si tu voyais ta tête en plus!

Je me renfrognai aussitôt. Quel toupet! Oser plaisanter après ce qu'il venait de se passer! Oser se moquer devant moi juste sous mon nez! Comme si ce genre de choses se contrôlait en plus de ça!

Je m'apprêtai à refermer la porte sauvagement, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en rien excusé; que son pied arrêta immédiatement mon geste en se plaçant dans l'embrasure de la porte, m'empêchant de la fermer complètement.

-Tu ne vas pas encore t'enfermer?! dit-il, faussement choqué.

Mais bien sûr que si! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Après un affront pareil, je n'allais pas lui sauter au cou!

Pour toute réponse, je lui adressai mon air le plus froid, voulant bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais vexée au plus haut point et que je comptais bien lui tirer la tête pendant un bon bout de temps. Riant aux éclats, il me tira sans **aucune** douceur vers lui. Je me cognai contre son torse dur, semblable à la pierre. J'allais encore ressortir de tout ça avec un nombre incalculable de bleus. Comme si ceux d'Alice n'avaient pas suffi!

-Chère Bella, murmura-t-il dans mon cou, quand sortirez-vous enfin de votre bouderie?

-Sans doute jamais, grognai-je.

-Il va falloir remédier à cela immédiatement.

Qu'il essaye un peu! J'attendais de voir!

Il pencha d'abord la tête en avant, de manière à ce que sa mâchoire se pose délicatement sur ma clavicule, tout près de ma gorge. Ses lèvres y déposèrent un baiser froid, prudent. Il pensait me rendre ma bonne humeur avec **ça**? Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour qu'il puisse arriver à ses fins!

Brusquement, sans crier gare, ses bras se firent cage autour de ma taille, me plaquant contre lui. Ni une ni deux, il me souleva dans les airs un court instant, me repris tout aussi vite dans ses bras et se jeta sur mon lit. Lit qui faillit rendre l'âme ce jour-là. Sous le choc, le pauvre sommier avait reculé d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres laissant consciencieusement de profondes griffes sur le parquet de bois clair. Sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il venait faire au sol, Edward entreprit de me faire rouler sur le dos afin de se trouver au-dessus de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé n'ayant guère apprécié d'avoir été bousculée ainsi. Il l'ignora royalement. Je lisais une réelle excitation dans ses yeux.

-Prête?

Il attendait une réponse positive. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait.

-Prête pour quoi? marmottai-je de mauvaise grâce.

Il haussa un sourcil, posa une main sur mon ventre, pianota dessus de ses doigts fins, essayant de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

-Ca te semble plus clair? demanda-t-il, allègre, tandis que sa main montait de plus en plus haut vers mon abdomen.

Je le contemplai avec des yeux ronds. Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

-Guili guili…?

Oh non! Il avait trouvé **le** truc pour me faire flancher! Il allait me chatouillerjusqu'à ce que je sorte de ma bouderie ! Non! Moi, la faible humaine qui n'avait aucune chance de se défendreface à un adversaire mille fois plus fort qu'elle, allait être aujourd'hui torturée par le plus séduisant des bourreaux! Autant me déclarer perdante tout de suite!

-Non! m'écriai-je.

Trop tard. Il avait fondu sur moi, rieur, et avait entrepris de me chatouiller. Partout, ses mains parcouraient mon corps à la recherche d'un endroit sensible. Je rigolai sans pouvoir m'arrêter, hoquetant. J'avais le souffle coupé et il ne prenait pas la peine de s'arrêter pour me laisser le temps de reprendre ma respiration. J'étais hors d'haleine.

-Je me rends…, je me rends, haletai-je à bout de souffle.

-Me pardonnes-tu? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui, piaillai-je.

Je voulais bien lui pardonner tout ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit meurtres, crimes, holdup ou actes de terrorisme, du moment qu'il arrêtait ce calvaire infernal. Ce qu'il fit. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'il se dégagea. Bien au contraire. Il se rapprocha encore plus, et les yeux fermés, se pencha. Sa bouche effleura la mienne, ne s'y attarda pas et entreprit de descendre le long de ma gorge. Ses mains exploraient encore mon corps mais elles étaient plus douces, plus caressantes.

Il descendit jusqu'à ma gorge, remonta jusqu'à ma bouche. Il fit plusieurs fois ces allers et retours déposant toujours un doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Qu'il en vienne au fait, je ne pouvais plus attendre! Il remonta alors, plus lentement cette fois et ses lèvres prirent entièrement possession des miennes, enfin. Elles se soudèrent dans un baiser violent. Passionné. Avide.

-On a retrouvé sa bonne humeur? marmonna-t-il en souriant.

-Presque.

Je le tirai vers moi en attrapant ses épaules et pressa ma bouche sur la sienne. Je recommençai encore et encore, le picorant de ça et là, lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Maintenant oui, répondis-je avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Dieu merci! chuchota-t-il avant de replonger vers moi.

-Juste une chose! l'interrompis-je.

-Oui ?

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Je ne survis pas à ce genre de jeux!

-Promis, ria-t-il en levant les deux mains en l'air en signe de promesse.

-Bien, soupirai-je alors.

Je l'entourai de nouveau de mes bras afin de continuer cet agréable échange de baiser mais il se retira.

-Navré de te couper dans ton élan, Bella, et crois-moi j'aimerais que tu continues, souffla-t-il mais quelqu'un nous attends.

-Qui? demandai-je, méfiante.

Je redoutais sa réponse. Il était tellement obnubilé par Sarah que j'étais certaine que la personne qui nous attendait n'était autre que cette pinup détestablement belle. A voir son grand sourire il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que j'aie raison. Pour une fois que je souhaitais avoir tort!

Et comme il était tout aussi fort probable qu'elle lui ait fait littéralement tourner la tête, lui provoquant un grave trouble de la réflexion; je m'attendais au pire. Il aurait très bien pu se convaincre que je mourrais d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette dinde et que mon désir le plus cher était de bavasser de choses et d'autres durant des heures avec elle en la regardant avec admiration se dandiner devant moi comme une oie à plumes dans ses bras.

Il passa une main devant mes yeux, tentant de me faire revenir sur terre. Il interrompit mes pensées démentielles. Encore un peu et j'étais sur le point de me persuader qu'elle serait prête à faire une représentation du moulin rouge pour me le subtiliser. Il fallait que je me soigne.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge, voyant que je n'étais toujours pas attentive. Je levai la tête, attendant la bombe qui allait me tomber dessus.

-Alice a une surprise pour toi, dit-il, espiègle.

**Ca**, c'était pire que tout.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après plusieurs tentatives d'évasion, j'avais fini par abandonner et Edward avait gagné. Résultat: j'étais coincée dans une voiture contre mon gré avec une ceinture solidement attachée qui m'étranglait complètement, en direction de la maison des Cullen où l'on devait rejoindre Alice.

Ne leur avais-je donc jamais dit que je détestais les surprises? Evidemment que si! Des centaines de fois, même. Mais à chaque fois que j'abordais ce sujet épineux, c'était comme si je parlais toute seule! Que ce soit avec Alice ou avec Edward; ça devait être de famille. Prendre mes désirs en ligne de compte n'avait strictement aucune importance. J'étais prête à mettre ma main à couper que si je venais à mourir précocement et que je les suppliais de respecter ma dernière volonté, ils n'y parviendraient **jamais**! Totalement hors de portée!

-Edward, gémis-je, dis-moi ce que c'est. Je t'en prie.

-Tu verras, tu verras, chantonna-t-il.

-Donne-moi un indice alors? me lamentai-je.

Tout était bon à prendre.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer de cette manière, s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu ne devineras jamais!

-Qu'est-ce que ça change alors?

-Ca change que si je te révèle quoi que ce soit, Alice me coupe la tête. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience tout de même? Et c'est bien plus drôle de garder le suspense jusqu'au bout! Tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Absolument pas! maugréai-je.

Malgré mon air bougon, il était d'une bonne humeur horripilante. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner toutes les cinq minutes vers moi, me lorgnant d'un air appréciateur avant de pouffer de rire. Je l'aurai étranglé rien que pour ça.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, grognai-je.

-Mais je ne te regarde pas!

-A d'autres! Je suis sûre que je vais détester cette surprise.

-Et moi je suis certain que ça va te plaire, dit-il en guise de réponse.

-J'en doute fort, très cher. Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour affirmer de telles choses?

-J'ai mes sources! rigola-t-il. Et crois-moi, elles sont sûres!

-Ben voyons!

Je me renfonçai dans mon silence, me concentrant pour trouver ce qu'était cette fameuse surprise dont je n'avais absolument pas envie. Observer l'excitation d'Edward suffisait à me faire fuir.

-Et si je te soudoie? m'écriai-je soudain, pleine d'espoir.

Il éclata franchement de rire. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. J'étais très sérieuse.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure que tu aie trouvée!

-Mais je ne plaisante pas! protestai-je.

-Ah oui? Et avec quel argent? railla-t-il.

-Qui te parle d'argent? murmurai-je langoureusement en me rapprochant de lui.

Mes intentions étaient on ne peut plus claires. J'étais prête à lui sauter dessus alors que nous étions en voiture pour lui soutirer des informations, s'il le fallait. Après, j'essaierai de sauver ma peau.

-Tu es très drôle aujourd'hui, s'esclaffa-t-il joyeusement. A croire que te mettre en danger te motive à faire de l'humour!

**-Me mettre en danger??** m'écriai-je, alarmée.

-C'est une façon de parler, Bella, soupira-t-il, amusé.

-Mouais… Ca dépend du sens qu'on donne au mot «danger».

-Sans doute, sans doute, admit-il de bonne grâce.

Je ne parvenais pas à chasser ce petit sourire euphorique qui me narguait depuis le début du trajet. Ciel qu'il était agaçant!

-As-tu conscience que tu es le seul à t'amuser comme un petit fou ici? Si tu crois que je partage ton hilarité ridicule, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Il vaut mieux que tu le saches! Ou alors, c'est que je me tape des fous rires intérieurs toutes les trois secondes que personne, même pas toi, ne peut déceler. Au choix!

-Depuis quand ça existe les fous rires intérieurs?

-Depuis la nuit des temps et ne change pas de sujet!

-Oui, désolé, ria-t-il. Tout cela ne m'empêche pas de rire de tes réactions qui sont, par ailleurs, tout bonnement désopilantes!

Je grognai. Cette conversation ne me menait à rien! Je vis alors un marqueur rouge dans le vide-poche.

-EDWARD!! hurlai-je, (**faussement)** paniquée. Je me suis coupée! Je saigne! Regarde! Regarde! Non! Ne regarde pas! Éloigne-toi de moi, ce n'est pas prudent!! beuglai-je. Gare-toi ici! Il faut que je descende immédiatement!

Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage.

-Vraiment prête à tout n'est ce pas? Même à te colorier tous les doigts de la main?

-Mais…? dis-je, éberluée.

-L'odeur, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas senti l'arôme du sang. Tu aurais pu y penser avant de faire ça avec un marqueur indélébile.

-Quoi? m'écriai-je, horrifiée. C'est une blague!

-Oui, dit-il simplement.

Il éclata de son merveilleux rire, immensément fier de sa petite plaisanterie. Je l'aurais tué.

-A chacun son tour de faire de l'humour, Bella chérie.

-Ca ne me fait pas rire, dis-je sèchement.

-Je vois ça, répondit-il calmement.

-Tu me le paieras Edward Cullen! le menaçai-je.

-Oh, vraiment? dit-il doucement.

-Oui!

J'avais prononcé ce simple mot d'une manière féroce, lui faisant comprendre que dès que je le pourrais je lui ferais subir mille morts. Il ne sourcilla même pas, nullement impressionné.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à la maison des Cullen et je ne savais toujours pas ce qui m'attendait. Alice guettait notre arrivée, visiblement impatiente. Elle bondit aussitôt dans notre direction quand elle aperçut la voiture grise. Elle nous rejoignit en une seconde, se pencha par la fenêtre ouverte, tout en nous scrutant de ses grand yeux dorés.

-Comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-elle, une lueur maléfique dans les yeux.

Je voyais décidemment trop souvent cette flamme diabolique dans les yeux d'Alice pour le moment.

-Comme je l'avais prévu, répondit-Edward à sa sœur. Après avoir essayé de s'enfermer chez elle, de sauter de la voiture en marche, de me corrompre d'une manière provocante, de m'avoir supplié, de m'avoir menacé tout en me déversant toute une série d'insultes fleuries dessus, de me m'avoir fait croire qu'elle se vidait de son sang, d'avoir simulé une crise de larmes très convaincante… je dirais que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, énuméra-t-il.

-A ce point? ria-t-elle. Tu as déployé des trésors d'imagination Bella!

-Eh! J'étais désespérée! intervins-je. Si tu crois que c'est marrant tous les jours de ne jamais rien savoir.

-Je m'en doute bien, mais sur ce coup, je ne pouvais, hélas, rien faire pour toi. Et puis ce n'est pas si terrible!

-Tu parles! m'étranglai-je. Je me méfie de tes surprises. Le souvenir de l'Essayage n'est encore n'est encore quez trop vif dans mon esprit. Et puis, je ne me fie qu'à moi-même pour décider ce qui est terrible ou non. Ta définition de ce terme est à l'opposé de la mienne.

-C'est certain.

-Je dirais même incontestable, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Tu es en forme à ce que je vois, constata-t-elle.

-Pour signer ton arrêt de mort, et celui d'Edward par la même occasion, oui, il n'y pas l'ombre d'un doute.

-L'angoisse lui réussit, dit-elle à son frère.

-Tu trouves aussi? sourit-il.

-Assez parlé de moi! intervins-je. Maintenant que je suis cernée de toute part par deux vampires sans scrupules avec, en plus, aucune chance de m'échapper, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'est cette surprise?

-Non, pas maintenant, répondit Alice.

J'écarquillai les yeux, scandalisée. Ils ne croyaient quand même pas que j'allais supporter ce petit jeu encore longtemps?

-Tu verras bien sur place, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'ai hâte d'y être, grognai-je d'un ton ironique.

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas!

Leur bonne humeur s'accrochait à eux comme de la boue sur une semelle. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrivais pas à entache cette joyeuseté qui me tapait sur le système.

-Nous prenons ma voiture, Edward? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ils voulaient **vraiment** ma mort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Certainement pas! m'exclamai-je avant lui. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'après avoir supporté tous ces secrets et ces enlèvements répétitifs, je vais tolérer ta conduite terrifiante? Et je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de ta Porches à moins de dix mètres, que ce soit bien clair!

-Très bien, très bien, maugréa Alice en s'installant sur le siège arrière.

Je soupirai, soulagée. Au moins je n'arriverai pas à cet endroit tenu étroitement secret avec une nausée monstrueuse.

Edward se remit en route et bientôt nous arrivâmes sur la route pendant qu'il chantonnait d'un air absent. Sa superbe sœur ne parla pas pendant un moment, s'enfonçant profondément dans la frustration de n'avoir pas pu conduire son dangereux bolide. Cette adorable petite chose ne supportait guère que l'on contrecarre ses désirs.

Je regardais les arbres défiler par la fenêtre, pensive. Je ne cherchais même plus un moyen de m'échapper, sachant pertinemment qu'avec Alice ça ne mènerait forcément à rien. Tous mes plans échoueraient. Au moins, je pouvais avoir une infime chance avec Edward mais pas avec elle. Intraitable, râlai-je intérieurement.

Le temps passait lentement, trop lentement jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse la toute qui menait à Port Angeles.

-Eh! m'exclamai-je. Mais pourquoi allons-nous…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'une main ferme s'était plaquée durement sur ma bouche, l'autre sur mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir et de parler. Alice! Je me débattis, grognai pour me dégager, pestant, crachant. Rien n'y fit.

-Désolée Bella! Mais ça fait partie du jeu. Il ne faut pas que tu reconnaisses l'endroit.

Comme si elle était vraiment désolée. Je n'étais pas dupe de ses prétendues excuses. Elle enleva quand même sa main, gardant l'autre sur mes yeux. J'étais toujours aveugle mais plus muette.

-Encore un peu et je te mordais, fulminai-je.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça à ta meilleure amie ? dit-elle faussement choquée

-Oh que si! Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Et qui dit que tu es ma meilleure amie? Permet-moi d'en douter après tout ça.

-Tu es délicieuse aujourd'hui, se moqua-t-elle. Mais fais quand même attention à ce que l'attitude délectable dont tu fais preuve ne se transforme pas en comportement infect et odieux.

-Tout ça ne dépend que de ce que tu me réserves. T'ai-je déjà dit que n'avais aucune confiance en toi?

-Plus d'un millier de fois même.

-Et malgré ça, tu persistes à me faire subir tes fantaisies les plus folles?

-Evidemment! s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que tu étais au courant qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour m'arrêter. Ce ne sont pas des protestations qui changeront grand-chose.

-J'avais remarqué, dis-je, acide.

Je marquai une pause.

-Quand arrivons-nous? dis-je, boudeuse.

-Maintenant, claironna Edward. Alice?

-Oui, lui répondit sa jolie sœur, je n'ai pas oublié. Bella, reprit-elle à mon intention, tu vas prendre la main d'Edward et le suivre gentiment. Te connaissant, il est très probable que tu tombes sur le chemin, ce que nous voulons éviter absolument. Une chute n'est pas au programme aujourd'hui. Et n'essaye surtout pas de le faire exprès! me menaça-t-elle. C'est compris?

Génial. Voila qu'elle se prenait pour ma mère.

-Oui, bougonnai-je.

-Parfait. Gare-toi ici, Edward.

Bientôt des mains entourèrent ma taille, me hissèrent de la voiture et me mirent sur mes pieds. J'entendais le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent contre les arbres, le murmure des feuilles balayées par des rafales: nous étions dehors. J'inhalai l'air pur à plein poumons, ayant l'impression d'être restée assise **(et enfermée)** trop longtemps. J'entendis le bruit d'une portière que l'on claque, et bien vite je sentis la paume d'Edward contre la mienne. Je me saisis de ses doigts, lui indiquant que je le suivais.

Il passa par plusieurs chemins différents, moi derrière lui, changeant constamment de direction. Je me cognai plusieurs fois à ce qu'il semblait être des voitures. Apparemment nous étions sur un parking.

Nos devions offrir un bien étrange spectacle pour les gens qui se trouvaient là. Nous avancions en file indienne, Edward, ouvrant la marche et me tenant la main, moi, au milieu, le suivant et Alice sur la pointe des pieds me cachant les yeux, bonne dernière.

Puis, l'atmosphère changea. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud, plus lourd et l'ambiance semblait plus animée. Nous étions rentrés dans un bâtiment. Tout de suite après notre entrée, je fus envahie par les discussions, les rires des passants étaient maintenant parfaitement audibles. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde pour produire un vacarme pareil. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un centre commercial. Horreur.

Sans s'arrêter, Edward m'amenait toujours à avancer.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta net, sans prévenir, ce qui eu pour effet de me projeter violement sur lui, ne m'attendant pas à un arrêt aussi brutal.

-Aïe, marmonnai-je en me massant le bras.

-Tu es prête Bella? souffla Alice, bigrement excitée.

Nous étions arrivés à destination.

-Il faudra bien, soupirai-je.

Je la voyais déjà lever les yeux au ciel face à ma réponse.

-Toujours aussi pénible, râla-t-elle.

Elle retira alors ses mains, me donnant enfin la permission de regarder autour de moi. Ce que je vis ne me plut pas.

Je me tournai mollement vers mes deux accompagnateurs.

-C'est une plaisanterie? dis-je d'une voix morne.

Je me trouvais dans une galerie noire de monde face à un magasin de bijoux. Moi qui ne voulais pas que l'on m'offre de cadeaux, j'étais servie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Non, c'est très sérieux, sourit Alice en m'emmenant vers la boutique.

Je me laissai entrainer. Comme si lutter allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin excessivement éclairé, moi en trainant les pieds, Alice en bondissant comme un cabri exalté. Edward nous avait suivies en gardant son air calme.

Alice se précipita silencieusement vers la vendeuse qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Quand la jeune femme leva la tête du magasine qu'elle était en train de lire, elle eut un violent hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à trouver une magnifique jeune fille dotée d'un grand sourire devant son comptoir. Elle se leva précipitamment et referma son magasine qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle. Lire ce genre de choses devant les clients ne devait pas être très convenable aux yeux de sa patronne.

-Puis-je vous aider? s'enquit-elle poliment.

-Oui…, dit Alice en se penchant pour lire le badge de la vendeuse, merci Melinda.

Je soupirai bruyamment et l'observais d'un œil découragé. Elle parlait avec animation avec Melinda avec force de gestes et d'exclamations. Cette dernière était stupéfaite de son comportement. Ce n'était sûrement pas tous les jours qu'elle avait affaire à une cliente aussi excitée.

Alice fit alors une chose des plus surprenantes. Elle se pencha vivement vers la jeune femme et lui chuchota quelque chose, d'inaudible pour moi, mais sûrement pas pour Edward, à l'oreille. Je vis l'air éberlué de Melinda qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça de la part d'une acheteuse.

Après avoir pris connaissance des demandes d'Alice, elle hocha cependant la tête d'un air radieux, accompagné d'un:

-Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle.

Alice lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

Sans doute selon les désirs du lutin, Melinda sortit de derrière son comptoir et se dirigea – ô malheur! – vers moi. Elle affichait l'expression de la bonne vendeuse type: affichage du sourire poli et professionnel de rigueur tout en jaugeant la future victime d'un coup d'œil expert.

Elle s'adressa alors à moi.

-Suivez-moi, mademoiselle. Nous allons nous installer près de votre amie. Surtout, restez calme!

J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan. «**Restez calme»**? Inquiète mais trop curieuse pour protester, je la suivis, obéissante, Edward derrière moi.

Elle me laissa à coté d'Alice qui me fit un sourire triomphant, et retourna derrière le comptoir. Elle revint bientôt, un haut tabouret dans les mains. Elle le posa par terre et le tapota du bout des doigts. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le bois produisaient un son désagréable.

-Veuillez vous asseoir, s'il vous plait, dit-elle aimablement.

Je m'exécutai, vaguement choquée, des questions plein les yeux. Elle retourna encore une fois derrière le comptoir, se baissa si bas que je ne voyais plus que son chignon de cheveux bruns dépasser, et farfouilla dans des tiroirs. Elle se releva ensuite, des sachets dans les mains, mais me tourna le dos.

Je me dévissai le coup pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait, mais ne put rien voir. Edward, mutin, venait de se planter juste devant moi, me bouchant volontairement la vue.

-T'es pas invisible, grommelai-je en tentant de le pousser.

Sans succès.

-J'espère bien, dit-il tendrement.

Je lui lançai une œillade courroucée, et continuai à essayer de voir ce que faisait Melinda. Je la vis seulement présenter quelque chose à Alice.

-Laquelle? murmura-t-elle.

La vampire n'hésita pas une seconde et désigna son choix du doigt, sans parler. Elle semblait satisfaite. Melinda hocha la tête d'un air entendu et rangea plusieurs pochettes en plastique dans un tiroir du bas de son bureau.

-Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous faites? m'exclamai-je, exaspérée de tout ce petit manège.

Alice et Melinda échangèrent un regard complice. Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

La vendeuse saisit quelque chose posé sur une étagère, je ne pus voir quoi, et cacha précipitamment l'objet dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et s'avança vers moi avec une mine fermement déterminée.

-Ne bougez pas mademoiselle, ça pourrait tout compliquer! Je commence par laquelle? dit-elle à l'intention d'Alice.

-La droite.

Pas l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Tout ce passa alors au ralenti, comme dans les films. La vendeuse sorti une **immense** aiguille de derrière son dos et s'avança vers moi avec cet objet meurtrier. La surprise apparut alors dans mes yeux et je devins perplexe. Que voulait-elle faire avec ça? C'est seulement quand elle se dirigea dangereusement vers mon oreille droite que je compris. Ils voulaient me percer les oreilles!! Moi qui avais une peur phobique des aiguilles, ils comptaient me transpercer avec une de ces choses, et qui était, de plus, de très grande taille

-NOOOON!! hurlai-je en bondissant sur Edward.

Ne s'attendant pas à se faire sauter dessus, il vacilla légèrement, étonné. Je me cramponnai à lui avec force, pas prête de sitôt à le lâcher. J'étais hors de portée de l'aiguille argentée. Pour le moment. La vendeuse me regardait avec un air furieux qui n'égalait franchement pas celui d'Alice.

-Bella, gonda-t-elle, ne gâche pas mon plaisir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'avoir une idée pareille? m'écriai-je, paniquée, les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille qui était toujours entre les doigts fins de Melinda. Tu sais très bien que j'ai une sainte horreur de tout ce qui pique, coupe ou hache. Tout ce qui est susceptible de faire sortir du sang de mes veines ou de me faire mal.

-Allons, Bella! s'esclaffa Alice. Tu ne saigneras même pas et ça ne fait pas mal! C'est juste un léger pincement. Et maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel, tiens-toi tranquille! ajouta-t-elle férocement.

-Non! braillai-je en m'accrochant d'une manière désespérée à Edward. Edward! Empêche-la!

Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour m'éloigner de sa sœur diabolique. Je lui lançai un regard affolé.

-Je pensais que ça te plairait, dit-il d'un ton triste.

Mon comportement épouvanté semblait l'avoir blessé. L'idée devait être de lui, bien qu'il ait dit qu'Alice était à la base de tout ça.

-Mais pourquoi? m'exclamai-je, ahurie. Je n'ai jamais mentionné le désir de me faire torturer pour avoir des trucs qui me pendront aux oreilles.

Il garda le silence, la tête penchée et visiblement gêné.

-Edward?

-Très bien, soupira-t-il, tu l'auras voulu. Tu l'as dit dans ton sommeil.

-Quoi?

J'étais sous le choc. Il s'était basé sur ça pour décréter que je voulais me faire percer les oreilles?

-J'ai sans doute mal interprété ce que tu voulais dire, marmotta-t-il, honteux.

Je restai là, à le fixer bêtement, la bouche grande ouverte. L'information ne voulait pas arriver à mon cerveau. Si j'avais vraiment rêvé de ce genre d'absurdités, ça ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar.

La vendeuse en profita pour passer à l'acte justement à ce moment là. Je sentis d'abord la pointe de l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma chair tendre, puis passer de l'autre coté. J'entendis alors un horrible craquement, signifiant que le cartilage s'était fait sauvagement transpercé. Elle était passée.

Je poussai un hurlement en faisant un bond, me passant la main sur l'oreille attaquée. Elle était rouge et gonflée. Mon cri avait attiré le regard de quelques passants qui commençaient à m'observer avec curiosité à travers la vitrine. Qu'ils aillent au diable!

Je me tournai vivement vers l'infâme vendeuse, prête à lui infliger les pires châtiments qu'il y eut jamais existé. Comment avait-elle osé me faire ça sournoisement dans mon dos alors que je n'étais pas préparée?

Je rencontrai pourtant les yeux fiers du lutin.

-Je t'ai eu! brailla joyeusement Alice.

Evidemment. Ce n'était pas Melinda qui avait agi mais une Alice fourbe qui s'en était chargé elle même. J'étais horrifiée qu'elle ait osé me faire ça. Elle brandit de nouveau l'aiguille coupable, bien décidée à passer à l'oreille gauche.

A la vue de l'objet couleur argent responsable de ma douleur et de mon stress, je m'écroulai.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bella? Bella?

Quelqu'un me tapotait la joue essayant de me faire revenir. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et vis que j'étais couchée sur la baquette arrière de la Volvo, Edward à mes côtés. Alice était au volant, en proie à une conduite délirante, pour ne pas changer.

-Que s'est-il passé? gémis-je.

-Tu es tombée dans les pommes, Bella, dit Alice, rieuse.

-A cause…? m'étonnai-je.

-D'une aiguille.

Elle pouffa de rire.

Je portai une main à mon oreille et sentit avec horreur que quelque chose y était accroché. Ils l'avaient fait! Et les deux en plus. Alice avait du profiter de mon évanouissement pour me faire la gauche sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Je vous déteste, maugréai-je sous leurs regards amusés.

J'étais un peu trop sonnée pour piquer une nouvelle crise, je laissai donc tomber.

-Ne te plains pas! dit Edward. Après avoir vu que tu étais à sa merci et sans défenses, elle s'est mise en tête de te faire un piercing au nombril. Elle comptait bien continuer le massacre après ton évanouissement. Que tu sois consciente ou non lui était parfaitement égal. Elle était sur le point de demander à la vendeuse de le faire quand je suis intervenu; juste à temps.

-Mais quelle délicatesse, maugréai-je à Alice. Profiter de mon état de faiblesse et de mon inconscience pour accomplir tes méfaits. Tu n'as pas honte?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle sereinement.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tu devrais, raillai-je. Et si tu tenais tant que ça à un piercing, tu pouvais t'en faire un plutôt qu'essayer sur moi.

Je rencontrai sa moue exaspérée dans le rétroviseur. Qu'avais-je encore dit qui méritait pareille expression?

-Bella, soupira-t-elle. L'aiguille se casserait net en essayant de rentrer dans ma peau. Et puis, de toute façon, Jasper est formellement contre.

-Enfin quelqu'un de normal! Et pourquoi l'aiguille ne réussirait pas à te piquer?

-Notre peau est semblable à de la pierre. Dure, froide, lisse. Indestructible. L'avais-tu oublié?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, admis-je. Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher.

Je replongeai dans me pensées. Alice venait de me montrer encore une fois combien son espèce était résistante. Je me souvins alors de la phrase où elle mentionnait Jasper.

-Et toi, ça ne t'aurait pas plu? ricanai-je en me tournant vers Edward.

-Ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je pense que tu m'aurais provoqué en duel ou mis à mort si tu te retrouvais affublée de ça, sourit-il. Je ne voulais pas courir ce risque.

-C'était plus prudent en effet, dis-je en sachant pertinemment que je serais incapable de mettre Edward au tapis.

-Mais nous pardonnes-tu? sourit-il.

-Certainement pas! reniflai-je dédaigneusement.

Je m'appliquai à ne surtout pas le regarder, sachant que tous mes efforts pour parait froide fonderont en un instant à la vue de ses yeux dorés.

-Tu es sûre? susurra-t-il du bout des lèvres en caressant mon bras.

-Certaine, dis-je.

-Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien…

Visiblement il essayait de me faire changer d'avis.

Je m'autorisai à lui jeter quand même un coup d'œil. Il affichait l'air craquant auquel je ne résistais jamais. Si ce n'était pas de la manipulation ça!

-Ce n'est que ton avis, marmottai-je alors que nous arrivions déjà sur le petit chemin qui menait à leur maison.

Je soupirai pour plusieurs raisons à la vue de la grande demeure. De un, je n'étais pas enchantée d'avoir été une fois de plus le cobaye d'Alice pour endurer ses éternelles caprices. De deux, nous étions chez les Cullen et j'étais certaine d'y trouver Sarah.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A peine la porte ouverte, le gigantesque Emmett se rua sur nous affichant un sourire impatient. Il devait être au courant de ce que m'avaient réservé mes deux tortionnaires aujourd'hui. Décidément tout le monde était au courant de ce m'attendait. Même Emmett!

-Alors? demanda-t-il, avide à sa sœur.

Il s'attendait sûrement à entendre Alice lui raconter dans les moindres détails toute l'opération. Il devait bien se douter que la présence d'une aiguille dans la même pièce que moi ne devait pas me réjouir beaucoup, et rien que l'idée le faisait sourire. Je m'attendais à entendre son rite retentissant d'une minute à l'autre.

-Bella été très imaginative pour échapper à ce que je lui réservais mais rien n'y a fait, comme tu peux le voir, dit-elle en désignant mes oreilles encore écarlates.

J'affichai un air vexé. J'avais, certes, été pleine d'imagination pour m'échapper mais ce qui m'aurait arrangé le mieux aurait été que mes plans réussissent plutôt qu'échouent… On ne pouvait sans doute pas tout avoir.

-Elle s'est laissé faire? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas bête. Elle a vu l'aiguille trop tôt et s'est arrangé pour sauter sur Edward afin de se tenir hors de portée de la vendeuse, maugréa-t-elle. J'ai du l'attaquer par derrière pour l'avoir.

-Parce qu'en plus, c'est **toi** qui l'as fait?

Il s'étrangla et les éclats de rire fusèrent. Comme prévu.

-Il a bien fallu. Si je n'avais pas agi, Melinda ne se serait jamais résolue à le faire. Attaquer des clientes craintives et paniquées ne doit pas être habituel dans ce magasin, renifla-t-elle. Bella a hurlé comme si je la torturais ce qui nous a attiré pas mal de regards dont on aurait très bien pu se passer, et quand j'ai ressorti l'aiguille pour faire l'autre oreille, elle s'est évanouie.

Chose qui semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. J'étais vraiment une petite chose fragile à ses yeux de brute finie.

Emmett contemplait mon air boudeur, parfaitement hilare. Ma souffrance et mon impression d'être trahie le faisait rigoler comme jamais.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, Bella.

-Je sais, merci, répliquai-je sèchement.

Je me détournai de cette famille proprement rieuse du matin au soir et vis alors la silhouette de Sarah. Elle nous observait du haut des escaliers, un regard mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle **me** fixait d'un air mauvais. Son expression avait radicalement changé d'une façon saisissante par rapport à la veille. Au lieu d'être avenante et aimable, elle était tout simplement hideuse. Ses beaux traits étaient déformés, son regard se faisait dur, ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un rictus narquois. Elle me regardait avec une expression de contrariété intense, ce qui avait pour effet de lui donner de fins plis sur son front. Si ce n'était pas de l'hostilité, ça…

Elle détourna soudain vivement la tête, se recomposa une mine affable et descendis les marches jusqu'au salon. Elle avait retrouvé son calme même si je décelai quand même une légère tension dans ses mouvements.

Elle se joignit à nous, fut accueillie à bras ouverts par un Emmett visiblement heureux de la voir, et se posta à coté d'Edward. Comme par hasard. En passant près de moi, elle n'afficha rien d'autre qu'une indifférence polie. Comportement étrange… Me dévisager d'une manière hostile sans raisons et redevenir parfaitement normale juste après, était assez bizarre.

Sa voix douce, d'une tonalité exceptionnelle semblable à une parfaite mélodie résonna dans l'immense salon.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés?

Elle le faisait vraiment exprès.

* * *

_Pauvre Bella, non seulement avec moi elle doit se fader un Edward complètement aveugle et idiot mais en plus il se moque d'elle!! Je ne l'ai vraiment pas gâtée! Je pense que je ne suis pas douée pour leurs têtes à têtes! Ca doit être pour ça! J'essaye de me venger parce qu'ils me donnent du mal!_

_Sinon, mon idée de lui percer les oreilles vous a plu?:D vous avez du me prendre pour une folle à moitié ivre mais j'aime bien mon idée moi -J'avoue c'est TRES fantaisiste ( voir complètement!) mais je voulais m'amuser XD et puis j'ai pu ENCORE faire preuve de mon sadisme légendaire en le faisant tomber dans les pommes!_

_AHAH:DJ'ai surtout adoré écrire le passage où ils sont dans la voiture! Je rigolais toute seule devant mon ordi XD!_

_Comme j'ai bien vu que tout le monde appréciait moyennement Sarah, je l'ai virée temporairement du chapitre;)! Mais son retour est prévu, désolée… _

_Un gros bout du chapitre 9 est déjà écrit… alors …? REVIEWS REVIEWS_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9:_

_Chapitre très court, désolée, mais primordial pour la suite de l'histoire. Il ne sert qu'à enclencher l'élément PERTURBATEUR XD!_

_Je promets que le prochain sera dix fois plus long. Parole d'auteur de __fanfic_

_Je dois aussi vous dire, que normalement ce chapitre n'aurait pas du exister! Je l'ai écrit parce-que je trouvais que si je ne mettais pas un chapitre de ce genre-là, la suite de mon histoire allait être illogique. Donc il me fallait quelque chose qui enclenche tout!;) Vous comprenez?:D _

_Alors quand je disais dans le chapitre précédent qu'un gros bout du chapitre 9 était écrit… c'était en fait le chapitre 10!:D J'ai inclus ce texte ci-dessous à la dernière minute! Donc voila __voila__!:D _

_Merci pour les reviews__ qui se font de plus en plus nombreuses;__ essaye__z__ d'appréciez la suite, elle m'a donné du mal. Beaucoup;)_

_P.S: je voulais aussi dire: J'ai dépassé la BARRE DES CENT REVIEWS!!:D (heureuse ) Grâce à vous!! __Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__!:D _

_Lolly._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews: **_

**Phanis:** Aha! Œil de lynx a tout remarqué! Merci pour le truc « un regard mauvais sur les lèvres» j'ai pu corriger l'horrible et infâme faute grâce à toi:D! 'Faut dire que j'étais assez fatiguée quand j'ai écrit la fin du chapitre!:( Contente qu'il t'ai fait rire, et oui, j'avoue, j'étais assez déchainée (hum hum… ) quand je l'ai écrit. D'où le guili guili qui n'a pas manqué de choqué plusieurs personnes, j'en suis sûre:D Et pour le truc des oreilles, moi on me l'a fait avec une aiguille (meurtrier? noooon:D ) et non pas avec un pistolet! Et je pensais que ça allait donner un peu bizarre si je mettais «et la vendeuse brandit sauvagement un pistolet! » dooonc j'ai préféré mettre AIGUILLE XD! Voila voila! P.S.: j'ai 16 ans, et non ce n'est pas indiscret, ne t'en fais pas;)! Maintenant je peux me permette de te demander ton âge moi aussi?:D

**xx-murmures-xx: **Oh! Me voila la cause de tes insomnies maintenant:D Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours aussi gentilles et encourageantes! Mais désolée, je vais te décevoir:S ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédent! ( adopte un air craintif )

**Elizabeth:** Je mentirais si je disais que recevoir des reviews longues m'agace!:D J'adore ça au contraire! Donc ne te retiens pas XD! Heureuse que ma fic' te mette de bonne humeur:) Bonne lecture!

**Lollie.fleur**Hiii! Nos pseudos se ressemblent!:O Désolée, pour quelqu'un qui est déjà à la base, impatient, je met du temps à poster:S

**Ekana**Pliée en deux?:O waw!:) heureuse de voir que ce chapitre a fait rire, c'était le but, en fait:D Merci pour ta review!!

**Karasab: **Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments!:D Mais le suspens ne sera qu'ENCORE PLUS à son comble dans ce chapitre. Tout va être révélé dans le prochain… PATIENCE XD!

**Alison: **Hilarant, vraiment?:D Et oui, je t'avoue que Sarah cache bien quelque chose, mais je ne dirai pas quoi! En tout cas, pas maintenant:) RDV au prochain chapitre, en attendait merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: **ahah:D On se sent plus, on dirait? Sarah te met vraiment hors de toi? Cool! J'ai réussi à la rendre détestable:D Défi réussi!! 20/20?? C'est pas un peu exagéré? Mais merci beaucoup! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit aussi parfaite que tu le dis, parce-que des fois quand je relis, j'ai vraiment envie de tout changer XD! Donc… des fois je me dis que je suis vraiment pas douée:D Mais savoir que mes pers. collent bien à ceux de S. Meyer, c'es assez cool quand même!:D Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews siiiiii gentilles et siiii longues!:) ne retiens pas si tu veux continuer comme ça.

**XxjustineblainxX** Cool! je suis dans tes fic' favoris?! ( élan d'affection ) Ca me fait trop, trop plaisir:D Merci!

**DeviliSh** Je ne pense pas qu'Edward ne soit pas sympa!:D ( ça y est, je prends sa défense ) c'est juste qu'il est «distrait» par Sarah… ou hypnotisé… comme tu veux:D! Mais tu vas voir, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses dans leur couple… mais avant Bella va quand même un peu souffrir, ok?:D

**Naiky**Waaw!:D Encore un compliment disant que mon imagination se rapproche du livre?:D Je suis gâtée avec vous! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, nouvelle lectrice!;)

**Titenanou: **Sarah énerve toujours autant à ce que je vois?:D Tu vas encore moins l'aimer dans le chapitre 10! Mais… SURPISE:D Merci pour ta review!

**EetB**aah, désolée de te faire te torturer comme ça pour savoir ce qui va se passer! Mais promis tout sera expliqué dans le chapitre 10!:D Foi de Lolly! J'adore la recommandation de la fin de ta review: continuer à faire souffrir Bella!:D Ne t'inquiète, je saisis la moindre occasion pour!:) Tu as aimé la surprise d'Alice? ( qui en fait, vient d'Edward, je le rappelle ) Contente!XD J'ai réussi à rendre Edward étrange! C'est PAR-FAIT!:) ( tu ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire?:D pas grave, tu comprendras bientôt! ) Merciiiii pour ta review!

**Lulu: **Magnifique??:O Mes chevilles enflent! Je suis SU-PER heureuse que tu ai aimés, que ce soit le truc avec Alice ou avec les boucles d'oreille! Merci pour te review!

**Bertille: **Euh…? je ne sais pas vraiment quand je les postes, mais p-e bien que c'est le w-e;) étant donné qu'on est dimanche aujourd'hui! Génial?:D cool!! ( air fier ) je suis contente qu'elle ne ressemble pas à toutes les fic' qui ont déjà été écrites sur Twilight!

**Audrey: **Voila la suite, mais désolée elle est courte ( air triste )! Mais je promets, je me rattrape sur le prochain!:)

**So'Sow: **Complètement mdr?:'D En effet, j'imagine bien la tête de ton entourage alors! Pas grave pour la longueur de la review, elle est quand même bien sympa et c'est tout ce qui compte!:) Mercii!!

**Charlot94300: **hihi! Pas bête, mais ce que j'ai prévu est beaucoup plus… compliqué! Malheureusement rien ne sera encore dévoilé dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant!:D ( ah oui: j'espère t'avoir été utile pour la création d'une histoire sur fanfic';) )

**Cathyouchka: **Le suspens est là?:D Assez pour te faire rester jusqu'à la fin de la fic'?XD Hum hum… Merci pour ta review!

**Theriel: **Sarah & Edward énervent?!:O Mais c'est le buuuut!:D Mais tu verras! tout sera expliqué… bientôt;)

**Tipou**voila la suite, ô nouvelle lectrice! bonne lecture!

**Estelle: **WOW! Alors là! Tu es bien celle qui as mis la review qui m'a le PLUS soufflé! ( les autres, prenez donc exemple sur Estelle!:D ) revenons à nos moutons: AUCUNE remarque négative?? ça pourrait être le TOME 4?? pas oublié de DETAILS?? « ne peux que tarir d'éloges »:O J'y crois pas! ( air abasourdi ) J'ai eu un réel choc quand j'ai vu cette review aussi longue! Inutile de préciser qua j'adore ça! En tout cas, merci, merci, merci pour tous ces compliments, ça motive à un point dingue!:D Bonne lecture!!

**Bonne idées**: Ahaha! Ca c'est bien drôle!:'D Mais désolée, Sarah ne va pas partir bientôt… et je ne sais même pas si je vais la faire mourir ou non…? Dur, dur!:D Merci pour ta reviex, nouvelle elctrice, heureuse que tu ais aimé!

**Emmett-****addict**Ouuh! J'ai trouvé la seule personne qui aime bien Sarah! Laisse moi te dire que tu fais partie d'une espèce rare et menacée:D! Edward est chiant? je sais, je sais:D je ne l'aime pas non plus dans ma fic';)

* * *

Je me réveillai après une nuit agitée dans mon lit. Le sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur, j'étais morte de fatigue. Rêves et cauchemars avaient peuplés mon esprit sans que je parvienne à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Il devait être tard, la lumière qui passait par les carreaux de la fenêtre était assez vive. Je m'étirai un bon coup, me passai la main dans les cheveux distraitement et effleurai mes oreilles parcourues d'un léger élancement. La journée de la veille me revint en mémoire.

Maudite famille. Maudit soit Alice et Edward pour leurs coups tordus. Maudite soit Sarah pour son éclat hors du commun et pour le désir qu'elle faisait ressentir à tout personne sensible à la beauté. Maudite soit ma vie depuis qu'elle y était entrée.

Il ne restait plus qu'une petite semaine avant le mariage. Une petite poignée de jours complètement insignifiante par rapport à l'immortalité d'une vie de vampire. Mais était-je vraiment certaine d'en devenir une maintenant? Rien n'était moins sûr.

J'avais quitté la demeure des Cullen la mort dans l'âme. Sentiment qui se faisait habituel pour le moment. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de l'attitude troublante de Sarah. Le regard froid et la moue narquoise sur son visage n'étaient toujours pas sortis de mon esprit. Bien qu'elle ait abandonné cette expression une fois descendue des escaliers, elle n'en demeurait pas moins hostile à mes yeux. Elle avait pris un malin plaisir à me narguer pendant les quelques heures après mon retour.

Sa main s'était attardée consciencieusement, mais d'une manière si innocente qu'on ne pouvait jurer s'il elle y faisait attention ou non, sur le bras, les hanches, le torse de mon amoureux, le palpant, l'effleurant ça et là d'une façon tout sauf fraternelle. J'avais, sans doute, été la seule à avoir remarqué ces attouchements déplacés pour quelqu'un que l'on considère comme une «sœur».

Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas été repoussée le moins du monde. Au contraire. Il la serrait plus étroitement contre lui, tout en humant la douce fragrance qui se dégageant de sa peau douce et parfaitement blanche. Tout n'avait été que regard vague, sourires absents, mains caressantes, soupirs satisfaits: il n'était plus avec nous. Comme déconnecté de l'espace-temps. Déconnecté de moi. Seul avec elle. Ils étaient coupés du monde, enfermés dans leur coquille incassable et se satisfaisaient à eux-mêmes. Besoin de personne, heureux. Ca crevait les yeux.

Je m'étais rapidement éclipsée, dégoutée de ce spectacle qui me mettait en danger, laissant derrière moi ma rivale victorieuse et la famille de vampire si bienveillante à laquelle j'aurais tant aimé appartenir. Est-il vraiment logique de continuer avec Edwarddans pareille situation ? Il paraissait pourtant si… aimant avec moi quand elle n'était pas là. Hier dans la voiture par exemple.Ce moment me donnait l'impression de s'être passé il y a plusieurs siècles tout comme nos rendez-vous dans la clairière. Peut-être avais-je tout simplement rêvé cette dernière année écoulée? Peut-être mon imagination s'était-elle emballée et avait réussi à me créer une vie dorée accompagnée de l'amant parfait?

Je ne pouvais concevoir que tout e que j'avais vécu avec lui n'était que le pauvre résultat d'un don de auto-persuasion trop développé. Ce que je ne possédais pas. Ils avaient donc existés. Instants magiques qui paraissaient si loin. Si vite effacés à la venue de la très chère confidente de mon Edward.

Je me levai avec un soupir, guère étonnée de son absence, me demandant vaguement ce que je ferai de ma journée. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, remarquai que la voiture de patrouille n'était plus là. Inutile d'envisager de faire quelque chose avec Charlie donc. Je devais vraiment être désespérée pour penser à faire quelque chose avec la personne la plus taciturne au monde. Ma camionnette, elle, était bien là, seule au milieu de l'allée en compagnie des gouttes d'eau qui tambourinaient durement sur la carrosserie usée.

J'avançai mollement vers la salle de bain, prenant avec moi des vêtements propres au passage. J'allumai la lumière, ne m'attardai pas devant le miroir, me trouvant une mine affreusement blafarde. Mon teint était pâle comme jamais, et accompagné, de surcroit, par de splendides cernes qui auraient rendues mortellement jalouse toute la famille de vampires que j'affectionnais tant.

Je me déshabillai en toute vitesse, frissonnant, et me jetai sans plus tarder sous la douche, mais ne retirai aucun bienfait à l'eau chaude qui coulait sur ma peau. Ce qui m'apportait habituellement détente et réconfort n'avait plus aucune efficacité aujourd'hui.

Je coupai bien vite le robinet d'eau brulante, saisis un essuie moelleux et tiède et m'enveloppai dedans. Je sortis bien vite de la pièce emplie de vapeur pour descendre à la cuisine avec l'intention de manger quelque chose avant de m'affaler sur le canapé. Perspective séduisante.

J'arrivai au bas des escaliers, m'approchai des armoires pour sortir un bol et la boite de céréales. Je stoppai mon geste à la vue d'un bout de papier épinglé juste devant moi sur la peinture jaune écaillée du placard. Je l'arrachai d'un geste brusque, déchirant un coin de la note et parcourrai rapidement les quelques lignes.

_Bella, _

_Viens tout de suite à la maison. Pas de discussions, tu sais de quoi je suis capable. _

_Alice. _

Je froissai la note avec un soupir et la jetai dans la corbeille à papier. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus? Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner chez eux. A cause d'une seule personne et à cause, aussi, du comportement d'une autre, si chère à mon cœur.

Je m'assis quand même à la table de la cuisine devant mon bol de céréales. Alice n'aurait qu'à attendre que je me remplisse le ventre. C'était la moindre des choses.

Je mâchai lentement mes céréales, prenant tout mon temps, voulant prolonger le sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais encore dans la petite cuisine. Certaine qu'une fois sortie de la maison sèche et accueillante, cette impression s'envolera en volutes de fumée pour laisser place à une douleur sourde qui me blessait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait.

A partir du moment où mon bol fut lavé et le paquet rangé, je ne trouvai plus rien d'autre à faire et m'encourageai à prendre le chemin de l'entrée. Je trainai mollement les pieds vers la porte, déconfite à l'idée de passer encore du temps dans une atmosphère pareille. Avoir une journée de plus avec Alice à mon actif ne m'enthousiasmait pas trop. Je l'adorais, mais elle avait un don pour épuiser toute personne normalement constituée se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Alors, si, en plus, Sarah était là, ça n'allait pas du tout aller!

A ces pensées, je poussai un grognement, attrapai mes clés et ma parqua, me préparant à affronter la pluie qui tombait dru au dehors. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste pour rouler jusque chez eux pas un temps pareil. Je n'étais pas enthousiaste pour _**aller** chez eux, tout simplement. Je ne savais que trop bien ce que je risquais d'y trouver. Regards enamourés de merlan fris de la part d'Edward qui ne me seraient même pas adressés. Je me réconfortai en me disant que j'aurais – peut-être cette fois – une conversation sérieuse avec Edward en ce qui concernait Sarah._

J'étais toujours devant la porte d'entrée, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre. Apparemment je faisais une sorte de résistance. Poussant un ultime soupir, je finis tant bien que mal par sortir, trottinai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'habitacle sec mais froid et mis le contact.

Bientôt, je me trouvai sur la route déserte littéralement noyée par la pluie – et dire que nous étions en plein été – en direction de l'endroit où je ne désirais pas me rendre. Maudite Alice. Encore une fois. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas fait le déplacement pour venir me voir. A échelle vampirique, le trajet ne durait même pas cinq secondes.

J'arrivai à destination, trop tôt à mon goût, et m'engageai dans le petit chemin boueux. Heureusement que la Chevrolet était adaptée pour ce genre de temps.

Je passai devant le garage, remarquant d'ailleurs l'absence de la Porches jaune si détestée et de la voiture de Carlisle.

Personne sur le porche. Personne ne m'attendait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Alice. C'était bien celle qui venait toujours à ma rencontre lorsque je me rendais chez eux, même quand je ne la prévenais pas de ma venue. Elle était toujours là à m'attendre, et aujourd'hui, pas un signe de vie.

Je grommelai un peu, rajustai mon capuchon pour affronter le déluge, ouvris la portière et me précipitai dehors en courant, faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long dans les flaques de boue.

J'arrivai en face de la porte d'entrée, toquai un bon coup et attendis. Personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Comment ne m'avaient-ils pas entendue? Je retoquai contre le panneau de la porte en bois, m'abimais les doigts à cause des échardes et commençai à appeler quelqu'un:

-Alice? m'énervai-je. Alice! Si tu crois que je vais attendre encore longtemps dehors à me faire tremper, tu rêves! Si tu ne viens pas dans moins de deux secondes, je rentre à la maison!

J'avais crié assez fort pour que tout Forks puisse m'entendre. Mais toujours aucune réaction. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons en pestant, la porte s'entrouvrit subitement, produisant un déclic.

-Pas trop tôt, grognai-je.

Je poussai le panneau de bois, offrant une plus grande ouverture pour passer. J'entrai dans la superbe maison en essuyant bien mes pieds sales sur le paillasson.

Je fis quelques pas, les yeux rivés toujours rivés au sol, ne remarquant pas que j'étais complètement seule.

-Alice? dis-je plus doucement en levant la tête.

Au lieu d'avoir une réponse ou même toute autre manifestation, je n'obtins rien d'autre qu'un claquement sec qui provenait du hall d'entrée.

Je fis volte-face, surprise et le cœur affolé pour me trouver face à du vide. Personne ne se tenait devant moi et la porte s'était soudainement fermée _**toute seule**. Tremblante mais sans bouger, je me mis à observer les moindres recoins de la maison plongée dans une semi-obscurité, qui était, d'ordinaire si claire et tranquille._

Il se pouvait très bien que ce soit Emmett qui me faisait une blague mais quelque chose en moi me disait que c'était bien plus sérieux que ça. Bien plus grave. Sentiment oppressant.

Je fermai les yeux un moment, les rouvrit. Soudain…

Un souffle dans mon cou. Une parole susurrée à mon oreille. Puis, plus rien. Seulement la peur. Incontrôlable.

* * *

_Aloooooooors__?:D __( air__ fier ) On ne se tient plus? Le suspens est à son comble? __Ahahahaha__! Que je suis cruelle! Si vous saviez, ce que je prépare à Bella__:D__ vous me __détesteriez__ jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. __Vos impressions… par REVIEWS svp;) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10:_

_Ouach__Je me suis attiré les foudres de beaucoup d'entre vous! XD Couper à un moment pareil c'est pas permis? ( chut, on se tait:D__ c'est moi qui écrit, alors on S__'ECRASE! __muahaha ) _

_Je sens… que je vais me faire tabasser après que vous ayez lu ce chapitre…__:S__ j'ai été d'un sadisme incroyable, j'ai battu tout le monde sur ce plan-là, et je pense même que la médaille me revient!__:S__ J'en dis pas plus!:D _

_Merci encore pour reviews, je remarque que j'ai sans cesse de nouvelles lectrices! __Wahou__!:D C'est cool de voir de nouvelle têtes! __( je__ ne vous déteste pas les anciennes! ô fossiles dégénérés chers à mon cœur!! )_

_Ah oui! Je dois aussi vous dire que cette fic' ne sera pas très longue!__:S__ une dizaine de chapitres tout au plus… __( je__ ne sais pas encore exactement combien vu que je n'écris jamais mes textes à l'avance! Donc si vous voulez, je sais juste ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 10 et 11 mais pour la suite… __pfiut__! je vais devoir me creuser la tête:__D )_

_Je suis toujours très admirative quand je vois des auteurs qui arrivent à tenir une fic' sur plus de vingt chapitres! Je sens que je n'y arriverai jamais XD car ayant une forte tendance à me lasser hyper vite de tout, c'est quasiment impossible!__:S__ Et puis je me vois mieux écrire des fics courtes:D je comptes p-e faire une suite de «une histoire sans fin» mais il est encore trop tôt pour faire des projets n'est-ce-pas:)! _

_Tout__ dépendra de ce que je comptes mettre pour les derniers chapitres! __si__ tout le monde meurt, bah là je pourrais plus rien faire!! XD __( rire__ sadique, lève la tête et se rend compte que mettre à mort plusieurs personnages importants dans le mm paragraphe pourrait être follement amusant, mais se retient juste à temps de peur de se faire huer par la foule en colère. N'oublions pas le lynchage collectif et la séance de lapidation! ) _

_Voila __voila__!:D Bon, j'arrête mon petit monologue fort peu intéressant et je vous laisse à votre lecture:)! _

_(Reviews …:D ) _

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews: **_

**Theriel:** Sadique? Moiii? ( air angélique ) Ok, là j'avoue:D Mais je pense que tu diras la même chose à la fin de ce chapitre!XD Et ce qui suit, n'est pas vraiment proche d'une bonne blague qu'on aurait pu jouer à la pauvre Bella… ( mystère ) sinon, ça va? La folie ne t'as pas encore gagnée? L'impatience n'a tout de même pas encore atteint son stade limite?:O Merci pour la review!;)

**Alice Cullen: **( nouvelle lectrice! )Merci pour les compliments:D ( heureuse ) beaucoup de suspens, c'est vrai?:)

**Titenanou: **Ta curiosité va bientôt être satisfaite! Courage plus que quelques mots à lire et tu pourras commencer la fic':D je suis méchante de finir comme ça hein?:D hihi

**X0x-Bella-Swan-x0x** Aahhh:D C'est toi Elizabeth??:D Merci pour tes reviews, elles font toujours plaisir!:D

**Momo:**Voila la suite, lectrice impatiente!:D je sais, je sais XD j'aime faire souffrir les gens que ce soit les personnages ou les lecteurs…:) c'est dans ma nature, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? huhu ( s'enfuit en courant )

**Karasab: **Du calme!:O je suis quand même pas assez sadique pour faire mourir Bella tout de suite!:O non, non, non! Ce ne serait plus drôle sinon!:X Contente que la suite te plaise;), bonne lecture.

**Rachel****Edward****Jacob: **(nouvelle lectrice!) Tu aimes? ( larmes aux yeux ) Cool! (fière) voici la suite, en espérant que tu seras plus satisfaite question contenu:D Ya plus d'explications hein!!

**Phanis: **Chacune son tour de faire languir les lecteurs! XD ( mais cette fois, tu ES une lectrice, tu vois ce que ça fait hein?:D Affreux comme sensation, n'est-ce-pas? ) Après une semaine de suspens insoutenable, voila la suite!!:D ( j'ai toujours été bluffée par ta rapidité de postage!:O tous les 2-3 jours je pense… chapeau!:O ) P.S.: mais t'es pas vieille du touuuuut voyons:D!! qu'est ce que ce sera quand t'auras passé la trentaine hein?:D

**DeviliSh: **J'admet! Ce chapitre est court et space, mais bon…:D je me rattrape sur celui-ci, disons! j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire;): tu ressens des sentiments CONTRADICTOIRES envers le personnage de Sarah! huhu! je me trompe?:) Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va être partiellement éclairci dans ce chapitre!:D bonne lecture!

**Naikyy**oui, je sais je suis très méchante ( et j'aime ça en plus:D ) Mais que veux tu? Ce serait beaucoup moins bien si je ne coupais pas au moment où il n'y a pas de suspens non?:) Merci pour ta review!

**Norah**( nouvelle lectrice!)Voila la suiiiiite:D On se tient plus apparemment?

**Aurélie: **nouvelle lectrice! ) «Lolly, vous jugez-vous coupable d'être la cause des maux de ventre d'Aurélie?» « euh… probable..:S ? » « C'est très mal, veuillez ne jamais recommencer! " Oups… :S voila la suite !

**T****HE****-SPOOKY-CLOCK**la plus cruelle, t'es vraiment sûre?:D et… QUOI?:O j'apprend que ma review pleine de compliment a encore été effacée??:'( ( non, non je ne cours pas après:O ) Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, mais je pense que celui-ci aura plus de succès…;) bonne lecture!!

**Bellaswam91: **(nouvelle lectrice!! )Adoré? Géniale? Waaw:D ( heureuse ) Oui, c'est vrai que le site est vraiment compliqué à utiliser au début, mais maintenant c'est bon, je m'en sors parfaitement!:D Le problème est p-e résolu maintenant que je viens de poster la suite? Ou toujours pas?:S Bonne lecture!!

**EetB**Mais je te pardonne XD! Ce que je fais…? mmh… tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir, et tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Bella, elle va en baver!:D mais chuut!:)

**The-misery: **Tiens? Ca faisait longtemps:) voila la suite, bonne lecture!!

**Arya15: **(nouvelle lectrice!! ) Sentiment d'insécurité profond?:S Ouiille… ma mort est p-e proche, tout dépend de ce que je comptes faire de notre ptit couple;) SUSPENS XD Merci pour la review:D voici la suite!!

**Sosso**( nouvelle lectrice!) ahah:D J'ai bien ri pour le truc où Sarah serait prête à bouffer Bella devant Edward. Non, je n'irai quand même pas jusque là!;) promesse! tu détestes Sarah? Tu devras signer la pétition qui circuler pour le moment pour la faire sortir de la fic'! muahahaXD voila le nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas été trop longue?

**Bertille:**ooohw:D je me sens trop flattée quand on me sort des compliments à la pelle comme ça!! ( je caches pas que j'aime bien ça: )ravie que tu aimes autant, voici la suiiiiite! Et bonne lecture!!:D

**Alison**Personne n'aime Sarah, il faut que je me rendre à l'évidence!:S Est-ce elle qui a tendu un piège à Bella?? P-e que oui, p-e que non… mhh…:) sinon, merci pour ta review ; )

**Ayalyne**: ( nouvelle lectrice ) Les 9 chapitres d'un coup?:O wow! Surtout que les derniers sont plutôt longs!:D Toi aussi tu déteste Sarah?:( alalala, tu n'es pas la seule!:) La fin est sadique? Pas la première fois que je l'entend celle-là…:D je ne dis rien à propos des pouvoirs que Sarah pourrait avoir ou non… mhh… je garde le silence:) bonne lecture!

**Edward.lov3**(nouvelle lectrice!) j'adore les ptites spéculations que tu te fais:D tordant!! tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, c'est bien ça le pire:) Merci pour ta review!!

**XxjustineblainxX: **Je m'arrête ici pour JUSTEMENT vous faire enrager:D ( air maléfique ) c'est dingue, tout le monde a deviné mon plan diabolique:D oups… Calmons-nousmaintenant, voici la suite:D!!

**xx-murmures-xx** Aaaah, je ne dis rien:D Pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer, il faut LIRE XD!! telle est ma politique!:D Toujours aussi génial? Vraiment? Merciiibeaucoup !!:D

**Xx-Edward 3 3 3-****xX**(nouvelle lectrice! ) contente que tu aimes;) voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi!:D Bonne lecture!!

**Pomme-banane** (nouvelle lectrice!) Ooooow:O Ca veut dire que tu as trouvé que ma fic' était vraiment bien et se distinguait des autres, c'est ça? (bave ) MERCI beaucoup:D!! (contente!! ) Voici la suiiite!:)

**So'Sow:** Ahah! Encore une nouvelle recrue pour la secte cachée du sadisme!!:D Cool! Il y a de plus en plus de monde, dites moi:O!! C'est vrai qu'une vie parfaite, c'est pas drôle et il se passe rien! huhuhu:D alors je fais souffrir les pers. pour mettre de l'action!!:D Merci pour la review, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent: **

_Je fermai les yeux un moment, les rouvrit. Soudain…_

_Un souffle dans mon cou. Une parole susurrée à mon oreille. Puis, plus rien. Seulement la peur. Incontrôlable._

-Tu m'as fait attendre.

Haleine glacée dans ma nuque. Pour la première fois je savais ce que ressentais Jacob quand il disait que le parfum d'Edward, présent sur mes vêtements, était froid. Pour la première fois, j'avais le même sentiment que lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas Edward. J'aurais largement préféré.

La voix était celle d'une femme, familière et légèrement déformée par l'excitation. Plus rauque, plus basse, elle n'en était pas moins séduisante. Je sentais sa respiration précipitée sur mes cheveux, son haleine merveilleuse, si différente de celle d'Edward qui passait juste sous mon nez. J'humais l'exquise senteur bien qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de mon ennemie; pensant que ce serait sans doute la dernière chose de bon que je sentirais avant longtemps. Plus fruitée, plus féminine, plus douce aussi, elle était le plus délectable des parfums qu'il eut jamais existé. Unique, impossible à imiter, empreinte personnelle de la belle vampire qui se tenait derrière moi. Tout était déjà parfait chez cette splendide créature, pourquoi sa fragrance ne le serait-il pas également?

J'aurais pu rester longtemps ainsi, debout au milieu du salon en train de respirer cette merveilleuse odeur, malgré l'impression de danger. Attraction vampirique.

Seul bémol: son souffle glacé me faisait frissonner, à tel point qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle avait avalé une tonne de glaçons, et j'étais _**enfermée**. Une fois de plus, comme à Phoenix dans le studio de danse. Ca semblait être devenu une coutume pour les vampires: enfermer Bella Swan le plus de fois possible. Inutile de préciser que je n'aimais pas ça du tout._

Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je pouvais pourtant dire qui elle était sans me retourner. Pourquoi était-elle là, seule avec moi, alors que tout la famille semblait absente et que la note de tout à l'heure avait été écrite et signée de la main d'Alice?

Doucement, elle se pencha vers ma joue, y posa la sienne en un geste presque maternel et souffla:

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir.

Affirmation. Elle joua un moment avec une mèche de mes cheveux, gentiment, l'esprit ailleurs.

J'étais plongée dans une hébétitude totale. Pourquoi m'avait-elle attirée ici? Elle ne semblait pas vouloir spécialement parler avec moi et le geste tendre qu'elle venait d'avoir avec moi avait failli me faire mourir de surprise tellement il était inhabituel.

-N'est-ce-pas?

Je ne pouvais nier que je m'attendais plus à voir Sarah que quiconque. Elle n'était pourtant pas la personne à qui je m'attendais à faire face. Comme quoi, les faits sont souvent bien éloignés de ce que nous pensons.

Je déglutis péniblement. L'atmosphère était lourde malgré le ton sympathique qu'elle employait pour s'adresser à moi.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Je n'avais, évidemment, pas prévu de me retrouver en présence de Rosalie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle se recula légèrement, enleva sa joue douce de la mienne et posa délicatement ses mains fines sur mes épaules. A ce moment-là, le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure se fit entendre et la porte en bois s'ouvrit encore une fois, laissant entrer **_la_** nouvelle venue qui ne nous jeta même pas un regard. Une rafale de vent froid s'engouffra en même temps qu'elle, emmêlant ses cheveux foncés.

A la vue de la jeune femme, les mains dures et froides de la jolie blonde qui s'était montré si douce quelques secondes auparavant, se fermèrent brutalement sur mes épaules comme les serres d'un oiseau. Ses ongles parfaits s'enfonçaient durement dans ma peau, me laissant une marque profonde.

Celle qui venait d'arriver, parlait avec animation, trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Un téléphone argenté. Elle semblait contrariée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, je la vis froncer les sourcils, prendre une mine renfrognée et se taire à peine plus de deux secondes, pour repartir de plus belle, juste après cette courte pause. Suite à ce bref arrêt, son ton avait radicalement changé. Il était désormais plus doux, plus voilé, et on aurait presque pu jurer qu'elle murmurait des mots tendres à son interlocuteur. Son expression s'était adoucie, et sa voix se faisait moins brusque, ses intonations moins agressives et autoritaires.

Au bout de quelques minutes où elle semblait toujours ne pas nous avoir vues, un sourire de contentement fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle raccrocha tout aussi sec sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir. Elle se tourna vers nous en un seul mouvement, une mine satisfaite à la figure. Elle nous vit, moi devant elle la regardant avec une mine ahurie et un peu apeurée, et Rosalie juste derrière moi qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que la porte s'était ouverte sur la jeune femme.

Elle me serrait maintenant de toutes ses forces entre ses fins doigts et une affreuse douleur fourmillait dans tout mon bras. Je commençais à avoir vraiment mal. Je n'étais quand même pas une boule antistress!

-Rosalie! claqua sa voix. Eloigne-toi d'elle!

Avec un sursaut mais sans broncher et sans un mot, ladite Rosalie s'éloigna rapidement de moi, presque craintivement pour se poster à côté de celle qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, semblant faire un examen minutieux du plancher de bois clair.

Sarah me faisait face, belle au-delà de l'inimaginable, ses cheveux lâchés tombant en une cascade brune aux multiples reflets sur ses épaules blanches, un sourire quasiment condescendant à la vue de Rosalie. Elle se tourna vers celle-ci, la jaugea du regard un moment et brisa le silence qui s'était installé:

-Depuis quand ressens-tu le besoin de te cacher derrière une simple humaine? chuchota-t-elle méchamment. As-tu vraiment aussi peur de moi? Suis-je réellement aussi effrayante?

Elle ne répondit pas. Sarah détourna rapidement la tête et regarda dans me direction, mais un peu sans me voir. On aurait dit qu'elle fixait un point au dessus de ma tête situé dans le vide. Ailleurs.

-Tu as au moins réussi à me la garder, susurra-t-elle d'un air venimeux.

Rosalie hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'affirmation tout en continuant à regarder ses pieds. Pour rien au monde, elle ne semblait vouloir croiser le regard de Sarah. Jamais je n'avais vu Rosalie dans un état de soumission pareil. Elle, si fière, si hautaine et dédaigneuse, avait maintenant des allures de petit fille prise en faute. Elle avait radicalement changé d'attitude depuis l'arrivée de la superbe vampire. Au départ, excitée, un peu effrayante et sûre d'elle, elle n'était maintenant qu'un agneau docile subissant les sarcasmes de la splendide brune. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Rosalie qui avait détesté Sarah d'emblée lui obéissait maintenant au doigt et à l'œil.

-Je ne comprends pas.

C'était la première fois que je m'adressais à Sarah. Elle reporta mon attention vers moi, me sourit d'un air de franche pitié et éclata de rire. Un rire froid. Cruel.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tu n'es pas humaine pour rien.

Alors, là j'étais abasourdie.

-Bon, commençons les choses sérieuses.

Elle se rapprocha de moi à pas de velours, ne me quittant pas du regard. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, m'examina et m'envoya une gifle retentissante. A laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

De toute la puissance de son bras, elle avait abattu sa main trop froide sur ma joue, me laissant une trace de main à l'endroit où elle avait frappé.

Je titubai en arrière sous le choc du coup, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ma joue était cuisante et rouge, me brulait d'une manière affreuse. J'y portai la main, comme un reflexe, je n'eus pourtant de l'autre côté. Sous la violence du choc, cette fois, je tombai complètement en arrière.

En me redressant légèrement, ma tête entre les mains, je vis du coin de l'œil Rosalie se précipiter vers moi, affichant une expression affolée. Il ne restait plus que deux mètres qui nous séparaient, quand d'un geste de la main de la part de Sarah, elle s'écroula par terre comme une poupée de chiffons. Inerte. D'un simple mouvement, elle avait réussi à l'arrêter. Sans la toucher

Je contemplai le corps de Rosalie avec horreur. Couchée tout près de moi, ses longs cheveux blonds, semblables à ceux d'un ange entouraient son visage parfait. Son expression était pourtant crispée comme s'il elle souffrait affreusement fort. Les paupières fermées sur ses yeux dorées, elle était inanimée. Elle n'aurait pas du l'être, c'était contraire à son espèce. Les vampires ne pouvaient **_pas_** sombrer dans l'inconscience. Recrovillée sur elle-même, respiration coupée, immobile et froide, on aurait vraiment dit une morte. Fragile et destructible.

Elle n'avait pas laissé échapper un seul cri avant la chute, le mouvement d'arrêt avait été trop soudain.

Je me relevai avec épouvante, ne pouvant quitter des yeux le corps meurtri de Rosalie. Vision d'horreur. Je me tournai lentement vers Sarah qui observait ma réaction avec curiosité. L'effroi total qu'elle lut dans mes yeux parut lui plaire. J'étais, effectivement, morte de peur. Devant ce qu'elle avait fait à Rosalie et devant mon enfermement plus que suspect. Si un vampire arrivait à mettre un autre vampire au tapis sans le toucher, j'avais encore moins de chances pour m'en sortir que d'habitude. Qui aurait pu penser que la magnifique et resplendissante Sarah aurait fait une chose pareille?

-C'est… toi qui as fait ça? bégayai-je.

-Qui d'autre? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici? se moqua-t-elle.

Très drôle. Elle se recomposa un visage sérieux et reprit la parole:

-Nous devons parler, me dit-elle d'un air grave.

-Vraiment? m'énervai-je. C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas me poser de questions après avoir vu Rosalie s'écrouler au sol, évanouie! Voila qui est très courant pour un vampire!

Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Tu veux savoir, Bella? murmura-t-elle suavement. Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais regarde d'abord ce que j'arrive à faire…

Elle claqua des doigts et aussitôt Rosalie se remit sur ses pieds, alerte. Elle affichait une mine craintive et semblait maintenir une bonne distance entre elle et Sarah.

-Rosalie… souffla-t-elle dans un râle. Montre donc à notre invitée combien tu es obéissante aujourd'hui.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la jolie blonde. Les yeux étroitement fermés en signe de concentration, les poings serrés, elle semblait lutter. Contre quoi?

-Rosalie, reprit-elle. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aller me chercher un grand seau d'eau? Froide.

A ma plus grande surprise, la Rosalie si insolente que je connaissais, celle qui envoyait balader toute personne osant lui donner un ordre quelconque, se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

-Plus vite! claqua la voix impatiente de Sarah.

Elle accéléra le pas, se mit presque à courir, se jeta dans la pièce adjacente comme si quelqu'un était à ses trousses et ressorti moins d'une seconde plus tard, un immense seau d'eau dans les mains.

Elle se mit, de nouveau, à coté de son bourreau, les bras encombrés par le récipient rempli à raz-bord. Sarah se pencha, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, sourit devait l'air impuissant de Rosalie et me pointa du doigt. Elle se retira soudain, comme si Rosalie empestait; la poussa violement en avant vers moi et ordonna:

-Fais-le!

Rosalie s'approchait de moi, à pas lents, les yeux emplis de remords. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, elle était bouleversée. Elle s'agenouilla à mes pieds, déposa le seau d'eau, se releva, ses yeux maintenant à la même hauteur que les miens. Elle sourit faiblement d'un air de compassion muette devant mon air perdu, mit sa main dans mon cou pour rapprocher ma tête de la sienne. Une dernière caresse tendre sur ma joue, quelques mots murmurés si bas que j'avais du les lire sur ses lèvres: «je suis désolée ».

Prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage face à la chose qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle ferma les yeux.

Soudain, sans que je m'y attende, elle agrippa mes cheveux et me fit plonger tête la première dans la bassine d'eau glacée.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je suffoquais, de l'eau était entrée en immenses vagues dans mes poumons, m'asphyxiant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre ma respiration, ne me doutant pas une seconde de ce qui allait me tomber dessus.

Le contact soudain de l'eau glacée m'avait donné une décharge électrique. Je sentais le battement de mon sang dans mes veines, me produisant un mal de tête épouvantable. Les yeux grands ouverts, exorbités, je n'avais pour seule contemplation que le fond du seau. Je songeai tristement que c'était une bien triste mort. Mourir dans moins d'un mètre cube d'eau.

On essayait de me tuer. Rosalie essayait de me tuer sur ordre de Sarah.

A la dernière seconde, là où je pensais que tout serait fini, effacé, j'émergeai soudain, suffocante. Mon souffle était précipité, ma respiration, enfin retrouvée, haletante.

Je m'écroulai par terre, recrachant des litres d'eau, m'étranglant, toussant. Le retour à la température normale était presque aussi douloureux que le choc du froid soudain.

-Impressionnant n'est ce pas? chuchota-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Sarah s'était rapprochée de l'endroit où je me trouvais

Je la contemplai avec des yeux horrifiés. Qui était-elle? Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose, m'enfuir d'ici. Je regardais autour de moi, paniquée, espérant trouver une issue. Volets et rideaux tirés, fenêtres fermées et porte close. Je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Mon regard se posa sur Rosalie, assise par terre, les genoux sous son menton, en train de se balancer de gauche à droite, le visage enfouis dans ses bras. La main qu'elle avait plongée dans l'eau pour maintenir ma tête hors de la surface était encore humide.Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir à elle. Elle n'était **_pas_** celle qui avait voulu ma mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? haletai-je, les yeux fermés. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Elle se rapprocha de moi, d'une manière féline, ondulante, se pencha vers mon visage, me prit le menton pour relever mon visage vers elle.

-Laisse-moi Edward.

Ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais vu juste dès le départ, ce n'était pas de l'amitié que j'avais lu dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait, mais de l'amour.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, dit-elle simplement en se relevant. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend si tu osais contrarier mes plans.

Je gardai le silence.

-Tout cette petite mise en jeu n'était qu'un mensonge, soufflai-je.

-En partie, oui, dit-elle pensive. Il faudrait que je te clarifie les choses… Ce serait bête que tu quittes cette pièce en n'ayant rien compris.

Elle me scruta un moment de ses yeux fauves.

-Il est temps de te raconter mon histoire, dit-elle doucement. Enfin. Je dois t'avouer que cacher autant de chose commençait à devenir pesant.

Elle marqua une courte pause, les yeux dans le vide.

-Je suis Sarah Agnès Merrison, vampire depuis 1834 et originaire du Montana. Réputée pour ma beauté et mes trois pouvoirs. Objet de désir pour les hommes, sujet d'admiration pour les femmes. Enviée, reconnue, estimée depuis ma création.Lien étroit avec les Volturis. Sarah Morgan est mon pseudonyme.

-Trois pouvoirs? dis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Tu en connais déjà un, murmura-t-elle.

Ah?

-Je ne vois pas…

-Allons, ricana-t-elle méchamment. Réfléchis, même avec un petit cerveau d'humain peu développé on peut le deviner.

-Tendance maladive à terroriser les gens et à leur faire boire des litres d'eau froide contre leur gré?

-Bien trouvé, railla-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

Nouvelle pause.

-Je peux obliger quiconque à se plier au moindre de mes désirs, souffla-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne comprends dons pas? explosa-t-elle soudain. _**La persuasion est mon don**._ Tu ne t'es même pas demandé pourquoi Rosalie t'avait plongé la tête dans de l'eau?

-Parce… Parce que tu lui avais demandé, dis-je tremblante.

-Et pourquoi m'aurait-elle obéi? cracha-t-elle.

Pas faux. Lentement, la vérité commençait à m'apparaitre.

-Tu lui as donné un ordre.

-Enfin, elle comprend, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle était obligée de l'exécuter. Même contre son gré.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Et encore, je peux lui ordonner de faire bien d'autres choses. Bien plus pires, bien plus cruelles.

Son regard était hypnotisé.

-Je pourrais lui ordonner de te tuer, de boire ton sang, dit-elle soudain. Je pourrais la faire renoncer au végétarisme, prendre la vie de centaines, de milliers d'innocents. Je pourrais lui demander de quitter Emmett, je pourrais lui demander d'aller implorer la mort chez les Volturis. Tout ça est en mon pouvoir.

Elle se tut, regarda Rosalie avec pitié pendant quelques secondes et reprit:

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce cher Emmett; ma sœur, Myrie, désespère de se trouver un compagnon. Ce serait méchant de ne pas lui laisser Emmett n'est ce pas Rosalie? Elle mérite tellement d'avoir le droit au bonheur. Tellement plus que toi.

Je voyais la belle Rosalie, toujours assise sur le sol, secouer violement la tête de droite à gauche, sachant déjà ce que la vampire brune allait lui demander. Emmett était l'amour de sa vie, et il suffisait d'une parole pour qu'il ne le soit plus.

-Rosalie, reprit la voix froide de Sarah. Tu téléphoneras à Emmett demain. Tu lui diras que c'est fini entre vous, que tu ne veux plus le revoir. Plus jamais.Demain midi, tu n'aimeras plus Emmett, tu l'auras _oublié_. Pour toujours.

Humiliation. Si les vampires avaient pu pleurer, je me serais trouvée face à une Rosalie aux joues ruisselantes de larmes.

-N… non, gémit-elle. Non, … je ne veux pas.

-C'est moi qui décide Rosalie, dit-elle d'un horrible ton mielleux. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

Des pleurs silencieux secouaient son corps de tremblements, malgré les larmes absentes. Même si rien ne sortait de ses yeux, on pouvait tout aussi bien voir l'horreur, l'effroi, le refus et la tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle.

Les yeux fermés, assaillie de toute part par la douleur qu'elle ne pouvait contenir et qui l'envahissait à la mention du désir de Sarah. Impuissante.

Elle finit néanmoins par hocher la tête, à contrecœur mais obligée de s'exécuter, se détestant pour obéir à les ordres de la détestable créature inhumaine qui se tenait droite devant elle.

-Bien, chuchota cette dernière. Et si tu allais t'enfermer à double tour dans ta chambre maintenant?

D'un pas d'automate, Rosalie se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Avant de monter à l'étage, elle était passée devant moi. Un regard triste à en pleurer, elle m'avait adressé un petit sourire d'excuse. Un dernier geste de réconfort m'avait été donné par celle qui souffrait certainement le plus de nous deux en cet instant. Elle venait de céder son amant à une autre sans rien pouvoir faire, et moi je venais de me faire mouiller la tête et les épaules. Aucune comparaison possible.

Je ne savais quand même pas ce qui m'attendait.

-Tout n'est pas seulement un tissu de mensonges, Bella, reprit-elle après le départ de Rosalie, songeuse. Je connaissais réellement Edward avant que je ne vienne frapper à votre porte. J'ai juste un petit peu déformés les faits. Disons qu'à l'époque nos liens était plus forts que ceux que nous avons laissé paraitre au long de mon séjour.

Je retins ma respiration, ayant peur de ce que j'allais apprendre

-Nous avons, réellement, vécu quelques années ensemble. J'ai été son _véritable_ premier amour, sa compagne. Nous étions inséparables, tout éloignement était douloureux, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. A partir du moment où l'un n'était plus dans le champ de vision de l'autre, une douleur insoutenable se faisait sentir au niveau de la poitrine. Comme si notre cœur, pourtant inactif depuis bien longtemps, se déchirait en deux parties inégales et incomplètes. Edward a connu une autre femme avant toi, Bella, souffla-t-elle. Moi.

-Mais pourquoi…

-Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, s'écria-t-elle soudain, exaltée. Jeunes, beaux, plus intelligents que la plupart des vampires et extrêmement puissants, rien ne pouvait nous séparer. Nous étions _le_ couple mythique, celui que tout le monde enviait et adulait; connu sur tous les continents, respecté et à la fois craint.

Elle était plongée dans son récit, m'interrompant à la moindre de mes paroles. Elle parlait de façon rapide, avide et précipitée. Elle prenait un réel plaisir à tout me raconter, comme s'il l'effet de se souvenir était une pâle imitation de ce qu'était sa vie avant. Avec lui.

-Notre relation était passionnelle, basée sur le désir et l'envie, reprit-elle, une lueur dans les yeux. Comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un, comme si la fusion de nos deux être avait eu lieu. Une compréhension mutuelle et omniprésente, des centres d'intérêt communs, la même ardeur à nos discussions, quelles qu'elles soient. Aussi impulsif l'un que l'autre, nous nous déchiffrions avec une facilité déconcertante. Le comportement d'Edward était extrêmement simple et limpide à mes yeux, si compréhensible, et inversement pour lui. Comme si on avait avalé d'un coup le mode d'emploi d'une personne.

Une flamme de folie s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air démente, possédée, complètement sous l'emprise de son récit. Elle déversait ses mots en cascade, essoufflée, les mains bougeant au rythme de ses intonations agitées. Sa jolie voix résonnait dans la maison vide, produisant un écho désagréable.

-Pourquoi Edward n'a jamais parlé de tout ça à sa famille? soufflai-je, sous le choc.

-Parce qu'il a tout oublié de cette époque, murmura-t-elle tristement. C'est **moi** qui ai effacé ses souvenirs de sa mémoire.

Elle du voir mon air éberlué.

-Oui, l'oubli est aussi l'un de mes dons, Bella, susurra-t-elle dangereusement. Je peux modifier à volonté les souvenirs des personnes que je rencontre. Je peux changer littéralement le cours d'une existence grâce à mon pouvoir, que ce soit sur un coup de tête ou au gré de mes humeurs. Je peux modeler ta mémoire comme je l'entends, te faisant oublier au passage quelques informations ou, au contraire, en te réinventant des faits. Je peux te persuader d'avoir vécu un moment alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Je peux te faire vivre une vie constituée d'histoires inventées.

-Mais…

-D'un simple regard, je peux te faire oublier ton nom, tout ton passé, ton identité entière, m'interrompit-elle d'un ton précipité. Tout ce qui est dans ta tête. Je peux te convaincre que tu t'appelles autrement, que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre et que tu rêves de partir vivre au Mexique, loin d'ici.

-Ton pouvoir ne marchera pas avec moi, la prévins-je.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, déçue. J'ai déjà essayé. C'est assez fâcheux pour la suite de mes projets, mais j'ai trouvé une solution. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Elle fit un bref arrêt, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, signe que je n'échapperai pas au sort qu'elle me réservait. Parce qu'elle me réservait **vraiment** quelque chose. Je le lisais dans ses yeux.

Elle reprit un air concentré pour continuer son histoire:

-Juste avant notre séparation, j'ai pris grand soin de supprimer toute pensée d'Edward se rapportant à moi. Pour lui éviter de se blesser davantage, pour le protéger. Je suis ensuite partie pour ne plus jamais le revoir. C'est ce que je m'étais dit une fois partie, regrettant aussitôt ma promesse. Jamais je ne pourrais tenir loin d'Edward. Avant lui, ma vie n'avait été qu'un désert de désolation; j'errai comme une âme en peine, ne me posant à peine quelques jours au même endroit, ne me liant avec personne. Il a été ma première relation durable. Je me suis alors juré que je le reverrai quand même. Mais bien plus tard. Ces quelques années avec lui ont vraiment été les plus belles de toute mon existence, conclu-t-elle, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie alors?

-L'appât du gain, murmura-t-elle.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Ce qu'elle me disait maintenant était totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait dit aux Cullen le jour de son arrivée. J'avais aujourd'hui, une autre version des faits. La vraie.

-Et pas à cause des Volturis?

-Si, en partie…, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai réellement été le tout premier amour d'Aro. Il était fou de moi, me respectait énormément et avait accepté ma décision de partir à l'étranger. Par amour. Je m'en suis donc allée comme je le souhaitais, l'âme en paix. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit m'était insupportable, j'avais besoin de partir. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me trouver après seulement quelques années pour me proposer un marché.

Elle se mordit les lèvres un instant, comme si, encore maintenant elle regrettait la décision qu'elle avait prise. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'air embarrassée.

-Son offre était horriblement tentante. Je n'ai pas pu résister et… j'ai abandonné Edward.

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle qui venait de jurer un amour éternel à mon fiancé, venait de me dire qu'elle l'avait abandonné pour un des Volturis??

-Tu as quitté Edward pour un accord avec Aro? répétai-je, éberluée ne voulant pas le croire.

-Qui es-tu pour juger, stupide humaine? explosa-t-elle. Tu ne sais même pas ce que m'a proposé Aro pour que je laisse tout derrière moi! Tu ne peux **pas** comprendre, tu n'es pas de notre espèce! La compréhension de notre monde n'est pas à ta portée, même si tu es convaincue du contraire! tonna-t-elle.

Les narines dilatées, les poings serrés et le regard braqué sur moi, elle me fixait d'un air meurtrier. Elle était hors d'elle, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Je n'esquissais plus un seul mouvement. Ni de recul, ni de crainte, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, même si tout ce que je désirais était de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Bouger ne devait pas être une bonne idée.

Elle souffla un bon coup, essayant de reprendre contenance. Le calme réapparut sur son beau visage et elle continua:

-Je sais que Jasper t'a raconté la guerre entre vampires, les disputes des territoires où le plus grand nombre de chair fraiche est présent, reprit-elle plus doucement. Ces guerres font partie de son histoire.

J'hochai la tête, docilement, ne me rappelant que trop bien la fois où Jasper m'avait raconté la vie qu'il menait avant celle qu'il avait maintenant avec Alice et les Cullen.

-Aro, reprit-elle la voix enrouée. Aro m'a mise à la tête d'une armée. Ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Diriger, ordonner et mener des troupes. Un esprit guerrier enfui profondément depuis toujours sans doute, sourit-elle, presque amusée.

-Mais les Volturis étaient censés empêcher le massacre des villes! m'exclamai-je, offusquée par ce qu'elle disait. Leur travail était de faire cesser les guerres de territoire, par peur que votre espèce ne se fasse découvrir.

-Les Volturis ne sont pas aussi sages que tu le crois. Il serait idiot de penser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai pas participé, dit-elle malicieusement.

Je ne répondis pas, encore choquée par toutes ces révélations qui me tombaient dessus toutes en même temps.

-Le comble de l'ironie, reprit-elle, c'est que j'étais douée dans ce domaine. Extraordinairement douée. Mon pouvoir de persuasion m'amenait à commander mon armée comme je le souhaitais, tout ce que j'entreprenais aboutissait. Toujours. Ils n'étaient que de simples marionnettes entre me mains, tous m'obéissait, personne n'osait me défier ou me tenir tête. J'étais la plus redoutée, j'inspirais le respect et la considération. La récompense qui était à la clé était aussi une source de motivation pour beaucoup d'entre nous. La gloire, avoir droit aux honneurs, être reconnue aux yeux des plus grands, qui ne rêverait pas de ça? Tout ça était devenu une obsession chez moi, j'étais littéralement obnubilée par la réussite, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, nuit et jour. Je voulais exceller.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres. A voir sa tête, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle regrettait d'avoir choisi cette vie de combats continuels plutôt que d'être restée auprès d'Edward.

-J'ai fini par arriver au sommet. J'avais acquis beaucoup de villes, et dis-toi que prendre possession d'une cité est synonyme de chair fraiche à volonté indéfiniment. C'est comme un garde-manger inépuisablement rempli. Chose alléchante pour la plupart d'entre nous.

-Mais tu te nourris de sang animal! m'écriai-je en regardant ses pupilles ambre. Pourquoi l'idée d'avoir une ville d'humains inoffensifs à tes pieds te séduit-elle?

Elle me fixa un moment, les yeux ronds:

-Apres tout ce que je viens de te révéler, tu crois encore que je suis un vampire végétarien! s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie.

-Mais regarde la couleur de tes yeux!

-Ah, _ça_! dit-elle en faisant un signe désinvolte de la main. Ca faisait partie de la mise en scène pour mettre en confiance la famille d'Edward. Je ne me nourris pas d'animaux en temps normal.

A l'annonce de cette information, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. J'étais en face d'un vampire qui paraissait être végétarien mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Je devinai aussi que la dernière chasse remontait à plusieurs jours, à la vue de ses pupilles plus sombres que d'habitude. Le sentiment d'insécurité s'intensifia. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un leurre.

-Chasser de la chair humaine dans la petite bourgade de Forks aurait été trop dangereux, totalement imprudent; et je me serais tout de suite fait découverte par ces très chers Cullen qui m'offraient l'hospitalité. Je me suis donc restreinte à leur régime alimentaire avant de me présenter à eux, afin de m'habituer. Je ne comprends pas comment ils arrivent à tenir, murmura-t-elle, songeuse

-Peut-être parce qu'ils ne veulent pas tuer d'innocents? proposai-je, candide.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Après quelques décennies, cette vie commençait à me lasser. Je n'apprenais plus rien et je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même sans Edward. J'avais, certes, tissé quelques liens d'amitiés avec certains des soldats, mais ils n'étaient rien comparé à la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward. J'ai donc décidé de partir à sa recherche.

-En gros, tu l'as quitté pour la gloire, les honneurs et la chair fraiche à volonté? résumai-je abasourdie.

-Idiote! lança-t-elle férocement. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si lente d'esprit avec des réflexions pareilles! Ne crois pas tout savoir, être celle qui dirige une ville n'était qu'une très mince consolation par rapport à la présence d'Edward.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avoir pas proposé de venir avec toi? crachai-je. Il serait resté à tes côtés, vous auriez été heureux, ensemble.

-Justement, s'esclaffa-t-elle d'un rire sans joie. Voila l'autre part de mon contrat avec Aro. Il me mettait à la tête d'une armée mais je devais abandonner Edward. Il n'avait pas vraiment accepté que je refasse ma vie après lui. Je n'étais pas aussi attachée à lui qu'il ne l'était à moi.

Elle se tut un moment, poussa un soupir en se balançant sur ses pieds. Elle releva la tête et marmonna:

-De toute façon, Edward n'aurait jamais voulu venir. Il avait toujours eu du mal à tuer ses victimes pour se nourrir. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs, maugréa-t-elle. Ce ne sont **que** des humains.

Je reniflai d'un air dédaigneux. Elle semblait oublié que il y avait justement une humaine terrifiée qui se tenait devant elle.

-Mon plus grand regret est de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'accepter la demander en mariage d'Edward, murmura-t-elle, malheureuse.

Qu'Edward ait eu une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre avant moi, c'était une chose que je pouvais encore comprendre… difficilement. Mais c'était tellement sérieux au point que le mariage avait été envisagé?

-Mais maintenant, je suis de retour, ajouta-t-elle en me toisant avec dureté. Tu appartiendras bientôt au passé Bella Swan. J'en fais la promesse.

_

* * *

Je m'attends à recevoir les coups:'(_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ma fic' est-elle toujours aussi différente des autres? ( à ma connaissance, je me souviens pas en avoir lue une comme ça! ) Le dénouement vous plait( bien qu'il ne soit pas encore fini ) ? Tout vous semble plus logique? Ou bien c'est complètement tordu? XD _

_Non, plus sérieusement, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'ai été trop dure envers nos chères Bella & Rosalie? Ou juste comme il faut? Ou pas assez??:O Dites-moi, dites-moi, je veux tout savoir XD!! _

_Je suis partie toute cette semaine c'est à dire loin d'un ordi:O je veux voir ma boite mail explosée de reviews à mon retour!:D Oui? C'est promis?:') _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11: _

_Je pense commencer bientôt une nouvelle fic'!! C'est officiel! Je me suis déjà décidée sur le titre de l'histoire( à moins que je ne change d'avis ) , et les idées affluent dans ma petite tête!:D Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner 'Une Histoire sans fin' pas de panique!!:)_

_Non, __la nouvelle__ fic' ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps, elle n'empiétera pas sur la suite de cette histoire, je vous le promet!!:D Ce sera plutôt un OS en deux parties… avec quand même des chapitres assez longs! Bon maintenant moi je dis ça, mais ne vous attendez pas la trouver demain sur le site hein!:D Un peu de patience, que diable!! Je vous préviendrai en temps et en heure quand elle sera postée!:) _

_Son nom sera '__Un doute'__ ( à retenir!! ) _

_Merci de vo__tre attention, c'est fou ce que je peux écrire dans cette partie du chapitre!:O Honte à moi, je devr__ais plutôt vous laisser lire ce qui vous intéresse__ plutôt que de vous retarder dans votre lecture__:D_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! __( c'est__ pas trop tôt, me diriez-vous. ) __Je me répète, je sais ! _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Amira: **Aha :D A mon avis, il ne risque pas, compte tenu des sentiments qu'il lui porte! Merci pour la review!

**Ayalyne: **Horrible chapitre :O Les réponses à tes questions sont plus bas dans le texte!!:D Tu n'étais pas au courant que j'adorais faire subir beaucoup d'épreuves éprouvantes aux personnages?:)

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: **Eeeh, oui la vie est dure:S J'ai plus impliqué Rosalie dans ma fic' parce que je trouvais que dans les livres, on ne parlait pas assez d'elle! O.o' huhuc'est sans doute pas une raison de la faire souffrir autant, tu me diras? XD

**Norah: **La plus horrible, la plus sadique?:'D oh vraiment? (flattée) voici la suite, en espèrant n'avoir pas été trop longue!!

**Theriel:** Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire, je tiens un minimum à ma peau!! ( si si!:D ) Bon, ok comme je suis gentille, … je veux bien répondre à ta question!:D OUI ça finit bien!:D Soulagée? Je ne voudrais surtout pas créer de grandes crises de larmes autour de moi!!:O

**Lulu:** Oui, oui j'avoue! Tu m'avais bien dit que tu haïssais Sarah plus que tout XD! Mmmh… je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle devra faire ( c'est à dire quitter Emmett) sera définitif ou non!:D Je verrai bien quand j'écrirai!:D Pour ce qui est de faire échouer Sarah… MYSTERE!! Merci pour les compliments! Très bien imaginé? Vraiment?:)

**Sosso: **Argh! Ouais, la faute du siècle!:D 'hébétitude', nan mais jte jure!:D Heureusement que vous êtes là, reviewers, que ferais-je sans vous?? Maintenant c'est corrigé!:) Le sentiment de haine envers Sarah s'est encore intensifié? XD P.S: la pétition circule, essaye de l'attraper au vol… après tout… tout le monde essaie de me la cacher pour ne pas que je la réduise en miettes! Merci pour la review!;)

**Titenanou: **Ahah! Oui, elle a beaucoup marqué la dernière phrase du chapitre dernier!:D encore un peu et je me fais tuer pour ça moi! XD J'adore comment tu t'imagines toute l'histoire comme si Bella était déjà morte!:D tordant! C'est bien imaginé? Oui, vraiment? Merci!!:)Voici la suite! J'ai pas été trop longue?:D

**Pomme-banane: **Horrible??:D oui je sais, je sais!! ( très fière ) Aucune échappatoire? Vraiment?? Il y en a pourtant une!;) mais chut!! je pense avoir bien compris que tu me détestais très ,très beaucoup pour couper à un moment pareil et pour avoir fait subir tout ça aux personnages… il n'empêche pas moins que tu es quand même contente quand je poste la suite, non?:D ahah piégée!! XD

**Karasab: **Désolée si tu as plein de questions…:S auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre!! Pour savoir la suite, il faut lire! XD Eh oui!! contente que tu aimes toujours autant!! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!!

**Ellora: **Voila la suite!:D Et rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à détester Sarah! Les autres non plus ne l'aiment pas! Tu devrais fonder un clan anti-Sarah avec elles, je suis sûre que vous remporteriez beaucoup de succès;)! Muahah:D

**The-misery: **Oh!:O tu avais tout deviné dès le début??:O ( sorcière!!:D ) Soulagée d'apprendre que ma fic' sort de la norme!:D voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant!

**Xx-Edward 3 3 3-****xX: **La demande en mariage a effectivement surpris beaucoup de monde!:D Je ne pense pas que dans les prochains chapitres la vie sera très rose pour Bella!:S Navrée de te décevoir!! Mais tu vas voir, le chapitre est bien quand même:D

**Tora: **Non, non, non!!:O Ce serait trop facile qu'Aro vienne chercher Sarah pour l'emmener loin de tout!! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de compliquer les choses à chaque fois, comme tu le vois! XD Merci pour la review!!

**Idocha: **A ta guise ;) tout le monde ne peut pas aimer!

**Rachel-Edward-Jacob: **«poster la suite» est plus facile à dire qu'à faire!!:'D Eeeh oui, je dois me creuser la tête pour vous sortir une suite convenable moi!:D Mais si vous aimez, c'est le principal!! Ne t'en fais pas!!:D Malgré tout le pouvoir que Sarah possède, Bella va réussir à trouver une solution!:D J'en dis pas plus, chuut! P.S: la demande en mariage t'a plu? Cool!!

**DeviliSh: **Le sentiment de haine t'aveugle complètement??:O Je ne dis rien à propos d'Edward…tu verras bien ( surprise):) C'est vrai que connaissant le caractère de Bella, elle se serait sans doute mise à pleurer… mais je n'avais pas très envie de décrire cette scène!!:S Donc voila!!:D

**Alison:** Tu veux la tuer? Ok, sors la torche!! XD Disons que la méchanceté est son pain quotidien!:D Donc être sans cœur et sans pitié comme elle le fait est … assez courant! XD si tu vois ce que je veux dire… P.S: oui, oui je continues, je suis pas prête de m'arrêter à ce compte là:D!

**Aurore: **Tu es la première personne qui me dit que j'ai bienfait de couper à cet endroit pour le chapitre 10!!:D Voila la suite!!

**Zelna:**Tu vas regarder tous les jours!!:O ( se sent aimée ) Et oui! Qui aurait cru qu'Edward avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant Bella?:D Toi non plus tu n'apprécies pas Sarah? XD Comme tout le monde en clair!:D Mais c'est ça qui change des autres fics' non?:D Bonne lecture!!

**Alice Cullen: **tu ne t'attendais pas à ça??:D Cool! Ca veut dire que je t'ai surprise!!:D super heureuse que tu aimes tant ma fic'!! Merciii!!

**So'Sow: **Ahaha!!:D Comment tu te réjouis face à mon sadisme plus qu'évident!! Hilarant!:D tu dois être aussi atteinte que moi pour te dire que ça fait plaisir de voir Bella & Rosalie souffrir! J'y suis allée fort? P-e un peu trop? XD mais de toute façon, ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, alors… Bonne lecture!!

**Arya15: **Des menaces de mort??:O Argh! Mes jours sont-ils comptés?? Je le pense car tu ne vas apprécier la manière dont ce chapitre finit!! Chut, je me tais maintenantXD!! Contente de voir qu'après les intimidations, il y a aussi un peu de compliments: ( mais non, je n'y suis pas accro!! ) Voila la suite! XD

**Didine: **Génial? A ce point? Merciii! (flattée! ) Si je ne t'avais pas prévenue de la suite, j'aurai vraiment eu ta mort sur la conscience?? XD A ce point?:O waw!!

**Phanis: **Merci, merci ( accepte les honneurs ) tu ne trouves pas que je portes bien la couronne?:D ahahah !! J'admets que ça détend bien de faire subir ce genre de trucs à des personnages! Je devais sans doute être déchainée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, car en le relisant… je me suis quand même dit que j'y avais été… fort XD Et puis pour s'en sortir, Bella n'aura qu'à se débrouiller toute seule! Je ne vais pas l'aider à chaque fois quand même!! Ce serait trop facile!XD Non, plus sérieusement, il y aura bien quelque chose qui va 'arranger' l'histoire!!:D

**Dallus: **Oh! tu souffres à travers elles?:S C'est bien le défaut des fic' ça!! On se met trop à la place des personnages et on souffre tout ce qu'ils endurent… Argh, monde cruel !:D Merci pour ta review!!

* * *

-Il… il t'a demandé en mariage? dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle, mécontente. Et laisse moi te dire qu'une fois que j'aurai réglé le problème que tu me poses, je m'empresserai d'accepter. Sinon, tu as d'autres questions?

Passer d'un sujet à un autre comme elle le faisait était loin d'être permis à mes yeux. Elle faisait dévier la conversation comme elle l'entendait, m'entrainant automatiquement avec elle. Sachant qu'elle était en position de force par rapport en moi, je préférais ne pas insister et la laisser prendre la voie qui lui plaisait. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de faire des difficultés.

Je soupirai. Elle avait l'air de me donner du temps pour que je puisse éclaircir certains points obscurs… autant en profiter un maximum.

-Pourquoi Alice n'a-t-elle pas prédit ton arrivée? grognai-je de mauvaise grâce.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! pouffa-t-elle. J'ai oublié de te raconter cette partie-là. Alice ne m'a pas vue approcher parce que son don avait… miraculeusement disparu. Elle l'a soudainement _**oublié**, comme par magie. Ca te semble plausible comme explication?_

-Si je réponds 'pas du tout', qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

-Rien de spécial, pour le moment.

-Dommage, dis-je d'un ton ironique.

-N'est ce pas? sourit-elle.

L'échange avait été presque – presque – amical.

-Il faudra pourtant t'en contenter, reprit-elle, car c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai fait exactement la même chose avec Edward et Jasper.

-Quoi? murmurai-je bêtement.

-Mais oui, s'énerva-t-elle soudain. Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions quand Edward a reçu ce vase en plein dessus? Il aurait pu aisément l'éviter en devinant les intentions de Rosalie dans sa tête. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a pas **pu** le faire. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi.

-Tu as réussis à faire oublier à Edward son pouvoir? répétai-je, abasourdie.

L'étendue de ses facultés ne finissait plus de me choquer. Mais après tout, quand on est constamment plongée dans un monde aussi invraisemblable, on finit par ne plus s'étonner de rien.

-Ainsi qu'à Jasper et à Alice, compléta-t-elle.

-Comment t'y es-tu prise?

-Oh, le tsoin-tsoin habituel, dit-elle, désinvolte. Par exemple, les premières secondes où Edward m'a vue sur le porche, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une inconnue pour lui.

Elle laissa planer le silence.

-C'est là que je suis rentrée dans sa tête.

-Quoi?

Jamais je n'avais eu l'impression de répéter ce mot autant de fois.

-Je lui ai remis en mémoire, tous nos souvenirs communs, ne gardant que ceux où nous nous comportions comme des amis et non pas comme des amants, soupira-t-elle, visiblement agacée de mon incompréhension. Il ne fallait pas qu'il révèle tout d'un coup, ça aurait tout gâché. Je ne lui ai pas tout de suite remis en tête notre amour de l'époque mais je me suis fait passée pour sa confidente, sa sœur. Une personne assez proche de lui mais moins importante que celle qu'il considérait comme son autre moitié. Je me disais que j'aurai tout le temps de lui remettre ses vrais souvenirs en tête. Totalement vrai. Cela aurait paru suspect s'il s'était jeté sur moi en criant «MON AMOUR!» tu ne crois pas? ria-t-elle.

-C'est certain, dis-je, dégoutée.

-Il m'appelait souvent comme ça, d'ailleurs, finit-elle, pensive.

-Mais par rapport à Alice et Jasper? persistai-je, ne voulant pas entendre d'autres aveux qui me mettraient mal à l'aise.

Et puis, je voulais quand même comprendre.

-La manœuvre est simple: tu fais intrusion dans leur esprit, tu modifies ce que tu veux modifier, tu en ressors et tu joues le jeu de la personne concernée afin de ne pas tout faire rater. C'est tout.

-C'est tout? me moquai-je.

-Bah oui.

Elle ne dût pas saisir le sarcasme.

Le silence s'installa pendant que je la contemplai avec des yeux mi-épouvantés, mi-… admiratifs. Je me devais bien de l'admettre; tant de puissance était forcément un sujet d'admiration pour n'importe qui.

-Jasper a sans doute été celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal, réfléchit-elle. Je dois dire que pour lui, ça a été une autre paire de manches. Son pouvoir touche aux sentiments et aux émotions contrairement à son frère et à sa sœur. Ce qui est, beaucoup plus compliqué.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a empêché d'agir, souffla-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers moi. Heureusement que mon pouvoir est assez puissant pour neutraliser les dons de plusieurs vampires simultanément. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le désastre que cela aurait été si ça n'avait pas marché!

-Que se serait-il passé? demandai-je, maintenant avide de savoir.

-Edward aurait lu qu'il avait été plus qu'un frère et que je l'aimais, expliqua-t-elle. Alice aurait prédit mon arrivée et mes 'mauvaises intentions' et Jasper aurait ressenti mon sentiment d'anxiété. Tous auraient deviné. Sans exception.

Elle m'observa un moment, comme si elle se posait une question.

-Suis- je vraiment obligée de t'expliquer tout ça? Ca semble pourtant si clair. Tu dois être encore moins intelligente que je le pensais… sans vouloir te vexer.

Ben tiens. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait même pas comprendre que j'avais l'esprit un peu embrouillé ?

-Comment as-tu réussi à trouver Edward? dis-je dans un souffle. Tu n'as jamais dû te cacher des Volturis.

-Non, rigola-t-elle. Ce n'était que pour attendrir les incapables qui servent de famille à mon ce cher Edward. Je n'ai jamais eu à leur faire perdre ma trace, dieu soit loué. C'est impossible de toute façon!

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question. Je laissai tomber.

-Mon plan a marché encore mieux que prévu. Moi qui pensais devoir rôder pendant de nombreuses semaines autour de la maison pour pouvoir le récupérer, il m'invitait carrément à habiter chez lui. Je peux te dire que ça m'a rudement facilité la tâche! Je n'ai eu qu'à surveiller les environs seulement quelques jours.

Surveiller? Comment ça 'surveiller'?

-Et ça fait longtemps que tu nous observe? dis-je, les lèvres pincées.

-Eux, oui, sourit-elle d'un air narquois. Mais certainement pas toi. Désolée de te le dire aussi franchement, mais tu n'as rien de bien intéressant.

-Toujours aussi aimable, me vexai-je.

-C'est sans doute pour ça qu'Edward tient tellement à te garder, acheva-t-elle en ne tenant pas compte de ce que je venais de dire. Ton odeur est si enivrante qu'elle a failli me faire perdre le contrôle plus d'une fois. Mais j'ai tenu bon, heureusement.

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

-J'avais tout sous contrôle.

-Comment as-tu réussi à éloigner le reste de la famille? repris-je en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire. A l'évidence, il n'y a que nous trois ici.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Après m'être occupée de ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs, j'ai du travailler sur le reste des Cullen, admit-elle. Je commençais à éveiller les soupçons, sauf chez Edward bien entendu, et la méfiance s'installait, lentement mais sûrement. Il a bien fallu que je les _**neutralise**, ça devenait trop dangereux et puis,… c'était inévitable._

-QUOI?! OU SONT-ILS? braillai-je, alarmée. Ne me dis pas que…

Qu'on me fasse du mal à moi, passe encore, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'on puisse toucher à la famille que j'aimais le plus au monde.

-Calme-toi! C'est une façon de parler, dit-elle, irritée.

-Où sont-ils? répétai-je, imperturbable.

-J'ai 'proposé' à Esmée et Carlisle de faire un petit voyage en amoureux en Europe, je ne sais où. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Edward sont chez Irina, en lieu sûr, et quant à Rosalie elle est sans doute en train de 'pleurer' toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre à l'étage, répondit-elle ennuyée. T'en as pas marre de poser des questions aussi stupides ?

Je ris jaune.

-Stupides? ricanai-je. Il est certain que m'inquiéter de savoir où sont les personnes les plus chères à mon cœur, n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas intéressant. Maintenant, dis-moi quel genre de questions aimerais-tu que je te pose? Que je sache à quoi m'attendre.

-Par exemple:… , s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Il avait suffit que je dise ça pour qu'elle reprenne son entrain. Folle, elle l'était; tout ne devait pas tourner rond dans sa jolie petite tête.

-… tu pourrais me demander… mmh, voyons, dit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. «Quel est ton troisième et dernier pouvoir?!»

-Ah.

-Vas-y, pose la question! s'exclama-t-elle, enchantée.

Elle-avait-VRAIMENT-un-problème.

-Quel est ton troisième et dernier pouvoir? m'exécutai-je, plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

Ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus.

-L'ensorcellement des sens, claironna-t-elle fièrement.

-C'est-à-dire? demandai-je, lasse de ce petit manège ridicule.

-C'est-à-dire, que je peux faire perdre tous ses moyens à n'importe quelle personne en ma présence, s'écria-t-elle, ravie. Un regard langoureux, une esquisse de baiser, une main dans les cheveux et c'est dans la poche!

-Et ça marche même avec les femmes? demandai-je, septique.

-Voila que tu recommences avec…

-… mes questions stupides, complétai-je, exaspérée. Je sais, désolée.

Elle choisit quand même de répondre à ma dernière question.

-Oui, ça marche! reprit-elle avec la même joie enfantine. Mais peut-être moins bien qu'avec les hommes… je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé avec elles.

Elle semblait fouiller sa mémoire, en quête des moments où elle avait du utiliser son dernier pouvoir. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il était efficace. Il suffisait simplement de la regarder pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de déployer tout ces efforts pour se rendre désirable aux yeux des mortels. _Ainsi_ qu'à ceux des immortels.

-C'est ce que tu as essayé de faire avec la personne au téléphone tout à l'heure, me rappelai-je soudain. D'ailleurs, qui était-ce?

-Emmett, renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement. Sa chère Rosalie lui manquait. Pathétique. Il a oublié le nom de la personne à qui il voulait parler après notre conversation, je te le garantis, railla-t-elle, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

Un ange passa.

Je la regardai maintenant avec pitié, horrifiée par tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour se faire aimer par qui que ce soit. J'éprouvais presque de la compassion envers une attitude aussi navrante. La voir s'amuser du malheur des autres n'avait rien de très drôle à mes yeux. Ce qui n'était certainement pas de son avis. Elle semblait être complètement hilare vis-à-vis de la réaction qu'avait eut Emmett pour Rosalie.

Je finis quand même par briser le silence, interrompant ses faibles gloussements.

-Tu as tous les dons de la parfaite manipulatrice, constatai-je d'un ton neutre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en arrêtant de rire.

Devant son air interrogatif, je commençai vraiment à me poser des questions. Elle pouvait avoir de soudaines bouffées d'intelligence pleines de lucidité, mais là elle semblait complètement perdue face à ce que je lui disais. Pour une fois que c'était à moi de lui expliquer quelque chose… ça semblait tout sauf normal.

-La persuasion, l'oubli, et l'ensorcellement des sens, comme tu aimes l'appeler, énumérai-je, font de toi une … sorte 'd'illusionniste'.

J'hésitai sur le mot.

-Tu n'es pas réellement ce que tu parais être, repris-je. Tout n'est que masques, façades et autres déguisements. Tout n'est que splendide mascarade. Tu changes de personnalité comme de seconde peau, il suffit de voir ton utilisation intensive du pseudonyme. A la fois, adorable, gentille et aimable, comme tu l'as montré avec Edward et sa famille, tu n'en es pas moins quelqu'un de redoutablement terrifiant, avec moi, par exemple. Dire que chacun a ses bons et ses mauvais cotés n'est qu'un euphémisme quand on te regarde. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie de gens.

-Quel est le rapport avec mes pouvoirs? cracha-t-elle. Toi qui crois tout savoir sur l'espèce vampire, explique-moi un peu!

-Et bien oui, tentai-je d'expliquer, nullement démontée. Tous tes pouvoirs se complètent, d'une façon ou d'une autre. L'oubli: utile pour disparaitre, faire perdre ta trace à quelqu'un, en clair te volatiliser. Tu es là et la seconde d'après, tu t'es envolée, de telle manière qu'on croirait avoir rêvé. Tu l'as fait avec Edward. Persuasion: Tu ordonnes ce que tu veux à n'importe qui, obligeant la personne à se plier à tes moindres désirs. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu as le charme, la beauté et ton art de séduction pour t'y aider. Tu es donc toujours sûre à 100 °/o d'obtenir ce que tu veux, même si la personne en question n'accède pas à tes demandes spontanément. Tu dois souvent être dans la tête des gens, je me trompe?

Je marquai une pause, observant sa réaction.

-Quand je pense que je suis en train de faire tracer mon comportement psychologique par une humaine, ça me révulse, dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air dégouté.

-Bien, soupirai-je. N'en parlons plus. Qu'as-tu donc fait à ses pauvres Cullen pour endormir leur méfiance? Comme d'habitude, j'imagine?

La conversation avait vraiment pris une tournure particulière. C'était presque un échange courtois.

-Oui, à peu de choses près, répondit-elle. Seule la blonde a posé des difficultés. Coriace, maugréa-t-elle. Je pense que dès le début elle se doutait de quelque chose. Comme quoi, elle n'était pas aussi idiote que je ne le pensais. Elle a essayé constamment de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues durant mon séjour, usant toujours plus d'ingéniosité. Quand au reste du clan, je les ai manipulés comme des marionnettes. Ca a été presque trop facile. Mais comment cette chère Rosalie a-t-elle pu espérer me tromper? siffla-t-elle. Mes capacités dépassent de loin les siennes, et j'ai finalement réussi à la coincer pendant qu'elle chassait. Notre espèce est souvent distraite à ce qui l'entoure pendant la chasse. Va savoir pourquoi.

-C'est pour ça que tu as préféré la garder iciau lieu de l'envoyer chez Irina? Par peur que ton pouvoir n'ait plus assez d'emprise sur elle?

-N'essaye pas de deviner mes faiblesses, humaine, grogna-t-elle. Et j'…

-Ok, ok. Question suivante, l'interrompis-je, peu désireuse de subir ses sautes d'humeur et ses insultes. Pourquoi me fixais-tu aussi intensément hier? Dans les escaliers.

Elle fut désarçonnée par mon audace, celle de l'interrompre. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part d'un repas comestible. Même si elle rien ne franchit ses lèvres, son regard se fit pourtant noir, comme si elle me reprochait quelque chose. L'attitude désagréable était de retour.

-J'essayais de rentrer dans ton esprit, marmonna-t-elle. Je fais toujours ça avant de modifier les pensées de quelqu'un. C'est comme une sorte de test.

-Mais tu n'y es pas arrivée, m'exclamai-je, victorieuse.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le pli de contrariété apparu sur son froid d'albâtre était suffisamment explicite.

Je repris l'interrogatoire:

-Pourquoi Rosalie s'est-elle écroulée tout à l'heure? Encore à cause de ton pouvoir?

-Oui, parce que je lui ai demandé, répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

-Ce n'est pas possible. C'est contraire à ce qu'elle est.

-Mon pouvoir peut défier les lois de la nature, dit-elle en se retournant. Il ne prend pas compte de ce qui est possible ou non.

Elle m'observait, la tête penchée sur le coté.

-C'est étrange, finit-elle par dire. On dirait que toute la peur que tu ressentais à mon arrivée t'a désertée.

-Ah. Et alors?

J'avais aussi eu cette impression.

-C'est…, elle sembla chercher ses mots, … frustrant, avoua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

En quelques pas, elle se rapprocha soudain, sa bouche tout près de mon oreille. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient sur ma nuque, me chatouillant horriblement. Je pouvais sentir la peau de ses doigts glacés sur ma clavicule, son souffle sur ma gorge, ses yeux à la hauteur des miens. Son visage était trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

-Et si je te dis que tu sens terriblement bon et que je meurs de soif? chuchota-t-elle. Et aussi que ça tombe vraiment bien. Sauf pour toi. Là, je te fais peur? rigola-t-elle méchamment.

Son ton n'était vraiment pas rassurant. J'avalai ma salive difficilement, sentant mon cœur accélérer de manière plus que bruyante. Elle devait sûrement l'avoir remarqué, et elle devait se réjouir de me voir trembler de peur face à elle. Enfin une réaction normale, devait-elle penser.

-Non, dis-je en me reculant.

Je n'allais pas flancher et, de toute façon, elle ne fit même pas semblant de me croire.

-Mmmh… soupira-t-elle, pensive, en passant sa langue sur ses dents blanches.

Elle ne me regarda pas pendant un moment.

-Tu es bizarre comme humaine, finit-elle par dire en reposant son regard sur moi. N'avoir aucun instinct de survie à ce point, c'est assez étonnant

-C'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, bougonnai-je.

-Tendance suicidaire? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Sans doute, riais-je. Mais tu pourrais très bien me convaincre que je suis terrorisée devant autant de puissance.

Je _riais_. Peut-être que c'était chez moi que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle redevint grave.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de l'étendue de mon pouvoir, murmura-t-elle. Avoir toutes ces aptitudes est bien plus lourd qu'on ne peut le croire.

-Pourquoi? ricanai-je. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt ce que tout vampire espérerait avoir?

-Et bien, reprit-elle, vexée de mon rire. Disons qu'à cause de ces nombreux dons qui m'ont été attribués, j'ai grandement intéressé les autres Volturis, ceux qui entouraient Aro. M'inclure dans leur alliance était un de leurs objectifs. Ils n'ont pas apprécié de savoir que je désirais partir. Aro est intervenu en ma faveur… **légèrement** contre son gré. Je lui ait un peu **forcé** la main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Mais…, commençai-je

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle précipitamment, oui, j'étais son amour de jeunesse. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il voulait me garder. Mais n'as-tu pas une toute petite idée de ce qu'il désirait aussi en me gardant à ses cotés? Le pouvoir, répondit-elle. Ma participation chez les Volturis n'aurait fait que renforcer encore leur **puissance**.

Interrompre les gens devait être une manie. Surtout pour répéter exactement la même chose juste après.

-Cadeaux empoisonnés, grommela-t-elle.

Elle ne rajouta rien d'autre, plongée dans ses pensées. Je ne brisai pas le silence, cette fois, ne trouvant plus rien d'autre à dire.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'elle était débout me tournant le dos, plantée au milieu du salon, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le temps commençait à se faire long et l'ennui commençait à se manifester.

-Quelle est la suite du programme? demandai-je enfin, comme si je demandais quel temps il ferait demain.

Je faisais preuve d'un détachement… intriguant. Je ne m'en étonnai pourtant pas longtemps.

Elle se retourna vivement, signe que cette partie de la conversation était celle qu'elle attendait le plus. Me dire ce qu'elle me préparait et me voir mourir de peur.

-Je compte t'effacer de sa mémoire, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Pour toujours. Malheureusement tu y es si profondément ancrée, qu'à ta vue, tous ses vrais souvenirs de toi risquent de remonter à la surface. Ce qui m'obligerait à tout recommencer. Edward est quelqu'un à l'esprit complexe, ce qui peut être fâcheux dans ce genre d'entreprise. J'ai vu comment il te regardait, continua-t-elle. J'ai aussi vu dans ses pensées que tu étais celle qu'il avait choisie. Par amour et non pas par dépit. Peut-être que ton odeur n'est finalement pas** l'unique** cause de son attachement pour toi.

-Ravie de l'apprendre, raillai-je.

J'avais maintenant la certitude qu'entre Edward et moi ce serait fini. Je ne songeais même pas à me battre contre ça, sachant dorénavant que ce serait peine perdue. Je ressentais un léger sentiment d'indifférence…

Elle me fixa de son regard intense.

-Je vais devoir t'éliminer, dit-elle dans un souffle.

L'idée de mourir, par contre, ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Mais quelqu'un finira bien par remarquer ma disparition, tentai-je, désespérée.

-Je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place, murmura-t-elle.

Je la questionnai du regard.

-Personne ne sait que tu es seule avec moi, expliqua-t-elle. Toute la famille te croit partie voir ta mère à Jacksonville et ils sont persuadés que je suis partie chasser en forêt loin de Forks pour quelques jours. Ils ne se doutent pas un instant que tu pourrais être en danger. Personne ne viendra te sauver cette fois. Personne.

Ce dernier mot affirmé dans un râle.

-Quant à ton père, il pensera que tu te seras enfuie avec ton cher Edward alors qu'il sera en réalité avec **moi** et que toi, petite humaine impuissante, tu seras oubliée de tous et très, très loin d'ici, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais vécu. Seuls les papiers d'administration et ce pauvre Charlie seront là pour témoigner de ta venue sur terre.

Elle avait reprit son ton intimidant malgré l'échange presque courtois que nous avions eu durant toutes ses explications.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer Edward, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement… je n'y arriverai pas si tu restes dans mes pattes. D'où l'idée de t'effacer.

-Et après? dis-je, tremblante. Tu vas me tuer?

Elle éclata de rire. De ce rire glacial qui vous donne des frissons d'anticipation et de peur dans le bas du dos.

-Je ne veux pas me salir les mains, répondit-elle, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses ricanements. Pas pour toi.

Alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers moi un peu plus tôt, me débitant toutes ses menaces à une allure folle et de plus en plus vite, elle se recula soudain avec un sourire abject qui ne la quittait plus, et se tourna vers les escaliers.

-Rosalie! appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et si tu venais nous rejoindre?

Une clé que l'on tourne, un déclic et une porte que l'on ouvre se firent entendre dans le silence de la maison. Quelques pas feutrés sur les marches d'escaliers, et Rosalie apparut, une main sur la rampe, les yeux baissés, le visage dur et fermé. Elle se dirigea dans notre direction à pas lents, mesurés, tout en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Sans me regarder, elle se plaça aux cotés de Sarah, semblant attendre les ordres.

-Regarde Bella, me dit cette dernière en désignant Rosalie de la main. Elle qui dit avoir les mains vierges de tout acte criminel, apprête toi à assister à son premier meurtre. Le tien.

Rosalie releva la tête et me transperça de son regard incandescent.

_

* * *

Explications: Si vous ne vous souvenez pas, Irina fait partie du clan de Tania et a été la compagne de Laurent pendant quelque temps! J'ai voulu la faire entrer dans l'histoire… euh comme ça XD! Plus sérieusement, je l'ai fait intervenir car le fait que son cher et tendre a été déchiqueté par une meute de loups enragés et que quand elle a refusé d'aider le clan Cullen pour la chasse aux nouveau-nés, j me suis dit, qu'elle aurait pu ressentir une certaine rancœur à l'encontre de ceux-ci. Donc elle aurait été de mèche d'une certaine façon avec Sarah pour 'punir' les Cullen sans pour autant connaitre toute l'histoire et le grand délire de Sarah. Elle n'aurait jamais aidé cette dernière si elle l'avait su! _

_J'espère que ça clarifie les choses!:D _

_Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Vous clarifie-t-il l'esprit? Vous comprenez mieuxpour Alice, Edward et Jasper ? Vous ne trouvez pas que Sarah est totalement dérangée? Quand j'ai relu mon chapitre, je me suis quand même dit que son comportement était proche du grand n'importe quoi._

_Je sais ce que vous allez dire: c'est méchant, voire complètement diabolique de m'arrêter ici!:) Mais, bon… je ne vous cache pas que j'adore faireça!:D Mouahahah_

_( Reviews…? ) XD _


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12:_

_Voila enfin le VRAI chapitre 12 tant attendu ( qui a dit 'C'est pas trop tôt!' ?) :O J'ai mis du temps à poster, navrée, navrée… mais je n'étais pas très motivée et j'étais dans ma période où je préfère lire les fics que plutôt les écrire! Embêtant n'est ce pas? Je me suis autorisé une petite pause, si on veut… ( abasourdie par sa propre audace ) XD_

_Pour me faire pardonner, il est long:O je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le couper en deux ( je ne suis pas aussi méchante! ) alors je l'ai laissé tel quel! Je pense que je dépasse facile les 9000 mots ( 20 pages de doc. Word! ) Mais maintenant, je compte sur vous pour exploser mon quotta de reviews quotidiennes;)! _

_Ah oui! je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Bella pose souvent des questions stupides ( pour ne pas dire connes XD ) à Sarah. Mais je le fais exprès:O C'est pour rendre les réponses de Sarah très hostiles et condescendantes. C'est une façon de montrer qu'aux yeux de la belle vampire brune, Bella n'est… RIEN XD et qu'elle la méprise complètement! ( se rend compte qu'elle a un esprit irrémédiablement tordu O.é ) _

_Merci à _**DeviliSh **_qui a posté la 200__e__ review:D _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Alison: **Heureuse de te faire trembler de tous tes membres:D ( rire cruel ) Tu souhaites encore plus la mort de Sarah? XO Oh shit! Moi qui pensais que tout le monde l'aimait… ( blague pas drôle ) Merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre;) elles me font toujours aussi plaisir!

**O-Lyra-O: **En entier? WOW:O Même pas de petites pauses entre les chapitres? ( admiration ) Le pers. de Sarah te plait:D cool! ( fière ) C'est vrai qu'elle fout carrément les boules comme ça, mais c'est bien le but recherché;) Je pense que si j'étais à la place de Bella, je serais déjà morte de frousse ( à prendre au pied de la lettre! )

**Nora33470: **Quelle bonne définition:D! Merci pour ta review, heureuse que tu aimes!

**Bellaswan91: **Oui, en effet… ça risque d'être dur pour notre Bella dans les chapitres à venir… Ah! Tu as vu, hein, que ce chapitre est intéressant:O En fait, c'était précisément le but recherché: clarifier tout ce qui ne semblait pas net dans les autres chapitres… tant mieux si ça vous a aidé à comprendre XD!

**Pomme-banane: **Oui, oui,…. moi je vois une échappatoire XD ( en même temps, si je n'en voyais pas… bah j'aurais été très mal je pense:D ) Merci pour ta gentille review XD mais désolée je ne pense pas arrêter de couper mes chapitres n'importe où…:D MUHAHAHA!

**Krystall: **Aaaaaaaaaaah ( soupir de contentement extrême) C'est DINGUE ce que je peux aimer avoir de longues reviews comme celle-ci! Tu n'as pas idée:D! (J'aime aussi les reviews courtes, pas de

panique hein!;) De plus, je me suis mise à rire comme une démente en lisant ta suite TRES personnelle de l'histoire. Ce serait tellement drôle si ça se passait comme ça, mais beaucoup trop facile:'D G.M. ne serait pas très contente d'apprendre qu'elle pousse des cris de furet constipé… Fais attention à toi XD, il se pourrait qu'elle veuille se venger ( humm humm… XD ) Ravie d'avoir bien fait passer le message comme quoi Sarah est une sorte de tueuse folle:O Merci, merci, merci pour ton ADORABLE commentaire:) Voici maintenant la suite, en espèrant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais…:D

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK: **Bon dénouement? Vrai? (émue, se mouche dans un mouchoir pour cacher sa gène) Sinon, no stress;) la fic' n'est pas encore fini donc le dernier chap. que tu as lu n'est pas celui sur lequel se finit l'histoire:D Merci pour ta si gentille review!

**EetB: **Tu adores? ( reconnaissante ) Merci:D Pour ce qui est question de torturer Bella, on va p-e faire un ptit break nan?;) Car sinon, _**SI**_ et je dis bien _**SI**_ Edward revient pour la sauver ou quoi … ( car je ne suis pas censée donner des infos sur ce qu'il va se passer… ) il risque bien de la retrouver en miettes:O Ou alors, six pieds sous terre, c'est au choix XD! Voici la suite:D

**Ayalyne: **Argh: ( s'étrangle en mangeant son brownie )Tu arrive à te mettre dans la peau de Sarah? Sarah la sadique, la vilaine, la méchante, la sale peste de l'histoire: oh la la la! Mais ça ne va pas du tout:O ( SORS DE CE COOORPS! ) Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de la VRAIE Ayalyne:O ( j'exige une réponse! ) Malgré le choc qui me secoue encore, je vais quand même répondre à ta question ( je suis trop bonne! ) Alors, oui si Sarah vient à mourir… son pouvoir n'agira plus sur les personnes qu'elle a 'modifié'! C'est à dire que toutes les personnes sur lesquelles elle a exercé son pouvoir retrouveront leurs souvenirs si elle meurt! Et laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas la 1e fois qu'elle utilise le pouvoir de l'oubli! Imagine un peu les csq:O Voila, en espérant que ça t'éclaire:D Bonne lecture!

**Theriel: **Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant:D Tu suis depuis le début non? Bonne lecture!

**Naikyy: **Du calme XD ( ricanement ) l'histoire n'est pas finie:D La suite est juste en bas:D Flattée de voir que mes efforts pour vous tenir en haleine sont concluants:D Mouahah:D Merci pour la review!

**Titenanou: **Je suis totalement sadique:O Oui je le savais déjà:D J'assume cela avec fierté si tu veux savoir et je porte la couronne ET la médaille de ce grand art en connaissance de cause:D ( Demande à Phanis;) C'est elle qui m'a passé la couronne! )

**Sosso: **Se sens flattée que tu dises que ma fic' mérite les reviews d'une reviewer qui ne review pas beaucoup! ( ouah O.o' je m'emmêle! ) Sarah est en effet TRES, TRES dérangée XD je sais, je sais! j'aime bien, d'une certaine manière, créer des pers. complètement fous et hors de contrôle:D Je sais pas pourquoi… Mystère! Voila la suite, tu verras bien ce que fera Rosalie!

**Lulu:** Tu as oublié 'démoniaque' et 'folle furieuse':O Tu avais donc un pressentiment comme quoi cette Sarah était louche! Bravo:O! Merci, encore merci pour toutes ses reviews si gentilles, adorables, et encourageantes:D

**Phanis:** Argh:( je t'empêche de manger:O honte à moi! ( te donne le fouet ) Sinon, pas de panique… les choses vont changer dans ce chapitre:D Promis! Sarah devient 'limite' supportable aux

yeux des lectrices et je pense qu'il y en a une ou deux qui ont déjà fait commencé à faire des recherches sur où j'habite pour pouvoir me tuer:'(! (prend peur) bonne lecture!

**The-misery:** Je ne dirai rien:O ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'essayer de me soutirer des infos comme ça:O Tu n'as pas honte, vile créature? Merci beaucoup pour la review;)

**xx-Edward 3 3 3-xx: **Voici la suite… en espérant qu'elle te plaise un peu plus:S! A vrai dire… je ne sais pas non plus comment une idée pareille m'est venue…:S mais bon! en fait quand j'y pense… quand j'ai crée ma fic', je n'avais pas DU TOUT l'intention de faire une histoire comme ça! L'inspiration est juste venue toute seule… PAF d'un coup;) et j'ai enchainé sur le reste…:D Bonne lecture!

**Arya15: **Quelle indulgence:O J'ai encore jusqu'à la fin de ma fic' avant de me faire joyeusement égorger:D Mais je dois remplir certaines conditions… humm… tout cela mérite réflexion! ( plus beau jour de ma vie d'auteur, larmes aux yeux ) En plus tu es très prévenante:O si jamais je n'arrive plus à contrôler Sarah et qu'elle commence à commettre des meurtres à chaque pas qu'elle fera dehors, je l'enverrai dans ce très bon hosto psychiatrique à Bailleul que TU me recommande;) Te voila prévenue:D Je ne sais pas si Bella meurt ou non… il faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu aussi là-dessus:D ( tu peux me soudoyer pour qu'elle vive si tu veux XD mais c'est pas garanti ) Après tout JKR n'a pas dit non plus si HP allait mourir ou non dans le tome 7! Aha:D  
sinon, je ne sais pas encore cmb de chapitres il y aura… mais certainement en dessous de 20:D Pour le reste, je ne sais pas DU TOUT! O.o' Oui, le titre de la fic' est bien 'Une histoire sans fin' et on pourrait penser que ça évoque la longueur de ma fic' ( ce qui est logique! ) mais ce n'était pas vraimentça:S  
**Histoire** (1) _**sans Fin**_ (2): (1): L'histoire de Bella&Edward. (2): L'éternité.  
Mais comme vous ne savez toujours pas si Bella va vivre ou non… il se pourrait que le titre ne corresponde plus:O voila, voila!

**Alice Cullen:** Courage, courage, la suite est tout près:O juste en dessous pour être précise:D Tu sauras tout bientôt:D promis! alors, j'ai 16 ans, et non, non c'est pas impoli;) Je sais même pas pourquoi je le mets pas dans mon pseudo…:S jsuis bizarre! Maintenant que je t(ai livré mon secret le mieux gardé ( hum.. huum…) j'ai le droit de te demander TON âge:D Je n'ai aucune idée de la tranche d'âge sur fan fic' en fait:S

**Maud: **La voila! La voila! XD Toujours en vie:p

**Zelna: **Humm… je garde le silence quant à la réaction de Bella…:D Tu verras pourquoi:D Voici la suite:D

**Samyhell: **Absolument géniale:O Vraiment? ( se sens furieusement flattée) Cool:D Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de chap. il y aura:O Mais moins que 20 ça c'est sûr…:) bonne lecture!

**Ju': **Tiens? Ca faisait longtemps:D Merci pour les encouragements pour le OS;)! tu verras en dessous comment va s'en tirer Bella ( ou pas... humm )

**Fafou: **Voila la suite! XD Pas été trop impatience:O Mmmh… Edward? C'est qui celui-là encore? XD

**DeviliSh: **Tu es la personne qui a posté la 200e review:D MERCIII! J'ai passé la barre grâce à toi:D Sinon, découragée:( Patience, il va se passer des choses un peu plus bas:O Voici la suite:D

**Bella and Edward forever: **Merci, merciiiiii ( larmes aux yeux ) Super contente que tu aimes :D Merci pour ta review, voici la suite!

* * *

«Tue.»

Tel était le mot qui allait sortir de sa gorge et franchir ses lèvres. Celui qui scellerait mon destin, qui obligerait Rosalie à commettre un crime, qui mettrait fin à ma vie. Celui qui clôturerait tout.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait déjà légèrement pour prononcer ce mot impitoyable. Elle prit sa respiration, ne me quittant pas du regard, se délectant du spectacle que j'offrais.

Tremblante, avec des cheveux mouillés qui collaient à mon front et à mes tempes, ma mine horrifiée, et mon incapacité à parler, je devais être vraiment pitoyable.

Alors que la première syllabe du mot n'avait pas encore franchi ses lèvres carmin, un hurlement animal se fit entendre au-dehors. Un cri inhumain. Un cri que l'on pouvait pousser seulement en prenant la plus grande des inspirations, celle qui nous privait automatiquement d'oxygène juste après.

Je sursautai vivement, rompant le contact visuel que j'avais avec Sarah, et me tournai d'un seul mouvement vers l'origine du bruit. En pivotant, je remarquai que Rosalie avait eut un violent hoquet de surprise et je crus même voir dans ses yeux une lueur… d'espoir incompréhensible.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, alla se fracasser contre le mur, et sortit de ses gonds, laissant apparaitre la personne qui avait poussé le hurlement devant la maison. Sur le seuil de la demeure se tenait une immense silhouette. Robuste, carrée; forte et rassurante. Connue.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un Jacob ivre de colère. Le grondement qui sortit de sa gorge, menaçant, plana longtemps dans le silence, se répercutant contre les murs de pierre. C'était la première fois que le loup se voyait autant dans l'apparence humaine du garçon. Il était hors de lui, sa silhouette était même floue tellement les tremblements de son corps se faisaient incontrôlables. Lui qui maitrisait d'habitude si bien sa colère et ses émotions en se cachant derrière un masque d'impassibilité, semblait avoir bien du mal à se contenir.

Mais le plus important était que…

Jacob était là.

Jacob était là.

Jacob était là.

Jacob était là. Enfin.

Mon cœur était censé se gonfler de joie à sa vue, mais j'étais trop sonnée pour me réjouir de sa présence. De quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Je pense maintenant que je n'avais pas une très bonne idée de ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Dans un état passif et léthargique, je laissais tout couler.

Sarah, qui ne s'était pas retournée à son entrée, pivota lentement, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, lançant des éclairs meurtriers, et écarta d'un geste rageur la main de Rosalie qui se posait sur son épaule. Bizarrement elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de l'entrée fracassante du jeune indien.

A peine entré, il déboula devant nous avec une rapidité impressionnante, et se posta devant moi de manière à faire face à celle qui disait s'apprêter à me tuer. Je me décalai légèrement afin d'observer Sarah. Au rapprochement soudain de Jacob, son beau visage s'était tordu par la haine. Ses traits étaient complètement déformés, lui donnant un air sauvage extrêmement dangereux.

Le bel indien, encore plus grand que dans mes souvenirs – ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de grandir? – ne semblait pas me voir, mais fusillait Sarah du regard. Sa peau cuivrée était parsemée de gouttes d'eau, ses cheveux noirs étaient sales et emmêlés, et ses pieds étaient nus. Plus musclé que jamais et vêtu seulement d'un simple short, il n'en était pas moins imposant.

Ils se toisèrent, figés, en chiens de faïence, immobiles. Après plusieurs secondes, Sarah se détourna vivement, se pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard puissant et haineux, lourd de reproches et de menaces que lui lançait Jacob. Elle lui tourna résolument le dos pour, faute de mieux, me dévisager.

Lui, la fixait avec intensité alors qu'elle s'obstinait à me contempler avec son sourire crispé. Son expression était dure et profondément contrariée mais elle ne lui jeta plus un regard.

En continuant de me scruter de ses yeux noirs, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et parla d'une voix rauque, légèrement déformée, mais pourtant posée:

-Je suis occupée, Jacob. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, reviens plus tard.

Il afficha un air à peine étonné.

-C'est une blague? dit-il calmement.

-Non, sauf si tu trouves que c'est amusant, siffla-t-elle. Maintenant, laisse-moi accomplir ce à quoi j'aspire depuis bien trop longtemps.

Phrase qui déclencha l'explosion.

-Quoi? NON! hurla-t-il. NON! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ce n'est _**pas **_ce qui était convenu et tu le sais très bien!

Il s'était immédiatement rapproché encore plus de moi, me cachant à la vue de Sarah et me mettant hors d'atteinte.

-Ecarte-toi, souffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais, en ne levant toujours pas le regard vers lui.

Malgré la haine palpable qui se dégageait de toutes les particules de son corps, son ton était posé et calme. Extraordinairement contrôlé. Pas un tremblement dans la voix, seulement une extrême maitrise de soi. Ne rien laisser paraitre dans les intonations face à l'ennemi. Ce qui paru énerver encore plus le jeune indien.

-Ne m'ignore pas! s'époumona-t-il. Ose au moins me regarder, lâche!

Elle ne cilla même pas à l'insulte et garda le silence, semblable à une parfaite statue de marbre blanc.

-Ecarte-toi, répéta-t-elle doucement. Ne sois pas idiot, Jacob.

Il émit un hoquet offusqué et secoua la tête, apparemment abasourdi devant une attitude aussi peu agressive.

-Idiot? s'étrangla-t-il. IDIOT? Qui se laisse emporter par sa rage de tuer tout le monde ici? QUI ? Je suis certain que tu te feras un plaisir d'éliminer Rosalie et toute la famille Cullen après t'être occupée de Bella! Je me trompe peut-être? Et je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de ta part, vulgaire sangsue, je prends ce qui me revientde droit!

Un mince sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de la jeune femme. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

Ils étaient noirs. Deux puits noirs sans fond, agités par des eaux sombres et glacées. Tourbillons de haine et vagues de fureur se disputaient la place dans les pupilles dilatées de la belle vampire. Beauté dangereuse et hypnotisante; renforcée par la colère de ses traits.

-Tu la veux, Jacob? demanda-t-elle en me désignant du doigt, faussement étonnée.

Un feulement furibond lui répondit ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire qu'elle affichait déjà.

-Tu ne respectes pas notre contrat, gronda-t-il.

-Je n'ai que faire de ces stupides arrangements, clébard, fit-elle dédaigneusement. Je fais ce qu'il me plait, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Je suis bien plus forte, plus puissante que toi, dit-elle en vrillant son regard au sien. Tu le sais.

-Je me fous de ton pouvoir, sangsue! explosa-t-il. Nous avions fait un marché. Bella est à moi, et tu fais ce que tu veux du buveur de sang qu'elle aime. Tout le monde y gagne, tu le sais parfaitement. Le partage est équitable, c'est ce qui était prévu. Pourquoi est-il nécessaire de la _**tuer**_?

-Quoi? murmurai-je, sous le choc.

Tout le monde du m'entendre mais personne ne prit la peine de me répondre. Typique. Seule Rosalie esquissa un mouvement réconfortant dans ma direction – que je ne remarquai cependant pas – mais en voyant sa mine aussi ahurie que la mienne, elle n'était clairement pas la personne qui pourrait m'expliquer.

-Vengeance, siffla la jeune femme.

Le mépris s'afficha aussitôt sur les traits de l'indien.

-Il n'y a donc que ça qui compte? se moqua-t-il. La _**vengeance**_? Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un minimum intelligente, tu descends dans le peu d'estime que je te portais.

-Mais voila qui est désolant, dit-elle ironiquement. Je déçois le vilain loup-garou, mais suis-je donc aussi stupide? Perdre 'l'amitié' d'un chien hirsute est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Et ce n'était pas mon but, fit-elle avec un geste désinvolte de la main. Maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire, alors va t'en, Jacob. Ne viens pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

Il resta bouche bée mais reprit bien vite ses esprits, se rappelant sans doute qu'il n'était pas venu pour se laisser faire par la séduisante jeune femme.

-Cette affaire me concerne, contrairement à ce que tu penses, murmura-t-il, les yeux semblables à des fentes. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est grâce à moi que tu auras bientôt le _**monstre**_ que tu chérissais?

Elle se cabra soudain comme si l'insulte la frappait de plein fouet. Elle ne lui était pourtant pas personnellement adressée.

-Ne l'insulte pas! cracha-t-elle violement.

-Ah ah… on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible… railla-t-il, victorieux.

-Tais-toi! cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Il rigola bruyamment. D'un rire dépourvu de joie. Un rire faux. Ironique et jaune.

-Je déteste ça.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. J'avais _**enfin**_ réussir à attirer un peu l'attention de ces deux adversaires aussi surexcités l'un que l'autre.

-Je déteste ça, répétai-je. De ne pas comprendre. J'ai parfaitement conscience que vous parlez de moi comme d'une pièce de viande que l'on se dispute mais j'aimerais au moins savoir ce qui m'attend et aussi, pourquoi, toi, Jacob Black, fugueur de ton état, es-tu ici?

Le dénommé Jacob me regarda avec une mine ahurie comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

-Oh non! soupirai-je, désespérée. Ne me dis pas que je suis me suis trompée sur toute la ligne et qu'elle a déjà réussi à m'effacer de ta mémoire?

Il resta sans voix encore un moment puis finit par se racler la gorge:

-Non, Bella. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, m'assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et me regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le regard que m'adressait le Jacob que je connaissais. Tendre et aimant. Protecteur et rassurant.

-J'essaie de négocier avec la buveuse de sang pour que tu rentres avec moi.

-Eh! protesta ladite vampire. Arrête avec les insultes!

-Comme si tu étais la mieux placée pour faire des difficultés là-dessus, marmonna-t-il.

Elle s'apprêta à riposter, visiblement mécontente de la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais je la pris de court, ne voulant plus me retrouver hors du sujet, encore une fois, et encore moins au beau milieu d'un échange d'insultes.

-Vous avez parlé d'un contrat, repris-je en me tournant vers Jacob. Je veux comprendre.

Aussitôt, son teint vira au rouge brique, même s'il était difficile de le remarquer sous son teint mat et dans la semi-obscurité. Apparemment, je n'avais pas posé la question qu'il fallait car il semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise et extrêmement gêné.

-Jacob?

-Euh…, balbutia-t-il en se tortillant sur place. Je… ne le prends pas mal, Bella, mais…

C'est là que Sarah partit d'un magnifique éclat de rire.

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure! ricana-t-elle méchamment. Sérieusement Jacob, tu comptais _**vraiment**_ lui révéler notre petit 'arrangement' un jour?

-Ne t'en mêle pas, marmotta le jeune loup.

Au lieu de quoi, un grand sourire triomphant fendit le visage pâle de la créature machiavélique.

-Quel arrangement? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je les avais effectivement entendus en parler d'un contrat, mais n'ayant rien compris sur le coup, et étant trop pétrifiée pour pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit, je n'avais pas posé de questions.

-C'est très simple, Bella, dit Sarah aimablement en virevoltant dans ma direction.

Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, semblant ravie d'être le centre d'attention, ce qui provoqua un grommellement agacé de la part de Jacob.

-Je parcourais depuis peu l'état fantastique qu'est l'Illinois, commença-t-elle, se délectant de son récit, et j'avais récemment appris d'une source sûre qu'Edward avait gardé le même nom depuis l'époque où je le connaissais, ce qui me facilitait grandement la tâche pour le retrouver. Je pensais être plus proche du but que je ne l'avais jamais été mais la rencontre avec Jacob était au-delà de mes espérances les plus folles. Je ne pouvais pas y croire! La chance me souriait enfin après tant d'années de recherches infructueuses. Tu te doutes bien qu'après avoir écumé tout le continent américain sans jamais rien trouver, ni pistes, ni indices, je commençais légèrement à désespérer. Incroyable coïncidence que de tomber sur quelqu'un proche de la personne qui m'intéressait le plus au monde. Bénéfique, continua-t-elle, pensive, bénéfique, c'est exactement le mot correct qui qualifie notre rencontre Jacob, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil au garçon qui n'y répondit pas.

-Mais quelle rencontre? m'écriai-je, exaspérée.

-Mais arrête! s'énerva-t-elle. Tu peux pas bloquer toutes tes questions stupidesdans ta tête plutôt que de toujours me les poser ?

-Eh! ripostai-je. Je n'…

-C'est quand même simple! continua-t-elle de plus en plus agacée. Je me suis bien vite aperçue qu'il connaissait Edward Cullen et qu'il se mourrait d'amour pour la fiancée de celui-ci. Ainsi la collaboration entre vampire et loup-garou a commencé et elle aboutira, pour la première fois, à une coopération efficace. Tout était parfait.

Je n'étais pas plus avancée.

-Ca dépend pour qui, répliquai-je d'un ton aigre.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que pour toi ça ne doit pas être marrant vu que tu vas mourir, me dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

-Elle-ne-va-pas-mourir, articula distinctement Jacob.

-Oui, oui, on verra, fit-elle en agitant sa main.

Voyant Jacob serrer les dents, je décidai de reprendre la parole avant que tout ça n'explose encore.

-Tout ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi j'…, bougonnai-je.

-C'est lui qui m'a mené ici, Bella, souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi? hoquetai-je, ébahie.

-Oui, dit-elle dans un murmure. Nous nous sommes tous les deux rendus ici avec pour but de vous séparer définitivement. Nous étions certains de réussir en alliant nos forces: j'avais mes pouvoirs, et il détenait toutes les informations nécessaires. Un objectif commun, un plan savamment établi, deux motivations qui se complétaient parfaitement. Nous pouvions nous mettre en route. Le marché avait vite été établi: Il te voulait toi, humaine banale et sans intérêt, et je voulais Edward, mon amour perdu. Logique.

Je déglutis difficilement et me tournai vers le jeune homme. Tout cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une trahison. C'était lui qui avait amené le danger dans ma vie qui, pour le moment, commençait enfin à prendre des allures tranquilles. Avant l'arrivée de Sarah bien entendu. Pour une fois que mener une existence paisible et sans embûches était possible et à ma portée, il fallait automatiquement que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour me la gâcher le plus vite possible.

-C'est la vérité? demandai-je d'une voix blanche à Jacob.

Avec un peu de chance, Sarah était encore plongée en plein délire et tout ce qu'elle m'affirmait était faux. Mais le silence de Jacob n'augurait rien de bon…

-Oui, finit-il par avouer.

Trahison.

C'était la journée des révélations. En moins d'une heure, j'avais appris que Sarah n'était qu'une créature avide de pouvoir, qui désirait m'enlever Edward et surtout m'ôter la vie dans les plus brefs délais, m'effacer de la mémoire de toutes les personnes qui me connaissaient, n'oublions pas aussi que Rosalie était sous l'emprise du pouvoir diabolique de cette même créature, que Jacob l'avait rencontrée avant pour me faire une sale coup, et qu'ils avaient unis leurs efforts pour détruire mon couple et mon bonheur; en bref que Sarah était une folle furieuse totalement hors de contrôle et dangereuse.

Quoi de plus normal.

-Seulement Jacob ne se doutait pas que je puisse me retourner contre lui, reprit la vampire brune.

**&**

-Il n'en a jamais été question, fit-il froidement en me pointant du doigt.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais – le voir se transformer d'une minute à l'autre –, il avait repris son masque de contrôle avec une facilité étonnante. Celui qui me faisait tellement penser à Sam, le chef de la meute.

-De quoi? demanda-t-elle, soudainement absente. De sa mort? Mais bien sûr que si! Et même depuis le début! Seulement je n'ai pas jugé que te mettre au courant soit nécessaire ou primordial.

-Tu voulais me mettre au pied du mur, en gros ? railla-t-il. tu sais qu'elle doit rentrer avec moi.

-Tu l'aurais su bien assez tôt, répondit-elle avec une moue indifférente.

-Et tu pensais que j'allais me laisser faire? s'exclama-t-il, proprement ahuri.

-Oh non, susurra-t-elle en vrillant _intensément_ son regard au sien. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Jacob… Je m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas encore…

Soudain secoué d'un violent soubresaut, il porta la main à son front et fusilla la jeune femme du regard. Regard meurtrier, qui aurait tué s'il l'avait pu.

-Comment oses-tu? tonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Comment oses-tu encore te rabaisser à tes manœuvres douteuses pour me battre! Affronte-moi si tu la veux réellement!

L'éclat puissant de son cri résonna longtemps dans la maison vide, évoluant en un faible écho. Jamais je n'avais été aussi impressionnée par Jacob. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent de seize ans qui avait été mon meilleur ami. Avait-il seulement eu seize ans un jour?

A ces paroles, elle laissa échapper un feulement lourd de menaces. Ca risquait fort de dégénérer.

-Observe Bella, se moqua-t-il. Voila une tentative lâche, pitoyable et absolument inefficace d'une sangsue qui essaye de vaincre plus fort qu'elle par la force de ses faibles pouvoirs.

Un grognement sourd jaillit de la bouche exquise de ladite sangsue.

-Ca n'a pas marché? m'étonnai-je.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres pleines de l'indien tandis que ses yeux se posaient, insistants, sur la silhouette contrariée de Sarah.

-Mon pouvoir n'agit pas sur les loups-garous, grommela-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Aucuns des miens en fait. Un peu comme Alice.

-Alors pourquoi t'escrimes-tu à toujours renouveler les tentatives? la questionnai-je, perdue.

-Parce que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, ricana Jacob. Sauf un extraordinaire mal de tête dont je pourrais bien me passer.

-Oh, et c'est douloureux? minauda-t-elle d'une façon mièvre, en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres du torse de Jacob, ce qui, visiblement, le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Si tu veux savoir: oui; et arrête de te coller à moi commeça! brailla-t-il, dégouté, en voyant Sarah se plaquer habilement contre lui.

Elle se dégagea prestement, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres et un regard plus que réjoui.

-Oui, oui, oui, chantonna-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler les pans de sa robe.

Elle se mit à trottiner gaiement dans tout le salon, décrivant un cercle autour de nous, laissant échapper quelques faibles gloussements. Elle dansait légèrement, sur la pointe des pieds, aussi gracieuse qu'une ballerine, et semblait se déhancher au son d'une chanson inaudible. Elle se balançait de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, levait les bras au-dessus de sa tête et souriait béatement semblable à un enfant.

Nous en restâmes comme deux ronds de flan. Rosalie avait les yeux exorbités devant le spectacle irrationnel qu'offrait Sarah et la regardait avec une réelle stupéfaction. Jacob était éberlué, ouvrait la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et je pouvais presque voir tourner les rouages de son cerveau qui s'interrogeait visiblement sur ce qu'il prenait à la jeune femme brune.

Pour ma part, je ne comprenais _plus rien._ Comme si un comportement pareil était facile à suivre! Je me contentais donc de suivre les mouvements gracieux de la belle vampire, me disant que ce ne serait certainement ni la première ni la dernière crise à laquelle nous assisterions.

-Euh…? tenta Jacob, complètement sous le choc.

-Ouiiiiiiii? piailla-t-elle joyeusement en se jetant sur lui.

Elle vint se nicher dans ses bras forts, laissant seulement sa masse de cheveux apparaitre. Sur la pointe des pieds, sa tête atteignait à peine l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle l'entourait de ses bras froids – lui donnant la chair de poule – et s'accrochait à lui amoureusement. Elle le fixait de ses yeux – redevenus dorés – avec ravissement et s'amusait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, emprisonnant des mèches noires entre ses doigts blancs. Elle lui caressait les joues, la bouche, les tempes, la nuque, laissant son empreinte, son parfum partout et commença à poser sa joue glacée contre son torse chaud, voulant écouter les battements de son cœur.

A l'écoute des pulsations – qui devaient être bien irrégulières –, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un air satisfait qu'on aurait jamais pensé voir en pareil instant s'afficha sur sa figure d'ange.

Je vis l'expression complètement perdue du garçon qui ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi son ennemie naturelle et légendaire lui tombait dans les bras ainsi. Ses mains fines parcouraient toujours ses épaules, son torse, appréciant ses muscles durs et forts, sa peau douce et tannée.

Sa façon de le palper dans tous les sens était à la limite de l'indécence. Pendant ses 'explorations', elle penchait la tête en arrière pour bien observer son expression. Elle s'agrippa soudain de toutes ses force aux épaules de l'indien, prit son élan, et bondit. Elle entoura son torse de ses jambes parfaites et froides, serra ses bras fort autour de sa gorge, de façon à se trouver à sa hauteur. Jacob n'en menait pas large: une totale incompréhension s'affichait sur ses traits, et je crus même voir une étincelle de panique dans ses pupilles. Se faire attraper ainsi par une ennemie devait être assez insécurisant. Elle le regardait, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, visiblement ravie du petit effet qu'elle produisait.

Elle se rapprocha de son visage, de manière à arriver très, très près de lui. Ses yeux étaient en face des siens. Noirs charbon contre couleur ocre. Sa bouche charnue était à deux centimètres de celle de Jacob. Prête à l'embrasser. Si proche.

Jacob fixait ces lèvres rouges et tentatrices avec horreur, se demandant bien si elle comptait faire ce qu'il craignait le plus. Se faire embrasser par une sangsue à l'odeur infecte est le pire des châtiments, devait-il penser.

Les yeux fermés, un air serein, et se rapprochant toujours, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi belle. L'air heureux qu'elle affichait et qui semblait plus que sincère lui seyait à merveille, lui allait comme un gant. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la Sarah intimidante et redoutable à laquelle j'avais eu droit un peu plus tôt, ni à la Sarah timide et discrète en visite mais à une Sarah qui semblait épanouie et extraordinaire. Mais extraordinaire, elle l'était déjà même dans ses plus sombres sautes d'humeur.

-Je… je ne saisis pas, bégaya Jacob à la belle vampire qui poussait un soupir d'aise.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux – redevenus noirs, véritables onyx à présent– et se composa aussitôt une moue de dédain. Elle se dégagea à la vitesse de l'éclair, sauta vivement sur ses pieds, sans prévenir et retomba délicatement sur le sol. Sans un bruit.

Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, rajusta les plis de sa robe, d'un air un peu absent, le dos tourné à un Jacob qui n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots. Elle se retourna soudainement, affichant une indifférence froide. Elle avait repris son masque.

-N'essaye pas de comprendre, sale cabot, reniflât-t-elle avec suffisance. Et éloigne-toi de moi, je ne peux pas supporter cette odeur immonde.

Elle le repoussa violement des deux mains, le faisant vaciller sur ses jambes. Un profond dégoût s'affichait sur son visage tandis qu'elle reculait encore.

Contact qui sembla apporter un semblant de lucidité à Jacob. La colère de s'être fait avoir le submergea.

Rosalie et moi avions contemplé cette petite scène avec des mines proprement ahuries. Elle se tenait dans un des coins les plus sombres de la pièce, observant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait changé de place depuis l'arrivée de Jacob, et s'était mise à l'écart, s'éloignant de nous.Sans doute à cause de l'odeur si abjecte à ses yeux, mais si douce et familière aux miens, qu'il dégageait.

-Voila… qui est inattendu…, finit par dire Jacob, les lèvres pincées. Tu ne m'avais pas habitué àça mais plutôt à tes sarcasmes pitoyables.

-J'avais _**oublié**_ que tu faisais souvent preuve d'une franchise époustouflante, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, songeuse.

Jacob ne répondit pas, semblant assimiler les absurdités que sortait la brune toutes les deux secondes. La meilleure solution était sans doute de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne posa pas de questions.

-C'est sur que l'oubli ça te connait, railla-t-il, toute rancœur retrouvée.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avec un air un peu ahuri. J'avais tiré la même tête quand elle avait commencé à faire ce genre de choses. Changer d'expressions toutes les trois secondes était plus que déconcertant pour les interlocuteurs, surtout quand on savait que la personne en question n'était pas bien intentionnée et qu'elle désirait votre mort plus que tout… Incapable d'avoir un comportement cohérent.

Elle recommença à danser, plus lentement cette fois, mais en complète ignorance de notre présence. Elle continua quelques minutes sous nos yeux exorbités, décrivit plusieurs cercles et figures compliquées pour se retrouver face à moi. Elle plongea son regard ardent dans le mien, comme si elle voulait que je me noie dans ses pupilles ocre, me vrillant avec intensité. J'étais incapable de me détourner, ses yeux aux couleurs flamboyantes me prenant presque au dépourvu. Une sorte d'épais brouillard apparut dans mon esprit, occultant tout. Sentiments, pensées et émotions. Je planais, je me sentais perdre pied dans l'océan couleur miel doré qu'était ses yeux.

-Arrête ça! s'écria soudain Jacob, furieux.

-Quoi? répondit-elle en rompant le contact, contrariée.

-D'essayer de la convaincre que mourir serait follement amusant et libérateur. Ne viens pas la rendre candidate au suicide, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Ce serait pourtant beaucoup plus simple, s'esclaffa-t-elle cruellement.

-C'est ce que tu essaies de faire depuis tout à l'heure, n'est-ce-pas? dit-il avec dégoût. Tu as donc besoin d'user de ces artifices pour mettre à bien ce que tu projettes de faire. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu essayes avec elle.

Je clignai des yeux, le brouillard avait soudainement disparu et toute la peur et l'appréhension que je ressentais avant cet 'échange' revinrent au galop, m'assaillant de toute part. J'étais bel et bien revenue sur Terre, la réalité me rattrapait durement.

-Que… quoi? murmurai-je, encore un peu perdue. C'était quoi ça?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Bella? soupira l'indien, exaspéré. Tu viens d'assister à une violation du mental à moitié réussie. Ses silences si fréquents, elle les utilisait pour faire baisser les barrières de ton esprit. Elle est tellement puissante qu'elle a failli réussir, seulement elle a besoin d'une intense concentration pour pouvoir y parvenir avec toi. Personne n'y était arrivé, même pas la sangsue que tu chéris tant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Volturis la voulaient comme collaboratrice, fit-il avec un air mauvais en coulant un regard vers Sarah. Ne pas avoir besoin de contact visuel pour exercer son contrôle sur un individu est assez rare. Inexistant même. Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'y arrive pas avec toi, Bella. Remercie ton esprit tordu.

Se tenant droite, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté et complètement indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle regardait dans le vague en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça? lui demandai-je.

-J'ai eu le temps de comprendre son fonctionnement, crois-moi, grommela-t-il.

Sarah reposa ses yeux sur lui, dans lesquels la déception se lisait clairement.

-J'ai pas réussi, Jacob, fit-elle piteusement.

On aurait dit une petite fille triste qui venait de rater un exercice de mathématiques particulièrement difficile.

-J'avais vu, merci, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ne recommence pas à pleurnicher, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça!

-Mais…, tenta-t-elle plaintivement.

-Non. Respecte le contrat Sarah, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Notre 'contrat'? ricana-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle avait reprit l'attitude narquoise qui la caractérisait si bien et qu'elle affichait en permanence quand elle n'était pas en train de faire ses crises de folie.

-Notre _**contrat**_, Jacob? Mais je ne passe aucun accord avec ton espèce de chiens répugnants.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. L'insulte l'avait touché lui et ses frères.

-Ne sois pas bête! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru? se moqua-t-elle. Vous, humains et animaux, êtes si naïfs! Comment pouvez-vous faire aussi facilement confiance à vos ennemis héréditaires?

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de la fixer avec un air insondable.

Sans prévenir, il fit un pas de géant dans sa direction, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Face à face, s'affrontant du regard, Sarah semblait minuscule et insignifiante face à Jacob. Elle qui se tenait la tête haute et toisait froidement tout ce qui passait à sa portée, faisait bien pâle figue face à l'impressionnant jeune homme; mais elle n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

Une lueur à présent déterminée dans les yeux, il parla pourtant doucement:

-Après tout, tu m'es entièrement redevable, murmura-t-il en saisissant une mèche de cheveux bruns dans sa grande main.

Elle se dégagea vivement de sa poigne, profondément écœurée.

-Ne t'avise plus de me toucher !le menaça-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné.

-Ah bon? demanda-t-il, narquois. C'est pourtant toi qui t'es jetée dans mes brasil y a cinq minutes!

Elle arrêta son geste un instant prise au dépourvu. Elle se retourna lentement pour observer l'expression de celui qui osait lui tenir de tels propos aussi outrageants.

-De quoi parles-tu? dit-elle sèchement.

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Tu ne te souviens pas? dit-il, visiblement ravi de la situation. C'est vraiment dommage, parce que tu…

-Que s'est-il passé? claqua-t-elle brusquement. Réponds-moi Jacob!

Au lieu de rétorquer que ce qu'il affirmait était la stricte vérité, il s'approcha d'elle à grande vitesse, la saisit par les épaules et la fit se coller contre son torse nu.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Reprenant bien vite consistance, elle se dégagea avec rage de l'étreinte puissante du jeune homme, qui affichait une moue railleuse.

-Ne me touche pas! brailla-t-elle. Jamais, tu m'entends! _**Jamais**_!

-Tu ne te rappelle donc pas, en conclut-il.

-Tu insinues que je me suis jetée sur toi? siffla-t-elle.

-En gros, oui, répondit-il, songeur.

Elle se recula prestement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne voulant pas y croire. C'était plutôt l'ahurissement complet qui ravageait son visage.

-Quoi! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas faitça!

-Bien sûr que si! affirma un Jacob catégorique.

Une absolue confusion se lisait dans les yeux de la jolie brune.

-Mais… main non! C'est faux! _**Ce n'est pas possible. **_

-Navré de te décevoir et de te faire revenir sur Terre aussi brutalement, mais c'est la pure et simple vérité, assura-t-il.

Les yeux de la magnifique jeune femme se réduisirent à deux fentes, ne voulant pas admettre les faits.

Brusquement, de façon complètement inattendue, le sens de la conversation changea radicalement du tout au tout et prit une tournure à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue.

Tout commença quand elle laissa échapper un grognement agressif et que son visage se fit beaucoup plus dur.

-La roue tourne, Jacob, siffla-t-elle.

-Le jeu a assez duré, acquiesça-t-il.

Un accord tacite venait d'être passé. D'un même mouvement, alors qu'aucune parole n'avait été échangée, ils reculèrent tous deux, en une parfaite synchronisation, de cinq grands pas. Sans ajouter un mot, Sarah adopta une position de défense, retroussa les lèvres sur ses dents pointues et blanches tandis que Jacob laissait sa place, sous mes yeux stupéfaits, à un immense loup au pelage long et cuivré.

Il grogna, intimidant, retroussa les babines, laissant échapper un filet de bave au coin de son museau et se campa fermement sur ses pattes robustes, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Tout d'un coup, le loup se cabra en arrière, prit son élan, et bondit de toutes la force de ses pattes musclées sur Sarah qui l'évita adroitement en se décalant vers la droite.

Aussitôt, comme si ça avait été le signal de départ, une sorte de ballet s'instaura. Danse ensorcelante, ayant pour but de toucher l'autre et de l'abattre qui me laissait dans un état d'admiration extrême. Extrêmement dangereuse mais fascinante. La puissance qui se dégageait de ses deux espèces si différentes par leur nature s'équivalait sans peine.

Sarah était l'incarnation même de l'adresse, de la grâce, et de la rapidité. Elle évitait les coups de pattes meurtriers de Jacob avec une facilité surprenante, s'esquivait à la dernière seconde, se balançant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, semblant provoquer le loup. Véritable danseuse, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se contentait de sautiller ou de se déplacer légèrement de quelques pas pour éviter les morsures de Jacob.

Ses attaques étaient plus subtiles que celles de l'indien, qui, lui, faisait incessamment usage du rentre-dedans brusque et inattendu, voulant la surprendre et la faire céder. La tactique de la brune était plus élaborée. Plus rusée, elle préférait lui tourner autour pour l'épuiser avant de passer à l'attaque. Elle n'attaquait pas de front, mais attendait patiemment que le loup se fatigue pour pouvoir frapper. Judicieuse tactique.

Jacob, lui, chargeait de manière brutale, voulant prendre au dépourvu son adversaire. Il envoyait de nombreux coups de pattes, visant le visage de la jeune femme. Voyant que ses attaques n'aboutissaient à rien et que Sarah se bornait à les repousser, il émettait régulièrement des grondements furieux et repartais à l'assaut avec encore plus d'ardeur. La superbe créature qu'était son opposante observait ses efforts vains pour essayer de l'atteindre avec une moue narquoise, mais feulait dès que les griffes pointues du loup menaçaient de la toucher.

Pour le moment, elle se cantonnait à la défense, n'attaquant pas tout de suite. Elle tournait autour du loup, dans la tentative sournoise de lui donner le tournis. Peine perdue. Je la voyais viser le cou de l'indien-loup, afin d'y planter ses dents acérées et de faire pénétrer le venir mortel dans ses veines.

Alors qu'elle s'était tenue tranquille – par rapport à l'adolescent – depuis le début de la bataille, elle parut se décider à enfin passer à l'action. Le plus vite qu'elle put, gageant sur l'effet de surprise, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur le cou de Jacob, enfouissant ses mains froides dans l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal et s'accrocha à lui pour le faire tomber.

Ne s'y attendant pas, le loup fut pris au dépourvu, s'étrangla légèrement; mais d'une roulade sur le dos, réussit à se dégager de la poigne de la puissante vampire et l'envoya au sol deux mètres plus loin.

Elle se releva aussitôt, furieuse, et fit claquer ses dents dans le vide d'un air menaçant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à se toucher, ni même à se frôler, mais continuait cette danse incessante, inépuisablement. Et dire que cette merveilleuse chorégraphie était en fait un combat.

Les deux acteurs se mouvaient dans l'immense pièce en une parfaite harmonie. Semblables à la belle et la bête.

En beaucoup moins romantique.

Au plus le combat durait, au plus la tension se faisait importante. Les adversaires commençaient à s'énerver de ne pouvoir atteindre l'autre et les coups devenaient de plus en plus agressifs, primaux.

Sarah avait perdu sa délicatesse et sa grâce et se montrait aussi redoutable que Jacob, ne se contentant plus de simples esquives. Sa main fendait sans cesse l'air pour attraper l'épaisse toison de l'immense bête.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient plus de bouger, tout n'était plus que sauts, feintes, bondissements, et feulements enragés. Tout en se cherchant, se tournant autour, ils décrivaient de grands cercles et renversaient tout sur leur passage, ne faisant pas attention où leurs pas les menaient. Des débris de vases et des chaises jonchaient le sol, alors qu'une table renversée s'était écroulée sur la bibliothèque, lui donnant un équilibre précaire.

Leurs silhouettes étaient devenues floues pour mes pauvres yeux d'humaine mais je voyais clairement Rosalie suivre leurs moindres déplacements avec une grande attention. Habituée à la vitesse surprenante des vampires, elle ne perdait pas une miette de la bataille. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rapprochée de moi inconsciemment, sortant du coin sombre où elle s'était campée depuis l'arrivée de Jacob. Son expression était extrêmement anxieuse et tourmentée. Elle savait parfaitement que nos vies dépendaient du résultat de ce combat.

En l'observant de plus près, je vis qu'elle serrait étroitement quelque chose entre ses doigts, si fort que ses jointures étaient encore plus blanches que d'habitude. Je me penchai un peu en avant pour tenter de deviner la nature de la chose, mais la voix aiguë de Sarahme fit violement sursauter et complètement oublier le mystérieux objet que Rosalie tenait avec autant de force.

Je me tournai vers le centre de la pièce où se tenaient les deux combattants. Le ballet infernal s'était interrompu, laissant les deux rivaux haletants.

-NON! hurla-t-elle encore d'une voix cassée en titubant sur ses jambes.

Perchée sur le piano, les pans de sa robe déchirée trainant à ses pieds, laissaient apercevoir de larges griffures sur sa peau blanche. Complètement essoufflée, elle affichait une mine terrifiée. Ses yeux paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites, tellement elle les écarquillait avec horreur.

Elle ne regardait pas Jacob mais quelque chose dans le vague, d'invisible à nos yeux. Elle continuait de murmurer ses protestations, désespérée. De plus en plus vacillante, on percevait sans mal son état de détresse.

L'épouvante se peignait sur ses traits fins, nous laissant perplexe. Jacob s'était arrêté voyant que sa rivale s'était mise à crier et la regardait maintenant avec une franche interrogation. Je remarquai que Sarah avait, elle aussi, fini par réussir à le toucher. Une entaille profonde s'étirait de son oreille à sa mâchoire, laissant échapper d'impressionnants filets de sang qui collait à ses poils longs. Il ne semblait pas souffrir de la blessure ce qui me rassura.

Sarah se balançait péniblement sur ses jambes, le regard perdu, égaré, comme si elle venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles. Les paupières étroitement fermées, le font plissé, avec des gémissements qui franchissaient ses lèvres, à ce moment, elle semblait vraiment vulnérable. Elle ne se tenait plus droite, mais paraissait crouler sous le poids de l'accablement.

Jacob profita lâchement de son état de faiblesse pour porter le coup ultime. Un coup de patte, un seul, mais prodigieux, l'atteignit en plein visage, la fit tomber de son perchoir et l'envoya culbuter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc avait été rude, son corps avait été propulsé avec une rare violence contre le mur faisant tomber les quelques tableaux accrochés.

Le bruit cristallin du verre qui se brise retentit à mes oreilles et je la vis se relever difficilement, chancelante, trois immenses et profondes balafres suintantes de sang défigurant son ravissant visage. Des éclats de verres s'étaient enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains et sur le haut de son crâne. Une grimace tordit son visage tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers le responsable de ses blessures.

Elle écarta d'une geste rageur une mèche de cheveu collé à son front à cause du sang et poussa un grognement terrifiant, visiblement hors d'elle. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas l'avantage. Elle était en bien moins bon état que Jacob. La haine avait pris possession de tout son être, la faisant légèrement trembler. Ses traits étaient ravagés par une intense fureur, lui donnant un air de possédée. Tout en elle respirait la colère.

Elle s'avançait lentement vers le loup à la manière d'une automate avec des pas mesurés et contrôlés tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Regard qui disait qu'elle allait lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

J'étais pétrifiée face à la vision d'horreur qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je sentais la tension palpable de Rosalie qui se tenait, raide, à mes cotés et l'idée que Jacob se blesse – ou meure! – à cause de moi, m'était inadmissible et me répugnait.

Le loup l'attendait, prêt à continuer la bataille féroce. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses poils soyeux, mais il ne semblait même pas les remarquer, trop occupé à observer les moindres gestes de Sarah.

Elle n'était pas du tout affaiblie malgré ses blessures. Au contraire, on aurait presque pu jurer que ça avait renforcée sa détermination. Plus résolue que jamais, elle visa la jugulaire du loup, et prit son élan.

Tout se passa très vite: elle fondit en avant, évita prestement la mâchoire impressionnante de Jacob qui claqua dans sa direction mais dût dévier de sa trajectoire et finit par planter ses dents tranchantes dans le flanc du loup.

Un hurlement de douleur assourdissant retentit à le seconde où les dents s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre, et mon cœur se serra jusqu'à m'en faire mal devant la souffrance de Jacob. **_Ca_**, ce n'était pas prévu.

Le pauvre loup s'était écroulé par terre au moment de la morsure, et était maintenant couché de tout son long sur le sol, tout en poussant de faibles gémissements.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, ne supportant pas de voir la souffrance de Jacob. Que peut-il y avoir de pire que de voir son autre âme sœur agoniser au sol, sans défenses ?

La plainte dura longtemps, Sarah finit par lâcher prise et se redressa, la bouche pleine du sang du jeune indien. Qui ne devait pas être à son gout, vu la moue écœurée qu'elle affichait.

Je voulais me ruer en avant pour aller le voir, mais une main froide m'en empêcha. Rosalie me tenait fermement le poignet, ne voulant pas me lâcher et me tenait à bonne distance du corps secoué de tremblements de Jacob.

Je tournai un regard assassin vers celle qui m'empêchait d'aller voir mon meilleur ami qui souffrait mille morts mais je m'aperçus bien vite qu'elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers moi.

Elle regardait fixement devant elle, et je suivis le mouvement.

Devant nous, s'avançait Sarah plus effrayante que jamais. Elle essuyait négligemment le sang de sa bouche tandis qu'un sourire malsain se dessinait sur ses lèvres rouges. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres qui nous séparaient.

-Enfin, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque en se rapprochant.

J'agrippai la main de Rosalie, la serrant de toutes mes forces et coulai un ultime regard vers elle, me disant que c'était sans doute la dernière fois que la regardais; et je la vis, la tête haute, droite et fière défier du regard Sarah. Attitude digne. Je décidai de l'imiter alors que quelques secondes plutôt je voulais fermer les yeux pour attendre pitoyablement le coup fatal.

Tournant le dos à Jacob, alors qu'elle nous pensait à sa merci, elle ne le vit pas se redresser difficilement. Elle ne le vit pas non plus lever son énorme patte robuste dans sa direction, la prenant pour cible.

Elle s'écroula alors au sol, ne sachant pas pourquoi, et commença à pousser des hurlements déchirants, se tordant de douleur. Elle se cassait la voix à cause de ses cris perçants et s'agitait furieusement sur le sol. Bizarrement, cette vision me rappelait quelque chose.

-Non,… non, geignit-elle en se tenant la tête. Non…, arrêtez, ...arrêtez

Elle serait sa tête entre ses mains, souffrant monstrueusement. Du sang s'écoulait de ses blessures ouvertes, laissant de grandes taches rouges sur le sol propre et sur ses vêtements d'été. Son visage était écarlate à cause du liquide visqueux qui coulait continuellement de ses plaies, lui collant des cheveux sur le front.

J'observai fixement son corps agité de soubresauts avec une intense pitié. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder que Jacob – l'humain, et non pas le loup – me poussait vivement vers Rosalie:

-Fuyez! Fuyez! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais la retenir!

Instantanément, je fus tirée en arrière par Rosalie qui se jetait déjà dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

Je laissai Jacob seul derrière moi. Encore une fois.

* * *

_Piiiiouuuf:D ENFIN j'ai fini ce chapitre! _

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? L'échappatoire pour Bella vous parait plausible? (qui a dit qu'elle s'en sortirait aussi…:) _

_Bon, je vais pas la faire longue ici car il est TRES tard, je suis méga crevée et je ne rêve que d'une chose: me jeter dans mon lit XD _

_J'ai veillé aussi longtemps pour pouvoir vous le poster ce soir pour que vous puissiez l'avoir de bonne heure demain matin a.a' ( quelle gentille fille si prévenante :O )_

_En espérant que ça vous ai plu ;)!_

_Sur ce, je fonce dans mon plumard moi:D ( bonne nuit! ) _

_( Reviews:D )_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 :_

_L'apparition soudaine de Jacob n'a pas eu l'air de ravir beaucoup d'entre vous ! :O Je pense que tout le monde aurait préféré que ce soit Edward mais… pour moi ça n'aurait pas été bien ! Trop facile, si vous voulez mon avis !! _

_Donc, voila pour vous le chapitre 13 ! :) Je sais que je ne poste pas vite du tout pour le moment (manque de temps et de motivation :S ) mais je suis maintenant en vacances !! :D Normalement ça devrait aller plus vite ;) ! _

_Il n'est pas très long… :S veuillez me pardonner ( encore une fois ! :O c'est bizarre, j'ai toujours l'impression de me répandre en excuses, moi ! O.o' )_

_Encore un énième merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois et qui me font énormément plaisir !! _

_Ah oui ! Et j'espère aussi que __**Sosso**__ n'est pas morte d'impatience :D devant mon honteux retard ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Maud : **Ravie de t'avoir surprise ! :D Voici la suite !

**Siobhan-twilight: **Pas grave si je n'ai pas eu de reviews de ta part pour les précédents chapitres ! ;) Le principal c'est que tu trouves que je me rattrapes avec le chapitre précédent ! ( et avec celui aussi ? :D) Merci pour la review, bonne lecture !!

**Krystall: **Waw :O Je suis toujours soufflé par le nombre de choses que tu arrives à mettre dans une review !! :O ( admiration) Par contre, désolée :D de ne pas avoir répondu à tes exigences en ce qui concerne le sauvage Bella by Edwardichou !! (muhaha) Parce-que vois-tu cela aurait été TROP SIMPLE : ! ( oui parfaitement ! ) donc comme mon idée de départ était de faire intervenir Jacob.. et bah voila ! O.o' Tombée de ta chaise ?:O Carrément ?? Super contente que certaines phrases t'ait fait rire :D ( c'était pas le but de départ dans ma petite tête, mais tant mieux XD ) Sinon, je suis assez d'accord avec toi : dans ma fic' Jacob est bête :D ( bah oui ! :O vu que je l'aime pas à la base, je vais lui donner le don de l'intelligence non plus :) faire un contrat avec un vampire c'est un peu stupide… :D mais bon… disons qu'il voulait tellement récupéré Bella qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit bien clair ce jour-là :) ( allez, on lui pardonne XD ) P.S . : Ouiiiiiiii :'D J'AIME plus que tout les longues reviews (ronronne) t'y as pas été de main morte! :O Merciii !!

**DeviliSh: **Morte ? XD T'es sûre ? :) rooh :O mais c'est pas gentil de souhaiter la mort de Jacobichou comme ça !! :O Après tout c'est son sauveuuuuuur :O ( respect quoi !) confidence pour confidence : oui Edward va revenir ;) Merci pour ta review !! :D

**Nora33470: **N'étant pas une fan de Jacob, je n'allais pas lui faire jouer le beau rôle, tu comprend :S ? mais dis-toi qu'en fait il ne joue pas vrmt le rôle du méchant dans l'histoire car c'est quand même grâce à lui que Bella a une chance de s'en sortir ! Et puis, il a conclu ce pacte avec Sarah aveuglé par 

l'amour qu'il portait à Bella ! :D ( c'est pas chou ça ? ) Sinon, contente que l'ensemble de la fic' te plaise ;) Merci pour ta review !!

**Yashanti: **Merci, merci, merci ! :D (courbettes) heureuse de voir que mes efforts pour rester éveillée ont fait plaisir à quelqu'un ! T'as aimé la bataille ? :D Cool ! (très heureuse) je ne connais pas encore le sort que je réserve à Jacob… ;) désolée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! bonne lecture !

**Lulu: **Et oui ! C'était Jacob ! XD Qui l'aurait cru hein ? :) Merci pour ta gentille review :'D

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii : **Pleurer ?? : Carrément ?? :O (waaw :D ) Heureuse que Jacob remonte un peu dans ton estime ;) ! Merci pour la review !

**Naikyy: **Sadique ? Moi ?? :O ( prend un air angélique) mais pas du touuuuut voyons XD ! Où vas-tu chercher pareilles choses ? bonne lecture !

**Theriel: **oui, il est long !! ( fière) mais navrée celui-là l'est beaucoup moins :( Pour répondre à ta question, selon moi, non un loup ne peut pas devenir un vampire ! Le venin du vampire n'a aucun effet sur le loup ( sauf pour la douleur ), les gènes de créature mythique de Jacob sont trop forts pour qu'il puisse soudainement changer de nature ;) Voila mon explication, ( qui a été claire, j'espère) mais ce n'est que selon mon point de vue hein !! :O S. Meyer a sans doute une explication beaucoup mieux que la mienne mais ça… XD personne ne la connait !!

**Titenanou: **Voici la suite ! :D On a pas succombé au stress ? Encore en vie ? XD Chouette ! :D Bonne lecture alors ! ( et merci pour ta review ;)

**Sosso: **4 REVIEWS ?? ( est proprement éberluée) Analysons tout ça :D ( prend son air de professionnelle !) Oh ! :D L'entrée fracassante de Jacob t'as surprise ? :D Parfait, c'était le but ( prend un air satisfait) Huum… je vois un avis mitigé à son sujet :O Gentil, méchant, gentil.. !! :O C'est sûr que Bella devrait un peu se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle a ( avoir deux mecs pour elle toute seule !) et arrêter de se la jouer martyre !! :O ( méchante fifille ! ) Sarah est cinglée ? :D Tiens ? pas la 1e fois qu'on me le dit ça !! Par contre, je ne dis rien de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre elle et Edward !! ( garde le silence et ne répondra qu'en la présence de son avocat) YIHA !! XD ( cri de joie) tu as aimé ma description du combat ?? :D Super contente !! Et oui, ne t'en fais pas, cette review est tout à fait correcte ;) bien que j'aime particulièrement les longs commentaires, une review de deux lignes me satisfait aussi ! Ah oui ! Promis vous allez tout savoir sur ce qui as pris à Sarah avec la séance de drague destinée à Jacob ;) mais… pas dans ce chapitre désolée ! :S Bref, je conclus par : VOILA LA SUITE ! XD je t'ai fait attendre, hein ? :S Accepte toutes mes excuses :D

**EetB: **Merci pour la review ;) ( va tenter de s'améliorer pour la suite )

**Alice Cullen: **Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :D Humm.. en fait, elle n'ont pas fuis tout de suite, parce que Rosalie était encore contrôlée par Sarah vois-tu ! :O Donc elle était un peu dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, j'imagine aussi que sous l'influence de la panique, elles ont pas trop su quoi faire XD ( faut leur pardonner )

**Bella and Edward forever : **Je continue pas de panique :D même si je n'ai pas été très active sur ma fic' pour le moment ! : Oui, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas expliqué pourquoi Sarah s'était jetée comme ça sur Jacob… mais l'explication viendra dans le chapitre suivant ;) Merci pour ta review !

**The-misery : **Ooh ! ? :D Encore une longue review !! ( se frotte les mains d'un air victorieux) Merci merci merci !! Hyper méga trop heureuse de t'avoir étonnée ( surprise ?) en faisant entrer Jacob en scène :D Oui, en effet, Sarah est complètement timbrée mais.. dans le chapitre suivant on saura bientôt pourquoi ;) Oouuh :S Ca me stresse cette histoire de surpassement de soi-même etc.. :S Y arriverai-je seulement ? :S ( le doute s'insinue en moi ) Merci ( encore une fois ) pour cette adorable review :)

**Alison: **Ce serait tellement simple si ça finissait comme tu le dis :D ( inutile de préciser que je vais toujours vers les histoires plus compliquées ) Mais maintenant, chut ! je garde le silence ;) je n'en dis pas plus !! Voici la suite, ;) touchée que tu l'aimes autant ma modeste ptite fic' :D

**Xx-Edward:** Et oui ! :S L'attitude de Jacob en a déçu plus d'une !! :( Mais il était aveuglé par l'amour :D Je ne dis rien d'autre pour la suite ;) pour a il faut lire ! :D Merci pour ta review !

**Pomme-banane:** Voila la suite ! Désolée :S d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'étais pas trop motivée ( c'est méchant hein ? :O ) je me demandes si la suite que tu t'inventes se rapproche de celle que j'écris … :)

**Ellora:** Merci beaucoup !! :)

**Tora:** Bonne lecture ;) merci pour la review

**Ngazidja :** Mercii ! :D Nouvelle sur fanfic' ? ;)

**Irishgirl6501 :** Tôt ? tu trouves ? :O laisse moi te dire que t'es bien la seule à penser ça ! :D Difficles à cerner ? :S Oups, navrée alors ! ( va tenter de s'améliorer )

* * *

Calée dans les bras durs de Rosalie, la tête par-dessus son épaule, je la voyais grimper les marches à une vitesse folle. Le défilement rapide des marches derrière nous avait presque quelque chose de grisant.

La jolie blonde courait à en perdre haleine et en moins d'une seconde nous arrivâmes au l'étage. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle me lâcha, et se précipita vers une porte de bois clair.

Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, me propulsa à l'intérieur, ferma l'entrée brusquement et fit tourner deux fois une clé argent dans la serrure, ce qui produisit un petit déclic.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de reprendre mon équilibre, qu'elle m'entrainait déjà à vive allure jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se mit face à moi et planta son regard doré dans le mien.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'observer son expression, mais je pus voir qu'à ce moment-là elle affichait une mine proprement paniquée.

Les tremblements de sa voix ne firent qu'appuyer le fait qu'elle était littéralement terrifiée. Je n'eu pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, que ses mains froides s'emparaient de mon visage :

-Ecoute-moi, Bella ! chuchota-t-elle hâtivement. On va essayer de s'enfuir. Je ne te garantis pas que ce sera réussi, car elle peut très bien nous rattraper avant même que nous soyons parties, mais il faut espérer, d'accord ? Jacob peut la retenir suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de prendre de l'avance. Il faut lui faire confiance ! Nous, nous allons rejoindre les autres, Alice et Edward, ils vont nous attendre et …

-Mais… comment tu…

-Bella, m'interrompit-elle précipitamment. Tu ne comprends pas ? L'emprise de Sarah sur nos vies est rompue.

-Mais depuis quand ? soufflai-je.

-A partir du moment où elle a commencé à crier, murmura-t-elle. Elle sait maintenant que son plan est tombé à l'eau. Trop concentrée sur le combat, elle n'a plus prêté la même attention au contrôle qui planait sur les êtres qu'elle 'possédait'. Tout s'est brisé. Seules quelques attaches subsistaient, mais bien trop faibles pour nous relier encore à elle. Jacob a réduit ses si beaux efforts à néant en l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Le contact s'est brisé et toutes les résistances de son esprit sont tombées. Elle n'exerce plus aucun contrôle sur personne, même pas sur moi. J'ai retrouvé ma liberté.

-Tu n'es plus sous son emprise ? répétai-je.

-Non, murmura-t-elle, et les autres non plus, mais ça ne risque pas de durer. Elle sait qu'Alice et Edward ont retrouvés leurs dons et qu'ils sont au courant de sa grande supercherie. Edward est fou de rage mais elle sait qu'ils arrivent, elle sait aussi qu'ils viennent nous chercher et l'idée que nous lui échappions maintenant lui est inadmissible. Elle compte être sans pitié avec Jacob pour pouvoir nous empêcher de fuir au plus vite.

-Jacob, hoquetai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il…

-Il est fort, Bella, me rassura-t-elle.

-Mais…

-Il tiendra le coup ! C'est le seul qui peut nous aider et il le sait. Je ne pourrai pas affronter Sarah longtemps. Pas du tout même. Elle aurait tôt fait de reprendre le contrôle de mes décisions et de mes pensées. Je suis impuissante, autant que toi. Crois-moi, il a plus de chance de s'en tirer que nous !

Alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers moi pour être à ma hauteur, elle se redressa, ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'un faible gémissement s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je. Rosalie ?

-Je… le, bégaya-t-elle. Le…

Elle rouvrit soudain les paupières, et je vis que la crainte qui prenait déjà possession de ses pupilles topaze tout à l'heure ne faisait que grandir, la submergeant totalement.

- Le brouillard arrive, gémit-elle. Il arrive, je le sens…

Marmonnant des phrases suintantes d'inquiétudes, avec les yeux dans la vague, elle paraissait être en transe.

Apres quelques secondes, elle se reprit rapidement mais ne parvint pas à chasser entièrement l'étincelle de frayeur qui dansait dans l'océan doré de ses pupilles.

- Je la sens, Bella, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque. Elle recommence à s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Si on s'éloigne rapidement elle n'y arrivera peut plus aussi facilement. Nous devons partir, décréta-t-elle. Tout de suite.

-Mais comment on va faire? soufflai-je, perplexe.

Echapper à une tueuse complètement dingue ne pouvait pas être aussi facile quand même !

Sans un mot, elle me tendit sa paume ouverte et je pus voir qu'un petit téléphone couleur argent s'y tenait. C'était l'objet que je l'avais vu serrer étroitement un peu plus tôt.

-J'ai donné un point de rendez-vous à Edward et Alice, continua-t-elle. Ils vont nous retrouver là-bas. Quant aux autres, ils vont venir jusqu'ici et vont tenter d'aider Jacob.

-Tenter… ?

Elle prit soudain une expression gênée.

-Euh… oui, hésita-t-elle. Rien ne certifie qu'il… survivra à Sarah.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

-Chut ! gronda-t-elle. Elle sait que nous sommes ici, ne lui donne pas encore plus envie de venir nous chercher !

-Mais on ne peut pas partir sans lui !

-Ce n'est pas possible, fit-elle, agacée. Tu le sais très bien !

-Je ne viens pas avec toi, Rosalie, murmurai-je.

-Bella ! siffla-t-elle. Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu as une occasion de t'enfuir et tu ne la saisis pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Elle ne comprenait décidément pas.

-Rosalie ! m'écriai-je. Je ne peux _pas_ laisser Jacob.

-Il s'est sortira, m'assura-t-elle vivement. C'est un loup garou, il est fort.

-Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il n'y avait presque aucun espoir face à un adversaire comme Sarah ! m'exclamai-je.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

-Nous avons une chance de nous en sortir, murmura-t-elle. Ne gâche pas tout.

-Je ne viens pas, répétai-je.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avec une moue agacée.

-Et tu crois quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'en restant, tu vas aider ton ami ?

Je restai sans voix.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle à ma place. Tu ne ferais que lui compliquer la tâche, et même si tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir follement envie de sauver ta vie, fais-le au moins pour mon frère !

-Edward ne m'aime plus, affirmai-je.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Ca, tu n'en sais rien, et tu n'as aucune preuve, à ce que je sache ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte cette folle furieuse !

-Et son attitude ? Ce n'est pas une preuve peut-être ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça, s'irrita-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu saisis vraiment l'urgence de la situation.

-Mais…

-Alors, fais le pour moi! trancha-t-elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**POV Rosalie :**

Elle ne voulait pas venir. Je crus un instant avoir rêvé – ce qui est impossible – mais à voir son expression obstinée, je me rendis vite bien compte que ce n'était pas une blague. Elle était catégorique : elle ne voulait _vraiment pas_ me suivre.

Je sentais l'exaspération pointer dangereusement son nez. Surtout ne pas péter les plombs ! Rester calme !

-Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir follement envie de sauver ta vie, fais-le au moins pour mon frère ! m'exclamai-je.

-Edward ne m'aime plus.

La tension commençait maintenant à monter. Comment ça Edward ne l'aimait plus ? En plus d'être quelqu'un de borné, elle était aussi aveugle ! Et dire qu'elle me jetait cette phrase en pleine figure avec un air convaincu alors que nous devions fuir le plus rapidement possible ! Comme si on avait le temps de parler de ce genre de choses ici !

Bella était bien l'humaine la plus butée au monde, à tel point que ça en était aberrant. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas venir avec moi ? Cette fille ne semblait vraiment pas attachée à la vie, que ça en devenait littéralement effrayant. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un aussi proche de l'état de suicidaire !

Je laissai échapper un soupir.

-Alors, fais-le pour moi ! tranchai-je.

Si elle mourrait, ça signifiait clairement qu'Edward allait lui aussi mettre fin à ses jours. Ce que je ne souhaitais absolument pas.

Esprit de famille.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**POV Bella ( retour à la normale quoi ;) :**

-Je vais devoir te porter, continua-t-elle en ne me laissant pas répondre.

-Bien, fis-je les lèvres pincées. Quand partons-nous ?

-J'attends le signal, dit-elle en me désignant le téléphone.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. Un peu honteuse de refuser ainsi l'aide de Rosalie, je m'avançai quand même vers elle, posai ma main sur son épaule et murmurai :

-Merci.

Elle hocha la tête devant mon air sincère comme si elle comprenait et s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose quand soudain, le portable argenté se mit à vibrer doucement dans le creux de sa main.

Elle s'en saisit d'un mouvement fluide et le porta à son oreille. L'interlocuteur prit la parole et prononça quelques mots inintelligibles. S'en suivit alors une courte pause où Rosalie semblait réfléchir, mais finit par répondre.

-Maintenant, chuchota-t-elle dans le combiné.

Elle raccrocha d'un mouvement sec, glissa l'objet dans sa poche et se tourna vers moi :

-Monte sur mon dos ! me pressa-t-elle.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle me tira sèchement vers elle.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte ! me brutalisa-t-elle

Malgré toute la reconnaissance que je portai à Rosalie pour son aide, je ne pouvais pas partir en laissant Jacob affronter la redoutable vampire. Hors de question.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière en m'éloignant de la fenêtre, et secouant négativement la tête.

C'en fut trop pour Rosalie, qui – après avoir poussé un gros soupir – se jeta sur moi de toutes ses forces. Elle m'empoigna furieusement contre elle, me coinça dans ses bras forts, et m'immobilisa en un instant.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te tuer, tu te trompes lourdement ! maugréa-t-elle en plaquant sa main libre sur ma bouche.

Elle s'avança rapidement, me tenant toujours aussi ferment contre elle, prit une grande inspiration, enjamba l'appui de fenêtre et sauta dans le vide.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La chute ne dura pas longtemps, elle fut brève et instantanée. Rosalie atterrit en douceur sur l'herbe humide, me remit rapidement sur mes pieds, retira sa paume froide de mes lèvres, me prit par la main et m'entraina jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon.

Elle se pencha en avant, afin de voir l'évolution du combat mais ne me laissa pas regarder. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le salon des Cullen : la maison était tellement bien isolée qu'aucun son ne s'en échappait et je ne pouvais surtout rien voir du tout.

Apres avoir observé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pendant quelque secondes, Rosalie se retira lentement et reprit son chemin dans la direction opposée.

Son expression était indéchiffrable. Ni crainte, ni joie, ne s'affichait sur son beau visage ; rien ne pouvait m'informer sur le déroulement de la bataille. Qui perdait, qui l'emportait… je n'en avais aucune idée et je n'osais pas poser la question à Rosalie tant son changement d'attitude était déconcertant. La peur qui l'avait submergée dans la chambre l'avait maintenant complètement désertée et laissait place à un détachement froid.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous marchâmes ainsi en silence. Moi, la tête fourmillant de questions et de contradictions et Rosalie avec sa mine impassible. Je ne pensais même plus à rejoindre Jacob. Obliger Rosalie à se faire obéir par la force ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir – je venais d'en avoir la preuve –, surtout qu'elle semblait complètement obnubilée par le fait de me ramener à un homme que j'aimais mais qui ne m'aimais plus…

Nous finîmes par arriver à l'orée du petit bois qui longeait la grande maison. Rosalie, toujours mutine, se tourna vers moi, m'observa de son regard intense comme si elle voulait lire en moi mais ne dit cependant rien.

Elle fit encore quelques pas pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt, nous mettant à l'abri des regards ; et je la suivis docilement. Une fois complètement sous le couvert des arbres, Rosalie s'assit sur une vieille souche d'arbre, poussa un profond soupir, et ferma les yeux en signe de concentration.

-Ecoute-moi Bella, souffla-t-elle. J'espère vraiment que ce que je vais entreprendre ne va rater. Je vais courir avec toi jusque chez Edward et Alice, je te déposerai là-bas et je repartirai avec l'autre groupe pour venir en aide à Jacob. Connaissant les faiblesses de Sarah, je ferais tout mon possible pour le sauver, même si je ne serais sans doute pas d'une très grande aide. Je vais essayer de faire une diversion. Les autres vont tenter de neutraliser Sarah suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse ramener Jacob à la réserver, chez les siens. Là, les loups seront en mesure de le protéger. Ca te va ?

J'avais ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et commençais à fixer la jolie blonde avec un air complètement abasourdi.

-Même si j'apprécie ton offre, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Rosalie, bégayai-je sous le choc. C'est moi qui vais rester.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, jolie Bella, dit-elle gentiment en se levant. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

Je la regardai avec un air résigné quand une main aussi froide que la glace se posa avec douceur sur mon épaule. Ce n'était pas celle de Rosalie.

-Personne ne quittera cet endroit aujourd'hui, fit une voix d'homme. Nous sommes venus vous aider.

Rosalie, nullement surprise par l'apparition de l'étranger, fixa avec attention la personne qui se tenait derrière moi avec une moue paisible, tandis qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres roses.

-Bonjour, Aro, le salua-t-elle.

Seul un faible bruissement lui répondit.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Comme si je venais de recevoir une forte décharge électrique, je me retournai brusquement, faisant face au vieux vampire qui nous observait avec un air tranquille. Encapuchonné dans une immense cape noire, on ne pouvait seulement voir son visage pâle et fatigué. Sa peau paraissait toujours aussi fragile que la dernière fois. Si fine et si parfaite.

A mon sursaut, il avait rapidement ôté sa main dure et froide de mon épaule et l'observait maintenant avec un air à peine intéressé.

-Toujours ce même effet, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Vide. Aucunes pensées, aucunes émotions.

Ne prenant pas garde à mon air ahuri, il me contourna aisément en direction de Rosalie. Son pas souple ne produisit pas un bruit.

-Ma chère Rosalie, fit-il avec douceur en caressant sa joue d'un doigt froid.

Malgré la proximité, elle soutint son regard incandescent et finit par légèrement hocher la tête. Le contact qu'elle avait avec Aro la laissait complètement de marbre.

-Je vois, murmura le vieux vampire.

Il se tourna alors vers moi. Ses traits de papier affichaient une expression aimable même si son regard s'était soudain fait plus dur.

-Comment vas-tu, Bella ? me demanda-t-il poliment.

-Euh… je, j'… euh ? marmonnai-je, interloquée.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces.

-Je vois, répéta-t-il. En état de choc je suppose ? Rosalie vient de m'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sarah.

J'opinai, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Pensif, il garda le silence un moment, parfaitement immobile dans le silence de la forêt, en se contentant de nous regarder avec un air tranquille qui ne se prêtait vraiment pas à la situation.

Puis, semblant s'animer enfin, il pivota sur lui-même et tendit la main vers un épais buisson.

-Ne restez pas là, très chère ! souffla-t-il galamment. Venez au moi saluer nos deux amies.

Effectivement, derrière le buisson en question, se trouvait une petite silhouette menue, elle aussi vêtue d'une épaisse cape de voyage aussi noire que la nuit. Dans l'obscurité des arbres, elle était passée totalement inaperçue. La jeune fille avait jusqu'à présent habilement caché son visage en le gardant baissé vers le sol et s'était tenue dans l'ombre.

De quelques pas, elle s'avança, ne produisant aucun bruit malgré le nombre impressionnant de branchages à ses pieds, et s'arrêta bien droite en face de celui qui l'avait appelée.

Une main minuscule, semblable à celle d'un enfant, émergea des nombreux plis du tissu et s'empara délicatement de la paume tendue d'Aro sans pour autant lever le regard vers nous.

Le vieil homme emprisonna la petite main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et l'amena à se rapprocher un peu plus.

-Très chère…, souffla à nouveau Aro.

Avec un faible soupir mais en obtempérant, Jane finit enfin par lever son regard morne vers nous.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Deux rubis sombres où un ennui profond s'y reflétait nous transpercèrent de plein fouet. Elle nous adressa à chacune un bref hochement de tête, et s'enferma encore plus dans son mutisme.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce ravissant visage. Entre adulte et enfant, mâle et femelle, Jane offrait un tableau spectaculaire. D'une nature indécise et insaisissable, elle était tout simplement impossible à définir. Ne possédant pas la beauté époustouflante de Sarah ou Rosalie ni la grâce particulière d'Alice, elle n'était pourtant pas en reste. L'androgynie qui émanait d'elle suffisait à sa beauté. Des lèvres pleines et rebondies, des yeux immenses et perçants, une peau parfaite et aussi pâle que tous les vampires, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, elle pouvait sans peine rivaliser avec n'importe qui.

Il aurait suffit d'un sourire pour que son visage s'illumine, et le rende encore plus beau, pourtant, en pareil instant, elle ne semblait pas du tout disposée à sourire à quoi que ce soit. Ses traits enfantins étaient neutres, mais finirent bientôt par afficher un air revêche devant mon insistance à la dévisager.

Gênée, je reportai alors mon attention sur Aro. Je rencontrai ses pupilles bordeaux qui, à cet instant, semblaient inondées de chagrin. Incompréhensible.

C'est d'une voix brisée qu'il s'adressa à Rosalie :

-Montre-moi le chemin, Rosalie.

Elle hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas plus que moi et ouvrit la marche. Aro se mit à ses cotés et c'est en silence que nous traversâmes les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de la lumière grise du jour.

Une fois arrivés à l'orée du bois, Rosalie se dirigea vers la grande maison, qui, à premier abord, paraissait bien tranquille. En apparence, seulement.

Nous finîmes par atteindre le porche où la lourde porte d'entrée semblait un peu de travers. Du à l'entrée fracassante de Jacob un peu plus tôt, bien sûr.

Rosalie laissa sa place à Aro, qui approcha lentement sa main blanche de la poignée. Avant de l'ouvrir, cependant, quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

-La faiblesse d'un vieil homme, murmura-t-il. Tout ça à cause de la faiblesse d'un vieil homme...

C'est avec une immense tristesse qu'il se retourna vers nous pour ouvrir la porte à la peinture écaillée.

L'ouverture fit passer la lumière dans la pièce sombre, laissant apercevoir des corps haletants couchés au sol. Au grincement de la porte, une tête se releva et le visage mutilé de Sarah apparut.

A la vue du Volturis, un immense sourire nerveux fleurit sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

-Aro ! pouffa une Sarah hystérique couverte de sang. Aro ! Ca fait du … bien de te voir !

Ecroulée sur le sol, écorchée de partout et secouée de violents soubresauts, j'avais devant moi la vision d'un corps déchiré, et mis à vif.

-Sarah, murmura tristement le vieux vampire. Qu'as-tu donc fait, jolie Sarah ?

Un faible gloussement lui répondit.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors ? :D Je sais ce que vous allez dire : 'CE CHAPITRE EST COURT !' j'admet :D mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ce qui n'a pas été compris ou expliqué dans les chapitres précédents le sera dans le suivant ;) Vous suivrez ? _

_On m'a beaucoup posé de questions à propos des crises de folie de Sarah, de sa tentative de drague lamentable envers Jacob… etc... et bien les réponses seront pour la prochaine fois !! :D _

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu… :) _

_Une dernière chose : Il semblerait que le mot 'Fin' se rapproche de plus en plus ;) _

_( Reviews ?? :D )_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 :_

_Ce chapitre est riche en explications !! :D Enfin, vous allez TOUT comprendre !_

_Encore un grand merci pour les reviews ainsi que pour celles qui m'ajoutent dans leurs Author/Stories favoris ;) Merci ! _

_Ah oui ! Encore un truc ! :D ( je vous énerves à vous retarder comme ça dans votre lecture, hein ? ) mais... je suis complètement EFFONDREE pour le film qui sortira cet hiver ! ( Qui a dit ' Quel film' ? ) Je voulais savoir si c'est moi qui suis particulièrement capricieuse, perfectionniste, jamais contente ou les acteurs sont TRES mal choisis !? O.o' Bon, ok j'avoue Edward pourrait être pas mal, et Bella… bof quoi ! Mais les AUTRES ! --' La famille Cullen, LA, ça va pas du tout ! _

_Chapitre mystère, qui, je l'espère, vous prendra tous au dépourvu…_

_Bonne lecture. _

_Lolly. _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Titenanou : **Eh oui ! Bientôt la fin, bientôt la fin… :S Mais il reste encore quelques chapitres à poster ;) donc ça va encore non ? Contente que tu aie aimé, il était quand même temps qu'elles s'enfuient hein !! On en apprend lus sur la venue d'Aro et Jane dans ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Phanis : **Folle ? :D probable, oui en effet !! Chouette si la longueur de chapitre te convient ! je dis juste que je trouve ça court parce que il m'était arrivé de faire des chapitre de plus de 7000 mots, donc… :D Voila, voila ! Comment avancent tes projets pour ton livre ? :) A chaque fois je veux te le demander et à chaque fois ça me sort de la tête :S mais cette fois-ci je n'ai pas oublié !! :D ( fière )

**Naikyy : **Merci beaucoup !! :) Et oui ! J'essaye de garder le tempérament de Bella intact pour ne pas déformer l'histoire ! ;) Merci pour ta review !

**Alice Cullen : **Oui, je me rapproche doucement de la fin, mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre ni pour le suivant ! ;) Ca te rassure ? Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours plaisir ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Maud : **Voila la suite ! :D bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !!

**Alison : **Effectivement, ici l y aura toutes les réponses aux questions qui turlupinent plus d'une d'entre vous ! ;) Le mot 'Fin' n'apparaitra pas aussi vite, pas de panique ! :) C'est en tout cas pas pour ce chapitre-ci ni pour le suivant, ça te va ? :D Merci pour ta review !!

**Pomme-banane : **Quelle longue review ! ( se lèche les babines ) Merci !! Hyper trop méga heureuse de voir que ma fic' réponde à tes attentes et continue de te surprendre à chaque fois ! :D ( tape dans ses mains d'un air joyeux ) Chouette ! La venue des Volturis semble avoir plus à pas mal de monde !! (contente) C'est vrai ça… Que lui arrive-t-il à Jacob ? :O Dans le chapitre précédent j'étais trop occupée à décrire le truc des Volturis que je l'ai un peu 'zappé' : Sinon, voila la suite ! ;) Pas trpo du attendre ?

**VictOow **: Folle ? Toi ? :O Non, je ne pense pas, car… sincèrement J'AI VU PIRE ( mais non, je ne vise personne :D ) heureuse que ça t'ai plu ;)

**EetB **: Ah ben oui ! :) 'Faut bien donner un peu de répit aux personnages quand même ! :D Sinon, ils seraient déjà tous mort avec moi, si je faisais à chaque fois de long chapitre terrifiants ! ( mouahah ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**O-Lyra-O : **Argh ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre pour un affront pareil ! Je suis choquée, vraiment ! :D Mon POV de Rosalie t'a plu ? :) Cool, j'avais hésité à le mettre ! Oui j'avoue que Bella est assez courageuse ( dans son genre) mais des fois elle est tout bonnement téméraire !! XD Voila la suite, merci pour ta review !

**Krystall: **Je ne me laisserai jamais de tes longues reviews qui sont vraiment excellentes ! :D Ahaha, je me marre à chaque fois ! Ah ben oui ! O.o' Bella se rebelle… car après tout Bella c'est Bella hein ? :D Donc, dans sa grande générosité, elle tient vrmt à sauver Jacobouneeeet ! Si c'est pas mignon ça ? :D Heureuse de voir que l'apparition soudaine et inattendue d'Aro et Jane t'a plus ;) Je vais faire court, désolée, mais je me dépêche pour pouvoir poster le chapitre aujourd'hui ! :D ( Merci quand même pour tes 2 reviews !! )

**Ellora: **Merci pour ta review ;) mais je ne réponds pas à ta question ! Pour connaitre la réponse, il faut lire ! :D Bonne lecture !!

**Coco-kaukau: **Voila la suite ! :D Merci pour la review !

**Theriel: **Ah oui je sais XD Pour moi ce chapitre est de taille moyenne ! :D Mais en fait, je pense que j'ai des mauvais critères… parce que plusieurs fois j'avais réussi à pondre des chapitres de facile, 7000 mots ! O.o' ( j'en suis encore toute ahurie ) Donc, en comparaison… XD Merci pour ta review !! Bonne lecture !

**Simklob: **Merci !!

**Zelna: **Merci pour ta review !! :D Mmmh… Jacob ? Qu'en est-il de celui-là ?

**Sosso: **2 reviews ! :D Mais tu continues à me gâter ?? :D ( tu peux continuer tant que tu veux hein XD ) voici la suite :D Ca devrait répondre à quelques une de tes questions !!

**!!BellA + EdwarD!!: **Merci !! :D voici la suite !

**Xx-Edward333-xX : **Sarah est toujours aussi détestée à ce que je vois ? :D Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, tu dois lire :D

* * *

Sarah était couchée sur le sol, recrovillée sur elle-même, baignant dans son propre sang. Même si ses blessures étaient nombreuses et impressionnantes, elle paraissait ne pas en souffrir le moins du monde. Pourtant, elle offrait la scène parfaite du plus terrible des films d'épouvante.

Maintenant que la lumière du jour éclairait la grande pièce par la porte grande ouverte, l'immensité des dégâts me choqua. Tables renversées, chaises brisées, tableaux, cadres et peintures au sol, piano éventré… tout était sens dessus dessous : la belle maison était dévastée.

Pendant que mon regard parcourait l'immensité de dégâts, un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Il ne provenait pas du coin où Sarah se tordait.

Jacob.

Il était là. Sous une montagne de débris de verre et de bois, quelque chose remuait faiblement.

J'enjambai rapidement les restes du beau piano pour me retrouver accroupie près de la tête du jeune indien qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

Les paupières fermées, haletant, il n'en menait pas large. Sarah s'était montrée redoutable et sans pitié.

Pourtant, en observant mieux ses blessures, je pus voir qu'elles étaient en pleine phase de cicatrisation. La profonde entaille qui se trouvait sur son épaule droite quelques minutes auparavant n'était pas qu'une fine cicatrice, ce qui me rassura.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, m'asseyais à ses côtés et le regardai tendrement. Il finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux et à ma vue, un sourire fendit son visage. Il allait mieux que je le pensais.

Si les dires d'Aro étaient exacts, Jacob, Rosalie et moi ne risquions plus rien.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

D'un pas vif et sans plus regarder personne, Aro se dirigea vers Sarah. Son sourire nerveux ne la quittait pas et c'est avec un regard malsain qu'elle vit Aro se rapprocher d'elle tandis qu'une bulle de sang se formait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur tandis que la vampire blessée s'était un peu redressée afin de faire face à la personne qui se penchait vers elle.

Son grand sourire ne quittait pas son joli minois de poupée et c'est d'une voix à peine contrôlée qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

-Ca fait vraiment longtemps, Aro ! gloussa-t-elle.

-Oui, se contenta de murmurer le Volturis en scrutant son visage ensanglanté. Ca fait longtemps…

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? fit-elle, faussement choquée. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt ?

Il leva imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel et sans un mot, il se pencha en avant, prit le visage de Sarah en coupe dans ses mains d'albâtre et plongea son regard couleur grenat dans celui doré de la jeune vampire.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, immobiles, ne se quittant pas du regard. Sarah affichait une mine étrangement goguenarde – ne se formalisant pas du tout du fait qu'Aro n'avait pas répondu à sa question – tandis que le Volturis, lui, semblait extrêmement grave.

Quand il retira enfin ses mains blanches comme neige du beau minois de Sarah, il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers nous.

-Je vais vous expliquer, dit-il très doucement. La vérité n'est pas celle qui vous a été dite. Sarah vous a menti. Sur tout. Entièrement.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Tout le monde fixait Aro avec des yeux ronds, mis à part Jane et Jacob. La petite vampire fluette se tenait dans un coin, regardait autour d'elle d'un air ennuyé, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Complètement blasée. Quand à Jacob, il s'était assis et se massait les côtes avec un air douloureux plaqué sur le visage.

-Raconte-nous, Aro, souffla Rosalie en le regardant.

Aro hocha la tête et reprit la parole :

-J'ai connu, il y a très longtemps, une femme extraordinaire, raconta-t-il. Elle s'appelait Agnès. Au départ, je ne la connaissais que de vue mais à la suite de rencontres répétées dans les rues de Volterra, elle devint mon amie. Son tempérament calme et serein m'avait immédiatement séduit, me rendant vite appréciateur de sa compagnie.

Il s'arrêta, coula un regard vers Sarah qui était toujours assise par terre et continua d'une voix triste :

-Je portais une profonde affection à Agnès, continua-t-il en souriant faiblement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour comme celui que l'on porte à une compagne ou à une amante. Non, c'était plutôt une infinie tendresse. Elle était comme ma petite sœur. Un lien fort nous unissait et elle finit par rapidement apprendre mon secret. C'était inévitable avec elle. Agnès avait toujours eu ce sixième sens qui la rendait si spéciale… Elle avait une vision des choses bien à elle, et d'un seul regard, elle pouvait immédiatement décréter si quelqu'un lui mentait ou lui cachait quelque chose. Elle sentait les choses et ses pressentiments étaient rarement loin de la vérité. Connaissant ma différence, elle l'a accepté sans aucune difficulté… à mon grand étonnement. Elle me témoignait une confiance absolue, persuadée que jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. Pour la première fois, je me sentais accepté.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre d'une voix encore plus basse :

-Agnès était quelqu'un de fantastique, murmura-t-il. Vraiment.

Il marqua une courte pause pendant laquelle personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par continuer son histoire, sa voix étant semblable à un doux murmure :

-Bien plus tard, reprit-il, elle mit au monde une adorable petite fille. Sarah. Belle comme un cœur, toujours joyeuse et amusante, polie et radieuse… elle était l'incarnation même de la petite fille parfaite que toute mère rêve d'avoir. Cette enfant respirait la joie de vivre et rien ne semblait pouvoir effacer sa bonne humeur et son air réjoui, dit-il d'un air nostalgique. Elle avait hérité des beaux traits de sa mère et de sa douceur. Quand à son père, elle ne l'a jamais connu car il n'a jamais été là. Il s'est enfui une fois qu'il eut appris que sa femme était enceinte de lui. Je n'ai pas cherché à remplacer le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, mais ma présence était bien réelle dans l'existence de la petite Sarah.

J'observai Rosalie du coin de l'œil, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle pensait de tout ce qu'Aro nous apprenait. Visiblement passionnée par le récit d'Aro, elle ne remarqua pas que je me tournais vers elle.

-Venant d'une famille pauvre, Agnès avait du mal à élever sa fille. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour tenter d'offrir la meilleure vie possible à sa fille chérie. Au départ, elle me cachait ses problèmes financiers, mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'Agnès se tuait à la tâche, conclut-il tristement. Je l'ai aidée à survivre. Je lui ai acheté une petite maison dans un quartier tranquille, et lui ai donné suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle n'ait plus à se soucier du futur et pour qu'elle puisse couler des jours heureux. L'aider ainsi me faisait plaisir.

Il marqua une courte pause, observa notre réaction et poursuivit :

-Et puis, les années ont passées et Sarah a grandi pour devenir une magnifique et resplendissante jeune femme, fit-il avec un sourire attendri. Proche de sa mère, aimante de son entourage, généreuse et attentionnée, elle était le rayon de soleil qui illuminait nos vies. On peut dire que même en grandissant, elle avait gardé tous les traits de caractères qu'elle portait si bien.

Il se racla légèrement la gorge et reprit :

-D'année en année, sa beauté ne faisait que croitre et elle suscitait une grande admiration aux yeux des habitants de Volterra. J'étais fier de voir la personne qu'elle était devenue. Droite et honnête, loyale et généreuse, Sarah était devenue une bien belle jeune femme, fit-il, amusé. Mon cœur froid se gonflait de fierté à chaque fois que je la voyais. Tous les jours, je m'émerveillais de voir combien elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère.

Ladite Sarah était pour le moment, assise à même le sol et laissait échapper de temps à autre de petits rires hystériques, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que racontait Aro. J'avais du mal à croire que la personne que nous décrivait le vieux vampire se trouvait maintenant en face de moi. L'image qu'elle donnait aujourd'hui donnait un contraste saisissait avec ce qu'elle semblait être dans sa jeunesse.

-Et ensuite ? demandai-je, avide de savoir.

-Connue dans le petit quartier où elle résidait avec sa mère, Sarah a eu tôt fait de se trouver grand nombre de soupirants, reprit-il. Elles les regardaient se pavaner devant elle en souriant sans jamais manifester d'intérêt envers eux. Plus idiots les uns que les autres…, maugréa-t-il. Tous sans exception. Je détestais ces gamins prétentieux qui se croyaient si forts et si séduisants. Mais, étrangement, elle n'était jamais intéressé par aucun d'entre eux. A croire qu'elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à ce jour.

-Attendu qui ? demandai-je, étonnée.

Aro secoua la tête d'un air désolé, ne répondit pas à ma question et continua :

-Je venais souvent les voir, autant que possible. Elles étaient toujours ravies de mes visites et moi, j'aimais les voir sourire. Caius et Marcus ne comprenait pas ce que je pouvais apprécier en la compagnie d'humains, mais elles m'étaient extrêmement précieuses. J'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Elles étaient la chose la plus importante de mon univers. C'était comme si je tournais en orbite autour d'elle. Elles m'étaient vitales.

Rosalie hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et l'encouragea à continuer :

-Et puis, un jour, c'est arrivé, souffla-t-il en plissant les yeux. Ce que je craignais le plus au monde s'est produit. L'univers sûr et stable dans lequel vivaient Sarah et Agnès s'est effondré. Brusquement.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

-Un beau jour, Maria, une de leur voisines, est venue me trouver en toute hâte. Elle venait me dire qu'un incendie s'était déclaré. Chez Agnès.

Je sentis l'horreur se peindre sur mes traits.

-La femme n'eut pas le temps de partir que je me ruais déjà dans les rues, courant comme un fou jusqu'à leur maison, ne me souciant pas du regard des passants qui étaient complètement sous le choc de me voir courir à une telle vitesse.

Un silence suivit sa réplique tandis qu'un triste sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres fines.

-La petite maison où elles vivaient était en flammes, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse. Je vis bientôt que d'énormes volutes de fumées noire s'élevaient dans le ciel, que des nuages de cendres explosaient, que les langues de feu léchaient les murs noircis et que les poutres s'effondraient, détruisant tout sur leur passage… Les voisins s'étaient rassemblés autour de la maisonnette et faisaient tout leur possible pour éteindre le feu qui ravageait la jolie habitation. Sans un regard pour personne, je me précipitai dans l'enfer brûlant dans lequel se trouvait Sarah et sa mère, ne pensant pas une seconde que je risquais moi aussi ma vie.

Un profond soupir passa ses lèvres.

-Et ? l'encourageai-je.

-Tant bien que mal, je réussis à faire sortir Sarah de la maison en flammes. Je m'apprêtai à retourner dans le brasier pour aller chercher Agnès quand je sus que c'était trop tard. Couchée sur le sol, coincée sous un meuble, pâle et inerte… Agnès venait de mourir sous mes yeux.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer imperceptiblement. Le chagrin d'Aro était palpable et d'une telle immensité que j'en ressentais moi aussi les effets.

-Agnès était… quelqu'un de terriblement attachant, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle ne portait jamais de jugements sur les personnes qu'elle rencontrait... C'était quelqu'un de sage. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me consoler complètement de sa mort. J'aurais du savoir que toute bonne chose avait immanquablement une fin, aussi horrible soit-elle.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes pour continuer en un murmure :

-C'est à la suite de ça que ma peau est ainsi, expliqua-t-il. Fine, fragilisée, ravagée. A cause du feu.

Jacob, qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, commença à s'agiter et laissa échapper un profond soupir, signe que cette histoire de 'sangsues' commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer. Aro lui adressa un sourire indulgent et continua :

-Sarah vous a dit qu'elle avait été ma compagne et mon amante. Il n'en est rien. Evidemment. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille… et après tout c'est un peu le cas. Caius, Marcus et moi sommes ses créateurs. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'elle possède autant de dons.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

- Après le terrible incendie, j'ai ramené Sarah chez moi, grièvement blessée. Je voulais lui apporter les meilleurs soins, mais d'après son état, elle n'allait sans doute pas s'en sortir. Elle avait respiré beaucoup de fumée, sa peau était brulée et elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

- Et c'est là que vous l'avez transformée ! m'exclamai-je, comprenant soudain.

- Refusant de la voir partir avec sa mère… je l'ai bel et bien transformée, confirma Aro. C'était un acte égoïste. J'aurais du la laisser mourir, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Sarah était destructible... la mort était inévitable pour elle. Mais pour ne pas perdre à nouveau une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux... j'ai agis. Après sa transformation, Sarah a vécu avec moi ainsi qu'avec tous les autre Volturis. Etrangement, elle semblait ne pas souffrir de la condition d'immortelle. Malgré la peine qu'elle avait ressentie à la mort de sa mère, elle restait telle qu'elle était, même si ses triats étaient un peu plus graves qu'avant.

Le vieux Volturis se tourna un peu vers Sarah qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Avec un soupir résigné, il continua son récit :

-Un jour, les autres Volturis et moi avons donné une grande réception regroupant les vampires les plus influents de cette époque, fit-il en serrant les poings. Elle _**l'**_a rencontré, et je pense que c'est là que tout a changé.

-Qui ? murmurai-je.

-Vampire issu d'une bonne famille, jeune et doté d'une grande beauté lui aussi, il a rapidement séduit Sarah : Elle est tombée immédiatement sous son charme, et ça en a été de même pour lui. Son nom était Alessandro.

Sarah laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise à l'entente du nom, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose et leva un regard interrogateur vers Aro. Muet, il secoua la tête d'un air navré et se retourna vers nous :

-Bien vite, les fiançailles eurent lieu, deux semaines seulement après leur rencontre, raconta-t-il. Moi qui me réjouissait de cette union – d'une part parce que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter mon pouvoir et que de l'autre Sarah retrouvait un peu sa joie de vivre – je me suis vite rendu compte que la relation qu'elle avait Alessandro n'était pas saine. Mais, d'un autre côté, je n'avais jamais vu Sarah aussi épanouie qu'en sa présence. Elle rayonnait, souffla-t-il. Tellement que ça en devenait presque aveuglant pour les autres… Ils formaient un beau couple, soupira-t-il. L'ange brun et l'angle blond. Mais qui aurait pu se douter que derrière ce masque de gendre parfait qu'affichait sans cesse Alessandro se cachait en réalité une personnalité malsaine ? Sûrement pas moi.

Il tourna un regard meurtri vers la jolie Sarah qui s'était remise à gazouiller joyeusement, le regard fixé au sol, n'écoutant plus rien du tout.

-Leur relation était passionnelle, poursuivit Aro d'une voix lente. Charnelle même. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. C'était… le genre de relation qui va de la haine à l'amour. Un jour, ils se haïssaient et ne pouvaient rester plus de cinq secondes dans la même pièce sans se hurler dessus, et l'autre ils s'adoraient et ne pouvaient pas se séparer, même pour l'espace d'une minute.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

-Les disputes étaient régulières et ô combien violentes, se souvint-il. Dans leurs excès de rage, ils semblaient vouloir se détruire, se déchirer, se faire le plus de mal possible… C'en était presque effrayant. Il n'était pas rare que je doive les séparer, souffla-t-il avec une mine désolée. Même si ces fréquentes mésententes étaient agressives au possible, personne ne s'en inquiétait outre mesure car tout le monde savait bien que ces disputes ressemblaient de très près à des preuves d'amour, fit-il avec un rictus. C'était le signe de la normalité dans leur couple.

J'étais stupéfaite par ce que nous racontait Aro. Jamais je ne m'étais douté que ce que m'avais raconté Sarah aurait ou être faux. D'une main distraite, je continuai à caresser les longs cheveux de Jacob en gardant mon regard rivé sur le vieux vampire.

-Mais après la paix revenait, entrainant avec elle les réconciliations qui étaient aussi de ce genre-là, souffla-t-il. Violentes… A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur relation… Ils cherchaient tous deux une relation fusionnelle. Leur amour était passionné, dans leur couple il fallait se donner corps et âme ou alors pas du tout… La tiédeur n'était pas acceptée, dit-il d'un ton soudainement dur.

-Et après ? demanda doucement Rosalie, buvant les paroles d'Aro.

-Après, … les jours ont passés et leur idylle s'est poursuivie, répondit-il. Elle, était folle de lui, à tel point qu'elle en était dépendante. Et lui, il devait sans doute bien s'amuser de son état, grogna-t-il rageusement. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient régentés par son amant qui usait et abusait de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Bien sûr, au début elle ne se laissait pas faire… et je pense que c'est ce qui plaisait à Alessandro d'une certaine manière. Et puis, les choses en entrainant une autre, Sarah a fini par s'assagir, et obéissait ou acquiesçait docilement à tout ce que pouvait lui dire Alessandro. Il était devenu comme une drogue pour elle. Son maitre. Bien sûr, les affronts étaient toujours présents, mais elle abandonnait vite, même quand elle était dans son droit, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-A cause de ça, elle a souffert. Enormément et elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à lui en vouloir. Il pouvait la prendre et la jeter tout aussi vite. Une contrariété et voila qu'elle était pointée du doigt… comme une malpropre. Aveuglée par l'amour et craignant de le perdre, elle ne disait rien et se laissait faire. Elle pensait qu'elle était heureuse, elle devait sûrement l'être quand Alessandro était d'humeur clémente, mais sa vie n'avait plus rien d'une belle histoire d'amour. Faiblesse, pensez-vous… mais que sait-on de la vie quand on est aussi jeune ?

Rosalie et moi buvions la moindre des paroles d'Aro, stupéfaites d'apprendre le passé intriguant de Sarah. Il était bien différent de celui qu'elle nous avait raconté.

-Alessandro n'était… jamais en accord avec le monde. Ni avec lui-même, d'ailleurs. Il changeait radicalement d'avis du jour au lendemain que ce soit pour des broutilles ou pour des choses mille fois plus importantes. La vie pouvait être blanche et devenir noire dans la seconde d'après.

-Et Sarah ? demandai-je.

-Elle subissait les continuelles sautes d'humeurs de son amant sans broncher. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ? finit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

-Oui, mais quand même… bougonnai-je.

-Et puis un jour, les disputes se sont brusquement faites plus espacées, pour ne plus jamais refaire surface, reprit Aro, imperturbable. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais je pense que c'est à partir du moment où Alessandro a cessé d'aimer Sarah.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

-Ca a été un coup dur pour elle, continua le vieil homme. Il l'a détruite. Je me souviens encore maintenant des torrents de 'larmes' qu'elle avait versées sur mon épaule durant cette nuit-là et pendant toutes les autres. La jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle était n'était plus qu'une triste épave. Une ombre continuelle secouée de sanglots. En une nuit, elle avait perdu son premier et unique amour, résuma-t-il. Evaporé.

-Mais l'avait-il seulement aimé un jour ? raillai-je.

-Aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraitre, oui je le pense, répondit-il posément.

-Et donc il l'a quittée ? dis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Aro, visiblement surpris par ma question. La vie qu'il menait à Volterra était bien trop confortable pour qu'il l'abandonne aussi facilement. Il est évident que fréquenter la fille des Volturis comportait certains avantages… siffla-t-il.

-Mais elle, sachant qu'il ne l'aimait plus, aurait bien pu partir aussi, non ? demandai-je, un peu perdue.

-Elle était bien trop faible pour faire une chose pareille, Bella ! murmura-t-il. Elle préférait ne pas voir le fait qu'il ne tenait pas plus à elle qu'à un vulgaire objet. Elle le savait, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Triste tentative pour se protéger.

-Pourquoi Sarah n'a-t-elle pas persuadé Alessandro qu'il l'aimait encore ? demandai-je, intriguée. Elle en avait pourtant les moyens !

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Aro.

-Tout simplement parce que Sarah savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière pour le retenir, expliqua-t-il. Et elle s'en serait voulu énormément, ayant l'impression de tricher.

-Elle ne sait pas priver de le faire pour Edward ! ripostai-je.

-C'est vrai, admit le vieil homme. C'est vrai… Seule depuis trop longtemps, elle s'est accrochée à la dernière solution. Ce qui manquait par-dessus tout à Sarah, c'était l'amour d'un homme et c'est le hasard qui a voulu qu'elle tombe sur ton jeune ami, dit-il en montrant Jacob d'un signe de la main. Elle a réussi à en apprendre assez pour deviner qu'Edward ressemblait étrangement fort à Alessandro.

-Que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ? demanda Rosalie. Avec Alessandro.

-Ce petit manège ridicule a continué. Aucuns d'entre eux ne lâchait prise. L'un pour le confort et le luxe et l'autre pour la sécurité et l'amour. Et puis, il est mort, souffla-t-il. C'est là que je pense que tout a dérapé dans la tête de Sarah. Ca l'a anéantie.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

Il ferma les yeux un instant, tandis que ladite Sarah était assise sur le sol en train de marmonner d'étranges paroles. Elle semblait se parler à elle-même.

-Le choc de la mort d'Alessandro a été trop brutal pour elle, conclut-il. Elle était si fragile, si jeune. Elle s'est éloignée de moi, chuchota-t-il. Lentement mais sûrement. Pour ne plus jamais revenir. A l'époque quand elle est venue m'annoncer son départ, prétextant qu'elle ne supportait plus de vivre une minute de plus dans cette ville qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais.

-Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué la mort d'Alessandro ? demandai-je, blanche comme un linge.

-Un pari a mal tourné avec un de ses amis d'enfance, répondit-il, presque indifférent, une dispute a commencé. Alessandro n'en est pas sorti vivant. C'était assez courant à l'époque.

Rosalie et moi fixions Aro, ébahies. Il ne parut rien remarquer.

-Folle de douleur, elle s'est enfuie, ne me laissant rien d'autre qu'un vague « Merci pour tout, Aro », murmura-t-il, malheureux. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver, et puis j'ai fini par accepter son choix. J'ai donc arrêté les recherches. Enfin… pas complètement. Je me suis toujours arrangé pour que quelqu'un la suive et veille sur elle, fit-il, déconfit. Sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, bien entendu. C'est grâce à cette surveillance que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici.

Un faible grognement retentit, venant du coin où s'était allongé Jacob. Personne n'y prêta attention.

-C'est là que j'ai vu que Sarah n'allait vraiment pas bien, dit-il, coupable. Les pouvoirs qu'elle avait acquis en devenant vampire ont pris possession d'elle, à tel point qu'elle s'est persuadée qu'Edward était son fiancé et qu'elle a oublié la personne d'Alessandro. Elle s'est imaginé une vie, et elle a fini par y croire dur comme fer, parce qu'elle s'en était persuadée. Elle n'a jamais connu Edward et ne l'a jamais aimé non plus. Elle a projeté l'amour qu'elle portait à Alessandro sur Edward. Simplement. Elle pensait sans doute qu'en agissant ainsi, elle aurait moins mal. Le comportement étrange qu'elle a eut avec Jacob était aussi du à ça. Sarah ne contrôle plus rien depuis des années maintenant… C'est sous une impulsion soudaine qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui, même si quelques minutes après elle a complètement nié les faits. Simplement parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle avait déjà _oublié_.

Un silence pesant suivit son explication. Explication qui signifiait qu'Edward n'avait jamais été fiancé à une autre et qu'il m'aimait !

-Ici se termine l'histoire de Sarah. La suite, vous la connaissez, souffla-t-il.

**-×º°"˜"°º×-×º°"˜"°º×-**

J'hochai légèrement la tête, encore abasourdie, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'Aro venait de nous raconter. Sa version des faits différait complètement de celle de Sarah, et il n'était pas compliqué de deviner quel récit était le bon.

Sarah qui ne semblait pas avoir écouté du tout le discours enflammée d'Aro, s'anima soudain sans prévenir et se remit sur ses jambes avec une facilité déconcertante. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle – même celui de Jane – et elle nous adressa à tous un petit sourire victorieux.

Elle s'approcha légèrement d'Aro d'une démarche parfaitement stable. Aucuns tremblements ni chancèlements ne venait la surprendre. C'est avec une aisance particulière qu'elle s'appuya au mur derrière elle.

-Et maintenant, Aro ? roucoula-t-elle. Tu m'aides à ramener Edward ? Ou bien, tu préfères te joindre à l'ennemi et te retourner contre moi ?

Son expression était clairement moqueuse.

-Edward ne rentrera pas avec toi, Sarah, chuchota-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux bordeaux.

Elle éclata d'un rire cruel qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

-Ah oui ? railla-t-elle. J'en doute fort 'papa' !

-Ce que t'as fait endurer Jane ne t'a donc pas suffit ? soupira-t-il. Moi qui pensais que ça t'arrêterait, je me suis bien trompé. Tu es encore plus obstinée qu'avant.

-Jane ? renifla-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux. 'Connais pas. Ta nouvelle petite amie ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

-Non, Sarah, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh ! Tant pis alors ! ria-t-elle. Moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin réussi à te trouver quelqu'un... Mais bon... Tiens, Bella ? fit-elle, étonnée. Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ? Il va falloir remédier à ça !

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle fondit sur moi, prenant de cours tout le monde, m'adressa un sourire carnassier et planta violement ses canines pointues dans la chair tendre de mon cou.

C'était la fin. J'entendis juste le cri déchirant de Rosalie et Jacob. Rien d'autre.

Ma dernière pensée fut pour l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux topaze, celui que j'aimais. C'est d'ailleurs lui que je vis se ruer vers moi avec une mine horrifiée, repoussant tout sur son passage, exactement une seconde après la morsure.

Hasard ?

Peut-être.

Tout ce que je ressentais pour le moment, c'était l'emprise des mains glaciales de Sarah sur ma gorge. C'était tout.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? :D La morsure… _

_J'entends déjà vos cris offusqués me demandant pourquoi je me délectais de vous faire souffrir en vous coupant le chapitre ici… Aaaah ( soupir) et bien, je ne sais pas en fait :) tout ce que je sais c'est que ça m'amuse beaucoup !_

_Bref, oui je sais je coupe juste après la morsure fatale de Sarah, mais… tout le monde ferait ça à ma place, non ? ;) sinon, j'espère que la VRAIE histoire de Sarah n'a pas été trop longue à lire et qu'elle ne vous a pas ennuyé !! ;) _

_Comment avez-vous trouvé l'histoire tragique d'Agnès ? :D C'est mignon non, comment Aro s'était attaché à elles, faibles humaines ? _

_Voila ! J'attends vos impressions, je voulais faire fort avec ce chapitre, révéler plein de choses que personne n'aurait jamais deviné ! ;) donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, mais maintenant… la suite au prochain chapitre ! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15 :_

_Je sais, je sais. J'avais dit que je posterai plus vite pour cause de vacances etc.… mais cette fois j'ai une __**BONNE**__ raison !! :O Je me suis fait opérer vendredi des dents de sagesse ( c'est pas drôle du tout si vous voulez savoir !! ) et je suis restée dans le coton plusieurs longs jours… Donc :D j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire quoi que ce soit ! Mais maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux ! XD ( je me suis retapée plus vite que prévu ) _

_P.s : Merci à tout le monde ! :) J'ai dépassé les 10 000 visites et je n'en suis pas peu fière !! Merci encore, du fond du cœur ! :D _

_Ah oui ! Et j'ai aussi dépassé mon recors de reviews !! 37 pour un chapitre !!mais il faut dire que Sosso y est pour beaucoup là dedans ! ;) ( eh oui ! tu as encore une fois l'honneur d'être dans mon petit cadre !! ) _

_Lolly. _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Magalieee : **Merciii ! :D Voici la suite !!

**Krystall : **Odieux ?? :D Mais naaan, pas tant que ça !! Ahah :D Soulagée que Sarah soit qu'une grosse mytho ?? :) T'es pas la seule, crois moi ! Tiens !? On peut changer de G.M. comme ça ? :O Aussi facilement !! T'as quand même été dire à Sarah qu'elle était virée du poste hein ! :O Evidemment qu'Aro n'était pas le 1er namour de Saraaah !! :'D Beaucoup trop vieux hein ! ;) encore une preuve que Sarah inventait n'importe quoi !! Eeh oui !! C.Q.M.T.L.M. a ENCORE frappé !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux hein ! C'est dans ses gènes après tout ! :D Et t'as vu, en plus, j'ai tout bien synchronisé ! XD UNE toute petite SECONDE hein !! Et PAF ! c'est synchro !! Ahha :D Jacob devait mourir ?? ( que de haine d'un coup XD ) Ah ben oui, ben non ! :) Même si je l'aime pas, j'ai décidé d'être indulgente sur ce coup-là !! :D Mais, bon, on verra la suite non ? ;) Voila !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

**DeviliSh : **Oui, Edward revient ! :) il était temps, non ? et, non, navrée… elle n'était pas morte !! :S C'est coriace ces bêtes-là hein !! :O Voila la suiiiite !!

**Phanis : **Argh ! :( LA faute que je voulais absolument éviter mais que j'ai QUAND MÊME faite !! :( Raah ! C'est à se demander si je fais pas exprès !! C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais pas compris O.o' « 70 000 morts dans un chapitre ?? » Mais de quoi elle parle ? ( Telle fut ma première réaction ! ) Et puis, un éclair de compréhension m'a soudainement traversée et du coup, c'était plus clair !! :D Et oui ! J'avoue que d'une certaine manière Edward m'avait manqué à moi aussi ! :S ( c'est pourtant moi qui écrit, donc logiquement, c'est moi qui l'a mis en ''absent'' durant tout ce temps… mais bon ! je suis compliquée XD ) mais nous avons son retouuuur :D ( Aha ! ) Contente que le projet de ton livre se déroule bien ;) ! Bonne lecture !! P.S. : Eh ! è.é L'est gentil Aro !! Grr..

**Alice Cullen : **Chouette ! :D Tu as aimé le récit d'Aro !! :) ( fière ) et oui ! Fallait s'y attendre de toute façon… :D La morsure a bien eu lieu dans le dernier chapitre ! ;) Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ! ;)

**Naikyy: **Oui, Sarah est folle ! Cette révélation a été révélée au grand jour par beaucoup de revieweuses ! Et tu ne fais pas exception !! Et bien oui, j'ai coupé ! :D Ca faisait un peu trop long sinon, et dis-toi que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! :D Ahah ! Merci pour ta review !

**Theriel :** Logique Implacable, là, je m'incline :D MAIS COMMENT AS-TU DEVINE ?? :O aha ! J'ai adoré la phrase « il suffit juste de décoller la sangsue de toute manière » Quel ton blasé !! :D Mmh… je ne dis rien quant à ce que Aro pourrait faire à Sarah ! ;) Secret ! Merci pour ta review !!

**Coco-kaukau : **Eh oui ! A vous entendre, je coupe toujours au mauvais moment :D Mais je trouve pas moi ! :O Waaw !! :D Tu relis mon chapitre !! ( émue ) voila, maintenant j'ai posté :D je t'épargnes la folie ? ( ne deviens pas comme Sarah surtout ;)

**Sosso:** Aaah :D Ma revieweuse compulsive ! Tu sais que je vais trainer encore plus si tu me promet encore et toujours une avalanche de reviews pour mon retard :D Fais attention à ce que je ne te prenne pas au mot ! Si toi tu as perdu le compte de tes reviews, moi PAS ! Total : 8 reviews !! je n'en revenais pas !! :O Bon, je vais mettre du temps à répondre à tout ça, mais je le fais avec plaisir alors ça me dérange pas ! :D Et bien oui ! :D comme tu vois, Aro a quand même éprouvé des sentiments d'amitié pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas vampire ! contente que cet Aro là te plaise ! :) Je dois dire aussi que l'idée qu'elle soit VRAIMENT fiancée à Edward ne plaisait à PERSONNE XD ! donc ta réaction n'est pas étonnante, disons ! :D En rajouter ? :) Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, tu sais bien ! :D Aha ! Tu as remarqué !! :D j'ai essayé de faire une Rosalie plus présente et plus gentille dans ma fic' !! Yiha XD ! J'ai toujours bien aimé Rosalie !! pour répondre à ta question, le reste des Cullen se trouvaient chez Irina ( je pense que je l'avais dit ya pas longtemps :P ) mais le temps d'arriver et tout et tout… ils pouvaient pas vraiment apparaitre en 5 secondes ! :O Yaura plus d'explications concernant Edward dans ce chapitre !! ;) quant à l'attitude de Rosalie par rapport à Aro… et bien, disons que comme elle est vampire ses sens sont très développés. Donc quand il est soudain apparu de nulle part, elle n'était pas surprise parce qu'elle l'avait senti, lui et ses intentions ! comme elles n'étaient pas mauvaises, elle ne s'est pas inquiétée ! Voila ! :) j'espère que je réponds à ta question ! sinon, pour les autres que tu te poses comme « QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ? XD » je ne peux répondre, il faut lire :) Quant au film, moi je dis : j'attends de voir :D ( c'est vrai, ça ! :O depuis quand Laurent est-il noir ? :S ) Merci beaucoup pour tes loongues reviews ! :D je les adore, tu le sais bien, non ?

**Zelna : **Oui, ça parait bizarre qu'elle ait eut une vie normale avant de devenir dingue hein :D ? Je pense que ça surprend tout le monde …

**VictOow : **Merci ! Contente que tu aimes ;) Et oui, ça devient ne habitude de couper aux moments où il faut pas… je m'en rends bien compte, ne t'inquiète pas :) mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter ! Aha ! :D Je dois dire que pour le moment, tu me sembles encore relativement bien équilibrée ;) Il en faut plus pour me choquer maintenant, je t'assure ! :O Par exemple : tua s ma revieweuse compulsive, j'ai nommé : Sosso, ensuite nous avons la sadique : Phanis, puis la délurée en spéculations : Krystall, après l'enthousiaste née : THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK… etc ( pour les autres si elles lisent les RAR : désolée si j'en ai oubliée quelques unes :S )

**xx-Edward333-xx : **J'avoue :D Mais voila la suite !! Bonne lecture !

**Simklob: **La morsure a vraiment surpris tout le monde, je crois :D Merci pour ta review !

**Pomme-banane: **Mais nan je veux pas te tuer !! :O Quelle idée enfin ! :D Je veux juste te faire ATTENDRE !! XD ( aha, blague pas drôle ! ) heureuse que le temps entre les deux chapitres t'a paru court :D Personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'ai posté rapidement ou pas ! :O Voici la suite, bonne lecture !! :)

**XxjustineblainxX: **Eh oui ! Comme quoi, il faut pas croire tout ce qu'on nous raconte… ! :D Bonne lecture !

**THE-SPOOY-CLOCK: **Ahah ! :D Mais c'est pas grave !! T'es pas obligée de mettre une review à chaque chapitre hein ! :-) Ya pas d'obligations !! ( je ne cache pas que ça me fait plaisir :D ) sinon, super contente que tu aies tant aimé :) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera autant à ton goût ! :)

**Ptitebella45: **L'histoire d'Agnès t'a plu ? :D cool ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;) et bonne lecture !

**Alison: **J'avoue que moi aussi, ça va me faire quelque chose quand je devrai mettre le mot ''FIN'' :S mais mon but premier n'était pas de faire une longue fic' et j'ai déjà l'épilogue bien en tête, donc… ça ne servirait à rien de la prolonger, j'aurais trop peur de la gâcher en faisant ça !! :S tu comprends mon dilemme ? Je sais qu'attendre la suite a été dure :D surtout avec une fin pareille mais voila le chapitre !! :D Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Lulu: **Huum… pour la morsure, nous verrons, nous verrons :) Contente que tu aimes toujours autant ;) bonne lecture !!

**Secret34: **Quel enthousiasme ! :D Ravie ( très ) qu'elle te plaise autant à chaque chapitre ! Révélations, actions… tout y est ? ;) Vraiment ? Merci pour ta review !!

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii: **J'ai fait fort ? :D ahah, j'avoue ! :) Merci encore pour la pub sur ton blog ;)

**Isabelle : **Merci !!

**Maud : **Voila la suite, bonne lecture ! :)

**Bella and Edward forever : **Merci beaucoup ! ;) Voici la suiiite !

**Your-histoire: **Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Arya15: **Ouuf ! :D Si je comprends bien, ma vie est sauve c'est ça ? :D ( jte dis pas la pression que j'avais avec toutes tes menaces :D Ahah ) non, j'ai quand même pas été assez méchante pour mettre Edward dans le rôle du méchant !! :D Pas de panique de ce coté là ! Merci pour ta review ! ;)

**Sasa: **Et oui ! :D fallait bien que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour leur pourrir la vie non ? :D Et bien, c'est moi qui ai levé la main, comme tu peux le voir ! :D j'avoue que j'ai ajouté par ci par là des petites doses de cruauté et de sadisme… mais c'est ça qui fait le charme de l'histoire non ? :D Mouahah ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**POV Edward : **

Ca y est, j'y suis enfin. Devant moi se dresse fièrement la demeure, propriété des Cullen. De là où je suis, je ne vois rien mais j'entends tout. Je sens les odeurs. J'entends les pensées. Désespoir, panique et tristesse se lisent dans la tête de Jacob et Rosalie. Indifférence pour Jane et consternation pour Aro. Bella, il n'y a rien. Comme d'habitude.

Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant je sais tout. Depuis la confirmation de Rosalie, ma vie est un enfer. Le voile s'est levé, la vérité a éclatée au grand jour. Aujourd'hui je sais. Je lis les intentions de Sarah depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait. Je sais ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Je sais ce qu'elle veut faire.

Je sais que Bella était en danger – et l'est toujours en ce moment même – et je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis jamais là quand il le faut. Je n'étais pas là pour la protéger.

Je sais tout.

Mais il faut agir.

Je cours depuis longtemps déjà. Je traverse tout. Je coupe à travers champs, je cours dans la forêt pour ne pas me faire voir, écartant les branches d'arbres qui se trouvent sur mon passage. Je sais qu'Alice est derrière moi, elle arrive, mais sous la peur et l'angoisse qui prennent possession de moi, je me sens pousser des ailes pour aller plus vite. Je l'ai dépassée en un rien de temps.

Plus que quelques centaines de mètres. Je dois me dépêcher. Je dois me surpasser.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle exerce encore ce pouvoir malsain sur nos vies. Il faut l'en empêcher. Il faut empêcher la marionnettiste de frapper à nouveau. Encore.

Non.

Sous le choc, je dévie un peu dans ma trajectoire. Ca y est. Sarah a mordu Bella. Elle a mis à éxécution ce qu'elle projetait de faire depuis longtemps. Et je ne suis toujours pas arrivé. Je ravale un hurlement de rage, j'accélère encore. Trois pas me séparent maintenant du porche d'entrée.

Deux.

Un.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée.

Devant moi, un spectacle que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir de toute ma vie. Sarah, abominable créature, est ventousée au cou de Bella et aspire à grandes gorgées des litres et des litres de son précieux sang. Je lis dans son esprit la jouissance que cela lui procure, la victoire, enfin le pouvoir.

D'un bond, je me jette sur elle, lui faisant lâcher prise. Des lèvres de Bella s'échappe un râle de souffrance.

Mais il est trop tard.

Sarah a aspiré tellement de sang qu'il se pourrait bien que Bella n'y survive pas. Pas cette fois. Ou alors, il y a l'alternative. L'alternative est ce qui est le plus cher aux yeux de Bella. Mais ce que j'étais censé lui offrir avec amour et douceur m'a été ravi par cette sorcière. Ce n'était pas cette dégénérée qui devait lui faire don de l'immortalité. C'était moi. Certes, le résultat est le même, mais on ne peut imaginer plus grande différence.

Les faits sont là. Bella dans 3 jours sera peut-être des nôtres. Si elle se bat.

Effondré, je me laisse tomber à genoux devant le corps blessé de Bella. Sans forces. Elles m'ont abandonnées. Une petite main se pose sur mon épaule en un geste compatissant. Alice. Son expression est ravagée par la tristesse elle aussi, mais elle m'offre quand même un petit sourire encouragent. Douce Alice.

Elle me propose quelque chose par pensée. Je prends la peine de réfléchir deux petites secondes, et lui réponds par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Je détourne alors les yeux du corps brisé de ma Bella et me tourne lentement vers Sarah, la femme à qui je voue maintenant une haine sans nom.

Pour avoir empoissonné ma vie, foi d'Edward Cullen, elle va payer. J'en fais le serment.

**&**

**POV Bella :**

Les canines pointues ont franchis la barrière si destructible de ma peau. Je tombe en arrière. Je tombe. Je tombe. Rien n'arrête ma chute. Rien ne me retient. Rien n'empêche ma tête de heurter durement le sol froid.

Le choc a eut lieu. Violent. Retentissant. Faisant sonner de drôles de bruits sourds dans ma tête.

Mon esprit est brouillé, comme si j'étais déconnectée. Je ne vois rien autour de moi, tout n'est qu'obscurité morbide. Comme si un voile avait été posé sur mes yeux. Noir opaque. Aveugle.

Je ne peux qu'entendre, c'est tout ce qui est à ma portée pour le moment. J'entends c'es tout, mais je ne parle pas. Parce que je ne peux pas. Parce que je n'y arrive pas.

J'entends des brides de conversations, des éclats de voix… mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fois, c'est la bonne. Je n'y survivrai pas. Pas cette fois.

Je ne sens rien. Je n'ai aucune perception. Signe qu'il n'y aura pas de transformation. Transformation… ultime signe d'espérance de me raccrocher à la vie pour rester avec Edward. Cet espoir m'est refusé.

Ma compréhension se brouille, encore une fois, mais avec plus de force. Plus rien n'est net, plus rien n'a de sens. J'entends encore les voix mais je ne les comprends plus. Je perçois juste un climat de panique qui semble régner sur toutes les personnes présentes, sauf sur moi.

Moi, je suis paisible. Sereine, calme. Je n'ai pas peur. Je quitte un monde de chaos où ma vie aurait été réduite à néant pour la tranquillité des cieux.

Quand la mort vous enveloppe d'une telle manière, si attirante,… comment lui rester indifférente ?

C'était comme si elle voulait bien de moi. Enfin.

**&**

**POV Edward : **

Je prends ma Bella dans mes bras, avec prudence. De peur de lui faire mal. Je la dépose doucement sur mon lit avec une infinie tendresse, lui embrassant le front par instant.

Je dégage les cheveux bruns qui se sont collés dans sa nuque à cause du sang, et saisis une éponge mouillée pour nettoyer la plaie. Plaie où le liquide rouge vif s'échappe rapidement. Trop rapidement. Le liquide précieux qui la maintenait en vie et qui était pour moi source de soif absolue, n'a plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Je veux juste empêcher son sang de couler davantage, pour le maintenir prisonnier de ses veines.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'aurais inondé tout l'état de Washington tellement ma peine est grande. Ma gorge est nouée, je suis secoué de sanglots silencieux.

Elle, elle a les yeux fermés. Elle ne semble pas remarquer que quelqu'un se trouve près d'elle. Elle est simplement inconsciente. Depuis la morsure, seul son râle s'est échappé de ses lèvres. Rien d'autre.

La mort dans l'âme, je pose ma bouche glaciale sur la sienne pour un baiser tendre, doux. Plein d'amour. Je renouvelle l'expérience, de plus en plus vite, encore et encore. Espérant une réaction.

Baisers d'adieu.

Bella va mourir.

Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. A tout jamais.

**&**

**POV Bella : **

Le choc m'arrache un hoquet de surprise. Quelqu'un pose ses lèvres dures et froides sur les miennes. J'apprécie le contact, et je devine sans mal que l'auteur de cette douce torture n'est autre qu'Edward. Je voudrais à mon tour, tendre mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme si je ne décidais pas des actions de mon propre corps. Etrange sensation.

J'étais inerte, incapable de bouger, d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Brusquement, tout revint avec une force rare, insoupçonnée. Tout fut décuplé. Les sensations, l'ouïe, le toucher. La douleur. Mais pas la vue ni la faculté de parler.

Je me cabre soudain, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, comme si ce simple geste me ferait évacuer la souffrance qui parcoure mon corps avec une joie féroce. Sauf que je ne me cabre pas. J'en ai l'impression, c'est tout. Ca aurait été trop facile.

Ça commence.

Le feu nait doucement en moi, sournoisement. D'abord doux et agréable, après dévastateur.

Je voudrais hurler ma douleur, le mal que je ressens mais je n'y arrive pas. Je gardes ces cris désespérés dans ma gorge en feu, contre mon gré. Je voudrais pleurer pour faire sortir tout ce que je ressens… là encore, mission impossible. Les larmes ne coulent pas.

Après la sensation de brulure, arrive une langue d'acier dure et inflexible qui s'amuse à traverser lentement toutes mes veines. Partout où elle passe, tout n'est que brulure, comme si elle avait été léchée par les flammes de l'enfer avant de venir accomplir les mouvements paresseux qui me font si mal.

Et puis, tout à coup, tout arrive en même temps. Tout, dans un mélange désordonné où je percevais différents maux en même temps.

Affreux.

C'était comme si des milliers d'épingles pointues s'étaient nichées dans tous les pores de ma peau.

Comme si chaque parcelle de peau était découpée au hachoir, laissant ma chair à vif.

C'était comme si on versait de l'alcool sur mes plaies et qu'on y mettait le feu, m'incendiant complètement.

C'était comme si des milliers d'étincelles brulantes étaient projetées sur tout mon visage.

Comme si, tout se déchirait en moi, ne laissant qu'une plaie béante et suintante de sang.

C'était comme si, toutes les veines de mon corps explosaient pour rependre partout le magma en fusion qui coulait en elles.

C'était comme si tout mon être se trouvait prisonnier d'un royaume de flammes.

Comme si j'étais déchirée par les griffes d'un animal féroce.

Comme si mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, faisant de larges tours, s'emballant menant une danse ensorcelante, me donnant le tournis.

Je n'étais plus maitre de mes sens, tout déraillait. Mon sang circulait dans mes veines à une vitesse anormalement rapide laissant derrière lui brulures et traumatismes. Mon cœur battait par mouvement irréguliers.

A ce moment-là, dire que la douleur et la souffrance faisait entièrement parties de moi était un bel euphémisme.

Spasmes, soubresautes, sursauts, tremblements me secouaient de haut en bas, m'arrachant au passage quelques plaintes.

Faux.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot.

Puis, aussi soudainement que la douleur était apparue, le calme revint.

Enfin je trouvais un peu de repos. Un souffle passa mes lèvres. Leger, calme. Tranquille. Lentement mon esprit sombra, m'entrainant avec lui dans l'inconscience qui n'avait pas daigné surgir lors de mes terribles souffrances.

J'accueillis cette échappatoire avec soulagement.

Se pourrait-il que cette fois je survive encore ?

J'en doute.

**&**

**POV Edward :**

Elle est là. Pâle comme la mort, amaigrie, son état est critique. Carlisle est soucieux, ce qui est révélateur. Si celui qui est le plus inébranlable de nous tous commence à s'inquiéter, je n'ai pas bon espoir en ce qui concerne l'avenir de Bella.

Je laisse échapper un soupir et continue de la regarder comme je le fais depuis des jours et des jours.

Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme lent de sa respiration.

Les battements de son cœur, déjà bien faibles, se font de plus en plus irréguliers.

Son air est paisible.

Ses mains sont jointes et posées sur son ventre, comme si elle dormait.

Cela dure depuis longtemps déjà. Une semaine.

Une semaine de souffrance.

Une semaine dans l'attente.

Une semaine où ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'espérer.

Une semaine de doute.

Une semaine que j'attends son réveil.

Une semaine que je ne la quitte pas.

Une semaine que ma main est posée sur sa joue pour lui montrer que je suis là. Qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Une semaine que je lui parle, que je lui murmure des mots d'amour dans l'oreille, espérant la faire miraculeusement revenir.

Une semaine que je vois les légers plis de souffrance qui se dessinent de temps à autres sur son front.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Et durant toute cette semaine, pas un cri. Pas un hurlement. Rien.

Seulement des soupirs, ultimes signes qu'elle est encore présente parmi nous.

Encore et toujours des soupirs.

Si je ne connaissais pas le contexte, je pourrais croire qu'elle est endormie et que les songes qui lui traversent l'esprit sont agréables, et que ce sont des soupirs de contentement.

C'est faux.

Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ces prétendus rêves ne peuvent que ressembler à des cauchemars où la douleur est à la place d'honneur.

Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, de peur que la faible image qu'elle donne encore, se volatilise soudain.

Pas de changement depuis hier et avant-hier si ce n'est que le doux bruit des battements de son cœur, se fait de plus en plus inégal. Quand je pose mes lèvres froides sur les siennes, il s'accélère, formant une chanson mélodieuse et m'arrachant un sourire. Mais sinon, les battements de son coeur sont lents. Espacés.

Quand ils s'arrêteront, cela signifiera soit la fin : la mort. Soit le début de l'immortalité. Mais pour ça il faudrait que la respiration se coupe. Or, Bella inspire et expire l'air sans sembler devoir fournir un effort notable.

La culpabilité me ronge.

Regrets.

Remords.

Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt.

Si seulement je ne m'étais pas laissé manipuler comme un faible débutant.

Si seulement j'avais prêté attention aux doutes de Rosalie et à sa méfiance envers Sarah.

Si seulement… J'avais été là.

Bella, elle si forte… je ne la mérite pas. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Un soupir.

Encore un.

Je ne les comptes plus.

Mais… cette fois il est plus profond.

Serait-ce possible que… ?

Oui.

Bella a ouvert les yeux.

Après une semaine de silence.

Elle est sauvée.

Moi aussi.

Il était temps.

**&**

**POV Bella : **

J'ouvre les yeux. Difficilement, je cligne des paupières pour apercevoir quelque chose.

Tout ce que je vois, c'est une masse de cheveux cuivrés qui me bouche la vue.

Edward.

Il est là, bien présent, me serrant dans ses bras comme si j'allais disparaitre d'une minute à l'autre.

Il se redresse un peu, de manière à pouvoir me regarder. Un sourire ravi fend son visage pâle et cerné, même si ses prunelles dorées sont encore baignées par l'inquiétude.

D'une voix étranglée par l'émotion et légèrement rauque, il prononce mon nom. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et encore.

Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

**&**

**POV Edward:**

Son visage prend vie. Enfin. Mon cœur froid éclate de joie. Elle est de retour parmi nous, elle est sauvée.

Elle m'offre un faible sourire, puis prononce quelque chose si bas que je réussis à la comprendre uniquement grâce aux avantages que la vie de vampire offre.

Un nom, un seul. Que j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre.

- Sarah ?

Une pause. Un temps mort. Je lis dans ses grands yeux l'espoir.

- C'est fini, c'est promis.

Elle acquiesce, les paupières de nouveau fermées et pose ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Tendrement.

Oui, cette fois, le cauchemar est bien fini.

Je l'aime.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Bienvenue pour le chapitre seize, soit le dernier de ma fic' :D !! Et oui, le jour est arrivé, la fin est pour maintenant ! Mais pas ne panique, il y aura un petit épilogue dans pas longtemps !! ;)

J'aurai aussi un truc à vous proposer comme nouvelle fic' mais je vous expliquerai ça plus en détail dans le chapitre suivant ! :D

Je pense que l'absence du cadre à la fin du chapitre précédent a perturbé pas mal de monde :D Parce que la question « C'est pas la fin quand même ?? :O » m'a été posée plusieurs fois ! Donc, non, le dernier chapitre n'était pas le chapitre final ! XD No stress !

Je n'ai pas mis de 'Note' comme je le fais d'habitude pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance ! ;) Et je pense que je n'en mettrai plus à la fin de mes chapitres mais seulement au début ! :D Et aussi, pas de panique, quand ce sera VRAIMENT ( aujourd'hui en fait ) la fin je mettrai bien en évidence ''THE END'' ou ''LA FIN'' ou encore ''FIIIIIIN'' XD Ok ?

Ah oui ! Je voulais aussi demander pour celles qui savent… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'interdiction de RAR ?? ( RAR : Réponses Aux Reviews ) O.o'' C'est pas la première fois que je lis sur d'autres fics qu'on ne peut plus les faire ! Mais POURQUOI ? O.o'' J'y tiens moi !

Merci à **Phanis **qui a posté la 300e review ! ( eh oui, tu as réussi ! :D )

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Theriel:**Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! :D Et oui, désolée mais c'est la fin !

**Romantik-girl67: **Contente que tu aies aimé ! :D Merci pour ta review ! :)

**Praes: **Cardiaque ? :D A ce point ? Mais no stress, tu vois bien qu'elle a survécu Bella ;) ! Et oui ! Quand même pas assez sadique pour faire mourir l'héroïne hein !! :) Merci pour ta review !!

**Coco-kaukau: **Cool, t'as aimé ! XD Et t'es pas folle en plus ! :) Mais tout le monde y gagne, non ?! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Ptitebella45: **Ahah ! :D Convaincue que Bella allait mourir ? Eh ben nooon ! :D Voila la suite !

**Secret34: **Merci beaucoup ! :D Contente que j'ai réussi à convaincre plus d'une lectrice que Bella allait mourir !! :)

**Phanis: **Ah, ben… GAGNE !! XD C'est bien toi qui a posté la 300e review ! Félicitations ! :D Après une heure de patience, je suis impressionnée !! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments : ( gênée ) je me suis vraiment creusée la tête pour trouver des descriptions bien douloureuses et qui ne ressembleraient pas à celles d'autres fics' !! Donc, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! :'D  
Voila la suite ! :) Avec un peu ( beaucoup ) de retard… mais c'est une suite quand même !! :D N'empêche t'as un esprit tordu ! XD « Gouter Bella » Nan mais Oh ! :D A croire qu'on est dans un salon de dégustation !! ( alors que en fait, elle souffre comme pas possible, mais bon :'D ) Mais j'avoue que ça m'a bien fait rire !! :P Guoii ? 10 – 20 chapitres de plus :l Euuh, je pense que je vais avoir du mal à y arriver :( Mais j'ai une surprise pour vous dans le prochain chapitre qui est l'épilogue ! :D J'espère que ça compensera ! :)

**Naikyy: **Frissons ?? :D Où est Charlie… ? Ca on le saura plus bas, mais tu verras que la réponse est très simple ;) Heureuse que tu as aimé, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre qui est bel et bien le dernier ! :) Merci pour ta review !!

**Sasa: **Tu sais, ça fait depuis longtemps que je me suis habituée à mon statut de 'Sadique Professionnelle' et j'assume parfaitement hein ! :D Alors maintenant, si tu veux rejoindre mon club secret, bienvenue à toi !! XD Mais no stress, le chapitre précédent n'était pas le dernier… c'est celui-ci ! :S Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Soossoo: **Hey très chère Revieweuse Compulsive !! :D Quand je pense qu'au début tu avais dit que tu ne me mettais plus autant de reviews que la dernière fois… mais t'as pas pu te retenir hein !! XD Avouuuue !! ( mais j'adore ça ;) Ooh ( émue ) Tu qualifies ma fic' d'Edwardienne ?? Merci Merci Merci !! :D Oui, j'avoue le début fait bizarre, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit en relisant :S mais bon, j'ai pas le courage de modifier :P Aha ! Je pense que Bella souffre beaucoup avec nous. Moi qui la fait souffrir non-stop ( en clair, je la laisse jamais tranquille ) et les revieweuses qui attendent justement qu'elle souffre ! XD Pauvre fille ! Mais comme tu vois, la 'débile' ne s'est pas laissée mourir !! :D :D :D Contente que tu ai aimé les 'C'était comme si…' etc ! :) ( ronronne ) Bon, bah évidemment, j'ai fait souffrir Edward aussi par la même occasion ! XD Le remord : usante torture !! Eh oui ! UNE SEMAINE !! :D je devais pas être de bonne humeur ce jour-là et j'ai sans doute du me défouler sur cette pauvre Bella ! :D Mais ya une bonne raison, tu verras en bas ;) Et enfin, enfin, enfin Sarah est morte ! Oui, je sais bien que tout le monde attendant sa mort depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans l'histoire !! :D ( gnahaha ) Et oui, rassure-toi tu m'as déjà dit plusieurs fois que tu aimais beaucoup ma fic :') ( et ça fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur ! :') Pour le film, boof je verrai :D ( Si ça se trouve, ils vont en faire quelque chose de superbe et j'aurai plus qu'à ravaler tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment ! é.è )

**Loulazz-x3: **Merci pour ta review !! :D Ah, et euh.. de rien pour partager ma fic' :') C'est avec plaisir que je le fais de toute façon ! :) J'attends avec impatience ton premier chapitre ! ;) Bonne lecture !!

**DeviliSh: **Surpassage ? ( choquée ) A ce point ?? Merciiiiiii alors ! XD Très contente que ça t'ai plu !! L'alternance des POV était pas une mauvaise idée je crois ! :D Merci pour ta review !!

**Arya15: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite !!

**Krystall: **Je commencerais par : Merci, merci, merci, merci !! ;D Ecrivaine ? :S A ce point-là ?? Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi de ce côté-là… :S Enfin, bon je prends ça pour un TRES gentil compliment !! :D Et promis si ça arrive, tu seras une des premières à avoir mon autographe !! Ahah XD La fin… bah heu faudra bien qu'elle arrive un jour et c'est justement dans ce chapitre :S Mais ya un épilogue après !! :D Ooh ! COOL ! :D Je vais apparaitre dans ta fic' et au bras d'un vampire canon en plus !! Je me sens honorée, merci beaucoup !! :D Donc, en fait je suis brune ! XD Voila la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Idocha: **Ahh ! :D Contente que tu aie changé d'avis !! :D Merci pour ta review ! ;)

**VictOow: **Bah… :S Ca va encore là non ? j'ai coupé à des moments bien pires dans ma vie, je crois !! :D Oui, parce que c'est sur que si tu me tue, il y aura un problème niveau publication !! :D Et si tu te tue, toi bah… tu pourras pas lire la suite non plus ! XD Ravie que tu aie aimé :D J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira autant !

**Alice Cullen: **Merci beaucoup ! :D Apparemment tout le monde pensait que j'allais la tuer pour de bon cette Bella ! è.é A croire que je suis quelqu'un de sans cœur, nan mais OH ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Puky: **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! :D Et bien, question chapitre c'est le dernier ! :D il y aura l'épilogue après mais ce sera fini après :D

**XxjustineblainxX: **En clair, il faut plaindre tous mes personnages de m'avoir comme auteur ! XD Ahah… Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ! :D

**Bella and Edward forever: **Wow ! Je vais encore avoir une mort sur la conscience moi ! :D Mais ne t'en fais pas, la fic' n'est pas suspendue !! :D Donc, voila la suite !! Merci beaucoupp !

**The-misery: **Cool, les comparaisons t'ont semblés bien ! :D Ravie que tu as apprécie ;D et de rien pour ton anniversaire ;D C'est normal ! Bonne lecture !

**Miri: **La meilleure ? ( très émue ) Merci, merci, merci ! C'est tellement gentil même si parfois je doute que mes textes soient si biens que ça !! :D Et bien ya une première en tout !! :D Fallait bien que tu postes ta première review un jour ou l'autre !! Ecrivain ? J'aimerais bien, mais encore faut-il avoir les bonnes idées, mais le compliment me va droit au cœur ! Merci !!

**Alison: **Aha ! Mais tout le monde a cru que Bella allait crever !! XD C'est dingue ça !! :D Eh ouaip ! On est débarrassé de Sarah !! :D ( comment ça 'enfin' ? ) Merci pour ta review ;) !

**Melisaaah !!: **Merci beaucoup et voila la suite !!

**Xclusivite :**Voila la suite !! :D oui, j'avoue que peu de monde s'attendait à ce que Sarah morde Bella à ce moment-là :D Effet de surprise !

**Zelna : **Merciiiiii ! :D

**Xx-Edward333-xX : **Ahh … je ne peux pas répondre ici !! :D Merci pour ta review !!

**Lily : **Cool !! Une nouvelle lectrice !! Mais t'as pas dormi de toute la nuit !! :l C'est incroyable, je mène la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui aux insomnies ! :D Et non, le chap. 15 n'était pas le dernier !! :D

* * *

**POV Rosalie: **

C'était fini. Le cauchemar dans lequel Bella et moi avions été entrainées était bel et bien fini pour de bon. J'avais retrouvé le reste de ma famille et Emmett, et c'est en pleurant de joie que je m'étais jetée dans ses bras. Rien que l'idée de vivre sans lui m'était impensable, il était mon équilibre, ma raison de vivre. Penser que cette sorcière de Sarah me l'aurait enlevé était intolérable.

Et puis, une fois rentrés à la maison, il y avait eu des complications. D'énormes complications qui avait mis le moral d'Edward à zéro. Le doute s'était insinué en chacun de nous: personne ne savait si Bella serait assez forte pour la transformation. Transformation qui normalement aurait du durer trois jours, mais qui avait pris le malin plaisir de continuer durant une semaine entière. Là encore, rien n'était sûr quant à l'avenir de Bella.

Voir Edward dans un état d'inquiétude pareil me faisait mal.

Et puis, devant l'étonnement général, elle s'était réveillée. Elle nous avait adressé un petit sourire timide alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Depuis ce jour, Alice était insupportable. Tout n'était plus que cabrioles, sauts, bondissements, éclats de rire, débordements de joie, embrassades collectives... Retrouver sa meilleure amie 'en vie' l'avait complètement remise d'aplomb.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant, nous sommes à deux jours du mariage et Bella se porte merveilleusement bien. Elle semble comblée et épanouie, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pas mon cas une fois ma transformation achevée. La voir ainsi me faisait plaisir, mais je ne pouvais empecher mon coeur de se serrer légèrement en la voyant si joyeuse.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle resta chez nous jusqu'à la date du mariage. Elle avait appelé Charlie et avait prétexté vouloir rester encore un peu de temps auprès de Renée et était censée rentrée de Floride demain. Alibi servi à son père pour la tenir éloignée de lui le plus de temps possible.

Forcément, à cause de cela, le mariage grandiose qu'avait organisé Alice et qui comportait pas moins de plusieurs centaines d'invités se trouvait légèrement modifié, à son plus grand déplaisir. Tenir les humains aussi loin que possible de Bella était indispensable pour le moment.

Nous avions donc du supprimer beaucoup d'invités, cela à cause de la transformation précoce de Bella. Se retrouver en face d'une foule grouillante d'humais pour la toute jeune vampire qu'elle était devenue, était largement au-delà de la limite du supportable.

Alice s'était donc vue obligée de restreindre radicalement la liste, ne gardant que la famille proche, c'est-à-dire Charlie, Renée et nous. Même si il n'y aura que deux humains lors de la cérémonie, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender ce qu'il se passera dans deux jours car résister au sang humain demande beaucoup de pratique et de maitrise de soi, et il est inutile de préciser que ça ne se fait pas en quelques jours. Cependant, Bella avait lourdement insisté pour tenter le coup, parce que, après tout c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait voir ses parents.

Tout est donc rentré dans l'ordre. Sarah est morte, Edward est heureux, Bella aussi, par conséquent tout le monde l'est.

Et moi… ? Moi, j'allais aussi bien que quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'immortalité peut aller.

**&**

**Retour en arrière, POV Bella : **

Je détachai doucement mes lèvres des siennes, savourant encore l'arôme délicieux de son haleine et lui offrit un petit sourire qu'il s'empressa de remplacer par un autre baiser aussi doux que le précédent.

L'étreinte dura longtemps. Seuls quelques mots avaient été échangés, mais là nous profitions de l'instant présent. On se retrouvait. Enfin réunis.

Enfin, finit-t-il par murmurer en posant sa bouche sucrée à la commissure de mes lèvres, enfin.

Je me relevai légèrement de manière à me trouver assise. Lui, ne daignait pas desserrer son étreinte qui à présent ne me faisait plus mal, me gardant fermement coincée contre son torse musclé.

Il leva vers moi un visage débordant de joie auquel je répondis par un sourire tout aussi éclatant.

Soudain, alors que la maison était calme depuis plusieurs minutes, une cavalcade digne de la personne la plus énergique du monde se fit entendre à l'étagé d'en-dessous.

Puis, des pas dans les escaliers et la seule chose que je réussis à faire dans ce moment-là fut de ne pas tomber à la renverse sous le poids d'Alice.

**&**

Le petit diablotin qui sera bientôt ma belle-sœur m'avait sauté dessus, en prenant bien garde à prendre tout son élan, pour me serrer contre elle de toute la force de ses petits bras.

Elle s'était jetée sur moi sans retenue, ne craignant plus de me briser en mille morceaux. C'était la première fois que j'avais Alice aussi près de moi sans que ça ne lui impose quelque tentation.

J'étais bel et bien devenue une des leurs.

Pendant que je l'enlaçais à mon tour, son parfum frais et fleuri me frappa de plein fouet, et un piaillement proprement hystérique et incompréhensible résonna à mes oreilles.

Elle se dégagea aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée dans mes bras, me contempla un moment avec un sourire manifestement heureux, tourna son regard pétillant vers Edward qui lui, lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, et sans rien ajouter d'autre, se jeta comme une furie vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée pour se jeter sauvagement sur la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil.

En voyant sa douce et tendre foncer sur lui tel un boulet de canon furieusement en forme, Jasper afficha d'abord une mine perplexe, puis une lueur de compréhension sembla illuminer ses traits en me voyant les yeux grands ouverts. Il allait avoir l'immense privilège d'annoncer au reste du clan que je m'étais réveillée. Seulement si Alice ne le devançait pas.

Tout cela ne dura qu'une petite seconde et bientôt il se retrouva avec une Alice solidement accrochée à lui, l'entourant de partout de ses bras fins. Jasper eut donc droit à une étreinte étonnamment passionnée de sa compagne sous nos regards attendris et compatissants. Car, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, Alice avait tout d'une brute quand il s'agissait de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Abandonnant toute tentative, qui serait de toute façon vaine pour se débattre, il haussa les épaules d'un air faussement fataliste, nous adressa un sourire radieux et se mit à caresser les cheveux noirs d'Alice tout en se tournant vers le couloir pour prendre congé.

**&**

La porte se referma doucement sur les deux silhouettes enlacées tandis qu'Edward et moi souriions, encore goguenard, devant ce spectacle. Ces deux là se complétaient parfaitement bien.

Pourtant, même si l'ambiance était détendue, d'un commun accord, nous abandonnions déjà cet état léger pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage, je me tortillai alors vers Edward, de manière à être assise en tailleurs face à lui. Semblant comprendre ce que je voulais, il m'accorda sa pleine attention, afficha à son tour une expression grave et attendit que je prenne la parole :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je alors d'une voix devenue rauque à cause de mon mutisme prolongé.

Edward adopta une moue ennuyée comme s'il n'était vraiment pas important de savoir tout ça, mais entreprit quand même de me raconter les événements des derniers jours, ce qui s'était passé pendant mon ''profond sommeil''. Tout fut relaté avec une extrême précision, dans les moindres détails. Actions, sentiments, pensées, faits et gestes de toutes les personnes présentes, rien ne fut oublié. Je reconnaissais bien là Edward.

**&**

Sa voix mélodieuse emplit donc la pièce toute entière, aussi tranquille et reposante qu'une chanson – même si l'histoire ne s'y prêtait pas du tout – et réussit à réchauffer mon cœur désormais froid. La tonalité de sa voix m'avait manqué, je la retrouvais donc avec joie.

J'étais restée inconsciente une semaine entière sans manifester aucun signe de souffrance alors que je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Une semaine où il me fut raconté que je n'avais pas laissé échapper un son alors que je me souvenais parfaitement bien de la douleur qui avait été ma seule compagnie durant les journées qui me semblaient éternelles. Ce souvenir était encore bien vif dans mon esprit, comme fraichement imprimé, et je pouvais sans mal deviner qu'il ne sortirait pas de sitôt de ma tête.

- Une semaine ? avais-je demandé, surprise. La transformation dure normalement trois jours, non ?

- Normalement, oui, avait-il soufflé en me regardant. Mais disons que tu as fait exception à la règle.

Quand j'avais posé cette question, des incompréhensions pleins les yeux, il avait froncé les sourcils d'un air concentré comme s'il puisant des informations dans sa mémoire, et avait répété la grande explication que Carlisle lui avait fournie quelques jours plus tôt, n'omettant aucun détail.

D'après lui, étant donné que la morsure que Sarah m'avait infligée n'était pas la première que j'avais subie, il y en aurait eu des conséquences. James était passé avant elle, mais à l'époque, Edward avait réussi à arrêter la transformation à temps ne me laissant que le petit croissant froid sur la main, celui qui avait tant intrigué Jacob.

Même si auparavant, Carlisle avait certifié qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace du venin de James dans mes veines, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Une dose, une infime dose était pourtant restée bien ancrée dans mon sang. Il n'est pas courant de se faire mordre deux fois par deux vampires différents, m'avait-il confié à voix basse.

Le venin des deux vampires qui m'avait mordue a provoqué un court-circuit. D'une certaine manière, on pouvait nommer la situation d'Incompatibilité. Pendant tout ce temps, celui de Sarah se mélangeait à celui de James, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de me faire souffrir beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu.

Une semaine. C'était si long, m'avait-il dit. Si long et si difficile.

Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à hurler comme une démente pour exprimer ma douleur ? Tous les vampires que je connaissais m'avaient affirmé que c'était pourtant inévitable pendant une transformation. Sauf Carlisle n'avait pas émis le moindre son, mais c'était plus pour une question de survie qu'autre chose.

A nouveau, son expression se fit concentrée. Il m'avoua que Carlisle lui en avait effectivement parlé et que c'était sans doute lié d'une étrange manière à la façon que j'avais de bloquer mes pensées.

Effectivement, mes pensées ne pouvaient être lues ni par Aro ni par Edward, à leur grande frustration. J'avais en effet eu l'habitude de les garder dans ma tête, ce qui ne les rendait pas accessibles. J'avais du faire exactement la même chose avec les souffrances qui m'étaient infligées.

Certainement, d'ailleurs. Car tous les effets du mal qui s'était propagé en moi n'avaient pas vraiment eu lieu. En effet, je n'avais pas été déchirée de partout par une bête redoutablement féroce, je n'avais pas été brulée vive comme Jeanne D'Arc et je n'avais pas non plus eu des millions d'aiguilles dans tous les pores de ma peau comme si j'étais une adepte de la couture.

Illusions.

Et comme toute cette souffrance était produite par le mental, donc par mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas manifestée. J'avais souffert mentalement. Et si je n'arrivais déjà pas à baisser la barrière de mon esprit en temps normal, je n'allais sûrement pas y parvenir en pleine séance de torture. J'avais donc sagement tout emmagasiné dans ma petite tête sans pousser la moindre plainte.

Porter le nom de Bella Swan n'est pas facile tous les jours.

**&**

Puis, de son doux ténor, me fut contée la tristesse qui s'était abattue sur leurs vies depuis ma morsure. J'en fus touchée.

Il me raconta l'angoisse continuelle de Rosalie, la panique infernale d'Esmée et Alice, l'inquiétude bien présente de Carlisle, et la compassion muette de Jasper et d'Emmett.

Il me raconta que Jacob se portait bien, qu'il était parmi les siens. Savoir qu'il était indemne m'arracha un soupir de soulagement mais malgré le fait que son état de santé était parfaitement correct, il n'était pourtant pas venu. Il avait sans doute appris à ses dépends qu'il n'était pas bon de s'aventurer en territoire ennemi.

Une fois que je me fus assurée que tout le monde se portait bien, je tournai le sujet de conversation vers Sarah. Sous mes insistances, rien ne fut mis de coté.

Avec un soupir, il me raconta alors exactement comment lui et Jacob avaient réduit Sarah en pièce, comment la fumée violette s'était élevée dans le ciel et avait tournoyé longtemps, formant un dessin sinistre dans le ciel gris.

Il me raconta son désespoir de m'avoir vu entre la vie et la mort. Le sien et celui de sa famille.

Il me raconta son désir de vengeance, ses inquiétudes et ses doutes.

La peur de me perdre, ses regrets, ses remords. La peur.

La peur. Ennemie qui empoisonne et qui se diffuse partout, créant un sentiment de panique autour d'elle. Le cœur se serre, la gorge se noue, les paumes deviennent moites, la voix tremble… La peur est un sentiment paralysant, avait avoué Edward.

Il me raconta la mort de Sarah et la tristesse d'Aro. Aro qui s'était retiré sans autre forme de procès, nous laissant lâchement détruire la personne qu'il considérait comme sa fille. « Je sais être juste même quand il s'agit d'une personne chère » avait-il dit de sa voix grave en repartant avec Jane. « Je ne serai pas un bon Volturis sinon. Justice est maintenant faite, Sarah ne méritait plus de vivre après tous les torts qu'elle vous a causés. »

Il me raconta l'ignorance profonde de Charlie sur ce qui s'était passé.

Tout.

Même la disparition du pouvoir d'Alice quand j'étais entre la vie et la mort.

J'étais devenue livide à l'entente de cette information, et Edward m'avait tout de suite rassurée en me jurant que son pouvoir était maintenant revenu, exactement au moment où j'avais ouvert les yeux. Heureusement car je n'imaginais pas Alice sans son don. Je savais que la disparition de celui-ci entrainerait un traumatisme certain pour la petite vampire.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? avais-je demandé, blême.

Je savais bien que si le pouvoir d'Alice venait à disparaitre, ce serait comme si une partie de son être se détachait d'elle. Elle ne faisait qu'un avec son don, et le chagrin qui résulterait de cette perte serait définitivement inconsolable.

- Une fois que le contrôle de Sarah a cessé, j'ai bien entendu retrouvé mon pouvoir et je me disais qu'il en serait de même pour Alice et Jasper, m'avait-il expliqué. Sauf que pour Alice, les visions ne revenaient pas. Ni pour toi, ni pour Rosalie. Elle était incapable de savoir ce qui se passait et comment les choses pourraient évoluer. On a en a donc conclu que vous étiez avec Jacob. Ce qui était vrai, mais une fois qu'il est reparti à la réserve, te laissant avec moi, les visions n'étaient toujours pas de retour alors qu'elles auraient du normalement revenir.

Il avait poussé un profond soupir et avait passé sa main sur ma joue avec lassitude.

- Une fois que nous sommes rentrés à la maison avec toi, toujours inconsciente, le don est revenu mais plus faible qu'avant. Elle n'avait que des brides de visions. Les images étaient moins nettes, coupées, incomplètes.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? demandai-je, un peu perdue. C'est sans doute un hasard si son pouvoir est revenu à l'instant où je finissais ma transformation !

- Carlisle a aussi une théorie là-dessus, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Explique-moi alors ! le pressai-je.

Et il m'avait expliqué.

Selon Carlisle, Sarah avait pris grand soin de contrôler surtout le pouvoir d'Alice, pour une obscure raison. C'était peut-être celui qu'elle craignait le plus. Le pouvoir avait été tellement bien effacé de la mémoire de la petite vampire que la mort de Sarah n'avait pas suffi pour la libérer complètement de l'emprise qu'elle avait maintenu. Certes, les pouvoirs de Jaspers et Edward avaient été au rendez-vous sitôt le contrôle de Sarah levé, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas d'Alice.

Le lutin se sentait complètement handicapée, m'avait-il confié, comme si on venait de lui amputer un bras ou une jambe, ce qui la rendait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, au grand damne de sa famille. Malgré la contrariété qui avait rendus ses beaux traits tendus ces derniers jours, Edward m'avait confié que tout cela cachait une profonde tristesse qu'elle ne se résolvait pas à montrer. Cependant, elle ne pouvait quand même pas espérer tromper son frère en se cachant derrière un masque de mécontentement.

Pourtant, à la mort de Sarah, tout le monde pensait que le don d'Alice lui reviendrait en entier. Et pourtant non. Toujours ces mêmes visions coupées qui n'avaient aucuns sens.

Apparemment, durant toute la transformation, il y avait en moi le venin de Sarah. Logique vu que c'est elle qui m'avait mordu. Mais le venin étant qualifié comme l'empreinte personnelle du vampire, c'était comme si une toute petite part de Sarah vivait encore, empêchant le retour total du pouvoir d'Alice.

A mon réveil, la moindre goutte du venin répugnant de l'abominable vampire avait déserté mes veines, faisant mourir Sarah à tout jamais. Le pouvoir d'Alice était donc revenu au galop à la seconde où j'avais ouvert les yeux ce qu'Edward avait bien compris un peu plus tôt en voyant son sourire éblouissant.

Tout a une raison. J'avais trouvé les réponses à mes questions.

**&**

Une fois les explications finies, je me dégageai des bras puissants d'Edward où j'avais élu domicile pendant notre longue conversation, et me levai du lit sous son regard étonné.

Et contre toute attente, je m'écroulai par terre.

Ma maladresse légendaire n'avait apparemment pas daigné m'abandonner pendant ma transformation ! Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour me relever, deux bras forts et puissants emprisonnèrent ma taille et me remirent sur mes pieds aussi facilement que si je pesais aussi lourd qu'une plume.

Une fois debout, je me retrouvai face à un Edward goguenard qui semblait ravi de voir que je n'avais pas abandonné ma personnalité empotée. Non, monsieur préférait me voir trébucher toutes les trois secondes plutôt que d'avoir quelqu'un de gracieux et de stable sur ses pieds pour fiancée !

Je lui adressai quand même un « Merci » assez sec et sortit de la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je mourrais d'envie de voir à quoi je ressemblais maintenant.

Edward me suivit sans un bruit, et nous arrivâmes bientôt dans la pièce vaste. Aussitôt je me dirigeai vers le miroir et me plantai devant.

Moi qui pensais ne plus reconnaitre, et avoir été la victime de changements physiques saisissants, il n'en était rien. Bien sûr, je voyais quelques différences ça et là mais rien de très spectaculaire.

Bon, d'accord, j'avais gagné quelques centimètres, mais pas beaucoup. J'avais aussi des cheveux plus longs et plus brillants mais rien de spécial. Ma taille s'était affinée, mes jambes s'étaient allongées, prenant un beau galbe, les traits de mon visage étaient plus fins, plus délicats mais malgré tous ces changements positifs, je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me réjouir. Disons que je m'attendais à mieux. C'était comme si j'avais quand même gardé une grande part de mon humanité dans mon apparence physique.

Edward guettait ma réaction, un grand sourire idiot étalé sur le visage et je finis par me tourner vers lui, avec une mine vaguement déçue. Aussitôt son sourire éclatant se fana pour laisser place à une moue inquiète.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, il me coupa en plein élan et me prit dans ses bras d'une façon très tendre.

- Tu es belle, chuchota-t-il alors à mon oreille, comme pour me rassurer.

Ces trois petits mots avaient réussis à me rendre ma bonne humeur. Si Edward me trouvait belle, le reste m'importait peu.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire crispé et attendit que la chaleur habituelle qui prenait possession de mes joues quand on m'adressait un compliment apparaisse. Mais rien. Je découvrais le premier avantage de la vie de vampire : plus jamais de rougissements intempestifs !

Toute joyeuse, j'agrippai la main de mon amoureux et me précipitai dans le couloir dans le but de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Etrangement, le fait de marcher paraissait beaucoup plus facile qu'avant. J'avais l'impression que je planais continuellement sur un petit nuage cotonneux et que le moindre pas se faisait sans effort. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je marchais beaucoup plus vite ! Ce fut donc de justesse qu'Edward me rattrapa devant les escaliers, m'empêchant de me vautrer sur les marches. Je n'avais apparemment pas remarqué que j'étais déjà arrivée près de la rampe…

Je finis donc par arriver au rez-de-chaussée sans encombre, dans les bras de mon beau vampire.

Toute la famille Cullen qui était désormais bien la mienne se jeta sur moi en un seul mouvement, et c'est sous les multiples embrassades que je faillis m'écrouler à nouveau, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je me dégageai en riant de toutes les paires de bras qui m'avaient enlacées et leur rendit un sourire éblouissant.

J'avais trouvé ma place.

Étreinte protectrice d'Esmée, accolade affectueuse de Jasper, coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule de la part d'Emmett, caresse tendre sur ma joue pour Rosalie, sourire rassurant de la part de Carlisle et enfin saut hallucinant sur ma pauvre petite personne pour Alice.

Avec un sourire attendri, je contemplai toute cette scène où je voyais déjà Alice se chamailler gentiment avec mon amoureux pour une broutille sans importance, et poussai un petit soupir de soulagement.

Tout serait pareil qu'avant, tout le monde semblait m'avoir acceptée, vampire ou humaine. Même Rosalie, ce qui me faisait le plus plaisir. Les changements évidents qui s'étaient opérés entre elle et moi au cours de cette expérience traumatisante ne finissaient pas de me réjouir. Comme quoi, j'avais tiré quand même quelque chose de positif dans toute cette histoire.

J'avais découvert en la personne de Rosalie, quelqu'un de drôle et de calme, de compréhensif et de généreux. La façade hautaine qu'elle affichait en présence d'inconnus avait complètement fondu, pour laisser place à une personnalité épanouie et rayonnante. Mon autre belle-sœur était véritablement une personne en or.

Mais contrairement à elle, je ne regrette pas ma vie d'avant. Je ne serai pas comme Rosalie.

J'apprendrai à tourner la page et à commencer une nouvelle vie aux cotés d'Edward.

Dans quelques jours, il sera mien.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Et voila l'épilogue ! :D J'ai essayé de le faire différent des autres, en clair il est un peu plus drôle :D Bah oui … C'était pas très joyeux jusqu'à présent hein ! :D

Bon, je sais… il est plus long qu'un VRAI épilogue, mais je ne pense pas que ça dérange quelqu'un… ? :)

Aaah ! Je suis toute émue !! :( Ma première fic, mon petit bébé est finiiiii ! :( Elle va me manquer ! Dès que ce chapitre sera en ligne Une histoire sans fin sera classé comme a Complete Story ! ;)

Je vous retrouve bientôt dans un faux chapitre pour les réponses aux reviews et pour la nouvelle idée de fic' que je pense vous soumettre ! :D

Merci de m'avoir lue, merci de m'avoir reviewée, en bref, MERCI ;D

Lolly.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Puky : **Merci ! :)

**XxjustineblainxX : **Merci bcp pour ton soutien ! ;) bonne lecture !!

**Soossoo : **Raaah ! La faute qui fout LA HONTE ! XD A mon avis, c'est parce que j'ai plus lu Fascination depuis longtemps et que j'ai toujours eu une tendance à confondre les deux ! :D Bah quoi ? Des méchants c'est des méchants non ? Mais sinon, désolée que tu sois triste :'( pour la fin … mais t'inquiètes je vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire ! :) Accélérer la transformation ? Mais non enfin ! XD Le but principal est de faire souffrir le plus de monde possible ! :D EN AVANT !! Ravie, ravie que tu aie aimé ce dernier chapitre ! :D J'espère que tu aimeras autant l'épilogue !! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Emeraude477 : **Oui, merci :D J'ai corrigé la faute :) Contente que tu ais aimé !

**Arya15 : **Merci beaucoup !! :D J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira !

**Romantik-girl67: **Heureuse que la fin t'ai pluu ! :D Voici l'épilogue, bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review !

**Xx-Edward333-xX: **Eh oui ! C'est la fin :( A moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle ! Et tout, plus ou moins, est revenu à la normale ! :D Bonne lecture !

**Alice Cullen: **Aha ! :D Elle a failli finir mal pourtant ! :D Mais bon, j'ai retenu mes élans de sadisme xD En attendant ma prochaine fic', voici l'épilogue ! :D J'espère qu'il te plaira !!

**Isabelle: **Eh oui… mais :( je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette fic' car écrire sur la vie de vampire de Bella ne m'intéresse pas vraiment en fait… je pense que c'est ça :) Mais bon,… il te reste l'épilogue :D Merci pour ta review !

**Phanis: **Une bonne dizaine de chapitres ?? :l je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur quand tu dis ça car je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir une fic' aussi longtemps simplement parce que je ne vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais écrire sur la vie d'une Bella vampire… :S Parce que il faut trouver une intrigue différente et tout ça… et je pense que j'ai une autre idée pour le moment ! ;) Oui, ce truc d'interdiction des RAR est vraiment stupides… O.o' Pfff.. n'importe quoi ! Sinon, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !! :D :D

**DeviliSh: **O.S pour le mariage… ? Oui pourquoi pas… :D Mais je ne pense pas faire ça pour le moment ! Voila l'épilogue, bonne lecture :D

**Secret34: **Oui, je compte faire d'autres fics ! :D Mais pour le moment l'épilogue est encore tout frais tout chaud ! Bonne lecture !

**Lily: **Oui, j'adore Rosalie !! :D Je compte aussi faire d'autres fics ! :D Voici l'épilogue, merci pour ta review !!

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii: **C'est la fin de l'histoire ! :D Ce chapitre c'est l'épilogue ! :D bonne lecture !!

**Krystall: **Ah ! Le détail qui tue, tu l'as vu !! :D Mais on peut rien te cacher à toi ! :D C'est vrai que ça peut paraitre bizarre.. mais bon ! J'ai la flemme d'aller changer ! xD ( pas bien, je sais ! ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici l'épilogue !!

**Naikyy: **MmhH.. une suite.. ? Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi pas ? ! :D Ce serait pas mal ! Heureuse que tu aie aimé, bonne lecture !!

**Ptitebella45: **Ahh mystère :D je ne dis rien sur le mariage !! Merci pour ta review et voici l'épilogue !!

**Florence: **Aha :D Ben de rien ! :D ( non, je plaisantes ! ) Contente que tu aimes au point de te coucher tard pour continuer ta lecture ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant ! Merci pour ta review !!

**VictOow: **Mais non, mais non !! :D tu vas devenir dépressive rien que pour ma fic' quand même ! :D Et puis, t'en fais pas, j'en ferai d'autres ! xD En attendant, il y a l'épilogue !! Ahah ! :D oui, je sais j'ai très mal choisi le titre de mon histoire non ? :D Désolée… xD

**Simklob: **Et oui ! Enfin un peu de bonheur dans leurs petites vies sombres ! :D Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Niioz: **Merci beaucoup !! :D En espérant que l'épilogue soit à la hauteur de tes attentes !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, ALICE ! tonnai-je de toute la puissance de ma voix.

- Mais ça t'irait si bien, fit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, et je REFUSE de porter ce… cette… chose !! m'exclamai-je, indignée.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'Edward aimerait beaucoup…

Un grand sourire coquin éclaira aussitôt ses traits.

- Enlève immédiatement cet air pervers de ton visage et arrête de penser à ce genre de choses qui, de toute façon, ne te regarde pas ! Et sache aussi que je ne suis pas une poupée sur qui tu peux te défouler ! braillai-je, furieuse.

Rosalie qui nous observait depuis plusieurs minutes poussa un long, très long soupir.

- Tu es insensible, Bella ! fit le lutin en prenant des yeux de chien battu.

- Non, juste sensée, ce que, apparemment, tu n'es pas ! m'écriai-je en me cachant derrière Esmée.

La petite Alice me fusilla du regard.

- Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, pose ce porte-jarretelles et viens m'aider! marmonna une Rosalie exaspérée.

Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre et c'est de mauvaise grâce qu'Alice se dirigea vers moi avec un sèche-cheveux qui avait – ô bonheur – fini par remplacer ce fichu porte-jarretelle !

**&**

**POV Edward : **

- Mais arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! s'exclama un Emmett énervé.

- Tu crois que c'est facile peut-être ? grognai-je d'un air mauvais. Je me MARIE ! Je me marie AUJOURD'HUI et tu voudrais que je sois calme !!

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton mariage que tu peux te permettre d'être aussi désagréable, fit doucement remarquer Jasper.

- Aha ! s'exclama Emmett, triomphant, en m'administrant une claque amicale dans le dos. Ecoute donc la voix de la raison pour une fois !

- Taisez-vous ! aboyai-je. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

- On avait remarqué..., fit Jasper

- J'étais pas aussi nerveux, moi, murmura doucement Emmett.

**&**

**POV Bella : **

- Elles sont vraiment impossibles, grommela Rosalie en se postant dans un coin de la chambre, visiblement énervée.

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI EMPOTEE !!

-Alice, calme-toi s'il te plait ! ordonna Esmée d'un ton posé mais ferme.

- NOOON ! PAS TANT QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS TROUVÉ CES STUPIDES CHAUSSURES !

Un gloussement m'échappa sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

Repérée.

- DIS-MOI OÙ ELLES SONT ! hurla Alice dans ma direction, complètement déchainée. JE SAIS QUE TU ES DERRIERE TOUT CA !!

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je, l'innocence même. Les chaussures sont perdues, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- TU MENS ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force en s'écroulant sur le lit d'un grand geste théâtral. C'EST TOI QUI LES AS CACHÉES AFIN DE ME TORTURER JUSQU'À MON DERNIER SOUFFLE !!

Ses paroles suintantes de colère étaient tout à fait compréhensibles malgré le fait que son visage soit complètement enfoui dans la montagne d'oreillers. Bizarre…

- Je te jure que non, murmurai-je avec un immense sourire.

- Mais que va-t-on faire ? gémit-elle au bord du gouffre du désespoir.

- Me trouver d'autres chaussures ? proposai-je, angélique. Sans talons peut-être…

- JE T'AURAI BELLA SWAN !! rugit le lutin en s'extirpant de l'amas d'oreillers.

**&**

**POV Edward :**

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas poser cette question, mais… euh,… tu… ton…hurmff , tenta de s'expliquer Jasper, hésitant.

- Si tu sais que tu devrais te taire, ne me pose donc pas cette question ! grognai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Très bien, très bien, murmura le jeune homme en se reculant. Tu l'auras voulu...

Un silence de mort accompagna ses paroles.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, agacé pour de bon. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Ah, tu veux savoir maintenant ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop facile après m'avoir renvoyé comme une immonde chaussette puante ? demanda-t-il avec un faux air peiné mais qui cachait mal un sourire amusé.

- JASPER ! grondai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- D'accord, c'est boooon ! railla-t-il. T'es vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui hein !

Silence.

- Et c'était ça ce que tu voulais me dire ? sifflai-je en ayant la très forte envie de défenestrer mon _très_ cher frère sur le champ.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! fit-il avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

- Alors ? demandai-je froidement.

Jasper se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

- Alors…, humm… Ne le prends pas mal surtout ! Mais… est-il normal que tu ais mis ta chemise à l'envers, que tu portes une chaussette rouge et une autre bleue, que ta ceinture n'est pas bouclée, que tu es en train d'essayer d'enfiler ma veste comme si c'était un pantalon et que tu es en train de mettre ta montre à ta cheville droite ? Mais même si je t'avoue que tout cela est très étrange, j'admettrais volontiers que tu as de très bonnes raisons de le faire ! conclut-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu t'appelles Edward, après tout !

Un rapide coup d'œil a mon accoutrement me confirma ce que Jasper venait de me dire : je ressemblais bel et bien à un épouvantail furibond.

Zut.

- Merci, dis-je sèchement en rajustant le tout et en envoyant valser ma chemise dans un coin de la pièce.

- Mais je t'en prie, frérot ! déclara-t-il solennellement avant de m'adresser un sourire malicieux.

La chaussette rouge lui atterrit dessus.

**&**

**POV Bella : **

- LACHE-MOI !! beuglai-je de toute la force de mes poumons. PITIÉ, ALICE, LAISSE MES ORTEILS TRANQUILLES ! ILS SONT TRES BIEN COMME CA !

- QUE TU CROIS ! hurla-t-elle en retour. UN MARIAGE SANS VERNIS N'EST PAS UN VRAI MARIAGE ! TOUT LE MONDE SAIT CE GENRE DE CHOSE !

- C'EST FAUX !

- C'EST VRAI !

- FAUX !!

- VRAI, JE TE DIS !

- JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! hurlai-je.

- LIBRE A TOI ! brailla-t-elle aussi fort que moi. ESMÉE, ROSALIE ! VENEZ M'AIDER AU LIEU DE RIGOLER COMME DES IMBECILES !

**&**

**POV Edward :**

- Ooh ? fit Emmett. Il me semble entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de ta fiancée Edward ! Et tiens ! Celle d'Alice aussi ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Comme c'est étrange…

En effet, un « ELOIGNE TOI DE MOI TANT QUE TU AURAS CE TRUC EN MAIN » et un « CA S'APPELLE UN BIGOUDI ET JE LE FAIS POUR TON BIEN, INGRATE ! TU ME REMERCIERAS PLUS TARD ! » et aussi un « TE REMERCIER ?? JAMAIS !! JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS !! » retentit dans tout Forks, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire faire exploser de rire les trois frères.

…

Qui a dit que l'heure avant le mariage allait se dérouler sans problèmes ? Sûrement pas moi !

**&**

**POV Bella : **

- J'ai peur, Esmée, murmurai-je.

- C'est normal, Bella, me répondit-elle sur le même ton en me souriant gentiment. Rosalie aussi était morte de peur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Absolument, répondit ladite Rosalie. J'étais tellement fébrile, qu'en m'approchant d'une bougie d'un mouvement maladroit, ma robe a pris feu, fit-elle, honteuse de sa propre gaucherie. Cinq minutes avant le mariage.

- Et comment as-tu fait si tu n'avais plus de robe? demandai-je assez paniquée à l'idée très probable que cela puisse m'arriver.

- Alice était là, fit- elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- AHA ! s'écria la voix lointaine du lutin qui provenait du placard où elle était enfermée. TU VOIS QUE JE SERS QUAND MÊME A QUELQUE CHOSE !!

- Mais je n'en doute pas Alice, murmurai-je doucement.

**&**

**POV Edward : **

- Allez, c'est l'heure !! gloussa un Emmett guilleret. En route les enfants !!

- Enfant ? répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

- Oups, pardon mon petit Edward ! pouffa-t-il avec un air faussement désolé. C'est vrai que même si tu ne finis plus de grandir, je te considérerai toujours comme mon petit bébé d'amouuuur !! fit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire. C'est fou comme ça pousse vite ! Tout petit au départ et puis POUF ! nous voila avec un fringant jeune homme sur le point de se marier à la femme de sa vie ! C'est tellement… POIGNANT !

L'éclat de rire de Jasper retentit avec force dans le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

- Mais ce soir,… tu seras un homme, mon fils ! **(1)** déclara Emmett avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

- Emmett ?

- Oui, mon petit ? roucoula-t-il.

- Tu es un homme mort.

**&**

**POV Bella : **

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Moi qui ne supportais pas tellement une fixation trop intense… j'étais servie. Toutes les paires d'yeux des invités avaient divergées dans ma direction, celle d'Edward inclue.

Edward, il était tout simplement parfait. Sa tignasse désordonnée était fidèle à elle-même c'est-à-dire furieusement ébouriffée, son visage magnifique reflétait quand même une certaine anxiété, ce qui devait aussi être mon cas et c'est un avec un sourire confiant qu'il m'encouragea à continuer ma progression.

En chemin, mon regard passa rapidement sur les personnes assises de part et d'autre de l'allée où je devais avancer sans trébucher. Je croisai le regard humide de larmes de Renée, celui de Charlie qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais qui me sourit quand même, ceux de Jessica, Mike et Angela et bien d'autres, et finalement mon regard se posa sur Jacob.

Jacob qui souriait béatement à sa voisine.

Voisine qui lui souriait aussi béatement.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille, je ne connaissais pas son nom et je ne savais même pas par quel miracle elle avait atterri à mon mariage, mais je pouvais voir sans mal que l'imprégnation de Jacob venait d'avoir lieu.

Il allait enfin avoir droit au bonheur. Il le méritait tellement.

C'est avec assurance que je franchis les derniers pas me séparant d'Edward. Je me postai à ses cotés, et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'il prenait possession de ma main.

Nous avions réussi à surmonter toutes les épreuves.

Notre présence en était la preuve.

Le bien avait vaincu le mal.

Et… après tout, peut-être qu'on a besoin du mal pour remarquer le bien…

Oui, peut-être… Mais d'une certaine manière…

* * *

**(1): R. Kipling **


	18. Le mot d'la fin

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite ! ;)

Ce n'est pas un deuxième épilogue, un chapitre Bonus, une mini-suite, non ce n'est rien de tout ça !!

Ce sont les Remerciements, les Réponses aux Reviews, et mes Idées ! xD ( oui avec un grand I )

**&**

Donc, d'abord commencons par le '**Merci**' !

MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI

**Merci** de m'avoir lue

**Merci** de m'avoir reviewé ( ça se dit ? )

**Merci** de m'avoir ajoutée dans vos Favorite Stories/Author...

**Merci** tout simplement d'avoir été sur ma fic' !

( reconnaissante )

Et voilà, ma première fiction est finie (boule dans la gorge) ! Ca me fait quand même quelque chose, c'est normal après tout ! :S Mais bon… quand c'est la fin, c'est la fin ! ;)

Mais je dois dire que quand j'ai mis mes premiers chapitres en ligne, j'étais loin, très très très loin de m'imaginer que ma fic' allait prendre cette tournure !! O.o' J'avais pas du tout prévu ça !! Etrange, non ? :)

Même si tout au long des chapitres j'ai toujours dit que je n'écrivais rien à l'avance et que je ne savais même pas moi-même ce qui allait se passer, mais… je pense que mon idée de départ était de faire une fic où j'aurais pu y mettre les Volturis, la famille Cullen, Jacob…

J'ai voulu donner un rôle plus important à Rosalie aussi, car je trouve qu'elle n'est pas très présente dans les livres de S. Meyer et selon moi, c'est dommage.

Et ca s'est produit ! :D MIRACLE !

Ah oui, et un immense merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, un immense merci pour toutes les lectrices (lecteurs ? ) qui m'ont suivies de chapitre en chapitre ! Un immense merci pour celles ( ceux ? ) qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur Story/Author favorites ;)

Simplement MERCI !

Sincérement, pour ma première fic' je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews ! :D Je suis vraiment

Au départ, je ne pensais pas plaire autant :D Et surtout avec si peu de chapitres…

Et bien, maintenant qu' 'Une histoire sans fin' est finie, je vais pouvoir mieux me consacrée à mon OS déjà commencé ( et moi qui disait que j'arriverais à gérer les deux… tu parles ! ) Même si ce OS n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment... :S Je pense commencer autre chose !!

Maintenant xD

**&**

**Réponses aux Reviews: **

( N'arretez pas votre lecture ici, il y a encore quelque chose d'écrit en dessous des RAR ! ;)

**Naikyy: **Contente que ça t'ai fait rire !! :D C'était un peu le but ! ( gnahaha ) Merci pour tes encouragements !

**DeviliSh: **Même si tu n'avais rien à dire, c'est vraiment très gentil de laisser une review quand même !! :D Merci !!  
Heureuse que tu aimes la fin !! Prochaine fic'... mmh... :D ( réfléchit )

**Secret34: **Merci beaucoup !! Et oui, c'est triste que ce soit le fin :( Mais bon... :)

**VictOow:** Ahah ! :D Alice est géniale dans mon épilogue ? Cool ! xD Et oui c'est bien fini !! :( Moi aussi, ça me fait un ptit truc quand même !!  
Et je serais très heureuse de te retrouver sur une de mes prochaines fics' !! ;) Merci pour tes reviews !!

**Aurore: **Ah oui ! Hahaa :D Je pense que le passage Edward/Emmett vers la fin a fait rire pas mal de monde !! :D  
Merci pour tes reviews tout au long de ma fic !!

**XxjustineblainxX:** Merci beaucoup !! :D

**Phanis: **Ah mince ! J'ai oublié de mettre le mot Fin ! xD ( pas douée ) Mais bon, je me dis que comme je l'avais déjà mis au chapitre 16...  
Je me dis que c'était pas vraiment néccéssaire de le mettre à la fin de l'épilogue... Parce que l'épilogue c'est d'office la dernièer partie de la fic' non ? :) Sinon, désolée de t'avoir embrouillée de ce côté-là :  
Maintenant, je vais essayer de me faire pardonner le plus vite possible !! xD Idées, idées, VENEZ A MOI !! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews  
au long de ma fic' !!

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii: **Merci beaucoup !! :D contente que tu ais aimé !! xD Et j'en profite aussi pour te remercier encore pour la pub sur ton blog !! ;)

**Coco-kaukau: **Oui, enfin, enfin !! :D le MARIAGE !! ooh, ne t'en fais pas !! :D Les autres fic' ne vont pas tarder !! Merci pour ta review !!

**Ju': **Kyaaa ! :D Ravie que tu ai tant aimé !! :D Hilarant à ce point ?? Mercii !! ;D

**Soossoo: **Waw ! Si tu comptes vraiment faire tout ça, je t'admire, parce que ça doit pas être facile de faire tout ça en même temps !! xD  
Oooh ma Revieweuse Compulsive, tu vas me manquer !! :'( Snifouille ! Et de rien pour 'cette magnifique fic' ( je reprends tes mots ) ce qui me fait plaisir c'est de  
la partager !! :D ( comme c'est beau ce que je viens de dire !! )  
Et oui !! :( Nous voila à la fin de UHSF !! Bouhou !! :( Mais bon, j'ai ma petite idée en tête concernant une autre fic' !! :D ( suspense... )

**Romantik-girl67: **Merci beaucoup !! :D On se reverra p-e sur la prochaine, qui sait ? :D

**Arya15: **Merci beaucoup !! :D Et pour les envies de meurtre, heureusement que tu ne t'es pas écoutée pour les mettre à éxécution, sinon je ne serai même pas là pour te remercier de tes reviews !! :D Et en plus, tu ne pourrais pas non plus lire mes autres fics' !! :) Comme c'est DOMMAGE xD Mouhaha ! Pour le (1) que tu n'as pas compris, je l'explique en bas !! ;) Merci pour ta review !!

**O-Lyra-O: **Ahah !! ( victorieuse ) Je savais que tu allais aimer l'impregnation de Jacob !! :D Il était temps non ? :) Heureuse que tout cela t'ait fait rire !! :D  
Merci pour ta review !!

**Sasa: **Merci beaucoup !! :D C'est sûr que ça change de rire dans ma fic hein !! :)

**Alison: **Merci beaucoup !! :D En clair, t'as aimé quoi !! Yihaa ! Mais ne t'en fais pas... :D Je te pardonne pour ton absence sur les autres chapitres !! :D :D ( blague !! ) Et oui, on se reverra p-e sur une autre fic'... :D MYSTERE !!

**Niioz: **Oui, oui c'était un épilogue !! :P Heureuse que tu ait tant aimé !! Merci beaucouuuup !!

**Theriel:** Même si je te l'ai déjà dit, je le réecris ici !! :D Alice: maitrisée par Rosalie et Esmée, donc coincée dans le placard !  
Edward: C'était le stress qui l'empechait de réfléchir normalement !! :D En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !! ;)

**& **

Un petit passage pour **Arya15** que je mets ici et non pas dans les RAR, parce que je me dis que ça pourrait p-e éclairer celles qui n'ont pas compris et qui on oublié de le signaler !!

Dans l'épilogue, dans le passage avec Emmett et Edward, notre Emmett national à l'humour débordant, déclare d'une voix émue à notre Edwardichou :

- Ce soir,... Tu seras un homme, mon fils ! **(1)**

Le petit **(1)** mis à cette place là signale qu'il faut aller voir à la fin de la fic', la petit note que j'y est mise ! Et c'était:

**(1): R. Kipling**

Cette phrase est en effet très connue, elle fait partie d'un poème très célèbre de Kipling ! C'est donc pour ça que j'ai tenu à mettre cet astérix pour dire clairement que la phrase n'était pas de moi ! ( Mais ça vous l'auriez compris... ) Je tenais à dire le nom de l'auteur !!

( Si ça vous interesse de le lire en entier: **http: /** **parati . fraternite . net/ homme . htm**  
N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces ! ;)

Voila ! :D Pour celles qui le savait déjà, désolée de vous avoir ennuyées avec ça !! :D

**& **

**PROJETS DE FIC': **

( roulement de tambour, s'il vous plait ! )

( Tadadadadaddadadadadadaddadadadaddadaaddadadadadadddadadadadadaddaadadadaddadadaddadadadadadadadda ! )

( Merci ! / se racle la gorge / Humm humm... )

Je disais donc: MES PROJETS DE FIC'

Et bien, j'ai le plaisir et l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que...

que...

que...

que...

que...

que...

( bon, ok j'arrête xD )

QU' IL Y AURA **UNE SUITE** D'UNE HISTOIRE SANS FIN !!

OUI, vous avez bien lu ! UNE SUITE UNE SUITE UNE SUITE !!

**MAIS !**

( oui il y a un 'mais' !! :D y en a toujours avec moi !! )

Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, mais une Alternative ! :D Vous suivez ? Non ? Bon, j'explique !!

Ca veut dire que je vais écrire un nouveau dernir chapitre 16 qui sera en fait le premier de la nouvelle fic !! ( Vous suivez toujours pas ? :O Mais rooh ! )

Ca veut dire que le nouveau chapitre 16 aura une fin différente, donc les péripéties qui en découleront seront elles aussi différentes ! On aboutira pas à la même fin !

Donc, en clair, les mêmes personnages seront là ! :D Genre **Sarah** et tout !!

Je ne sais pas très bien quand ce sera en ligne ! Désolée :

Voila !

Maintenant **AUTRE PROJET** ! ( mais ça risque de ne pas interesser tout le monde ! Je le mets là parce que je savais pas où le mettre : )

Je suis dans l'écriture du premier chapitre d'une PotterFiction ! Un Lily/James plus précisment !! :) oui, je change un peu de registre, mais sans abandonner les Twilightfiction !!

Bientôt en ligne, normalement ! :)

Maintenant, si l'envie vous prend pour exprimer votre joie/bonheur/horreur/accablement/exaspération à propos de la suite d'UHSF, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur GO pour une ptite review ! ;)

MERCI ! ( encore une fois :D )

Cette fois, j'ai fini !! xD

Lolly-02


End file.
